Best Friends Forever
by Bubba2007
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha have been best friends forever, but after being split apart for two years, will Kagome take Inuyasha back as a friend? Or fall madly in love? Cheesy I know, but good story.
1. Chapter 1

**What's up readers? This is my first story and I just want it to be good, but I will need your support. Well, there's not much else to say, so I am going to go ahead and start the story.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own InuYasha or any of it's character, and I never will, and I am so very sad about it. :(**

**ALERT: Inuyasha is NOT a half-demon, Kagome is NOT a miko/priestess, Miroku does NOT have the wind tunnel, and Sango is NOT a demon slayer. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have a rare disease (I'll go deeper into that in the story). **

**Best Friends Forever**

**Chapter 1**

**Prologue**

****

****

****

****

****

Kagome's POV

My name is Kagome Higurashi and I am nineteen-years-old. I was born in Japan, but was raised in the states. New York City, New York to be exact. I have dark blue eyes and long black hair, which goes to my mid-back. While I was growing up, I lived with my mom, grandpa (mom's dad), and my little brother, Souta, who is now fifteen-years-old. The worst part about my childhood is my dad dieing of cancer when I was six. Souta was only one and doesn't remember Dad, and I find it really hard to relate about anything to my mother, so I kept everything bottled inside. Then the best thing of my childhood happened. I met Inuyasha, my best friend in the whole universe. He helped me through my father's death and I helped him with his parent's death. I love Inuyasha with all of my heart, and I would die for him. We were so close that we bathed together until I was eleven and he was twelve. Our parents thought that it wouldn't be very appropriate to bathe together at our age. Whatever. We also slept in the same bed, actually we still do. We had so much fun growing up together. Soon enough came his senior year and my junior. After he graduated, I spoke to him on the phone, but never saw him again. He had moved across the world to Tokyo, Japan to attend Tokyo University. Last I heard, he was making his rounds with the ladies, and now I am absolutely furious...not to mention jealous out of my mind.

Inuyasha's POV

My name is Inuyasha Takahashi. I have this rare disease, where the hair and eyes have an abnormal color. The abnormal colors for my half-brother and I are silver hair and amber eyes. I got the worst of it though, because I also have deformed ears. I guess you could think of them as "dog" ears (that's what Kagome thought of them, anyways). The ladies love them and that's all that matters. I am twenty-years-old and loving it. I don't live anywhere near my dumb ass half-brother, Sesshomaru, or his giddy-ass wife, Rin. I had to move in with those two lame-o's after my parents died in a plane crash when I was seven. I've been told that I was depressed about the whole thing, but I thought I was still acting normal. Oh well, I don't care, it was in the past. That's when I met Kagome, though. I have to admit that she was the best thing that ever happened to me, but if I hear that anyone told that, I'll kill them! Anyways, we were really close, until I moved away. I mean, I thought that she would be happy that I am exploring new things, new places, new women, I mean new food. :) But she was pissed off at me. We barely talk anymore and I miss her, but I'm not coming home anytime soon. I heard she is going to New York University, so I know where to find her..._if_ I try to find her that is. I don't want to talk to her if she wants to be a bitch about everything. I am in Japan to get an education, not _just_ to get laid. I wonder if she's still a virgin. She better be, because if she's not, I'm going to slaughter the guy that took her virginity, I swear! That's all I gotta say on the whole "Kagome" matter.

Normal POV

_(Flashback to 2004)_

"_Kagome, what college are you going to after you graduate?" A boy of about 16 years of age said._

"_You already know what school I'm going to Yasha-kun. NYU, forever!" Kagome said to an interested Inuyasha._

"_Why? Don't you want to get out of New York, and maybe travel the world?" Inuyasha asked, amused that she would even think about staying here in Ol' New York._

"_Of course I want to travel the world, and make friends all over the world, too. But I can't do that without a good education, and recommendations. Not everyone around here has a trust fund the size of the Earth." Kagome explained. Kagome's family wasn't a family of great wealth or status. They owned a small business and aren't very materialistic._

"_Stop exaggerating, Kags. Plus, you don't need an education to go to another country to go to school. Why not ask your Dad if you could go somewhere other than dumb ass New York. It wouldn't really cost that much." Inuyasha said, nonchalantly. Inuyasha's family owned one of the most widely known companies in the world, and never needed money for anything. The eldest son, Sesshomaru, took over the business after Inuyasha's parents passed away. The sons have never lived anywhere near like a "regular" person. Inuyasha never did understand that he was highly blessed to be under his circumstances. To be carefree. Kagome knew that Inuyasha didn't take the money for granted, but he did forget sometimes that he wasn't exactly under a regular income._

"_Whatever, Inuyasha. I could never afford that kind of education, and you know it. Let's just drop the subject. Please and thank you." Kagome said, drawing her knees to her slender frame. After her dad passed, the business never really did well again, despite all of her mother's efforts._

_Inuyasha slid across his bed, and grabbed Kagome up into his arms. They both had moments like this, when they would think about their parents, and need someone to lean on. This time Kagome needed that shoulder._

"_Thanks, Inuyasha. I need this. My mom has been so stressed lately. I just brought in a couple of brochures about out-of-state colleges, and she went insane. She kept saying I probably won't be able to go anyway the way things are working out at the store. We get no business anymore. I won't know what to do if the store closes. Dad worked so hard to get and keep the store open. Plus, I won't be able to go to college, either. I hate this." Kagome drawled on onto Inuyasha's shoulder. He just held her tight, and let her talk everything out. _

"_Don't worry about a damn thing, Kags. You'll get into college and keep the store open. If all else fails, we will go to NYU together." Inuyasha comforted her._

"_Really? You promise?" Kagome asked, hesitantly, a little afraid of the answer. _

"_I promise to you Kagome Higurashi, that we will go to NYU...TOGETHER." Inuyasha cracked a grin, while Kagome gave him a tight bear hug._

_Flashback (2005)_

"_Inuyasha...how could you? You promised me that we would go to the same college. You promised." Kagome whispered softly. She was sitting on his bed, while he silently packed up the rest of his belongings. _

"_I'm sorry, Kags. But don't you see the opportunities in this? Me and Japan? Me and Tokyo University? Can't you see it Kags, because I know I can. I've graduated now, and it's time for me to leave. I know that we were going to NYU together, but this is so much better. Plus, you never know, you still have a whole year of high school left. You could join me at TU." Inuyasha said in a dreamy voice._

"_You know that I could never afford that, Inuyasha. Cut the bullshit!" Kagome raised her voice. Inuyasha whipped his head in her direction. He never even knew her to cuss so freely. He saw the look in her eyes, and it made his heart stop. She was so hurt, by him leaving, but he couldn't turn back now, just because she's sad. He'll come back every now and then. Japan was a long ways away._

"_Look, Kags, you can come visit-" He was cut off when Kagome stood up and quickly walked to the door. _

"_No. I wouldn't want to ruin your "TU fun." Plus, I really like associating with someone who lies." Kagome reached for the door, but Inuyasha shut it right back._

"_What the fuck, Kagome? Look, I have opportunities-"_

"_Shut up! I do not care about your damned opportunities. You _lied_ to me, you bastard. And I can't believe I actually fell in love with your lying ass!" And with that last astounding comment she left._

_Inuyasha was now feeling like complete shit. He had promised to go to NYU with her. She had kept that hope alive for all this time. And she loves him, too. He couldn't believe the shit he got himself into. If only he could take her in his arms and whisper:_

"_I love you, too."_

**A/N: What do you think? Complete bore? Sorry, this is my first fic, and my first chapter. Just please stick with it. I promise it will get better.**

**Bubba2007**


	2. Chapter 2

**What's up readers? Thanks to the people that reviewed and said that they liked my story. That was so awesome to read those. You guys supported me, and that is highly appreciated. The people reviewed will always be acknowledged at the end of all chapters. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own InuYasha or any of it's character, and I never will, and I am so very sad about it. :(**

**ALERT: Inuyasha is NOT a half-demon, Kagome is NOT a miko/priestess, Miroku does NOT have the wind tunnel, and Sango is NOT a demon slayer. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have a rare disease (I'll go deeper into that in the story).**

**Best Friends Forever**

**Chapter 2**

"...so after you take the total number and divide it by the sample size's factorial, then you can finish the permutation. Blah, blah, blah..." Kagome's statistics professor went on and on. Kagome had no clue what was going on in the class, but she could always ask her roommate for help.

Kagome crossed her long legs and flipped her hair back over her shoulder. She had cut her hair last year, to be about mid-back. Her piercing dark blue eyes held boredom and irritation with her professor. Her mind drifted to her boyfriend's actions earlier.

_Earlier that Day_

"_Kouga, I really have to study tonight. I have this huge exam coming up, and I need to study." Kagome begged her boyfriend of four months. Kouga had helped her somewhat get over Inuyasha, and she really cared for him. Kouga had beautiful light blue eyes, and long brown hair, which he always had up in a ponytail. He had a very nice body and he was good to her._

"_Oh, come on, Kags baby. The party won't take up all your study time. Just study before. That's what I do." Kouga said with his slightly rough voice._

"_Kouga, I can't do that. I'm not you, I'm not able to do everything at last minute like you. It just won't happen. Just go to the party without me, okay?" Kagome was picking up her books to go to her class. "I'll talk to you later. I don't want to be late to class." Kagome was about to head to her class, when Kouga grabbed her wrist roughly. Kagome winced and looked at Kouga completely shocked. "Kouga? What are doing? You're hurting me, please stop."_

"_Kagome, I really hate to do this, but you can't defy me like you continue to do. I am the most important thing in your life. No way around it. And if I have to hurt you so you will realize, then so be it." Kouga stood up, gripping Kagome's wrist harder. The skin will have a nasty bruise on it in a hour or so. _

"_Kouga, take your hands off me, NOW! You can't do this to me, it's against the law." Kagome seethed. She gasped as he grabbed her hair, roughly, and brought her ear by his mouth._

"_You think I give a shit about what the law has to say? I run this, and I always will, Kags. I hope you understand. Say you understand." Kouga whispered in her ear, pulling on her already sensitive scalp._

"_No, you bastard! I don't understand, I thought you cared about me. I can't believe you would do this to me! I hate you, I hate you, I ha-" Kagome's yelling was cut off with a hard blow to her stomach. Kouga had let her wrist and hair go, and punched her in her abdomen. Kagome was hunched over, wide-eyed, her breathing shallow._

"_I said not to defy me, bitch." Kouga crouched to her level, and said calmly. "Behave, and you won't get hurt. I will pick you up at eight sharp. If you need to study, do it before then." Kouga turned to go, but stopped. "Oh, and by the way, if you even think of uttering one word to anyone, I will not hesitate to kill you." Kouga turned and walked away._

"_Why, Kouga?" Kagome whispered in a pained voice._

_End of Flashback_

Kagome unconsciously rubbed her extremely tender scalp. She still couldn't believe Kouga could do such violent things. She wanted to forget it ever happened, and hoped that Kouga was just having a really bad day. Inuyasha would never, ever take his bad day out on her, though. _Stop, Kagome, he's moved on. And so have you, _Kagome thought. She put her head in her hand with the bad wrist, and let out a mild squeak of pain. Kagome cradled her injured wrist, in hopes of relieving a little bit of the pain. _Oh my God, that hurt like hell!_

"Miss Higurashi...class has been dismissed. You can leave, now." The professor said, standing directly in front of Kagome's desk.

"Gomen. I spaced out for a second." Kagome began gathering her things.

"Obviously, Miss Higurashi." The professor sat back down at his desk, and started doing teacher things.(A/N: The professor's name is not important.) Kagome hightailed it out of there before the teacher saw her tears of pain. She rushed back to her dorm room, hoping her roommate, Sango, wasn't there. Sango Taishi was a great friend, but she has recently got a boyfriend, Hiten, and she's pretty busy with him. Sango is really pretty with light brown eyes and long brown hair. She's basically what you call a jock, but she still loves the "girly" stuff. Kagome loved Sango to death, but this one time she hoped and prayed that Sango was out doing something. Kagome definitely needed some time alone, plus she had to study for her exam.

She unlocked her dorm room to be met with silence. _Good, Sango is out with Hiten again. _She dropped her heavy book bag onto the carpeted floor, and headed for the bathroom. Their dorm room was a pretty nice-sized room, and was very cozy. Kagome stripped down to nothing but her undergarments, and applied facial cream, while running her much needed bubble bath. While looking in the mirror, she finally noticed the damage Kouga did to her. On her stomach was a large oval-shaped bruise, and her wrist was a ghastly purple and black hue. All the while, the tears began to fall, so she immediately climbed into the welcoming bath.

"God, this feels so good." Kagome whispered, sighing into relaxation mode. Kagome took about another twenty minutes, minding her injuries, and climbed out of the bath, drowsy. "I have to get out of here, before I go to sleep and drown."

Kagome slipped into her favorite relaxing outfit: a light pink tank-top, and a pair of black hip-hugger bikini underwear. She turned on the radio, and laid down in her bed. _How could Kouga possibly do this to me? I have been nothing but good to him, and this is how he treats me? He even threatened to kill me! I have to do something, there is no possible way that I can go on being in this relationship. I can't ask Sango, because with her big mouth and bad attitude, he might hurt her, too. What am I going to do? Who can I ask for help? There is no way I can get rid of him on my own. I have to stop him, though. _Kagome drifted off to a deep slumber thinking of ways to stop "Kouga the Maniac."

Three Hours Later...

Kagome heard a knock on her dorm room door, and jolted up quickly. She forgot about her stomach injury, and let out a small cry of pain. She looked at the clock, worried that Kouga might be here, and she wasn't ready. To her relief it was only 5:32. She still had enough time to get ready. There was another knock at the door.

"Okay, okay. Sango if you forgot your key again I swear..." She let the threat trail off, and left it to who was on the other side of the door's imagination. She swung the door open and was about to finish off the threat, when she figured out it wasn't Sango, at all, at the door. It wasn't even close to Sango at the door. Kagome gasped, and went completely wide-eyed with shock.

"Inuyasha?"

**A/N: What do you think? I got Inuyasha there, and next chapter will have a whole bunch of fluff, so you've been warned. **

**Thank you for supporting me:**

**kagome2**

**NekoKagome**

**InuandKagforever**

**Inuhime**

**xiDOREyoux**

**Blue229101**

**Chidarake No Bara**

**justmeNno1else**

**Til next time**

**Bubba2007**


	3. Chapter 3

**What's going on readers? I'm glad you guys liked my last chapter. It motivates me to read all those good reviews! Well here's chapter 3! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own InuYasha or any of it's character, and I never will, and I am so very sad about it. :(**

**ALERT: Inuyasha is NOT a half-demon, Kagome is NOT a miko/priestess, Miroku does NOT have the wind tunnel, and Sango is NOT a demon slayer. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have a rare disease (I'll go deeper into that in the story).**

**Best Friends Forever**

**Chapter 3**

"Inuyasha?" Kagome looked at the man that she has been friends with all her life, but hasn't seen in two years. She couldn't stop looking at the beautiful man. He was wearing a white-beater that was covered in a black opened button-up shirt, and an expensive pair of designer jeans. All this accented his defined muscles and toned figure. He had his long silver hair, flowing down his back, and a pair of expensive sunglasses on. On his feet he wore (once again) an expensive pair of tennis shoes. Kagome didn't notice beside him was a suitcase, that seemed like it was going to explode any minute.

"Hi, Kagome." Inuyasha said calmly, in his sexy baritone voice. Inuyasha took off his sunglasses to reveal his most stunning feature, his amber eyes.

"I-Inuyasha...what are you doing here?" Kagome asked, still dazed.

"Well, I'm standing at your door, and I'm not asking to see anyone else, so I guess I'm here to see you. Right?" Inuyasha said, with his usual cocky tone. Kagome rolled her eyes, then looked out into the hallway to see if anyone else was in the hallway, looking at her ex-best friend. That was when Inuyasha got a full view of Kagome's full breast. That was also when he noticed her attire. Kagome motioned for him to come in. Inuyasha followed Kagome's toned legs, and firm butt with his eyes, and was highly disappointed when she quickly put on a pair of pajama shorts.

"Okay, Inuyasha, answer me this. Why after two years, of not talking to me, would you show up in my dorm?" Kagome sat down in her desk chair, while Inuyasha sprawled out on the bed.

"Because Kagome, I missed you. I needed to see my best friend again." Inuyasha sat up and took off his button-up shirt, to reveal bulging biceps and triceps, and on his arms, one tattoo per arm. After Kagome stopped drooling over Inuyasha again, she spoke.

"You still think I'm your best friend?" Kagome couldn't believe the bullshit she was listening to.

"Of course! Just because it was two years, you're going to give up on us? That's ridiculous! We've known each other since forever, and after two years of no communication, you are just going to say we are not friends anymore? What the hell is wrong with you?" Inuyasha stood up and walked over to the window, where all Kagome's pictures were taped on the wall. "I don't think that's fair at all." Inuyasha said with a saddened expression on his face.

"Whatever, Inuyasha. You can try that bullshit with me, but I'm not like all those hos you messed with in Tokyo, and I'm not going to grovel at your feet for anything. So, if you think anything like that is going on here, you can just leave." Kagome was now standing beside him, looking and sounding absolutely furious. Inuyasha was entranced by some photo on the wall, that he didn't even hear what Kagome had said. Before Kagome could say anything else, Inuyasha whipped her around and had her pinned between the wall and his rock hard body. "Inuyasha...what the hell are doing? Let go of me!" Kagome struggled, but nothing could work on this "work-out king."

"Who the fuck is this, Kags?" Inuyasha was pissed, she could tell in how he breathed. Inuyasha snatched a picture off the wall and showed it to a slightly frightened Kagome. It was a picture of her and Kouga at the beach last summer. Kouga had taken the picture himself, so it was a close-up. Kagome and him had the same idea at the same time, to kiss one another on the cheek, but ended kissing each other on the lips instead. It was a cute picture, but Inuyasha was pissed off at it. _Please don't let this be her boyfriend. It just can't be. I was going to be her first boyfriend! Now some loser has her! I'm going to kill him! _Inuyasha thought.

"Who the _fuck_ is this, Kagome?" Inuyasha was pissed off. He threw the picture to the side, and both of his hands clamped tightly on each of her wrists. Kagome kept the cry of pain inside. Inuyasha had no idea about her injured wrist, and she didn't want him to know, because no matter how hard she tried she couldn't lie to him.

"I-I-It's my boyfriend." Kagome let out in a whisper.

"Your WHAT?" Inuyasha pressed harder against her, resting his knee between her legs, and his other leg giving him support behind him. Kagome gave a sharp sigh, the sensation from between her legs warming her all over.

"He's my boyfriend, Inuyasha." Kagome said, after getting over the shock, that she felt something like that, and that Inuyasha caused it no less. Inuyasha tightened his grip on Kagome's wrists, and she couldn't help the yelp of pain that passed through her lips. Inuyasha looked down at her with a worried look written on his face.

"Did I hurt you?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, I sort of hurt my wrist earlier." Kagome let out a relieved sigh when Inuyasha let her wrists go. Kagome pushed Inuyasha's chest softly, and got around him to go sit on her bed. Inuyasha followed and sat next to her.

"Can I see it?" Inuyasha whispered. Kagome was hesitant, but let him look at her wrist. He placed it in his rough, calloused hand, and gave a harsh gasp. Kagome agreed it look really bad, with it being purple and black, where Kouga's fingers and palm would be. Inuyasha, having seen abuse before, placed his hand in the large oval bruise, and the tips of his fingers on the smaller oval shapes. It wasn't an exact fit, but it was clearly obvious that someone's hand did this.

"Who did this to you, Kagome?" Inuyasha was trying to suppress his anger.

"What are talking about? No one did this to me, I...um...I fell on it." Kagome gave a lame excuse. Inuyasha looked at her with a do-you-think-I'm-stupid look on his face.

"I am not stupid, plus your lying. You can't even look me in the face." Inuyasha turned Kagome completely toward him. "Please tell me who did this to you."

"K-Kouga." Kagome hesitated and then whispered. Kagome let the tears that were building up in her eyes, fall.

"Who is Kouga?" Inuyasha asked, flushed from his anger. Kagome simply shook her head no. She didn't want to die, or worst, Kouga going after Inuyasha. Even though they haven't talked for two years, she still loved him and he was still very important to her. Inuyasha stood up from the bed, and picked up the forgotten picture off the floor. He turned it around and looked at the writing on the back. Inuyasha slowly crumpled the picture, and threw it to the floor. Kagome couldn't see his expression, only his shoulders going up and down from his labored breathing. He was beyond pissed, now. Someone, no some guy, thought that they could man-handle his best friend, that he loved since day one.

"Kagome, where else did he harm you?" Inuyasha asked, while still having his back to her.

"Inuyasha, please, it's not important." Kagome didn't want to talk about this anymore. She was already crying as it was.

"No, I need to now." Inuyasha turned around quickly, startling Kagome. "If you don't tell me, I will search your body, right here and now." Inuyasha walked up to Kagome.

"No, Inuyasha, I...um...have to get ready. I have to be ready by seven." Kagome stood up, but Inuyasha grabbed her arm, not to tightly, but tight enough, and threw her on the bed. He climbed on top of her, straddling her hips. "Inuyasha, please, it is already 6:15, I have to go. And what are you doing? Get off me."

"No, you didn't want to tell me, now I get to see for myself." Inuyasha easily slipped her tank top over her head. Kagome went to cover herself, but Inuyasha knew this and stopped her. "Kagome, I am pretty much used to boobs by now. Calm down." Inuyasha said, but his "member" was reacting to Kagome's bare torso.

"Inuyasha, I'm not comfortable with this." Kagome said, once Inuyasha's eyes began to roam. She didn't know if he was staring because he was a guy or because he was really looking for injuries. Either way he easily found the large oval-shaped bruise on her stomach. This one was sore, but didn't hurt as bad as Kagome's wrist.

"What the fuck were you thinking dating a guy that is going to man-handle you? Huh? I thought you were smarter then that!" Inuyasha was right in her face. Kagome could feel his warm breath on her skin. She rolled her eyes, and looked back up at him with the same amount of fierceness.

"I am smart, Inuyasha! Smarter then you that's for sure! I didn't know that he was going to treat me like that, you dumbass! This just happened today. Usually he's sweet and caring, not barbaric. I didn't know! What am I supposed to do?" Kagome was now crying, but still trying to get Inuyasha off of her. "Inuyasha, get off of me, now! PLEASE, GET OFF of me." Kagome was trying to yell, but was choked up by her tears.

"Kags, please stop crying. You know I hate it when you cry." Inuyasha began to rub her scalp gently, and Kagome's crying died down instantly. Kagome closed her eyes from the feeling and hummed from the pleasure it was sending to her core. Inuyasha always did this to calm her down, but she has never felt like this while he was doing it.

"Inuyasha, why are you really here?" Kagome whispered, Inuyasha still performing his magical treatment to her scalp.

"I truly wanted to see you again. I missed you." Inuyasha stopped and looked at Kagome's angelic face. Kagome opened her eyes slowly, and they were half-lidded from the intense feeling she was still feeling.

"I missed you, too, Inuyasha." Kagome whispered. Inuyasha lowered his lips onto hers slowly, while both of their eyes shut. Inuyasha moved his lips sensually over hers. Inuyasha licked her bottom lip with his tongue asking for entry. She opened up her mouth, and their tounges battled in which Inuyasha easily won. Inuyasha stopped the kiss, and looked at Kagome wonderingly.

"Kagome, please tell me that you are still saving yourself." Inuyasha asked, slightly scared of the answer.

"Of course, Inuyasha, but I know that you can't say the same, can you?" Kagome looked up at him, disappointed.

"No I can't." Inuyasha rolled off of her, and sat up. "But, the rumors are wrong, Kagome. I haven't been with every girl in Japan. I'm a little smarter then that. I've had about five or six girlfriends in the last two years. No one else. I only had sex with three of them. Nothing to be worried about." Kagome sat up beside him, circling her arm around his toned waist. Inuyasha continued to look forward.

"Inuyasha, I can't help but worry. I'm sorry if that's bad, but I can't help to think that you left half you're heart in Japan." Kagome looked at the side of Inuyasha's handsome face. Inuyasha turned and looked slightly down at Kagome's small frame. He grabbed her non-injured wrist, and held her hand tightly. He kissed each of the knuckles lightly, and then looked deeply into her eyes.

"Kagome, half my heart is right here in this dorm room." Kagome couldn't believe her ears. Was Inuyasha Takahashi confessing his love? Kagome stood up quickly and picked up her shirt, and slipped it on. She stood facing away from him at the window.

"Inuyasha, are you saying what I think you're saying?" Kagome closed her eyes frightened of his answer. Kagome didn't hear him get off her bed, but felt him wrap his arms tightly around her.

"Kagome Higurashi, I love you with all of me, now and forever." Inuyasha whispered softly in her ear.

"Oh, Inuyasha." Kagome let out in relief, and melted in his embrace. Inuyasha switched her around, and kissed her fiercely. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into his chiseled body more. Inuyasha gently pushed her against the wall. He made butterfly kisses down her jaw, onto her neck. He snatched her shirt back off, and kissed right above her bra, and licked in between her cleavege. Kagome gasped, never felling these sensations before. Inuyasha moved back to her lips, and then moved his hands under her thighs, and lifted her easily. Kagome automatically wrapped her legs around his waist. Inuyasha blindingly led them to the bed, and laid Kagome gently down. Inuyasha removed his shirt to show his defined chest and his chiseled six-pack.

"Kagome, I...love...you." Inuyasha whispered, in between butterfly kisses on her neck. Kagome moaned out in pleasure. Little did the "busy" college students know was that they had left the door open for anyone to prance in. Kouga did exactly that, but what he saw was not at all what he expected.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?"

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated, in like, two weeks. I'm also sorry about the cliffhanger, but I thought you would like that chapter. **

**Thank you for the good reviews:**

**Neko Kagome**

**Blue229101**

**InuandKagforever**

**Chidarake No Bara**

**sailor-saturn550**

**hanyou**

**foreversetokaiba's**

**black.blooded.rose**

**AquaBlue**

**Until next time**

**Bubba2007**


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so, so, so, so sorry guys, but I have no time for this story. Eve on the weekends I'm busy with many things for school and my family and friends. When I have time, I definitely will continue this story. I'm really sorry for the people who liked this story. Don't be too mad, when I have time I will continue. Thanks for supporting me so far, and I can definitely see why you are pissed.

Bubba Class of 2007


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I'm back! I'm sorry that I was gone for so long, but school really starting kicking my ass. I really do apologize. Well here's chapter 4! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own InuYasha or any of it's character, and I never will, and I am so very sad about it. :(**

**ALERT: Inuyasha is NOT a half-demon, Kagome is NOT a miko/priestess, Miroku does NOT have the wind tunnel, and Sango is NOT a demon slayer. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have a rare disease (I'll go deeper into that in the story).**

**Best Friends Forever**

**Chapter 4**

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?"

"Oh my God! Kouga!" Kagome pushed Inuyasha off of her. Inuyasha, with his good reflexes ended in a standing position. Kouga was in his fraternity attire, of blue and gold. (Just made those colors up)

"KAGOME, WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?" Kouga yelled. He walked angrily up to her and grabbed her arms roughly, shaking her. Inuyasha grabbed Kouga by his hair and threw him to the ground.

"Don't you ever touch her again, you dick." Inuyasha whispered, menacingly. "You hurt her. You don't hurt what belongs to Inuyasha Takahashi." Kouga got up quickly, a little intimidated.

"You told him, Kagome? I thought I told you not to do that? Didn't I, you little whore?" Kouga said.

"I'm not a whore, Kouga!" Kagome was to scared to say anything else. Kagome had already put her bra and tank-top back on, and was standing behind Inuyasha. Inuyasha was breathing heavily from his rage toward Kouga.

"Get the fuck out! Right now!" Inuyasha said to Kouga. "Your not welcome anymore, and Kagome obviously doesn't want you anymore, so just leave." Inuyasha was having a hard time controlling his anger. No one in their right mind would lay a finger on Kagome, if they knew about their relationship. Kouga had made the worst decision in his life by messing with Kagome.

"Kagome, I will come back for you, and then your precious little fuck buddy won't be able to find your body." Kouga growled out, then turned and left. Inuyasha slammed the door shut. He turned to a frightened Kagome. She was shaking, and was looking down at the floor. Her hair was a mess, and Inuyasha could imagined that his was too. Inuyasha walked slowly over to Kagome, and reached out for her, but she stepped back. Inuyasha was shocked that she was acting like she was afraid of him. She had seen him in one to many fights to be scared of his previous actions. That wasn't even that bad.

"Kagome-" Inuyasha started.

"Inuyasha, why did you do that? What am I supposed to do now?" Kagome said.

"Kagome, I told you that I loved you. And I know that you love me back. What do you want me to do? Are you scared that Kouga will come after you? He won't hurt you while I'm here."

"Are you sure?" Kagome looked up at him, still scared.

"Absolutley." Inuyasha reached for her, and Kagome didn't back away. He hugged her in tight hug, and whispered reassuring things into her ear.

"Inuyasha, I'm tired." Kagome said, into Inuyasha's chest.

"Okay, baby." Inuyasha let go of her. He picked her up bridal style, and laid her gently into her full-sized bed. "Goodnight, Kags." Inuyasha was about to leave, but Kagome grabbed his hand.

"Please, don't leave me." Kagome whispered, gently. Inuyasha gave a soft smile, and nodded. He slipped off his shoes and his jeans, so all he had left on was his boxers and ankle socks. He climbed in with her, and laid on his side, looking down at her beautiful face. He grazed her face with his fingers, as she let go a small smile.

"I'm sorry I left you, Kagome. I will have to make it up to you." Inuyasha whispered. Inuyasha turned Kagome on her side, and slid close up to her. They were now chest to back, and groin to ass. Kagome was a little scared to be in this position, because it was so sexual, but she wasn't really uncomfortable. Kagome scooted, and rubbed on Inuyasha's area, on accident, and Inuyasha let a low growl. "Don't do that to me."

"Don't do what to you?" Kagome asked, oblivious to what she was doing.

"This." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hips and grinded her into him. Kagome gasped, shocked. She thought she felt something that she shouldn't be feeling, but she didn't want to say anything. This was her best friend for crying out loud. She knew she just made out with him, and he saw her breasts, but she was scared that it was going to go too far. Inuyasha grinded into her, again.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" Kagome was worried that if they crossed that line, then it would never be the same.

"I'm trying to make it up to you." Inuyasha breathed heavily onto Kagome's neck.

"T-this isn't right. We are friends."

"I hate to break it to you sweetie, but friends don't kiss like we did. Friends don't grind into each other."

"I didn't mean to grind into you. I was just trying to get comfortable. Thank you very much."

"Like I haven't heard that before." Inuyasha mumbled. Kagome elbowed Inuyasha so hard that he fell off the bed. "What the hell was that for, Kagome?"

"First of all, I am NOT like one of those girls you messed around with at TU. Second of all, just because I had a boyfriend doesn't mean that I always do sexual things or have sexual innuendos. You can sleep on the hard floor and kiss my ass. Goodnight." Kagome yelled at a shocked Inuyasha. She huffed and turned over, pulling her blankets tightly around her body.

"Kagome, I'm sorry. I'm not about to sleep on the ground." Inuyasha got up and grabbed Kagome off the bed, with her screaming bloody murder.

"LET ME GO, NOW!"

"Kagome, just chill. You are not about to make me sleep on the floor. Hold still! Kagome, please. Come on." Inuyasha laid on the bed, with Kagome kicking and screaming. He laid her on the edge.

"Inuyasha, you bastard. You cheated, you know I can't get you off the bed now. Why are you so mean?" Kagome began punching and kicking Inuyasha really hard. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's arms and straddled her so she wouldn't kick him.

"Kagome, stop. Stop right now!" Inuyasha tried, but Kagome kept screaming how he was a bastard and to get off of her. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, and dipped down to Kagome's neck. He gave a long lick, and Kagome stopped. She had her mouth open in mid-gasp and her eyes wide open, when Inuyasha did it again. Kagome let a soft moan, which took Inuyasha by surprise. "Kagome, do you like this?"

"No, get off of me, you bastard!"

"Yeah, sure." Inuyasha said, unbelievingly. "If I get off, do you promise to calm down and let me sleep in this bed with you?"

"If you treat me like your friend and not your whore." Kagome was out of breath, but wasn't about to protest to him. She was very tired, by the way.

"You have a deal." Inuyasha didn't want to protest to Kagome, because he might start something all over again. He has never known Kagome to have such a short fuse. Maybe she's been very stressed because of Kouga or maybe schools. Inuyasha climbed off and laid down with his back facing the wall. Kagome, not wanting anything to start again, had her back facing the edge. They both looked each other, and began smiling.

"It's been so long since we've went to sleep together. A good three years?" Kagome said, amused.

"Yeah, I know. Why did we stop?" Inuyasha thought.

"Our parents thought we were to old to sleep in the same bed. They thought tat are hormones were raging to high. They thought we were having sex...HA!" Kagome began laughing, but Inuyasha was still very serious.

"I don't see what's so funny. Why couldn't we be having sex? We _were_ in that state of raging hormones. I would have banged you." Inuyasha said in his cocky, perverted tone.

"Inuyasha Takahashi, you need to behave yourself. Anyways, you wouldn't be able to bang me."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm saving myself for the right person. Not someone that would just _bang_ me and leave. I want someone to make love to me." Kagome dreamily looked off into space.

"Earth to Kags. What dream world are you living in, because you will never find someone like that. I know for a fact I haven't found that girl, who I would make love too. Sorry to break it to you." Inuyasha said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Whatever, Inuyasha. While you stick your pole in every hole that you see, I will wait for someone who will be with me through the night, the next night, and the rest of my nights."

"Whatever." Inuyasha turned on his stomach, his favorite way to sleep.

"Goodnight, Inuyasha. Behave yourself through the night." Kagome got up and turned the light off, but the sun was still setting, so there was still light.

"Kagome, do you know how beautiful you've become?" Inuyasha said, seductively.

"Inuyasha, what did I just say? Shut up, and go to sleep." Kagome turned so that her back was facing Inuyasha.

"Well, you are beautiful." Inuyasha shut his eyes and drifted on into a deep sleep.

**Well ,that's it. Sorry if it's so boring. I just came up with it all today. Sorry it took sl long once again. Tell me what you think. **

**Much respect**

**Bubba 2007**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yep, I took forever, what's new? I missed my story, so I'll keep going with it. If you want to keep reading, I'd still love your support.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own InuYasha or any of it's character, and I never will, and I am so very sad about it. :(**

**ALERT: Inuyasha is NOT a half-demon, Kagome is NOT a miko/priestess, Miroku does NOT have the wind tunnel, and Sango is NOT a demon slayer. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have a rare disease (I'll go deeper into that in the story).**

**Best Friends Forever**

**Chapter 5**

Kagome opened her eyes slowly. When she looked up she saw a dark figure standing over her. Kagome's eyes shot open, and so did her mouth with a terrified scream. The figure slammed their hands over their ears.

"Kagome! Shut up! It's me, Inuyasha." Inuyasha came into focus through Kagome's eyes.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were-" Kagome started, but she didn't want to say the name that gave her nightmares all night.

"It's okay, Kagome. Did you sleep well?" Inuyasha sat on the edge of the bed.

"No, I was tossin' and turning all night. I'm surprised you didn't wake up." Kagome sat up, and looked at the clock. It was 9:00 a.m. "I slept that long! Shit, my class already started!"

"On a Saturday? Damn, I got to go back to Tokyo, if you have class on a Saturday." Inuyasha stood back up from his kneeling position. That was when Kagome noticed his attire, which was one step up from nothing. He was damp from his early shower, and was wearing her large blue bath towel, loosely around his slim hips. His extremly toned six-pack was very apparent, and Kagome couldn't help but to stare. Not even Kouga's basketball player body was anything compared to this. It was absolutley flawless.

"Kagome, are you getting a good enough view, or do I have to take off the towel?" Inuyasha said, in is usual cocky tone. He was already used to these stares from females, but this was Kagome's first time she ever looked at him like she wanted to hit the sheets with him. _Hmmm, maybe she does,_ Inuyasha thought.

"Yes...I mean...NO! Keep the towel on, perv!" Kagome got out of bed as red as a cherry. She was so embarresed to be caught oogling her best friend.

"_I'm _the perv, Kagome? I believe you were looking at me, and you answered yes when I asked if you wanted me to take my towel off. I believe you are the perv today." Inuyasha grabbed his clothes out of his suitcase.

"Whatever." Kagome rushed into the bathroom. That's when she noticed Sango hadn't been home. "I wonder where she is?" Kagome whispered to herself. Kagome was in the middle of stripping all of her clothes off, when Inuyasha opened the door wide open. Kagome let out a shrill scream, while covering herself up. "Inuyasha, what the hell are you doing? Get the hell out! I'm naked!"

"I can see that, wench. I thought you said something to me, but I couldn't hear you." Inuyasha defended himself, but wasn't going anywhere.

"So, you barge into the bathroom, when you know I'm getting undressed?"

"How was I supposed to know you were getting undressed?"

"Common sense, genius. I closed the damn door, that means stay the hell out!" Kagome looked around desperatly to find something to cover herself up, but she couldn't so she tried something different. "Now, why are you staring at me naked, Inuyasha Takahashi? I thought you had more respect for women?" Kagome said, seductivly. She straightened up and walked out of her underwear, straight toward Inuyahsa. She had half-lidded eyes and her lips were slightly pouted. "Can I have something to cover up?" Kagome reached her target and ran her hands up Inuyasha's bare chest, nice and slow.

"Am I dreaming? This could only be one of my fantasies." Inuyasha's breathing was getting heavier and heavier. Kagome had never been so intimate, and he's never seen her so seductive, and he would have never thought that he was going to seducing him.

"For you, Inuyasha, I can be your fantasy." Kagome grabbed the back of his neck and eased his face closer to hers. They were so close and Inuyasha actually closed his eyes ready for a kiss only his imagination could concoct. Then he felt a huge breeze in his lower area, and Kagome suddenly further away from him. She had taken the towel right from him, and he didn't even notice. "Sorry, Inuyasha, but you left me no choice. Now, excuse me while a take a shower." Kagome closed the door and he heard another click which meant she locked the door.

"Kagome, you wench, wait 'til you get out here! Your ass is mine!" Inuyasha yelled, banging on the door. When he heard the water running, he thought he better give up and get dress. He turned around, when he saw a young woman standing at the entrance of the dorm room, with a shocked expression on her face. She looked at his wet hair, and then his chest, abs, then at his family heirloom. Her eyes got even bigger.

"Hey! Keep your eyes away from that. He's not for everyone to see, just certain women, and you ain't one of 'em." Inuyasha grabbed his boxers and slipped them on. "Who the hell are you anyway?"

"I'm Sango, Kagome's roommate. Your crap is all over my bed." Sango walked in, still suffering from shock. "And, who are you?"

"I'm Inuyasha, Kagome's best friend." Inuyasha didn't like how this Sango person was labeling herself, like she was better then him, so he added that he was Kagome's best friend.

"Inuyasha Takahashi? Oh my God, are you serious? Wait, why are you her after all these years? What happened?" Sango heard about Inuyasha every once and a while, when Kagome took out her childhood scrapbooks. She always said that he was a spoiled, ill-tempered, unique guy, and her best friend no matter what happened. She said that he went his separate way two years ago, and she hasn't heard from him since.

"It's only been two years, and I can come see her whenever I can. Plus I'm transfering here, anyway." Inuyasha put on his basketball shorts, and his cut-off t-shirt. He brushed his hair into a high pony-tail, and put on socks and tennis shoes. Sango had to admit, he was absolutly god-like. His body was absolutly flawless, but she could already tell that his attitude and personality was another story.

"So you're transfering here for Kagome?"

"No, I'm transfering here, because I was bored with Tokyo. I'll be bored with this place soon enough."

"You'd leave Kagome again? That's fucked."

"Yeah, so what? Who are you to tell me what's fucked and what's not?"

"Kagome's new best friend." Sango got him there. Sango was obviously in Kagome's life a lot more then he was. But he planned to change that, now. He looked over at Kagome's wall of pictures, and now noticed the many pictures of this brown-headed girl that stood in this very room with him. He looked at them at the beach, at she ski-lift, in Walt Disney World, Seaworld, and various places around campus. There had to be at least fifty pictures of her, and there were absolutly none of him. That made him sad, that he had missed so much from Kagome's life, even if it had been only two years. It made him really sad.

"Kagome, come on. We're going to miss breakfast, and I'm going to be pissed." Sango knocked on the bathroom door. Kagome came out in her towel and went to get undergarments and clothes for the day. Inuyasha glanced at her hungrily out of the corner of his eye. Her hair was wet and dripping onto her back and chest. He wanted Kagome, he knew it and if Kagome could see the look in his eyes, she'd know it too. Kagome was just down-right lickable, bitable, and number one: fuckable.

"I'm really not that hungry, Sango. I have a stomach-ache." Kagome lied. She was still in pain from Kouga's abuse, but she didn't want Sango to know about it. Sango would go after Kouga, and attack him, but Kagome wasn't really sure how either one of them would come out of the fight.

"I don't care, I'm hungry. You're not about to let me eat alone."

"You don't have to eat alone. Whoever you were with all night and all morning long can have breakfast with you." Kagome turned around with her hand on her hip, and a smug look on her face. Sango turned cherry red,and face away from Kagome's intrested eyes. "Who were you with last night, Sango?"

"No one important. It doesn't matter, but what matters is my stomach. I'm starving!" Sango said, changing the subject.

"I know who you were with, Sango. You were with Miroku." Kagome knew she had guessed the right thing, because Sango grabbed her purse, with a shocked look on her face.

"I was not with Miroku last night. I'm going to breakfast. It was nice to meet you, Inuyasha." Sango walked briskly out of the door. Kagome burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Inuyasha was so confused.

"Sango would never even say his name before today. She always said 'that guy' or 'pervert' or 'lecher,' but never by Miroku. She so had sex with him. After two years of supposedly hating him, she screwed him. This is priceless." Kagome laughed all the way into the bathroom, leaving Inuyasha to think about what just happened. He really didn't care about this Miroku or Sango. He needed to get his Kagome back, and not just with friendship, he wanted Kagome to be his woman.

**The next day...**

"I have a date." Inuyasha came up to the breakfast table, with a smile on his face. He had met Miroku today, and they instantly became friends. Miroku was easy to make fun of, and he had just as much luck with girls as Inuyasha did. Miroku's approach was just very different. Kagome kept picking on Sango and Miroku, still trying to figure out what happened the previous night, but no one would tell. The looks on their faces, and their actions (giggling, touching excesively, and whispering) told everything.

"What do you mean you have a date?" Kagome sat her apple juice on her tray. Everyone at the table looked at him, in wonder. _He's only been here one day, _Kagome thought, _how could he possibly have a date already?_

"I mean I am going out on the town with someone, tonight." Inuyasha sat down next to Kagome, taking a piece of paper out of his pocket. "I met her at admissions today, she's the desk clerk. Her name is Kikyo. I have to meet her here, do you know where this is?" Inuyasha gave the paper to Kagome. Kagome took the paper, and read the words out loud.

"Lauren's Cafe." Kagome said, and closed her eyes slowly.

"What's wrong with Lauren's Cafe?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome's reaction, and then looked around the table. Sango had a slight surprise on her face, and Miroku had a perverted smirk on his face.

"Lauren's Cafe is nicknamed Lover's Cafe. If you go there for a date, you end up in that person's bed the same night. It's just the atmosphere, I guess." Miroku said.

"Yeah, so, has it worked for any of ya'll?" Inuyasha asked the table.

"It worked for me, twice." Miroku said proud. Sango hit him in the ribs, with a blush.

"It worked for me, I guess." Sango said, quietly. Everyone at the table looked at her, except Miroku had on a wide smile. "Stop looking at me. Kagome hasn't answered yet."

"We don't have to worry about Kagome ending up in bed at the end of the night, because she would never do something like that. Isn't that right, little Ms. Virgin Mary?" Inuyasha chuckled. Kagome glared at Inuyasha.

"Just because I don't give up sex like it's 25 cent, doesn't mean I'm Virgin Mary. You could go screw yourself. Plus Kikyo is the biggest ho on this campus, and Lauren's Cafe is her favorite place to find her a new man to screw, then drop. I hope you didn't think you're any different, Inuyasha. But then again, hos attract hos." Kagome stood up, grabbed her tray, and left briskly.

"What the hell is her problem?" Inuyasha watched her walk to the line to empty your tray.

"Her problem is you. You're here for one day, and you are already forgetting about her, and chasing some slut. I don't get you, Inuyasha. You are supposed to be her best friend, but now I see why she's glad you never called her. You're such a pig." Sango said this with much anger, but she continued to eat after she was done.

"If I were you, man, I would go after her. You've been gone from her for this long, you don't want that two years to go to the rest of your lives. Go after her, dude." Miroku said, and wrapped his arm around Sango to calm her down. Inuyasha ran after Kagome, who had already left the tray line and was headed out the door.

"Kagome! Hold up! Will you just listen to me for a minute?" Inuyasha grabbed her arm, once he caught up with her outside. "Listen to me."

"No, Inuyasha. You have been gone for two years out of my life, yet you are more then happy to run off and be with Kikyo. You just met her not even an hour ago, yet you are willing to go spend your evening and night with her. If you think I'm jealous, I'm not. I'm furious that you'd rather spend time with the university slut, but not your best friend, that you haven't seen in ages. I hate that you have changed this much to the point that I almost don't want to your friend ever again!" Kagome all but yelled every word. Tears were about to run down her face, but she was trying to be very strong. She had already been through so much with Kouga, now Inuyasha is being an asshole.

"Kagome, I'm sorry you think that I'd rather spend time with anyone besides you. It was wrong of me to agree to go on a date when I need to revive our friendship. I'm sorry." Inuyasha hugged Kagome, but Kagome pushed him off.

"You are sorry Inuyasha. You are a sorry friend, and I hope Kikyo gives you herpes or something!" Kagome started walking away again, but Inuyasha grabbed her.

"Now, wait a minute, Kagome. No one tells me that I'm sorry. If anyone is sorry it's you. You are the only woman in the world, scratch that, the only person in the world that thinks that there is a number one out there. You're in a world where everyone has sex, and no one is in love. Kouga was a prime example of that, because he beat on your ignorant ass!" Inuyasha was mad that anyone had the audacity to insult him, and Kagome was no exception to the rule that no one insults him. Kagome, through Inuyasha's outburst, was still struggling. When she heard what he said about her Kouga situation, she stopped completely in place. She turned around slow, with a pissed off look on her face. Inuyasha backed up slowly, a little intimidated. Kagome's tears fell in two long streams down her porclein face. She punched Inuyasha as hard as she could in his right jaw. Inuyasha fell down, and then sat up rubbing his jaw.

"I knew you coming back was to good to be true." Kagome walked away with more tears streaming down her face.

**I know it's not much, but that's the best I can give ya'll. I know no one will probably read this, but I still love giving stories, so there you go.**

**Bubba Class of 2007**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, I'm back again. I'm just trying to satisfy what you guys are asking me. Inuyasha is a real dick right now. What's new? Don't worry you'll be happy in the end.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own InuYasha or any of it's character, and I never will, and I am so very sad about it. :(**

**ALERT: Inuyasha is NOT a half-demon, Kagome is NOT a miko/priestess, Miroku does NOT have the wind tunnel, and Sango is NOT a demon slayer. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have a rare disease (I'll go deeper into that in the story).**

**Chapter 6**

Inuyasha was getting ready for his date, and he wasn't really feeling it. His heart was hurting from Kagome's actions and words earlier. He realized what a dick he was being to a girl who was his best friend throughout most of their lives. He didn't want to go on this date, but his ego didn't want him to let go of this girl. She had long black hair, with light brown highlights. She had tanned skin, and a great body. She was fine as hell, and his mind couldn't let her go. His mind was still set on his ways back in Tokyo, where if the girl was pretty and available, he'd get with her, no matter what. He just couldn't stop thinking of Kagome.

"Hey Miroku, what you up to?" Inuyasha had called Miroku right before going to pick up Kikyo.

"Nothin' much man. Me and Sango are about to go to the movies. Don't you have a date with Kikyo tonight?" Miroku said, and Inuyasha could hear the bustling of the busy movie theaters in the background. He could also hear Sango's irritated voice, asking why he was talking to Inuyasha.

"That's what I called you about. Kikyo is a fine ass girl, and I'd do anything right now to get her in bed tonight, but Kagome is on mind. Should I still go on the date?" Inuyasha only knew Miroku for a day, but he felt that he could confide in him. At least for this subject.

"I say yes, but I also think you should talk to Kagome soon, before all hell breaks loose."

"All hell already broke loose." Inuyasha sounded a bit defeated, after hearing Miroku's comment.

"What? When did this happen?" Inuyasha explained the story to a shocked Miroku.

"Well, Inuyasha, I would try to get back on Kagome's good side. From what I've known for the past two years, she can hold a pretty mean grudge...OW!!!...Sango why'd you hit me?...You know she can hold a grudge."

"All right Miroku. I'll let you get back on your date. Thanks for the help. Bye." Inuyasha hung up on the phone, because Sango and Miroku were starting to argue. Inuyasha ran a hand through his long, soft hair, and then rubbed his temples. He felt a headache coming on. He still didn't know what to do, and he was still pondering when he got a text message. Inuyasha raise one of his eyebrows and the name that the phone read: Kikyo. He flipped open the phone and read it:

_Hey Inuyasha. I was wondering if ur still goin 2 show up? I'll make it worth ur while. Don't be late._

Inuyasha sighed and closed the phone. He started his car, and went in the direction of Kikyo's apartment.

**Meanwhile at Kagome's dorm...**

Kagome was trying to do her homework, but she couldn't concentrate. She had read the same sentence ten times in the last five minutes. She shut her book in frustration. She stood up from her desk and went to her dresser. She grabbed a pair of Hollister jeans, and a light jacket. She put all this on and left her dorm room in search of something that would get her mind off of Inuyasha.

"Fresh air should do me good." Kagome walked outside, onto her dorms front steps. She wanted to go to Lauren's Cafe, just to see what was going on between Kikyo and Inuyasha. _I don't care if he thinks I'm jealous, I'm going down there_, Kagome thought. She went back upstairs to get changed into appropriate clothes for Lauren's Cafe. She got upstairs and took a ten minute shower, then put on her sexy underwear. She got a black and red shirt, with a black mini-skirt. (It wasn't that cold outside) She wore red pumps, and black and red jewelry. She placed her money and license in her bra. She looked at herself in the mirror, after she applied her make-up, and smiled at her red lipstick and dark eye liner and mascara.

She headed to Lauren's Cafe, with confidence that she would be able to spy in discreteness. She walked in and remembered the atmosphere from her dates with Kouga. She asked the hostess for a table of one, while looking for Inuyasha and Kikyo. She saw them and the hostess was unfortunately taking her right toward them. She was about to panic, and run out, but Hojo came to her rescue.

"Kagome? What are you doing here?" Hojo asked her, standing up from his table. Hojo was a handsome, intelligent man, and he really liked Kagome. Kagome, however wasn't as attracted to him, but right now, she needed to be sitting with him, other then right next to Inuyasha. From afar, Inuyasha was looking absolutely delectable. He as looking really bored, but very interested at the same time. She was worried that he would see her, they were adjacent to each other.

"Well, I was hungry, and was craving the shrimp pasta." Kagome smiled a fake smile to Hojo. She couldn't believe she was actually spying on Inuyasha. That was so rude of her, she thought. She was about to excuse herself, and leave when Inuyasha made eye contact with her. He had an extremely shocked look on his face, then a smug grin came on his face. He knew why she was here, and he didn't care that she had a guy sitting in front on her. He knew she wasn't a date.

"Excuse me, ma'am. What can I get you to drink?" The waitress came up, and blocked her view of Inuyasha.

"I'll take a raspberry tea, please." Kagome smiled at the waitress. She recognized the girl from campus somewhere, but couldn't put a name with her face. She even looked at her name tag, and couldn't figure it out. _Oh well_, Kagome thought. It wasn't the important part.

"All right, I'll be back with that as soon as possible." The waitress walked off, and when Kagome looked in Inuyasha's direction, he still had that smug expression on his face.

"Excuse me, Hojo. I have to go to the restroom real fast." Kagome got up and walked off without waiting for his response. She walked quickly to the restroom, walked in and looked into the mirror.

"Calm down, Kagome. Just drink your drink, and then get out of here. You were supposed to be studying anyway." Kagome ran a hand through her hair, and gained her composure. She walked into the hallway, but was grabbed from behind, and pulled into a dark closet. She was about to scream, when the person put their hand on her mouth.

"It's me, Inuyasha. Calm down." Inuyasha let her go, and turned on the little janitor closet's light.

"What do you want, Inuyasha? Shouldn't you be on your date?" Kagome had a nasty attitude. She knew it, and Inuyasha defiantly knew it.

"Yeah, so what. Our friendship is way more important, right?" Inuyasha had a sad expression on his face. Kagome rolled her eyes, and then looked at him with an angry expression.

"What friendship?" Kagome tried to get out, but Inuyasha placed a hand on the door, she kept trying, but he put the other one her other side. She was felt Inuyasha breathing in her hair, and on her neck. She turned around with a brave look on her face.

"You know that you don't want to end this relationship. You know that you're happy I came back. I felt empty without you, Kagome. If you swore that you felt the same way about me in those letters, you can't let this go." Inuyasha six foot two frame, stared down on Kagome's five foot seven frame. She couldn't believe the crap she was hearing though.

"Whatever, Inuyasha. Ever since you've been here, it's been nothing but tears for me. You say that you are ready to build our relationship back, but you are still dicking around like you did in Tokyo. I hate the person that you've become, Inuyasha. I want my best friend back. I don't want the Inuyasha, that's pretending he wants me in bed. I want the Inuyasha who cares about my feelings, no matter what they are."

"Who said I was pretending that I wanted to get you into bed?" Inuyasha had the most serious look on his face, and Kagome knew he wasn't joking around. She blushed ten shades of red, and slightly turned her head. "No need to hide it, Kagome. I can't help myself anymore. I've had a crush on you since tenth grade. Before it was always an infatuation, because you were my best friend and all, but tenth grade hit...oh my God." Inuyasha laughed when Kagome squeaked at some of the things he said.

"Inuyasha, you aren't supposed to fell these things for me. You are my friend, not some guy on the street. You've known me for way to long to have these feelings for me." Kagome had to come up with something to avoid discomfort from what he said.

"Kagome, don't make up excuses, because you're feeling the same way toward me. I'm not stupid, you are way to jealous to be looking after me in a friendly way." Inuyasha stepped even closer to Kagome. Kagome began to panic, but was still waiting to see what would happen anyway. She was pushed against the door, still wanting to escape.

"Inuyasha, please, don't do this. I don't want to ruin our friendship." Kagome was worried that they were going to do something that they were both going to regret.

"Just let me kiss you again, like we did the night I got here." Inuyasha was getting closer to her, and Kagome was going to let him. Who was she to say that she shouldn't be kissed for a change. She's young and single, and she loves this boy in front of her. Why not?

"Fine, Inuyasha. Kiss me." Kagome sound so sexy she surprised both Inuyasha and herself. Inuyasha smiled, then bit his lip. He eased into her lips, and they both began to close their eyes. They were mere inches away, when the door opened. Kagome and Inuyasha fell backwards, with shocked shouts. Inuyasha held onto Kagome's head, so it wouldn't hit the floor, and he put his hand out to cushion the fall. He fell directly in between Kagome's legs, and Kagome felt Inuyasha's arousal. She was in such utter embarrassment, she didn't really care at the time. Inuyasha looked up at the opener of the door, and it was one of the staff members.

"Sorry." Inuyasha stood up quickly, then reached down and grabbed a red Kagome. They both apologized again, then walked out of the restroom hallway. Maybe the curse of Lauren's Cafe was starting to work on Kagome and Inuyasha. Kagome stopped at the end of the hallway, still embarrassed, but looked at Inuyasha in his eyes.

"I'm going to head home. Have fun on your date, okay?" Kagome asked, him hoping just maybe he'd realize that she still wanted him. Kagome wasn't going to lie to herself, she was horny, and she was ready to lose her virginity.

"I'll try, and you get some rest." Inuyasha placed a brotherly kiss on Kagome's forehead, that made her want to scream. She smiled and walked out of the restaurant. She saw Hojo, and accidentally made eye contact. She felt so bad, but she turned her head and kept walking. She got outside, and took a deep breath. _Get a hold of yourself, Kagome,_she thought to herself. She started walking back to her dorm, but someone was calling her name.

"KAGOME!!!" It was a male voice, but she wasn't sure who it was. She turned around, and came face to face with Hojo.

"Hey, Hojo. Sorry, about bailing, I wasn't feeling to well." Kagome lied.

"It's okay, I don't feel comfortable at Lover's Cafe without a lover." Hojo smiled, and Kagome realized it was a really cute smile. It wasn't anywhere as sexy as Inuyasha's, but it was okay. She smiled back, and realized that she was still horny, and Inuyasha wouldn't be the one to share her bed tonight.

"Hojo, would you like to come back to my dorm with me?" Kagome asked, nicely.

"Actually, I would love to go to my place, if that's okay with you?" Kagome looked a little shocked at Hojo's boldness. Hojo and Kagome had actually dated for a few months, about a year ago. She really like him, but he wasn't very impressive as a boyfriend. She didn't fell protected, like she was with Inuyasha. He wasn't very outgoing, and was very shy. That's okay sometimes, but not about everything in your life.

"Let's go." Hojo took his hand, and he led her in the direction of his apartment. Little did she know, there was a pair of golden eyes, following her every movement.

**Short but sweet...I hope ;)**

**Bubba Class of 2007**


	8. Chapter 8

**HAPPY TURKEY DAY!!! I hope everyone had a good Thanksgiving, even though I'm a little late. Hey, it's time for a new chapter. YEAH!!!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own InuYasha or any of it's character, and I never will, and I am so very sad about it. :(**

**ALERT: Inuyasha is NOT a half-demon, Kagome is NOT a miko/priestess, Miroku does NOT have the wind tunnel, and Sango is NOT a demon slayer. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have a rare disease (I'll go deeper into that in the story).**

**Chapter 7**

"Pretty nice place, Hojo. It's really spacey." Kagome stepped into the junior's apartment. She was highly impressed with the coordination. Even her dorm room didn't have matching pillows on her futon. Everything was mismatched for her, but not for Hojo. It was a little scary, actually, that everything was absolutely precise. Or maybe, it was a good thing.

"Thanks. I try to make it look nice every now-and-then." Hojo pulled off his sports jacket, that revealed his toned body. Kagome admired it, but wasn't impressed, after witnessing Inuyasha's body, and Kouga's. She turned her attention back to the apartment. "You can take a seat if you want. Would you like something to drink?"

"No, I'm fine, thank you." Kagome sat down on the plush three-seater couch. She was soon accompanied by Hojo. He sat very close to her, and it made Kagome rather uncomfortable. Hojo placed his hand on Kagome's thigh. Kagome looked at his hand, then into his eyes. There was nothing there but complete lust. He was peering into Kagome's soul with his lust filled eyes. She really didn't like this feeling, so she thought it was best for her to go. "Umm...Hojo, I think I better head home, okay?"

"What? Why? You just got here." Hojo squeezed her thigh. "Why did you want to come over her, if you weren't going to stay? Just go with the flow." Hojo reached over, and kissed under Kagome's ear, then gave a little nibble to her ear lobe.

"Hojo, I really need to go." Kagome pushed him away, and stood up. Hojo grabbed her wrist forcefully, which forced her to lay down on the couch. Hojo eased his way up to Kagome's lips. Kagome was resisting, but was failing. She really needed to get into a self-defense class, because all these men were over-powering her.

"Hojo, please, just let me leave." Kagome started to get scared. Why had she wanted to come over here? Was she really that desperate for attention, that she put herself into this predicament?

"I think that you can make it through this, Kagome. You wanted to come over anyway, so obviously you were expecting this." Hojo grabbed Kagome's breast roughly. Kagome started to fight back. She slapped Hojo, and tried to knee him in his privates, but he blocked himself somehow. He wasn't even fazed by Kagome's slaps and punches. He kept going, and was undoing her skirt, when there was a knock on the door. Hojo kept going, so Kagome shouted to the person at the door for help. The knocks on the door became more urgent. "Bitch, if you get me in trouble, that will be the end of you." Hojo got up and opened the door, and was surprised by a slam to the face.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome thought she would never be so happy to see him in her life. "Thank God!" Kagome got up, and redid her skirt.

"Don't you ever mess with Kagome again, or I will kill you." Inuyasha kicked Hojo in his stomach, grabbed Kagome's hand, then left Hojo on the ground. "What the hell were you thinking, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked once they got outside of the apartment complex.

"I wasn't expecting for the man to be a rapist, Inuyasha! He's usually such a nice guy, and I wanted company." Kagome defended herself.

"Kagome, don't be stupid. He had rapist printed all over his face. The way he looked at you...eww! I knew he was up to something, that's why I followed you." Inuyasha was practically dragging Kagome to wherever they were going.

"Just shut up, Inuyasha! I can handle myself!" Kagome lied to him.

"Whatever, Kagome. You would have been a statistic if I wouldn't have showed up." Kagome snatched her hand away from Inuyasha's. There were already standing outside of Kagome's dorm hall. They were walking really fast.

"Inuyasha, I'm tired of this. All you do is criticize me. You didn't even ask me if I was okay. I thought ever since-" Kagome stopped short, because of what she was going to say.

"Ever since what?" Inuyasha wanted to know what she had to say now.

"Nothing. It doesn't even matter."

"Yes, it does. What were you going to say, or are you to chicken shit to say it?" Inuyasha was pulling reverse psychology on her. She glared at him.

"Ever since we almost kissed in the closet earlier, I thought things were going to be different between me and you. I mean you admitted that you wanted to have sex with me, now you're back to ridiculing me again. What kind of bullshit is that, Inuyasha?" Kagome was ready to go to her dorm, take another shower, and go to bed.

"I'm sorry, Kagome, it's just that I was so worried about you, and I didn't want anything to happen to you. I care about you so much, Kags." Inuyasha could always make her smile again. Kagome looked up at him, stood on her tip-toes, and gave Inuyasha a small kiss on the lips.

"Thank you for saving me." Kagome grabbed the shocked Inuyasha's hand, and led him into the building. "Let's get some rest." Kagome and Inuyasha went inside hand in hand. Inuyasha was expecting a big huge argument still. She usually stayed mad at him, and vice versa. They got up to her room, and Kagome went straight for the bathroom. Inuyasha shed his clothes all they way to his boxers, and laid down in Kagome's bed. He felt like he was waiting on his girlfriend to come out of the shower butt naked, and then they would make passionate love. This of course was Kagome he was talking about, and that would never happen. Inuyasha drifted off to sleep, and when Kagome came into the room, he was laying opposite of the wall, which meant she had to climb over him to get in. She wasn't wearing much, just a tank-top, and boy short underwear. She turned off the main light, but left her desk light on. She hated pitch black darkness. She carefully hitched one leg over Inuyasha, but had to figure out how to get the other over. She was just about to get over successfully, when Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's waist, which caused her to fall right on top of him, in a straddling position.

"What do you think you're doing?" Inuyasha asked, with a smirk.

"You scared me, Inu." Kagome playfully hit him on his bare chest, which she just noticed. They both laughed, but Kagome remained on top of him. Kagome moved just a little, and Inuyasha grunted. "Am I to heavy?" Kagome asked, worried.

"Never." Inuyasha said in a deep, husky voice. That's when Kagome felt something poking her down in her private area. Kagome's eyes got big.

"Inuyasha, let me off, please." Kagome tried to get off, but Inuyasha kept her in place. Inuyasha grabbed the back of Kagome's neck causing her head to be right next to his. His mouth was right next to her ear.

"Kagome, I think I'm falling in love with you." Kagome gasped at Inuyasha's confession. She sat straight up still on Inuyasha. Inuyasha's back arched as she placed all of her weight on his arousal. "Kagome..." Inuyasha moaned out. He had grabbed her hips firmly, while he said this, and Kagome got extremely turned on by this. She had to control herself from grinding on Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, we can't do this." Kagome whispered.

"Why not? Aren't you still in love with me after all these years?" Inuyasha knew he hit her soft spot, because she looked away sad. _He still remembers what I said two years ago_, she thought.

"Inuyasha, I do still love you, with all of my heart, but you don't feel the same way." Kagome said sadly. Inuyasha sat up on his elbows, which made Kagome have to brace herself by holding onto his broad shoulders.

"I just told you I loved you, though." Inuyasha was in a way desperate to prove how he felt. He found out how he felt when he was jealous about the Hojo deal, and how mad he was at himself when he went on a date with Kikyo. He just knew that he was in love when Kagome kissed him in a sweet way, and it sent chills through his whole body. He loved Kagome, and always had, but had to realize what he was missing before he knew it.

"That was because of the lust, Inuyasha. You don't really love me like that, and I have to still get over that fact." Kagome was smiling a very sad, depressed smile.

"Kagome, please listen to me. I love you with all of me. I know it took forever for me to notice my feelings, but I'm telling you. I do have lust for you, but that is because of my physical attraction. You have to know that I have a connection to you, like no other. You are my best friend." Inuyasha was practically begging now. "I'm desperate for us to start a more-then-friends relationship."

"Inuyasha..." Kagome didn't know what to say. She wanted to believe him, but she wasn't totally convinced. She started to get off, but he grabbed her again, and sat up with her still on his lap.

"Please, Kagome, I don't know what else to say to convince you. I really do have feelings for you, Kags." Inuyasha continued to beg for Kagome's belief in him.

"I'm sorry, I just don't believe that you are ready to be with one girl for longer then a week. Actually, I'm more worried about you cheating on me then I was with Kouga. That's not exactly the right feeling you're supposed to have going into a relationship. I just don't trust you with my heart, Inu-kun. I do still love you with all my soul, and that's why you are my best friend." Kagome tried to put it as nicely as possible, without making him mad.

"But, Kagome..." Inuyasha whined, pulling her tight. His face was smashed in her breast's cleavage. _God, this feels so right, yet so wrong_, thought Kagome. Inuyasha looked up at Kagome, but found her with her eyes closed, and biting her bottom lip gently. _So sexy_, Inuyasha thought. He smirked at her expression, and took this as an opportunity to seduce her. He gently kissed her chest, which caused her to gasp, sharply. He continued the butterfly kisses on her chest and progressed to her collar bone then neck.

"Kagome..._kiss_...you_...kiss..._are..._kiss..._so..._kiss..._gorgeous." Inuyasha gave Kagome kisses up to her chin, then planted a soft seductive kiss on her parted lips. This gave him easy access to delve into her mouth with his tongue. Kagome let out a low moan, and he smiled into the kiss. He ended up easing Kagome onto her back (not difficult for Inuyasha). Kagome went with it, letting out moans of passion along the way. Inuyasha was loving every moment of this, because he was in between Kagome's legs making out with her. God was so good to him.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome breathed out. He was attacking her collarbone, and neck. He starting sucking right under her jaw line, and she knew there was going to be a dark, purple hickey there in the morning. _What am I doing? I'm not supposed to make out with my best friend! Get a hold of yourself, girl, _Kagome thought to herself. Kagome started pushing Inuyasha off of her, and he stopped hesitantly.

"What's wrong, Kags?" Inuyasha asked, worried about her.

"We can't do this, Inuyasha. We are best friends, and this can't go that far. We both know that." Kagome was hoping he would understand, but of course we didn't.

"No, I don't know that. We both have feelings for each other, but we can't even kiss." Inuyasha was frustrated.

"If I hadn't have stopped you, it would have went further, and we both know that for sure. Inuyasha I don't want to get hurt, and I don't want you to be disappointed."

"First of all, I will never ever hurt you again. And second, disappointed how?"

"Well, I've never done really intimate stuff before. You have done everything under the sun, I'm sure."

"I'm experienced, yes, but I am _not_ disappointed, baby." Inuyasha was being seductive again, making Kagome to blush.

"Stop, Inu-kun." Inuyasha grabbed a hold of Kagome again, and nuzzled her neck, making her giggle and blush more. They laughed, and just gazed into each other's eyes. Kagome turned her head way, making Inuyasha's smile wider.

"You are always going to blush around me aren't you?" Inuyasha said, climbing off of Kagome.

"No, I'm not." Kagome said, boldly. She, of course, was lying. Inuyasha knew that and helped her up, only to tackle in a very compromising position. Kagome started to blush a deep red, all over her face, and Inuyasha started to laugh at her.

"Yeah, right." Inuyasha got up and went into the bathroom. "I've got to piss!" He called out behind the door.

"Way to much info!" Kagome called back. She took this opportunity to lie down in her spot, facing the wall. She didn't Inuyasha to see her still blushing from earlier. She couldn't believe she had made out with Inuyasha again. This was unbelievable. Kagome closed her eyes and smiled, at the fact that maybe Inuyasha really did have feelings for her, but her smile disappeared when she thought about the other women back in Japan. Kagome got a little depressed then. Inuyasha crawled back into bed, and wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist.

"You are still warm, Kagome. Even when we were younger, you were just the warmest thing I've ever touched. I loved holding you at night." Inuyasha said, into Kagome's neck. Kagome could tell that he was once again getting aroused. She even felt his arousal in her butt. Kagome bit her lip in satisfaction, that she could make a boy do this, let alone Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, we have to go to bed." Kagome wriggled out of his hold, and turned on her back. Inuyasha backed up, and scooted Kagome toward him. He climbed back on top of her, his body laying in between her legs. "Inuyasha, please..." Kagome whispered.

"Kagome, why is it that every time I touch you, I get hard?" Inuyasha was being as blunt as possible.

"Inuyasha...I don't know why." Kagome was getting so wet, and it was getting really hard to control her urge to kiss Inuyasha again. His muscular arms were on either side of her, holding himself up in place. He was steady pushing his arousal into her core. She was wondering why it felt so good, but remembered she had underwear on, and he had thin boxers on. He eased his face toward hers, and was about to kiss her, but tricked her and went to her neck. "Inuyasha..." Kagome wanted a kiss so bad, she was about to beg. Inuyasha looked up at Kagome, with a seductive grin on his face.

"Yes, Kagome?" Inuyasha wanted her to say that she wanted a kiss, because he was really willing to give one.

"Kiss me, please." Kagome rubbed her hands along his bulging biceps. Inuyasha bit his lip, and kissed Kagome like he never did before. He ravished Kagome for at least three minutes, making him harder, and making her wetter. Kagome has never felt this way ever before. She moaned, whined, and made other sounds of passion while kissing Inuyasha. Inuyasha had to be able to control himself, otherwise Kagome would think that it was strictly about sex. Inuyasha stopped, which made Kagome let out a angry huff. "Why did you stop?"

"Because we have to be careful." Inuyasha crawled off of Kagome, and sat at he end of her bed. Kagome was stunned. Right when she wanted Inuyasha really bad, he decided to be a good boy. She sat up quickly wrapping the blanket around her. She covered herself up hoping that Inuyasha wouldn't notice her body posture, which said that she was horny. "Don't cover yourself up, Kags. That makes me feel like you're not comfortable around me."

"I'm not really that comfortable right now, Inuyasha. I don't know how to feel about you and me at this point." Kagome gripped the blanket tighter around her body.

"Kagome, I want you to be comfortable around me, but I also want you to know that I am extremely horny, and I'm horny for you." Inuyasha said, looking Kagome dead in her eyes. Kagome dropped the blanket, and crawled slowly and sexily over to Inuyasha. Inuyasha was shocked, but completely turned on. Kagome kissed Inuyasha full on his mouth, then bit on to his bottom lip, gently. That made Inuyasha moan out loud. Kagome sat Indian-style in front of Inuyasha, who was in a daze. Kagome was about to say something when Inuyasha pounced onto her, kissing her bruisingly. Kagome embraced him wholly. She wanted this as bad as her wanted it, maybe even more.

"Inuyasha...mmm...wow." Kagome moaned out. Inuyasha kissed her neck, then her collarbone, then her chest. He was licking in between her cleavage, when got up, and pulled her shirt off. Kagome pulled Inuyasha down again to kiss him, passionately. Kagome arched her back when Inuyasha touched her breast, and that was a fine opportunity to undo Kagome's bra. He took it off and threw it on the floor somewhere. He looked at her breast, and just gasped at how beautiful they were. Kagome was way to far in her daze to notice the way Inuyasha was staring.

"Kagome, you are so beautiful." Inuyasha said this, then starting massaging Kagome's breast. Kagome let out a satisfied whimper. Inuyasha dipped his head, and started kissing her cleavage, then while he was massaging one breast, he began to kiss, nibble, and lick her other breast. Kagome was in complete heaven, and even more when he switched. Kagome didn't know what to do with herself. Inuyasha continued switching back and forth for about ten minutes. Then he started easing down to her core, still massaging her breast. This is what both of them have been waiting for. Kagome looked down at Inuyasha sort of unsure about what he was going to do. Kagome didn't want to have sex with Inuyasha right now. Their relationship was very fragile.

"I just want to taste you, Kags. I always imagined that you tasted so sweet, I just want to see if that's true. Is it okay if I find out?" Inuyasha asked caring, yet sexy. Kagome just nodded, and laid her head back, trying to relax. She was really nervous. No guy had ever been down in her area. _What if wasn't like Inuyasha wanted it to be? What was he going to do? What if I don't like it?, _all these thoughts went through Kagome's head. Inuyasha pulled Kagome's underwear off, and kissed the insides of her thighs, and then the outsides of Kagome's core. Kagome was about to panic. _Why is it taking so long?, _she thought.

"Wow, Kagome, you smell so sweet." Inuyasha was just admiring Kagome's core. "Are you ready?" Inuyasha asked, and Kagome simply nodded. Kagome didn't know what was going to happen. Inuyasha spread Kagome's legs wider, and then took a long lick from top to bottom. Kagome didn't know that it would feel that good. She let out a long moan, and her body started to shudder. Inuyasha didthe same thing, and Kagome let out the same type of moan, then shuddered.

"Oh my God." Kagome whispered. Inuyasha began to lick all the way around Kagome's core, and she bit her lip, moaned, whimpered, and just reacted exactly like Inuyasha wanted. Inuyasha was having the time of his life, making Kagome feel good. He always wanted to eat Kagome out, but never had the courage to. Kagome was in heaven, and he liked it that way. Kagome shot up when Inuyasha stopped. She never wanted what just happen to end. Inuyasha smiled a wide smile, when Kagome shot up displeased.

"Why'd you stop?" Kagome whined.

"Because, I'm getting really, really horny now. You have absolutely no idea what I want to do to you right now." Inuyasha got up and went to the bathroom. Kagome gathered the blanket around her, and she followed Inuyasha into the bathroom. He was rinsing his mouth out with mouth wash. She looked down when he glanced at her in the mirror. He spit out the mouth wash, then wiped his mouth off. He turned around and leaned on the sink. "You tasted so good."

"So, why did you stop?" Inuyasha went up to her and pushed her against the wall.

"Because I want to make mad, passionate love to you, but I can't." Inuyasha tugged the blanket off of Kagome which caused her to blush again. He picked her up, so her legs were wrapped around his waist, and they were on eye level. "Kags, you have no idea how hard I could pound into right now." Kagome was realizing how horny Inuyasha really was, and could feel his excitement down in her area.

"Inu-kun...I'm sorry." Kagome had to put up the boundaries. Inuyasha dropped his head in defeat, and placed Kagome safely on the ground again. She grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around herself. She went into the room, and grabbed her clothes. She dropped the blanket, and replaced her clothing on her body. She turned around to find Inuyasha staring at her. He was leaning against the door frame, arms folded, erection very evident. "Inuyasha, cover yourself why don't you."

"Why? Every time I look at you, it gets hard again, so what would be the point?" Kagome placed the cover back on the bed, and got underneath. She pated the spot next to her so Inuyasha would climb in. Kagome smiled at Inuyasha. He wrapped his arm around her waist, while she wrapped her arm around his neck. She was suddenly very happy, just to be in his arms. Inuyasha smiled back feeling the same way.

"I love you, Kagome." Inuyasha whispered.

"I love you, too, Inuyasha." Kagome whispered back. They both drifted asleep, lying in each others arms.

**How was that? Okay, I hope. Review, please and thank you. **

**Bubba Class of 2007**


	9. Chapter 9

**What's up, Bubba here! I'm ready for chapter **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own InuYasha or any of it's character, and I never will, and I am so very sad about it. :(**

**ALERT: Inuyasha is NOT a half-demon, Kagome is NOT a miko/priestess, Miroku does NOT have the wind tunnel, and Sango is NOT a demon slayer. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have a rare disease (I'll go deeper into that in the story). **

**Best Friends Forever**

**Chapter 8**

Kagome opened her eyes slowly, but once the bright light from the sun hit her face, she shut them quickly.

"Sango! Close the blinds!" Kagome grabbed the blanket and pulled it over her head. She was drifting back to sleep, when the blanket was snatched back off. "What the hell are you doing?" Kagome almost yelled. Instead of Sango, it was Sango _and_ Miroku. Kagome noticed her lack of clothes, and attempted to cover up again, but had nothing but a pillow, so she used that. "What are you guys doing?"

"Well, the thing is, Inuyasha was downstairs, in his clothes that he had on yesterday. So, I needed to know what happened. Miroku, just kind of came." Sango said, throwing the blanket back at Kagome.

"He slept over last night." Kagome said, nonchalantly. Miroku and Sango glanced at each other, unbelievingly. "What? Nothing happened!"

"Why does he have a huge grin on his face?" Miroku asked.

"Hell if I know." Kagome knew why. They admitted their love, and got fairly sexual last night. She hadn't meant to do it, but it felt so right.

"Kagome, I know something went down in this room. And god forbid, if anything happened on my bed-" Sango was starting to get angry from the thought of them having sex on her bed.

"Sango, no worries, we were on my bed." As soon as Kagome said it, she knew she made a mistake. She covered her mouth. "I mean-"

"Nope. You already said it, you little pervert!" Mirkou said.

"You have room to talk, lecher." Sango said, hitting Miroku on his shoulder.

"Look, nothing important happened. Don't worry, I'm still a virgin, okay?" Kagome stood up, wrapping her blanket around her, and walked to the bathroom. "Why is Inuyasha downstairs, anyway?"

"He said he was waiting on something." Miroku said. "I'll go down and see what's up." Miroku gave Sango a quick kiss, and left the room. Sango walked up to the bathroom door, and waited to hear Kagome get in the shower. She heard the curtain then close, so she went inside. Sango sat comfortably on the closed toilet.

"So, what happened Kagome?" Sango asked. She wasn't stupid, and she knew her friend to well. Kagome tried to think of a lie, but couldn't come up with anything, so she just told the truth. Sango sat and listened intently. By the end of the story, Sango's chin was down to the floor. Kagome knew Sango was shocked, because Kagome didn't even let Kouga see her breast.

"Sango? Are you all right?" Kagome turned off the water, and reached for her towel, and wrapped it around her.

"Yeah, just way surprised is all." Sango just shook her head.

"Well, if you don't mind, can I get dried off in private please."

"Oh, yeah, sorry! I'm going to check on Miroku and Inuyasha downstairs. Join us after you get dressed, okay?" Sango walked out without an answer.

Meanwhile downstairs...

"Inuyasha, you can't!" Inuyasha had just said what he was waiting for. He told him (the short version) of what happened between him and Kagome. Miroku was on his side, until Inuyasha told him what he was he waiting for.

"Miroku, why not? Kagome should have known that I was drunk last night. I didn't really mean anything I said. When Kikyo get here, I'm going over to her place, just like I should have last night. I wasted my time over here, she didn't even give it up." Inuyasha said, meanly. Miroku was in shock how Inuyasha was. How could he treat his best friend like this. Maybe Inuyasha wasn't as good a guy as he thought.

"You're going to lose Kagome forever if you go with Kikyo." Miroku was getting pissed off that this guy had the nerve to mess with Kagome like this.

"Not if she doesn't find out. Tell her I'm going to the mall to buy her something." Inuyasha stood up and looked out the double door entrance to the dorm hall.

"He will not lie to our friend." Sango came out of nowhere, but she had heard the whole conversation.

"Sango! Shit! Did you hear everything?" Inuyasha panicked.

"Yes, I did, you bastard!" Sango launched for Inuyasha, and punched him in his face. Inuyasha unbalanced and caught off guard, fell to the ground, hard.

"What the-" Inuyasha was about to get up, but Sango pounced him. Sango was punching and slapping Inuyasha. She was so heated, and wouldn't stand for the bullshit that Inuyasha was feeding Kagome. He had told her that he loved her last night, now was about to go sleep with Kikyo. He was a bastard, and was getting his ass whooped for it. Miroku didn't react immediately, because he was feeling Sango's same feelings. Miroku finally attempted to stop Sango, but it wasn't as easy. She was much easy to control in bed then in a fight.

"Sango, come on!" Miroku tried to stop Sango, but it really hard.

"SANGO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Kagome's voice yelled. Miroku looked over toward the elevator, and saw Kagome scrambling over to the fight.

"I'm whooping his ass for being an asshole!" Sango said, still abusing Inuyasha.

"Stop, Sango! Please, stop!" Kagome grabbed Sango's arm, and pulled her up off of Inuyasha. Inuyasha stood up slowly and wiped the blood off his lip. His face was red from the slaps, but he didn't have any bruises...yet. "Sango, what's going on?" Kagome asked, concerned. Sango casted her eyes away from Kagome's piercing ones. Kagome then looked at Miroku who did the same thing. Kagome averted her eyes to the last person, who looked her dead in her eyes with a sullen expression.   
Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, Inuyasha. Why don't you explain?" Sango spit out.

"Kagome, please, you know how I feel about you." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hands. Sango grabbed Kagome, and jerked her back.

"Don't listen to his lies Kagome!" Sango turned to Inuyasha. "Would you like me to tell her, or are you going to be a man?" Sango was fierce.

"Tell me what?" Kagome was so confused. "What the hell is going on?" Kagome crossed her arms. Sango cast her eyes again, but motioned Inuyasha to tell her.

"Kagome...I...um..." Inuyasha didn't know how to say it. Kagome looked like an innocent child, standing there looking at him, so he could continue. He was about to say it, when his nightmare showed up.

"Inuyasha, I've been waiting outside for five minutes. Oh my God, what happened to your face?" Kikyo ran up to Inuyasha, and kissed his busted lip. "Don't worry, I can make this feel better in no time." She said, seductively. Inuyasha didn't push her off of him. Kagome's eyes got really big in shock. She couldn't believe last night was fake. It is just a lie to Inuyasha, everything has been, and will be for him. Kagome went up to Kikyo, and tapped he shoulder. Kikyo turned around and Kagome socked her in her jaw. Kikyo went flying back with a shriek.

"Bitch." Kagome mumbled. Then she faced Inuyasha. She had no strength to hit him, it all went out onto Kikyo. Kagome just glared.

"Kagome-" He was stopped by a hard slap. Kagome still had something in her.

"Don't you ever speak to me again. You mean absolutely nothing to me anymore. Don't consider me in love with you at all. You are an asshole, and I hope you get what's coming to you. Forget my address, my number, even my name, because I do not, and will never consider you a friend. Never again will you hurt me, Inuyasha Takahashi. I hate you." Kagome said, calmly. She turned to go to the elevator, and got back on, with Sango at her side.

"Kagome, please!" Inuyasha called after her, but the door closed. After the door closed, Kagome fell to her knees in a crying heap. Sango tried to console her friend, but it just wasn't going to happen.

"I told you, Inuyasha. She was really in love with you, and you took that for granted. You will never see Kagome again. Not at least, while Sango's around. But you kind of deserve it, though."

"Thanks, Miroku." Inuyasha left Kikyo on the ground, and left for a walk. Miroku watched him walk out pathetically. Then he followed in Sango's and Kagome's footsteps.

"Kagome, it's going to be all right. I'm here for you, and we will get through this together. Just let everything out, and you'll be okay." Sango laid Kagome down in her bed, and covered her up. Sango opened the door for Miroku, but led him out of the room. "Let's give her some time alone." Sango grabbed Miroku's hand, and they walked down the hall to the elevator. They were both so sad for their friend.

Meanwhile with Inuyasha...

Inuyasha was walking around the campus park. His head was down, and if you looked close enough you could see tears falling off his cheeks. Inuyasha was in pain, but he couldn't do anything about it. Kagome hated him, so now he had no one left in the world. He thought fro a while that he was going to take his own life, but even though Kagome hated him, she wouldn't want that. She probably wants a slow painful death for him now. Inuyasha thought about this, and figured he deserved it. Inuyasha couldn't stop crying anymore, so he just let the tears fall, thinking about what he just lost.

"Just to get laid." He whispered to himself. How stupid could he be? He had Kagome in his arms last night, and he got to taste her. What was the matter with him? He was tipsy last night, but he meant everything. He just needed an excuse to go have sex with Kikyo. He realized his mistake way too late. Kagome was gone, and he couldn't get her back.

"What am I going to do?"

**How was that? Short, but oh well. It's ONLY 1:30 A.M.!!!! Well, I'm off to bed my good people, and will talk to ya next time. Read & Review, por favor (please)! Gracias ( I know you know what that means). :) :) :)**

**Bubba Class of 2007**


	10. Chapter 10

What's up guys? I tricked you guys, because I'm back! I can't get enough of this story. I have to continue with it.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own InuYasha or any of it's character, and I never will, and I am so very sad about it. :(**

**ALERT: Inuyasha is NOT a half-demon, Kagome is NOT a miko/priestess, Miroku does NOT have the wind tunnel, and Sango is NOT a demon slayer. InuYasha and Sesshomaru have a rare disease (I'll go deeper into that in the story).**

Chapter 10

"_What am I going to do?"_

Later that night...

"Kagome? Are you all right?" Sango called into the dark dorm room. Sango and Miroku walked in and turned on the light. Kagome was wrapped up in her comforter in her bed. Sango made the quiet sign to Miroku, and then walked over to Kagome's bed, and sat down. "Kagome, sweetheart? Are you awake?"

"Mmmm." Kagome groaned from under the covers.

"Kagome, I need to see your face." Kagome unwrapped herself and faced Sango. Her face was extremely blotchy and her eyes were red and puffy.

"Why did he do this to me? I thought he loved me! He told me he loved me and he wanted me as more then his friend." Kagome cried out to Sango. "What was he thinking?"

"It's going to be okay, Kags. You are going to get passed this. You are strong. Just rest okay? I will be at Miroku's, and I'll only be a phone call away." Sango hugged the distressed Kagome and stood up. Kagome wrapped herself back up, so Sango and Miroku slipped out of the dorm.

"You are good at that whole consoling thing, you know that?" Miroku said outside the door.

"Thanks, I'm not getting a degree in psychology for nothing." Sango said proud of herself as they walked away.

Even later that night...

Inuyasha moved stealthily in the dorm lobby. He had caused such a disturbance in there earlier that the security wasn't very pleased with him. He sprinted up the steps and to Kagome's floor. He got up to the door but hesitated to knock. _What if Sango is here?_ Inuyasha thought. He looked down and there was a "Welcome" mat. He looked underneath and there was a key. He tried it on the door and it unlocked. It was absolute darkness in the room. He stumbled over to Kagome's desk and found her desk lamp. He switched it on and discovered that Sango was gone, but there was a messy bundle on Kagome's bed. Inuyasha let out a deep breath and sat on the edge of her bed. He was surprised when he heard Kagome's tired voice.

"Sango, why are you here? You are supposed to be gone." Kagome began to unravel herself, and was face to face with the molten eyes that she said she now hated. "Inuyasha?"

"Kagome, I know you don't want to hear what I have to say, but you have to listen." Inuyasha started, but Kagome pushed him off the bed.

"You asshole! Got out of my room! Get out of my life!" Kagome yelled.

"Kagome, please, I honestly love you! I made a mistake!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"No you don't, you lying bastard! You used me to try to get in my pants, and when I wouldn't give it to you went to another girl. You used me, your best friend." By now Kagome was sobbing. Inuyasha felt so guilty.

"Kags, please. I'm so sorry that I hurt you. It was a honest mistake and I feel so bed. You have to give me a chance."

"Why should I? I already gave you one when you came back after two years! Why should I give you another chance? At this rate I'm going to be completely heartbroken and emotionally damaged if I give you a chance. All for some damn pussy! You don't deserve to be in my presence. You need to leave...NOW!" Kagome said, still crying.

"Your right, I don't deserve you, and you deserve the best, Kagome. At least let me try to be the best friend that I can be." Kagome hesitated for a moment.

"NO! You are a horrible friend. You used to be my best friend. You used to be the best best friend in the world, Inuyasha. But now you are the scum of the Earth." Kagome was reaching deep down in her heart to say such mean things to her previous best friend. Kagome had never been a mean person, but she wanted to make sure Inuyasha knew he was in the wrong.

"Kagome. I am still that person I used to be, but I needed time to get back to normal. I wasn't used to being a loyal person while I was in Tokyo." Inuyasha knelt in front of Kagome. "Kags, you have to give me another chance. I know it is in your heart. I'm sorry Kags, please forgive me. I'm begging." Inuyasha pulled Kagome to him, and made her look in Inuyasha's eyes.

"Inu, I want to but-"Kagome started but cast her stare down.

"No, Kags, if you want to then forgive me. I want you to-no-need you to forgive me. Kagome I love you more then life itself. You are my best friend." Inuyasha held Kagome's hands gently yet firmly. "Please." he begged.

"Inuyasha, you never beg." Kagome was breaking.

"Kagome, I will beg for you until the end of time." Inuyasha stood up bringing Kagome with her. He enveloped her in a tight bear hug. She began crying again wanting to push him away, but her heart wanted him to hold and protect her. "Kagome."

"Inuyasha." Kagome cried out and held on him for dear life. Inuyasha and Kagome stood hugging each other until Inuyasha began to rock from tiredness.

"Kagome, can we lie down?" Inuyasha was waiting for an answer. "Kags?" Inuyasha pulled back to discover that Kagome was asleep. With a chuckle he lifted her up and placed her on the edge of the bed. He learned that she had a powerful kick, and wasn't about to be on the edge anymore. He stripped down to his black cotton boxers, and crawled over the dead-to-the-world Kagome. He spooned with her, and kissed her neck, then fell into a deep, comfortable sleep in her hair.

The next morning...

"INUYASHA!!!" Inuyasha shot up in surprise. He was faced with Sango's severely angry face.

"Sango-" Inuyasha started in his own defense.

"SHUT UP! WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HER TO GET HER IN BED?!? DID YOU LIE AGAIN?" Sango was beyond pissed. She couldn't believe that Kagome fell for his bullshit again.

"I only told the truth to her, Sango! She knows that I have to work on everything, so just stay out of it." Inuyasha said.

"You're a fucking liar! Kagome, come on. I'm getting you away from this ass wipe." Inuyasha just noticed that Kagome was awake, and thankfully between him and Sango. "Let's go, Kagome."

"Sango, I think he deserves another chance. I would give you another chance if you were in the same boat. Why can't I forgive his mistake?" Kagome said, quietly. Sango has woken her up also, so Kagome was half-asleep.

"Don't fall for that bullshit Kagome! You are not stupid, so please see through it." Sango looked hurt from Kagome being ignorant.

"Are you jealous that Kagome still wants me as her friend? You don't need to be, because I don't want it to happen like that. I'm not here to make things difficult for anyone. I want Kagome more then a friend, which she knows, so until then I have the best friend title also. We are going to have to both be her best friends." Inuyasha tried to rationalize the situation but Sango wasn't taking it.

"I will never be jealous of an asshole like you. So you shut up and listen. Kagome has never forgotten about you after two long years. After you showed up, she has been happier then I've ever seen her, but now it's completely switched. You have treated Kagome worst in a couple days, then I think you ever could in two years. Kagome deserves better then you, and you don't deserve another chance." Sango stood strong with her hands on her hips. Inuyasha crawled over Kagome and stood face to face with Sango. Sango had to look up, but she still held her ground.

"If Kagome agrees with you then she goes and finds someone else that wants her as bad as I do. If she agrees with me then she gives me another chance." Inuyasha said sternly.

"Whatever Inuyasha. We all know what she needs to do, but you used your charm on Kagome and she fell for your crap. We all know that if she goes back to you, then you are going to go back on your ways. You are an animal of habit, you will always try to find a easy girl once Kagome says no again. I can only hope that Kagome will see that before it's too late." Sango looked sympathetically at Kagome and turned to walk out.

"Sango, don't be like that." Kagome said, hurt that Sango would be like that.

"Kagome, you know better. You just had your issues with Kouga and now you are putting up with Inuyasha's stupidity. You are a smart girl Kagome, you just need to put your ignorance aside."

"Watch your tongue, Sango." Inuyasha said defending Kagome, since Kagome was just sitting there.

"Just stay out of this asshole. You have no right to tell me to watch my tongue, because you are the last person to say that. You watch your tongue, because if you treat Kagome wrong in any way then that tongue will be in a jar." Sango walked away briskly. Surprisingly Miroku wasn't there with her, but it was early in the morning. Inuyasha stared after Sango, but noticed Kagome get up from bed.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked after her. He reached for her, but she snatched her hand away. "What's wrong?"

"Don't worry about it Inuyasha. You never do. Running off at the mouth is the only thing your good at these days." Kagome tried to walk away, but Inuyasha grabbed her and turned her around.

"What do you mean by that Kagome.? I was defending what we have, not just running off at the mouth." Inuyasha was getting angry.

"Inuyasha, Sango was defending me, defending my honor. You are an animal of habit Inuyasha. And we do NOT have anything right now, by the way." Kagome was a sleepy angry person. She wasn't liking anyone right now.

"Kagome, just lay back down and when you want to talk to me like a grown up, call me." Inuyasha started gathering his clothes, and was about to put them on, when he was pushed on the bed by a linebacker. Mistake, it was Kagome. "What the hell is your problem?!?"

"You! You are always my problem Inuyasha Takahashi! I _am_ an adult, more then_ you_ will ever be. Don't make the mistake of mixing me up with one of your whores. Sango is probably right about you. You don't deserve another chance." Kagome was boiling, but everything that was coming out of her mouth she didn't mean.

"You know what Kagome, I believe that I'm tired of begging for you and being told that I'm not worthy enough of being with you. I make one mistake and I'm the number one enemy. I guess you forgot everything we've ever been through together. You just couldn't get past the two years of not being together. Kagome, I told you wanted to be with you for friendship or more, but you don't believe me. A true friend would put my mistakes past them, and forgive me. I would forgive you Kagome Higurashi, because I love you with all of my being. I love you, and I am proud to admit that to you. Since you don't care though, neither will I." Inuyasha was putting on his pants and shoes during his speech. He got up and brushed past a stunned Kagome. "If you want to talk or get anything resolved, don't call me. I love you, but I'm tired. I'm through." Inuyasha walked out, slamming her dorm room door.

**So...was that okay? I know it probably wasn't the best, I mean, it was all arguing and expressing no love. I promise that everyone will get what they deserve in the end. Thanks for reading, please review (nicely :) ).**

**Bubba 2007**

**P.S. Congratulations to 2007 graduates (I am officially a college freshman). Congrats to '08 seniors. Have a great summer!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey this is Bubba again! I am a freshman in college now and ready to write more on this good old story. It's been pretty drama filled and it's only going to get worse I'm afraid. Will Kagome and Inuyasha get together? Will they have more than a friendship? How will the drama unfold? Keep checking out the story and you will find out!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha or any of it's character, and I never will, and I am so very sad about it. :(**

**ALERT: Inuyasha is NOT a half-demon, Kagome is NOT a miko/priestess, Miroku does NOT have the wind tunnel, and Sango is NOT a demon slayer. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have a rare disease (I'll go deeper into that in the story).**

**Chapter 11**

Kagome was sitting at Starbucks looking out the window in her own little world. Kagome was waiting on Sango to arrive, but ever since her and Miroku were getting more and more involved, Kagome was seeing less and less of her. Kagome sighed one of her heavy, sorrowful sighs once again. She hadn't even cracked a smile ever since the incident with Inuyasha three months ago. She really missed him, but her pride and hurt-filled heart stood in her way. Kagome heard the door chime when a customer opened it, and was soon joined by Sango and Miroku.

"Good morning, Kagome." Miroku stated with a cheerful grin. He was obviously excited about the mornings events until he had to get up and go down to Starbucks with Sango.

"Hey Kagome." Sango reached for Kagome to shake her out of her daydream, but Kagome pulled away.

"I'm awake, Sango. How are you guys doing?" Kagome sounded so depressed, and everyone around her knew it, and why she was so depressed. Kagome was the only one that thought that she was hiding her true feelings well.

"Good." Sango stated. She looked over at Miroku, who looked like he was going to reveal some information, but Sango gave him an evil glare that stopped him in his tracks.

"I am rather pleasant." Miroku said, slyly.

"That's good to hear. So why did you ask me down here this early in the morning, Sango?" Kagome took a sip of her French Vanilla Cappuccino.

"Well..." Sango was never good at telling other people's business, which is why she brought Miroku for assistance.

"Well, what Sango?" Kagome was beginning to become worried. Had something happened to someone? Sango? Miroku? Inuyasha?

"It's about...Inuyasha." Sango was nervous about this.

"I do not care about anything that has to do with him." Kagome was lying straight to Sango and Miroku's face. They both knew it, too.

"Sango, would you rather me tell her?" Miroku asked. He knew Sango was having issues about telling Kagome the information.

"No, she should hear it from me."

"I don't want to hear it at all, if it has to do anything with him." Kagome was being so incredibly hard-headed right now.

"Listen, Kagome-" Sango started, but was cut off when Kagome promptly stood up, gathered her things, and began to walk away. "Kagome!" Sango called after her. Sango and Miroku chased after her and caught up with her quickly.

"I told you I don't want to hear it, okay? Get that through your heads!" Kagome started walking faster, putting those toned legs through a great work out.

"INUYASHA IS SICK!" Sango yelled out. Kagome stopped in her tracks and turned sharply around to Sango and Miroku.

"What do you mean he is sick? What is wrong with him?" Kagome had started to get choked up already.

"He is in the hospital, and they don't know what is wrong with him." Miroku finally spoke up. "They keep saying it has something to do with his rare disease. Do you know what disease they are talking about?"

"Yeah. It is the one that makes his hair silver. He never really explained anything to me, it was kind of a touchy subject. Which hospital is he at?" Kagome said, suddenly in a hurry.

"The one that is about forty-five minutes from here. They said that they were calling in an expert." Miroku relayed on the information that Inuyasha told him just the day before.

"Okay." Kagome began to walk away at a brisk pace.

"Wait, are you going up there to see him?" Sango called after her.

"Of course. He needs someone up there for support. I'll call you later." Kagome was almost out of sight.

"But-" Sango started after her, but Miroku stopped her. "I should go with her. What if he hurts her again? Someone needs to be there for her!"

"For someone who is studying psychology, you sure don't see that she needs to do this on her own. She loves that man, and he loves her, and they need to work this whole thing out on their own, Sango. Getting sick is probably the only thing that Inuyasha will do to get Kagome back with him, even though he didn't do it on purpose."

"I guess you're right, but I'm just scared as to what is going to happen. Kagome is such a fragile girl, and she needs support most of the time. That support usually comes from me." Sango had her head cast down in complete worry.

"Sango, you can't always be there for her. She must do this on her own, and on her own terms. Just trust that in the end, that the true means of their relationship will indeed surface."

"You know, you can talk me into anything." Sango placed her arms around Miroku's neck. Miroku in turn wrapped his arms tightly around her waist.

"Oh really? Well, there are so many other things that I want to talk you into." Miroku said with a husky voice. They kissed hungrily for each other, then made their way straight back to Miroku's apartment. Although, they both had their hard-headed friends on their mind.

An hour later...

Kagome pulled up to the hospital that Inuyasha was staying at. She cried all the way through the drive, listening to love songs. She almost turned around about five times, but knew that Inuyasha really needed her. She was the only one that knew about his disease, besides his half-brother, Sesshomaru. Kagome parked, and proceeded to sit in her car, with her forehead against the steering wheel. She was breathing deeply, and couldn't believe she drove all the way up to the hospital, and they weren't even speaking to each other. She had to do it though, because she still loved him, and he still meant the world to her. Kagome got out of the car, and walked rather slowly to the hospital entrance. She got to the front desk, opened her dry mouth, and nothing came out.

"Can I help you Miss?" the receptionist nurse asked. She had worry etched into her crows feet.

"Um...I...I need to see a patient." Kagome stuttered out.

"Okay, what is their name, Miss?" the receptionist turned to her computer.

"I-I-Inuyasha Takahashi." Kagome was having much trouble.

"Oh, Mr. Takahashi. He was a handful. Very handsome young man though. Let's see...aha...he is on the second floor, room 214."

"Thank you." Kagome walked slowly to the elevators, still debating on going to see the man that continuously was on her mind, that broke her heart over two years ago, came back and broke it again. She was in love with Inuyasha, and nothing that she said or did could change it. She went ahead and pressed the elevator button for "up." The elevator opened up, and she slowly stepped inside. She pressed the button for the second floor, and held her breath as the elevator rose to the second floor. When the door opened, she was shocked by who she saw.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome gasped. She hadn't seen Sesshomaru since Inuyasha's tenth birthday party. He was never part of Inuyasha's life, and it was really weird seeing him in the hospital, most likely visiting Inuyasha. Kagome noticed how pale Sesshomaru appeared. She stepped out of the elevator as he spoke to her.

"Hello, Kagome. My brother did not say that he was getting any visitors." Sesshomaru sounded weak.

"It's a surprise. Are you feeling okay, Sesshomaru?" Kagome was worried, because if Inuyasha was sick, that meant that Sesshomaru probably was too.

"No, I am starting to get the same symptoms as my brother, so I am on my way to check in to the hospital. It really is weird that this is happening to us now. I thought that it would happen so much sooner then this."

"What exactly is wrong with the two of you?" Kagome was terrified as to what was happening to the two of them.

"Inuyasha will have to explain that, I really need to check in to the hospital. So sorry." Sesshomaru entered the elevator and while it was closing, Sesshomaru spoke. "Don't be so nervous, Kagome. He's been talking about you all day." Kagome was shocked at Sesshomaru's statement. Had he really been speaking of her all day? Did she really appear that nervous? Kagome made her way down the hall, which seemed to be a mile long. She approached room 214, and raised her small, delicate hand to knock, but hesitated.

_Come on Kagome! You have to make sure he is okay. It doesn't matter that you guys weren't speaking to each other, he still needs your support. _Kagome was thinking to herself, when a nurse came up behind her with a vital machine.

"Excuse me, ma'am. Are you trying to get in, because it should be unlocked. Knowing Mr. Takahashi, however, he might have gotten up and locked it." The nurse was young, and quite pretty. Kagome knew that Inuyasha probably requested her. The girl even had the nerve to wear a tight little nurse outfit, with cleavage and everything. Kagome fumed a little bit.

"Yeah, but I need to go to the restroom and freshen up a little. Where is the public restroom?"

"Right down the hall." The woman signaled behind her, and went ahead and walked into Inuyasha's room. She saw him, laying in the hospital bed, watching television, and his gaze snapped toward the opened door. That's when he swore he saw her. Kagome was there, she must have been. Who else had black shiny hair all the way down her back, and fair skin. Inuyasha's attention focused back on his nurse checking his vitals.

"Now open so I can check your temperature." She said, seductively. The nurse sat on the edge of Inuyasha's bed, and Inuyasha opened his mouth, letting the nurse insert the thermometer. "Mmmm...there you go Mr. Takahashi. Just like that." Inuyasha smirked, and when she pulled out the thermometer, she leaned toward him. "Now, now, Takahashi, let me check your blood pressure." Before they could start their routine make-out session, there was a light knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Inuyasha beckoned, while watching the nurse back away quickly, with a small pout. That made Inuyasha smile. The person still didn't come in through the door. "Will you let them in please, honey?" He gave her a heart-stopping smile and she respectfully bowed and got the door.

"Oh, you're back. You freshen up nicely, ma'am. Are you here to see Inuyasha?" The nurse waited for her answer. "Well, he is right in here."

"Thank you." Inuyasha knew that voice anywhere. She came around the corner, and his conclusions were true.

"Kagome." Inuyasha gasped his eyes wide.

**Hope that was okay. I know it has been awhile, so I hope I got everything right. Read an review.**

**Bubba 2007**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, I know this chapter is coming quick, but winter break is going obviously working for my story. I hope you guys are still into the story, and I promise to give you guys more of the good stuff. **

**P.S. To you InKa (annon), if my story is confusing, I apologize. This is my first story and I think I am getting better on every chapter. A piece of advice to you, if you don't like, don't read it. If you have such great ideas right your own damn story. At least I'm attempting, you are just anonymously flaming me. Leave me alone, and find something else to do! My true fans will back me up. SHOVE IT! (Was that mean...sorry...NOT!)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha or any of it's character, and I never will, and I am so very sad about it. :(**

**ALERT: Inuyasha is NOT a half-demon, Kagome is NOT a miko/priestess, Miroku does NOT have the wind tunnel, and Sango is NOT a demon slayer. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have a rare disease (I'll go deeper into that in the story).**

**Chapter 12**

_Last time..._

"_Kagome." Inuyasha gasped his eyes wide._

Current time...

"H-Hello Inuyasha." Kagome couldn't look at him. She instantly regretted coming. She took a deep breath. "How are you feeling?"

"I'd be better if you would look at me." Inuyasha was in complete shock. Why was she here? Had she come just because he was sick? _That means she does care_, Inuyasha thought. She looked up, and found Inuyasha staring at her with a genuine smile. "That's better, Kagome. To answer your question, I am doing a lot better. This disease had been kicking my ass." Kagome had worry etched onto her face, and proceeded to pull up a chair beside Inuyasha's bed.

"Inuyasha, can you tell me about this rare disease? That is, if you want to."

"Well, it's kind of difficult to explain. It's something that has been in our family for years. My dad had it, my grandfather had it, basically all of the males. It turns our hair silver at birth, and that is all that we thought it was until I got sick. Somehow the disease is affecting my senses greatly. My brother said that this will be good for me in the long run, but right now, it is debilitating me." Inuyasha relayed the information while flipping through the television channels.

"How is it making you sick though?" Kagome couldn't get over this crazy, rare disease situation.

"Strong smells are making me sick, and that led to me being admitted to the hospital, because I became rather dehydrated. Kept throwing up. Some of the brighter lights are making me blind at times, but I can see much better in the dark. My taste buds are so sensitive that it is hard to eat anything, so they are threating to put in a feeding tube. My hearing is not working against me, however, because I can hear almost down the hall. But my touch hasn't really been affected at all."

"Well, I just freshened up my perfume, is it bothering you?" Kagome asked scared that she might hurt him. Inuyasha looked at Kagome at a side-glance with a devilish smirk on his face.

"Your scent is positively enticing, Kagome. Don't you worry about that." Inuyasha's husky voice made Kagome blush. She unconsciously pulled on her white jean miniskirt, and adjusted her red halter top. Now she regretted getting a little more provocative to challenge that nurse.

"Do you need anything, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, dying to change the subject of her scent.

"Yeah, I do. I need you to tell me how you've been these past few months." Inuyasha's voice was back to normal, and he continued flipping through the channels.

"I've been fine, Inuyasha." Kagome didn't want to admit that her heart was crying everyday because of him. She didn't want to admit that she was crying herself to sleep, or that she missed him and his touch.

"That's it, just fine?" Inuyasha still didn't look at her.

"Yeah, sure." Kagome said.

"Don't you want to tell me how much you've missed me?" Inuyasha finally looked at her, and it was with all of the intensity in his being.

"L-Let's not go there, Inuyasha. You do not care about me or how I was doing in the past few months. You care about that hot nurse that was in here, and you care about how fast you can get out of here and out on the prowl again. Damn you, Inuyasha for not caring, because I haven't done anything but for the past few months! God dammit! You are so blind and stupid!" Kagome got up and ran out of the room with Inuyasha yelling her name behind her.

"Damn me, Kagome? Damn you!" Inuyasha struggled with getting out of the hospital bed that he has been in for the past few days, but this was his only chance of getting his Kagome back. "Kagome!" Inuyasha continued to call after her. Once he got out of his hospital room, he saw her patiently waiting at the elevator doors. "Kagome!"

"Inuyasha, just go back to your room. I'm sorry I even came by." Kagome had her head cast down, and Inuyasha was surprised to smell something salty.

"Kagome, don't cry. I'm sorry for everything." Inuyasha placed a hand on her shoulder. She jerked away. "Don't be like this please. I don't give a fuck about all these whores! I don't need that in my life, and you know who I need, Kagome. Do you need to test me, Kagome? I really don't want anyone but you!" Inuyasha had placed himself in front of her, grabbed her chin, and forced her to look at him. "Please."

"I don't know Inuyasha. You tend to break my heart sometimes, and I don't want that anymore. You open your mouth and sometimes nothing but hurtful things comes out of it. I don't think that I can afford to be hurt again. My heart can only take so much." Kagome kept her crying soft, even though her voice was quite shaky.

"Kagome, just give me a chance. I know I'm a dick about things, but I'm working on it. I will try not to hurt you ever again. One more chance, and if I fuck up again, then dump me on the curb. I promise I will never bother you again, if I fuck up again." Kagome looked up into his amber eyes, swirling with emotion. She sighed heavily, and glanced over at the nurse's station, where at least half a dozen nurses watched the show.

"Can we go back to your room at least, so we can discuss this?" Kagome asked, suddenly embarrassed.

"Not until you give me an answer." Inuyasha didn't care who was watching. He also heard their whispers about how she was a lucky girl, and didn't even realize it. Inuyasha's cocky side totally agreed, but didn't say anything.

"But we have an audience." Kagome was trying to walk to his room, but he stopped her short, grabbing her elbow tightly. Kagome knew that Inuyasha was being stubborn, and because he was being so stubborn, she wasn't going anywhere.

"Not until you give me an answer."

"Stubborn jackass." Kagome mumbled, forgetting about Inuyasha's brand new senses.

"I heard that, and I am going to agree with the stubborn part. So you know what I want right?"

"Fine. I'll give you a chance." Kagome whispered.

"What was that?" Inuyasha was just teasing her now, as he mocked her by holding a hand up to his ear.

"I'll give you a chance." Kagome rolled her eyes at him, but she said it louder.

"Thank you, and this time, you won't regret it." He smiled happily at her, and gave her a strong hug. She blushed at the contact, but was so grateful to finally have his hands around her again.

"Inuyasha...I...can't...breath." Kagome said through struggled breath.

"Oh...sorry." Inuyasha hesitantly let her go, and took her hand, with Kagome's discomfort level rather high. She hated having people watch her, and Inuyasha was doing something that was telling everyone that she was with him. She never held anyone's hand unless she was with that person. Kagome had her head down as the cute nurse that intimidated Kagome gasped at Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha finally got back in the room and sat down on the bed, still holding Kagome's hand.

"Sit down, Kagome." Inuyasha said, gently. Kagome was shocked that Inuyasha could sound so gentle and caring. Something was really on his mind. Kagome, however, was being very weary about sitting on the bed with Inuyasha. She was nervous for some reason, and this was weird. Her and Inuyasha used to share the same bed for years, but now seemed different. They had crossed a line in her dorm room a few months ago, and it just wasn't right. All she could think about was Inuyasha pulling her down on the bed, ripping off her clothes, and having his way with her.

"Kagome, are you all right?" Inuyasha was standing in front of Kagome, and had a hand to her cheek. She was flushed, and her eyes weren't focused. "Kagome, answer me, you are starting to worry me." Kagome was in her own world, and bit her lip from the dirty thoughts that she was accumulating. Inuyasha glared at her questioningly. "What the hell are you thinking about?" That's when something hit Inuyasha's nose with great impact. It had an underlying scent of Kagome, but it was positively enticing. It smelled like jasmine and lavender and...something else...what was that other smell? Inuyasha couldn't put his finger on it.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome had finally came out of her daydream.

"Kagome, I thought you left the building mentally. I was about to call a nurse in here." Inuyasha stroked Kagome's reddened cheek. Kagome blushed even harder, knowing that Inuyasha witnessed her having rather dirty thoughts about him.

"I'm okay, just thinking about something back at school. You know it's almost summer break." Kagome had to divert the conversation. She couldn't be caught having fantasies about Inuyasha. She'd never hear the end of it, plus it would make Inuyasha pretty excited in that area. _Oh, no! I'm thinking __about his "area." How I want to know how his "area" would feel like in my "area." _Kagome starting to drift away again, and Inuyasha was suddenly hit with that smell again.

"Kagome, what are you thinking about?" Inuyasha looked up and down at Kagome. He took in her long legs in her miniskirt, her thin arms and toned stomach in her red tank top, but that's when he noticed Kagome's chest heaving up and down, so sexy! That's when it hit him! He has definitely seen that heaving chest, and that blushed face from passion. Kami, if she was only thinking of him. He decided to try something.

He was already in front of her, but he proceeded with getting even closer to her. He wrapped his strong, muscular arms around her waist, after tilting her face up to his. "Fuck." Was the only thing he could say while he looked at Kagome's face. Her cheeks were tinted red, her eyelashes were long and heavy on her eyes, and her pink, pouty lips were opened, and seemed to be screaming his name. Should he kiss her? Kami, he wanted to kiss her, but what if she didn't want it?

"I-I-Inuyasha?" Inuyasha came out of his own daydream, and looked down at Kagome. She still looked like a sex kitten, but now her brown eyes were glistening with curiosity. Now he completely understood what that aroma was that coming from his Kagome. She was aroused, for who and why was a mystery, but she was definitely aroused.

"Are you okay, Kagome?" Inuyasha was still holding her close.

"Y-Yeah, why are you...um...holding me?"

"Are you complaining? We are supposed to be making up. What better way than make up sex?" Inuyasha joked. Kagome pushed him off playfully with a small giggle.

"You're dumb, Inuyasha." Kagome sat down on the bedside chair, and started watching television. Inuyasha was looking at the television, but wasn't exactly watching what was on. He could not get over the fact that Kagome was aroused, without any kind of touching, or kissing, or anything. He really couldn't determine who she could possibly be getting aroused over.

"Kagome, are you seeing anyone?" Inuyasha asked, bluntly. He looked over at her with hopeful eyes. Her eyes widened at his question.

"Of course not, Inuyasha. I am not the kind of girl to jump into a relationship with someone directly after a relationship recently ended." Kagome was shocked that Inuyasha thought her to be in a relationship directly after her relationship with Kouga. Even though it ended badly, didn't mean that she can go out and grab a new boyfriend. "Why do you ask?"

"Umm...well...no reason." Inuyasha didn't want to admit that he had smelled her arousal, and wanted to know who she was possibly thinking of.

"Okay. Since you're asking, are you seeing anyone?" Kagome inquired. Inuyasha immediately felt guilty. He just thought on the last three months where almost every night he had sex with a woman. He couldn't help it, because he was lonely, bored, and horny. He knew that every time he had sex with one of the women, he imagined it was Kagome, and even called out her name several times with these women. Not to mention all the times he was alone in his apartment, and he was slowly bringing himself to climax, Kagome's name just slipped out of mouth. He couldn't mention any of that to Kagome until they were well on their way of things going back to normal.

As he was about to tell Kagome that he was happily single, the cute little nurse came back into the room to check his vitals.

"He tells me every time I come in here that I am his woman, so does that count?" The nurse stated. She giggled at Inuyasha, and then sneered at Kagome.

"Oh, okay, umm...what is your name?" Kagome wasn't surprised. Inuyasha was always on the prowl it seemed.

"How rude of me. My name is Yura. Nice to meet you." Yura said, with a polite bow. Kagome half-smiled back at her. She was probably giving Inuyasha a blow job every time she came in to check his vitals. "Do you mind excusing us for just a moment, Miss." Yura said, seductively to Inuyasha, hinting what she had in mind once Kagome left the room.

"Sure-" Kagome made to get up, but Inuyasha stopped her by putting up his hand.

"Kagome is not going anywhere, and besides you are not my woman. I must have made a mistake through my sickness." Inuyasha plainly said.

"WHAT!?! But, but, but I-" Yura stammered. She had tears form in her eyes and stormed out of the room, leaving the vital machine behind.

"Well, now that is over with." Inuyasha brushed his hands, as if to be done with the situation, and Kagome couldn't help but hold back a smile. Inuyasha had just turned down a beautiful girl for her. _Maybe he does want this relationship to work after all_, Kagome thought. Inuyasha glanced over at Kagome and smiled. She loved that smile of his, and was just about to tell him, but she was interrupted.

"Good evening, Mr. Takahashi." A larger man came strolling in with a clipboard held loosely at his side.

"What's up, Doc." Inuyasha said, shortly.

"Well, hello, young lady. You must be Inuyasha's sister, because someone so beautiful could not be with this crazy young man." the doctor chuckled.

"Back off, Doc. She's off limits." Inuyasha snarled. Kagome was flattered by Inuyasha's protectiveness.

"Nice to meet you, Doctor." Kagome stood up to reach across the bed and shake the doctor's hand. It was a firm hand shake, she noted.

"What can I do you for?" Inuyasha asked, slightly annoyed that the doctor was being so friendly with Kagome.

"Well, I wanted to tell you that besides your symptoms, that have improved greatly, you are okay to go home. I just need you to take a sedative that I will prescribe to you."

"Wait, a sedative? Like a sedative that will knock him out for hours?" Kagome was a little worried about that. How were they supposed to work on their pending relationship, if he was knocked out.

"No, this is a rather low dosage sedative, and it will just help him be calm. Otherwise, he will be all over the place, and might possibly hurt himself or others." The doctor informed. Kagome still looked very weary on the matter, and Inuyasha placed a hand on hers to reassure her. They shared a smile, followed by blushes, and the doctor was amazed at how much love was shared behind one glance. "Well, if you have no more questions..." He waited for their heads to shake side to side. "Well, you sign this discharge form, and you are free to go." Inuyasha signed the papers, and with a smile the doctor left the room.

"So, after you get your medicine, what are you going to do?" Kagome asked, watching Inuyasha get up from his hospital bed.

"I'm going home." Inuyasha stretched, and Kagome could tell he was still in shape with very built arms.

"Maybe you should get a hotel room, so you can stay in the area, you know, just in case." Kagome suggested. She also stood and walked over to Inuyasha.

"Okay, but are you going to stay with me?" Inuyasha immediately put on his big, puppy eyes. She shook her head at him, because he was so silly. She couldn't stay, she had no clothes, no nothing. She didn't even think to bring any.

"I can't, Inuyasha. I haven't brought any change of clothes. No toothbrush, deodorant, soap, nothing. You get a room and I'll head back home, and then Sango, Miroku, and I will pick you up in a few days. How's that sound?" Kagome wanted to sound cheery, but something inside her said that she should stay, just in case he fell ill.

"No, you are going to stay here. Plus, it is getting dark. You hate driving in the dark." Kagome knew it was true and when she glanced out the window, she saw the serene colored hues of the sunset.

"Okay, Inuyasha, but we have to have double beds." Kagome pointed at him like his mother used to do.

"Okay, okay, Mom. Double beds, with a jacuzzi bathtub...room for more than one." Inuyasha wiggled his eyebrows as a hint. Kagome pushed his chest slightly, and walked toward the exit.

"Get dressed in your regular clothes, Inuyasha. Lets get you out of here." Kagome said excitedly. She couldn't wait to get out of the hospital. Ever since her father passed away ten years ago of cancer, going to a hospital was a very hard thing to do. She closed the door behind her, and stood outside the door waiting for Inuyasha. She was watching all the sick people, and suddenly remembered Sesshomaru. She walked down the hall to the nurse's station.

"Ma'am, do you know if a Sesshomaru Takahashi has been admitted into the hospital?" Kagome asked, politely.

"Umm...he was going to, but the doctor gave him a sedative and sent him on his way." the nurse responded.

"What if he gets sick? Does he have anyone helping him?" Kagome was worried about Sesshomaru.

"He had a young, cute girl about your age come in here for him. She took him home, I believe." Relief rushed over Kagome.

"Oh, thank Kami. Definitely needs to have someone look after him just in case."

"I'm guessing you are going to be looking after the other Mr. Takahashi?"

"Well...I guess I am going to." Kagome started blushing immediately, thinking about being in a hotel room alone with Inuyasha.

"Good, because I have to tell you some things to look out for. There is a certain symptom that the expert that came could not relate with any of the senses. It happened once when we mentioned his past, and we are very concerned about it."

"What happened? And why are you sending him home if you guys are so concerned about it?" Kagome didn't mean to be rude about it, but if he needed to be in the hospital, then keep him in the hospital.

"The symptom we witnessed the night before last has not been present at all after that one occurrence. And the doctor and the expert is not worried about it as long as no one brings up his past. As to what happened, it was something I have never seen before." The nurse shook her head, and blew out a stream of air. Kagome prepared herself for the worst. "He attacked a nurse."

"What? Is she okay?"

"Oh yeah. It wasn't the kind of attack you are thinking of." Kagome looked at her confused. Attack means to attack someone with intent of hurt. "He attacked the girl in a way that a woman wants to be attacked by a man. He pushed her against a wall and was doing intimate things to her, luckily she wasn't complaining at all. She is the only unmarried nurse around here, but for professional purposes she still ended up using the strong sedative to subdue him. It was very exciting indeed." Kagome wasn't surprised that one of his symptoms was related to sex.

"Ooookay. So what do _I_ do if that happens?" Kagome asked.

"The doctor has given him a shot that will come with a high dosage of sedative. If that symptom comes again, shot him with the shot the best you can." The nurse smiled at her dazed face. "It will be all right, child. Just follow the instructions on the prescription." Kagome thanked the nurse and walked back to the room. Right before she was going to walk in, Inuyasha was walking out. They nearly collided, but Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's arm, and Kagome pressed a dainty hand on his firm chest. They looked at each other for it seemed like ages, but were interuppted when a patient walked by with his IV machine.

"A-Are you ready to go, Inuyasha?" Kagome couldn't look away from those golden eyes that she had fell in love with so many years ago.

"Yeah, whenever you are." He smiled slowly at her. She was so gorgeous, and he couldn't figure out why he had missed her until now. Her eyes and lips and high cheek bones and her amazing body and personality are perfect. Kagome is perfect, of course not as perfect as the Kamis, but she was perfect for him. She was the only one who accepted him for his rugged personality, and snappy mouth, and never really noticed his body (to his knowledge). She was unlike any girl out there, and she was made specifically for him. He was ready to be hers, and he only had to get her to want him in return. How in the world was he going to do that?

"I'm ready! Let's pick up your prescription and vamanos!" She said excitedly, and grabbed his hand, and pulled him into a stride toward the elevator. They picked up the prescription, and were headed for Kagome's car. She was getting a little antsy, because she was getting closer to the hotel with Inuyasha.

"Hey, Kagome, why did you come out here all of the sudden? I mean, we weren't talking to each other, but you drove all the way out here." Inuyasha didn't go over to his side of the car, but went to Kagome's instead.

"Miroku and Sango told me, so I came." Kagome shrugged her shoulders, and went to open her door, but Inuyasha placed a hand on the door and closed it back.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked, he leaned on her car and crossed his arms. He wasn't going anywhere until he got his answer.

"You were sick, Inuyasha." Kagome tried to get around Inuyasha, but he grabbed his arm, switched her around, and pinned her on the car.

"That's not the answer I want, Kagome. You know that I can get it out of you, right?" Inuyasha dipped low, and breathed on Kagome's neck. Kagome almost faltered right then and told him why she came, but she pushed him and turned quickly to open the door. Inuyasha immediately stopped her by pressing his body weight against her. She gasped sharply as her eyes widened. "Nice try." He swept her long hair to the side, and grazed his lip along the back of her neck.

"Inuyasha, I will scream rape." Kagome threatened. They both knew that she never would however. Inuyasha gave on of his sexy chuckles, and grinded his hips onto her butt.

"Mmmm...Kagome, you have been toning that ass of yours. Now you can tell me why you came." Inuyasha ran his hands down her side.

"Inuyasha, if you want to keep that hand of yours, you will keep it off of me." Kagome was pissed off. How dare Inuyasha touch her right where she wants to be touched? _Kami, Kagome! Stop him, don't provoke him! You are not supposed to want this from him, not now, not yet._

"Fine, Kagome, but you will give me an answer before we leave to go back home." Inuyasha let her up, and walked over to his side of the car. They both got in at the same time, and sat for a moment.

"I can not believe you gave up on that." Kagome started the car, and looked at him. Inuyasha shrugged, and gave her Map Quest directions to their hotel. Kagome grabbed and looked at the print off.

"Hilton?" Kagome wasn't totally surprised. Inuyasha's family is loaded, and his money in unlimited.

"Yeah, penthouse suite." He smiled, thinking that she was impressed.

"There is no need to brag to me, Inuyasha. I am the girl that grew up with you, remember? You were the only kid that anyone knew that had a king size bed at the age of twelve." Kagome chuckled, while driving off. Inuyasha joined her in the laughter.

"Yeah, it was pretty big, I guess. It was easy to have sleepovers, though."

"Oh, Kami. Those were so much fun. Remember when we played that prank on your butler? He was mad at us for like a week!" Kagome and Inuyasha laughed, sharing their old time memories. Inuyasha and Kagome rolled up to the hotel, and quickly checked in. When they got up to the room, Kagome was completely amazed. Even being Inuyasha's friend, she still didn't get a chance to stay in a nice hotel room with him.

"Like the room, Kagome?" Inuyasha sat down his book bag and went to the bedroom, that was through a great oak door. _One bed, great._

"I love it, Inuyasha. Hey, is there two beds?" Kagome was on her way to the bedroom, but Inuyasha swiftly ran out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"Yes, there is. Look, I'm starving. You wanna get something to eat?" Kagome was successfully distracted, and smiled at the thought of food. She headed for the exit.

"After we eat, I need to go to the store. I just need to pick up some clothes,and other necessities."

"You have money for that? I thought you were a regular broke college students."

"_I _am a broke college student, but _you_ aren't." Kagome sang the last part, and left the room, leaving him to stand there for a moment. He laughed for a short while, and happily followed.

**Soooooo...what did you think? Hope it was okay! Hope everyone had a great holiday weekend, because I did! All right, talk to you guys next chapter!!!**

**Bubba 2007**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, it's Bubba here, and here comes chapter 13. I hope you guys like it and such, and I hope it isn't to confusing for you guys. I have a bad memory!**

**Once again to the loyal flamer that keeps on flaming, if you are reading this right now, you aren't being very smart. If you don't like the way I do things around here, hit the road. Your like the dumb person who keeps smelling the bad thing over and over. My fans don't grovel, by the way, it's called appreciation and respect. For someone who doesn't WRITE anything, you would not understand how unnecessary your comments are. No one really gives a damn on what you think, especially me. Have a great like, and I'm sure you are going to respond with some witty, unnecessary, non-important comment, but you will be the only one even thinking about what you said, because I don't care! Buh-Bye!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha or any of it's character, and I never will, and I am so very sad about it. :(**

**ALERT: Inuyasha is NOT a half-demon, Kagome is NOT a miko/priestess, Miroku does NOT have the wind tunnel, and Sango is NOT a demon slayer. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have a rare disease (I'll go deeper into that in the story).**

**Chapter 13**

Kagome and Inuyasha pulled up to a casual resteraunt, and stepped inside. It seemed a little bit like a Red Lobster, but more casual.

"This seems nice, Inuyasha." Kagome said, cheerfully.

"Anything can make you happy, Kagome." Inuyasha chuckled. They sat down in a booth where the hostess sat them, and sat patiently for their waiter or waitress. They were looking through the menu, when their waitress stepped up.

"Good evening, guys! My name is Amanda, and I'll be yo-" Kagome finally looked up at the girl, because she stopped mid-sentence. Kagome looked at her, and she was staring at Inuyasha's face, in astonishment. Inuyasha looked back at her and smiled, and the girl nearly passed out. Kagome frowned at both of them. "Ummm...I know this is totally unprofessional, but are you two dating?"

"No, we are not." Kagome said, rather meanly.

"Good, because I want to ask you out for later on tonight." The girl was practically undressing Inuyasha with her eyes.

"Go ahead, Inuyasha, say yes." Kagome was being entirely sarcastic. This always happened to them. They would be having a nice dinner, or lunch, or breakfast, and some girl would interrupt with her hormones.

"Kagome, you know that I'm here with you." Inuyasha was staring Kagome down, not believing that Kagome was telling him to go out with another girl.

"Well, let me leave then." Kagome was gathering her things.

"Kagome, do not do this." Inuyasha was also gathering his things to follow her.

"I'll leave you two alone." The waitress slinked away, aware that she had caused an argument. Kagome glared at Inuyasha and walked out of the resteraunt, and of course Inuyasha followed.

"Kagome Higurashi! Stop this! You are being ridiculous!" Inuyasha caught up with her, grabbed her elbow tightly, and swung her around.

"Get your hands off me, Inuyasha." Kagome didn't even know why she was so angry. She just didn't want to watch Inuyasha get with another girl once again.

"Kagome, you have to stop, right now." Inuyasha was also becoming rather angry, but he knew why. Kagome was being irrational and ridiculous.

"NO I DON'T!" Kagome rammed her knee into Inuyasha's family jewels and ran off into the night. She was in unfamiliar territory, but kept running because she still heard Inuyasha's moans and groans behind her. Kagome ran and ran until she couldn't run anymore, and didn't hear Inuyasha. She looked around at her surroundings, and didn't recognize anything. She started to panic, and was about to turn around back to the resterraunt, and her car, but she was to stubborn.

"Kagome!" Kagome heard her name called faintly. She began to walk faster, and came to an opening. She looked around and saw a bridge going over a small river, and down a sidewalk she saw a small park. She made her way slowly to the swings, and sat down on one. She knew she had overacted back in the resteraunt, and she acted like such a bitch. Kagome calmly swung with her forehead scrunched up from thinking.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha was running up to her, and she could tell that he was mad, just how he said her name. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?" Inuyasha ran up to her, and grabbed her up by her arms. "WHY ARE YOU ACTING LIKE A BITCH?" Inuyasha had begun shaking her slightly.

"I'm sorry for treating you like that, Inuyasha. I was out of line." Kagome was rather calm, Inuyasha noted.

"You did NOT have to knee me in my fucking balls, Kagome! I want to have children one day!" Inuyasha stopped shaking Kagome, but still had a tight hold on her.

"Once again, Inuyasha, I apologize." Kagome didn't try to get out of Inuyasha's grasp. She kind of deserved him being mean to her. She looked up into his face that was mixed with anger, confusion, and pain. She smiled gently at him, but he didn't smile back. He gave her a light push, and backed away from her, turning the direction they just came.

"Let's get back to the hotel room. We can order room service." Inuyasha began to walk away from Kagome. He was beyond pissed at Kagome. She had no right to get angry over that waitress, she wasn't overly flirting with Inuyasha or anything, and she asked if they were dating. Kagome overreacted like she usually does. And to kick him in his freaking nut sack! She was a lunatic!

They got back to the car, and Kagome was about to get into her driver seat when Inuyasha stopped her.

"Another interrogation, Inuyasha?" Kagome tried to joke to lighten up the situation, but Inuyasha looked at her, grabbed her keys roughly, and got into the driver seat. Kagome looked at Inuyasha through the car window in astonishment, but walked over to the other side and got in, silently. They arrived to the hotel in silence, and got into the room in silence. Kagome went into the bathroom, and looked in the mirror. _I really screwed up with him, didn't I?_ Kagome thought. She splashed some cold water on her face, and pinched her cheeks for color. When she went out into the room, Inuyasha was no where to be found, so she made her way into the bedroom, she saw only one bed. She immediately got angry, because he lied.

"Inuyasha Takahashi! There is only ONE bed, you liar!" Kagome yelled. She turned into a rock hard, rather naked, chest.

"Just say we're even for the incident at the resteraunt." Inuyasha breezed past Kagome, practically naked. He was in the process of putting on his pajamas, which was more like taking all off all his clothes.

"Inuyasha, I am not sleeping in the same bed as you." Kagome said, sternly. Inuyasha continued to ignore Kagome, and sat on the bed, close to the nightstand.

"What do you want to eat, Kagome? They have your favorite." Inuyasha was completely ignoring the situation.

"Did you hear me, Inuyasha? I'm NOT sleeping in that bed with you!" Kagome was pretty much pissed off...again. Inuyasha stood up, and faced Kagome, in all his half-naked glory. Kagome shifted her gaze from his chest, to his abs, to his face. She was blushing from anger, but now embarrassment for oogling Inuyasha.

"Kagome, I'm not forcing you to sleep in this bed with me. You can sleep on the couch out in the living room, on the floor, or on the damn balcony, for all I care. Right now, I'm asking you if you want your favorite, shrimp right?" Inuyasha threw the menu across the bed. Kagome glanced at it, and then back up at Inuyasha. She sneered at him, and walked back out of the room.

"I'm leaving, Inuyasha. Find your own way back home." Kagome was picking up her things, angry at how Inuyasha was so melancholy about this whole thing. There wasn't much to get upset over, but still, he could be upset like her, instead of blowing it off.

"Kagome, we both know that you aren't going anywhere. Just come back in the bedroom, order your food, and watch TV. Stop being so overly dramatic." Inuyasha was leaning against the door frame of the bedroom, and was watching her put her purse over her shoulder.

"I have to go anyway, remember, I still don't have anything to wear or a toothbrush..." Kagome still had her back to him. Inuyasha rolled his eyes at her, and threw a discarded shirt over his head, and slipped on his tennis shoes.

"Well, let's go get some stuff. But you have to promise me that you won't flip if a girl tries to flirt with me again. Just because they flirt with me, doesn't mean that I'm going to flirt back, okay?" Inuyasha was grabbing the room key and heading to the door. "Are you coming?"

"Whatever." Kagome shrugged her shoulders, and headed out the open front door. Inuyasha sighed after Kagome, but they proceeded to the store.

_Thirty minutes later..._

Kagome and Inuyasha came back to the room, just as upset as they left. Kagome quickly went to the bathroom, closing the door quickly behind her. She was going to take a shower and go to bed. She had no reason to talk to Inuyasha, especially if he was going to be a jackass about everything. She ran her bath water, and was in the middle of getting naked, when there was a light knock on the door.

"Yeah?" Kagome asked, while taking off her halter top.

"It's me." Inuyasha's voice rang through.

"I'm aware of that. Do you need something from in here?" Kagome was already looking around for something to give him.

"No...I wanted to talk to you." Inuyasha sounded nervous and vulnerable. That she knew was rare.

"Ummm...sure. Give me a sec." Kagome put her top back on, and stopped the water. She made sure her zipper was up on her skirt, and opened the door slowly. She was expecting to see Inuyasha standing there, but he wasn't. She looked around the corner into the bedroom, but he wasn't there either. Kagome was about to call out his name, but she noticed that the balcony doors were open in the bedroom. She walked up to the double doors, and saw Inuyasha hunched over the railing, overlooking the medium-sized town they were in.

"Kagome." Inuyasha sighed her name, like he was being relieved by just saying her name.

"What did you need to talk about, Inuyasha?" Kagome was kind of scared to go out on the balcony with him.

"Come out here with me." Kagome went out and stood next to Inuyasha, and looked out at the city.

"It's not so bad here. Kind of gives me the feeling of security." Kagome said, breathing in the night air.

"A good place to raise your kids one day?" Inuyasha asked her, but continuing to look out onto the city.

"Yeah, I guess. One day..." Kagome ran on, dreaming of one day having a whole bunch of kids. She really wanted a big family in general, lots of kids and lots of pets.

"Kagome, where do you see this relationship going?" Inuyasha was so calm, but was having an internal turmoil with everything that was going on.

"Well, I see us, hopefully, being great friends again." Kagome was confused as to what was going through Inuyasha's head.

"No, Kagome, do you want to _be_ with me?" Inuyasha just decided to be blunt about it. There was no use of dancing around the matter.

"I think we should work on getting our friendship back first." Kagome knew what was going through Inuyasha's head now, but she didn't know why now.

"Friendship, boyfriend/girlfriend, lovers, fuck buddies. They all tie in together." Inuyasha was now facing Kagome full on, but was still leaning on the balcony railing.

"Hey, I will be no one's fuck buddy." Kagome said, sternly. Inuyasha looked at her kind of stunned that she said such a "bad" bad word.

"Fine, you won't be my fuck buddy, but could you see yourself being my friend, girlfriend, and lover?" Kagome looked at him, questioning his motives. She walked back into the hotel room, with Inuyasha at her heels.

"I don't know Inuyasha." Kagome sat down on the couch in the living area. Inuyasha sat across from her in the plush La-Z-Boy.

"Just think about all the shit we've been through, Kagome. The great amazing stuff, the horribly shitty stuff. We've been through it all, together. Can you see that _together_ being long-lasting...permanent?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha with wide eyes. What did he mean _permanent_? Kagome adverted her eyes from Inuyasha's.

"Couldn't we just play this by ear, Inuyasha?" Kagome was wringing her hands. These questions sucked!

"Playing anything by ear with you is like torture. I wouldn't know if I should kiss you or leave you alone. I wouldn't know if I should throw you on the bed and ravish you, or send you home."

"Well, if this relationship is worth it, or if _I'm_ worth, then it shouldn't be a problem should it?" Kagome smiled at him, but he glared back at her.

"So if we "play it by ear," are you going to let me be the Inuyasha I want to be?" Inuyasha asked.

"What do you mean? You are always Inuyasha." Kagome looked at Inuyasha at a side glance.

"I want to be the Inuyasha that is pursuing a girl that I want." Inuyasha stood up and sat right next to Kagome, actually really close.

"You sure can't."

"What?" Kagome never denied him to be himself. She was always was the one to say that everyone should stay true to themselves.

"You pursue girls with this "player" swagger, and I'm not the girl to act like that to. You won't get anything but rejection if you treat me like that." Kagome stood up and face Inuyasha with her hands on her hips. Inuyasha looked up at her, and chuckled at her demanding demeanor. He stood up in front of her matching her. "If you want to pursue me, then you need to treat me with the up most respect, and be a gentlemen."

"Come on, Kagome. You know you want to be hit on by a player." Inuyasha gripped Kagome's hips, and brought her flush against his body.

"You know what, Inuyasha? I'm sure a hooker on the street would love that, but Kagome definitely does not." Kagome pushed Inuyasha's chest and walked over to the bathroom. "You know you could start being a gentlemen by ordering me my shrimp dinner." She grinned and closed the door. Inuyasha was on the way to open the door to the bathroom, but he heard a click of the lock. He shook his head and chuckled. He went over to the phone and ordered Kagome's shrimp dinner, and a huge steak for him. He was patiently waiting for the food and Kagome, when Kagome's cell phone began to ring. Inuyasha grabbed it her cell phone, and just looked at it.

"Kouga?" Inuyasha's blood boiled. He flipped open the phone, and said hello.

"Who is this?" Kouga asked, seemingly pissed off.

"I should be asking you that question. You are calling Kagome's phone." Kagome came out of the restroom, looking relaxed and refreshed.

"This is Kouga. Kagome's boyfriend, that's why I need to know who this man is answering her phone." Kouga said, pissed off. Kagome looked at Inuyasha, questioningly.

"Who is that on my phone?" Kagome sat on the couch, looking at Inuyasha's angry face. Inuyasha muted the phone call, and told Kagome who it was. "WHAT?" Kagome suddenly had a feeling of fear.

"Let me talk to him. Make him crazy." Inuyasha was begging for this opportunity. Kagome was unsure about this, because if she made him angry, he might actually come after her.

"What if he comes after me?"

"I'm here, ain't I?" Inuyasha reassured her. Kagome hesitantly said yes, and let Inuyasha proceed.

"Kouga, man, I'm sorry. Someone was knocking at the door." Inuyasha starting pacing back in forth, so he could get into character. He also put it on speaker, so Kagome could hear.

"Where's Kagome?" Kouga asked, sternly and upset.

"She's taking a bath. Would you like to speak to her?" Inuyasha was being so phony.

"Let me speak to her."

"She usually doesn't let me see her naked unless we're making love." Inuyasha looked at Kagome, who had a look of utter shock on her face. She was shaking her head no, when Kouga replied.

"You bastard! Who is this? I will fucking kill your ass!" Kouga yelled.

"Oh this is only Kagome's _new_ and much better boyfriend. No need to worry about my name, although, Kagome is usually screaming it all night." Kagome got up and tried to grab the phone from Inuyasha, but he held it above her.

"YOU FUCKER! PUT HER WHORE ASS ON THE PHONE, NOW!!!" Kouga was yelling by now.

"Inuyasha! Hang up the phone!" Kagome whispered, fiercely.

"Was that Kagome? Kagome, you better get on this damn phone, if you don't want me to track you down right now." Kouga said, obviously hearing Kagome. Kagome looked at the phone with horror, then at Inuyasha for help. "One chance, Kagome. Don't worry, I know exactly where you are right now dear." Kagome soundly gasped.

"Look, man, stop fucking playing. You don't know where your own shit is." Inuyasha said into the phone.

"Oh, so you guys aren't at the Hilton hotel in Kyoto?" Kouga sounded so proud at his known information.

"Whatever, you don't know shit." Inuyasha went to the windows and closed the blinds.

"Closing the blinds ain't gonna change me knowing that you are in one of the penthouse suites." Inuyasha hung up the phone quickly, and thew it on the couch.

"Inuyasha, what are we going to do?" Kagome had her arms wrapped her hands around herself. Inuyasha went up to her and held her. "Is he going to come up here?" Kagome was frightened.

"You are going to be fine, Kagome. I told you that I am here, and he won't touch you, okay?" Inuyasha reassured her, while rubbing on her back, gently.

"Oh Kami, this is scary. Are we supposed to leave?" Kagome pushed away from Inuyasha and walked over to the window, but was to scared to look out.

"That's what that ass wants. We'll just stay here until morning." Inuyasha looked at Kagome across the room, and that's when he finally saw her pajamas. She had bought a pair of light blue shorts that said DANCE. They hugged her perfect ass, and showed off most of her long, milky legs. Her top was a white tank top that was cut short to show her mid-drift. He was only hoping that a cold breeze would hit her breast. He would get a great view of those pert nipples.

"I guess." Kagome wasn't so sure, but she rather stay there with Inuyasha then go out there where Kouga could get her. There was a knock on the door, and Kagome and Inuyasha both jumped.

"Room service!" Someone outside the room called out. The both gave a sigh of relief, but Inuyasha still ushered Kagome to the bathroom, and made her lock the door. Inuyasha cautiously answered the door, and everything seemed okay with the room service. He tipped the young guy, and closed and locked the door.

"Kagome, it's okay!" Kagome came out of the bathroom, and took a deep breath. The room smelled of shrimp and steak.

"Kami, that smells so good." Kagome rushed over to the silver tops that was over the trays of food. Kagome lifted both of them up, and took in the grand plates of food. "Mmmm." Kagome said, sensually. Inuyasha watched her with a sly smirk on his face.

"Dig in, Kagome." He watched as she grabbed her plate, and went to the dining area of the room. It was a small table, but could easily hold up to four people. While Kagome unfolded a cloth napkin over her lap, Inuyasha poured them both a glass of red wine.

"Are you trying to get me drunk, Inuyasha?" Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, with a small smile. Inuyasha sat across from her, and laughed.

"Not tonight." Inuyasha and Kagome began to eat their delectable meal.

"Kami, this is amazing." Kagome said, extremely sexy, after eating one of the shrimp. She had a variety of shrimp on her plate, but shrimp scampi had always been her favorite. Inuyasha looked up from his steak, and raised an eyebrow at her. She had a face that he was very familiar with. It was a face of an orgasm, but Kagome had no idea what she was doing. Inuyasha licked his lips, and sat back from the table, and just watched her. After a couple of minutes, Kagome finally saw Inuyasha wasn't eating. "What's wrong? Is your steak undercooked?"

"You are so sexy and don't even know it." Inuyasha leaned forward. Kagome blushed, but rolled her eyes.

"How do you know that I don't know it?" Kagome looked at him dead on, with a challenging gleam in her eyes.

"Oh, I know."

"I don't think you do." Kagome leaned closer to. "All the girls that you are familiar with, put their sexiness right on their sleeves. The girls like me, however, keep it held in. You see, it's much easier to control the men that way." Kagome wiggled her eyebrows, and then they both burst out laughing.

"That's funny." They both calmed down from their laughter, and then continued eating. Once they were done, they sat on the bed and watched television.

"So, do you think Kouga is out there watching us?" Kagome wanted to try not to think of Kouga watching them, but that phone call had put heavy weariness in her.

"Even if he is, how is he going to get up here on this floor? Can he afford a penthouse suite?" Inuyasha asked, laying back with his arms behind his head.

"Well, yeah. You aren't the only rich college student in the world, you know?" Kagome crossed her legs indian-style. "His dad is like some CEO of some company. He has pretty much been spoiled since forever...like someone I know." She glanced over at Inuyasha who rolled his eyes.

"He won't bother us Kagome, okay? If anything happens, even though is won't, I'm here. Nothing is ever going to happen to you." Inuyasha sat up next to her, and gazed deeply into her eyes.

"You promise?" Kagome said, her eyes wide with hope.

"Yes, I promise. He will not hurt you. I will protect you."

"Oh, Inuyasha. You always knew how to make me feel better." Kagome hugged him tightly. They stayed like this for a while, until Inuyasha felt Kagome's head droop a little. He pulled back and she was fading in and out of her dreamland. He smiled at her. She was always going to sleep on him. He picked her up, and laid her down on the bed. He covered her with a blanket, and kneeled next to the bed.

"Kami, you are beautiful." Inuyasha brushed a strand of jet black hair from her face. Her face was smooth, and perfect. Inuyasha was taken out of his private admiration by his phone screaming out. He looked at the clock beside the bed. It read 11:26. He flipped and said hello without looking at the caller ID.

"Hey dude, Miroku here." Miroku's cheery voice rang through the phone.

"What's up?" Inuyasha went out into the living area, so he wouldn't wake up Kagome.

"Nothing, you didn't call anyone to say you got out of the hospital."

"Here's the thing, I didn't want anyone to know." Inuyasha sat back on the couch, and finally relaxed for the day.

"Whatever, man. So, Kagome made it?" Miroku finally got to the point.

"Yeah. We got a hotel room, so she can make sure that I don't relapse into my symptoms."

"Sango is telling me, to tell you, to take care of Kagome, and to not try anything with her."

"Well, I'm telling you, to tell her, that we are grown, and can make our own decisions, but thanks for trying." Inuyasha hates when Sango tries to be Kagome's mom. "Look, we've both had a long day. Kagome will call you guys later."

"All right, Inuyasha. Take care, man." After they said their goodbye's, Inuyasha grabbed the bottle of wine, and began chugging the rest of it. He took the bottle into the bathroom, where he took a hot shower.

"I can't believe Kagome is in the next room, in the bed, and I'm not in there with her." Inuyasha quickly turned the shower to cold, after he saw his member grow at the nasty thoughts in his minds. Inuyasha got out of his cold shower, and wrapped a hotel shower lowly on his hips. He hated drying off directly after a shower, but he didn't know why. Inuyasha gulped down the rest of the wine, and sat on the couch in the living area. He turned on the forty inch flat screen television, and flipped through the channels. About an hour after his conversation with Miroku, Inuyasha started getting tired, but before he even got in the bedroom, to his clothes, there was a knock on the door. He didn't order anymore room service, so who was at the door? Inuyasha quickly put on some boxers, and loose fitting jeans.

"Who's there?" Inuyasha called out.

"An old friend." Inuyasha heard, then heard a loud bang, and watched as the door knob got shot off.

"FUCK!" He ran into the bedroom, closing and locking the door behind him. He knew whoever it was that just shot through the front door, would be coming through the bedroom door any second. "Kagome! Wake up!" Inuyasha ran over to the bed, and shook her awake.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kagome looking up at Inuyasha like he was crazy.

"Someone's coming after us." Their conversation was ended by a gunshot to the bedroom door.

"AAAHHH!" Kagome screamed at the noise.

"Get in the closet Kagome." Inuyasha tried to whisper. Kagome was to scared to move though. He had to protect he no matter what happened. "Please, Kagome, go." Inuyasha pleaded with her. Kagome got up a second to late. Their attacker came slowly into the room.

"Kouga?" Kagome whispered, absolutely scared.

**All right guys, how was that? I'm doing pretty good with my consistency, I think. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed it, and please don't be upset with the small cliffhanger. I appreciate you guys' support.**

**Bubba 2007**


	14. Chapter 14

**All right guys, I am on a role! Here is the chapter that will complete that awful cliffy. Hope you guys enjoyed that last chapter, and I hope you guys enjoy this one. Once again, I appreciate you guys reading and reviewing. You guys are the best in the whole world! Well, here we go again!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha or any of it's character, and I never will, and I am so very sad about it. :(**

**ALERT: Inuyasha is NOT a half-demon, Kagome is NOT a miko/priestess, Miroku does NOT have the wind tunnel, and Sango is NOT a demon slayer. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have a rare disease (I'll go deeper into that in the story).**

**Chapter 14**

_Last time..._

"_Get in the closet Kagome." Inuyasha tried to whisper. Kagome was to scared to move though. He had to protect he no matter what happened. "Please, Kagome, go." Inuyasha pleaded with her. Kagome got up a second to late. Their attacker came slowly into the room._

"_Kouga?" Kagome whispered, absolutely scared._

Present time...

"Why hello, you guys. Inuyasha and Kagome in the same hotel room. Isn't that sweet?" Kouga walked into the room, standing on the opposite side of Inuyasha. Kagome was in between the both of them.

"What are you doing here, Kouga?" Kagome asked shakily.

"I am here it get my whore of a girlfriend back, but I don't know if I want tainted goods." Kouga finally brought out his gun, and massaged it lightly.

"Look, you bastard-" Inuyasha started, but Kouga pointed the gun at his face. Kagome gasped in horror.

"You probably should shut your fucking mouth." Kouga was crazy, and Kagome and Inuyasha knew it by his eyes.

"Please Kouga." Kagome didn't want anyone to die, so she needed to get Kouga to calm down.

"Oh, so now you want to say please." Kouga went around the bed to Inuyasha, pointing the gun in his face. Inuyasha didn't back down, because he knew that he had to protect Kagome. Kouga placed the nozzle of the gun to Inuyasha's forehead. Kagome wanted to stop him, but she was scared Kouga might shot her or Inuyasha. "What would you do to save your precious Inuyasha?" Kouga asked Kagome.

"Anything, Kouga. Please don't hurt him, I'll do anything." Kagome said, now standing up next to both of the guys.

"Will you let her do _anything_, Inuyasha?"

"Hell no!" Inuyasha said nastily.

"Inuyasha don't." Kagome tried to move in front of Inuyasha to get into Kouga's line of sight, but Inuyasha was a head taller than her, and saw right over her.

"Yeah, Inuyasha let her do this. Let a woman protect you, fucking pansy." Kouga grabbed Kagome up with one arm, and held her close. He gave her a bruising kiss right on her lips. When he was done kissing her, he threw her roughly on the bed. "Would you give up your virginity to save Inuyasha?" Kouga asked Kagome, with a smile on his face.

"Fuck you man, she is NOT giving up her virginity to your punk ass!" Inuyasha took a step further. "Kill me, fucker!"

"Inuyasha, stop!" Kagome got up, and stood up in front of Kouga, her breath ragged. "You can take whatever you want from me, just don't hurt Inuyasha." Kagome began crying. "Don't hurt him, Kouga, please. Promise me you won't hurt him." Kouga looked down at her with tears running down her cheeks. He smiled a horny, perverted smile down at her.

"Well, well, well, Inuyasha. It looks like you missed out on her virginity." Kouga grabbed Kagome's breast, roughly. She yelped, but didn't protest against him. She knew if Inuyasha was going to have any kind of chance of living, she had to give in to Kouga.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Inuyasha wanted so badly to attack him, but he had Kagome in his arms.

"Oh, Inuyasha. Poor, poor Inuyasha." Kouga gave a low chuckle. "How bad do you want her virginity, Inuyasha?"

"I am not going to take that away from her, jackass. If she wants to give her virginity, then she'll give it when she's damn well ready. I'm pretty sure that isn't right now." Inuyasha said, lowly.

"Hmm...that is not the answer I wanted to hear." Kouga grabbed Kagome roughly by her neck, and pointed the gun at her temple. She started crying hysterically now.

"Tell...him...what he...wants...to hear." Kagome tried to say during short choppy breaths.

"No, Kagome." Inuyasha was never going to admit that he wanted Kagome's virginity. He wanted Kagome, but not her freaking virginity.

"Oh, come on, guys. Let's not make this difficult." Kouga readied the gun to shoot, and pointed it back to Kagome's head.

"Inuyasha, just say it, okay." Kagome looked at Inuyasha with sad, teary eyes. "It's okay."

"No, Kagome, please don't make me say that." Inuyasha's voice cracked, but he still held strong.

"Oh, this is so sweet and dandy, but I don't really love this whole discussion crap. How about this?" Kouga shoved Kagome on her knees, and made her face him. "Either I shove myself down her mouth, while you are standing here, and still take her virginity. Or you take her virginity. Make a choice, Inuyasha. And Kagome dear, keep your mouth around this." Kouga shoved the gun into her mouth. "Get some good practice."

"You fucking bastard." Inuyasha was scared for Kagome, but he had to stop Kouga. Kagome couldn't give her virginity up for this bastard, or even to himself, that was ridiculous.

"You have to make a choice, Inuyasha." Kouga smiled at him with craziness in his eyes. Inuyasha roared and pounced on Kouga, jumping over Kagome. He heard a deafening gun shot, but kept punching the shit out Kouga.

"Fuck you, Kouga!" Inuyasha punched him, then stood up and grabbed the gun out of his hands, and pointed it at him. "I should shoot your ass."

"You mean like I just shot Kagome." Kouga said through the bloody mess on his face. Inuyasha turned sharply to Kagome, who was laying motionless at Kouga's feet. He bent down to her, keeping an eye on Kouga. She was laying on her side, facing opposite of them.

"Kagome?" He turned her over, and discovered that Kouga shot her in her stomach. "Oh Kami! Kagome, can you hear me?" He grabbed her up in his arms, and held her tightly.

"A dead person can't hear you." Kouga said, laughing. Inuyasha placed Kagome on the ground, and grabbed Kouga up. He slammed him against the wall, and shoved the gun under his chin.

"How would you like to die tonight, Kouga?"

"You can't do it, Inuyasha. You are a punk." Kouga spat out.

"I can and I will, because you hurt Kagome." Inuyasha readied the gun to shoot, and placed it back under his chin.

"STOP! DROP THE WEAPON! THIS IS THE POLICE!" A man shouted at the doorway.

"Looks like the cops are going to put a dapper on killing poor old me." Kouga looked tired all of a sudden, like he was feeling the effects of the beating and being crazy.

"DROP THE WEAPON OR I WILL SHOOT!"

"Okay, okay." Inuyasha threw the weapon toward the cop.

"Okay, son, put him down." The cop kept his weapon drawn, but stopped with the threats.

"He is the one who came in here, and he shot Kagome. He's not going anywhere."

"My partner is here, and he will take care of him then. You said someone was shot?" the cop was standing next to them now, gun down at his side.

"Yes." Inuyasha let go of Kouga who slipped down to the floor. Inuyasha rushed to Kagome and picked her up bridal style.

"Son, put her back down, so I can assess her injuries." The police watched as Inuyasha placed Kagome gently in the bed, and radioed in a ambulance.

"It smells like death in here." Inuyasha said. The cop looked at him, questioningly.

"The ambulance is on their way. Let me have a look at her." Inuyasha stood to the side, while he assessed Kagome's condition. He began to apply pressure with a pillow cover. "She still has a pulse, but it is very weak. She needs to get to a hospital now." Kagome looked so pale, and when the police man moved out of the way, Inuyasha was back at her side.

"Please, Kagome, don't die on me, okay? I'm so sorry I didn't protect you. Kami, Kagome, don't give up. Fight it, okay?" Inuyasha was pushed aside as the paramedics rushed in. Kagome wasn't responding, and had a low pulse. They placed her on the gurney, and rushed her down to the ambulance before Inuyasha realized what was going on. The cops were trying to talk to him, but he couldn't speak. All he could think about was Kagome, and how he promised to protect her, but it didn't work out that way.

"Son, you have to tell me what happened." The cop was kneeled down in front of Inuyasha, because he had taken refuge in a chair. The cop had his pen and pad ready.

"He came in and tried to kill us. He tried to take her virginity. He tried to have me take her virginity. I tackled him, and he shot her. Then you guys came. There isn't much more to say. Can I go to Kagome now?" Inuyasha said slow enough for the cop to copy it all down.

"Sure, this officer will take you to the hospital." After Inuyasha put on a shirt and shoes, he followed a younger guy to his squad car, then he was taken to the hospital. He ran in, and asked the receptionist where Kagome Higurashi was.

"She is in surgery, darling. You are gonna have to wait." Inuyasha looked around for a waiting area, and sat there. He put his head back, and didn't feel his self drift off, until he heard someone call his name. He jerked awake, and cracked the crick in his neck at the same time.

"Mrs. Higurashi." Inuyasha stood up, and hugged her tightly. He hadn't seen her in so long, he had forgotten what she looked like.

"What happened to my baby?" Inuyasha could tell that when the cops gave her that call, that they had told her roughly, and without much information.

"She's in surgery right now. She was shot in her stomach." Inuyasha sat her down, and rubbed the older lady's back gently.

"How could this happen, Inuyasha?" Mrs. Higurashi was crying.

"Kouga's crazy self came after her, because he thought she was with me." Inuyasha remembered his phone call earlier with Kouga. That was probably fuel to the fire. Inuyasha placed his head in his hands. "I'm so sorry, Mrs. Higurashi. I should have protected her."

"I'm sure you did all you could." She patted him on his back. "I called Sango, and told her to come up here."

"Wait a second, how did you get up here so fast?"

"Kagome didn't know that I was up here for work. I was down the street at another hotel when I got the call on my cell phone."

"Oh, that explains it."

"How long have you been out here?"

"Umm...what time is it?"

"It is 2:37."

"An hour or so. I have no idea how long she's going to be in there for surgery." He sat back against the back of the chair again.

"Do you want a coffee or anything? You look so beaten down and tired." Mrs. Higurashi asked standing up.

"No, I'm okay. Thank you, though." Inuyasha watched as Mrs. Higurashi asked where she could get a coffee. Inuyasha placed his head back against the wall again, and was still awake, but pretended to be asleep. He listened to Mrs. Higurashi drink her coffee, and new patients coming into the emergency room. It probably had been another hour when he heard Miroku and Sango rush into the emergency room.

"Mrs. Higurashi!" They both ran over to the older woman, and finally Inuyasha opened his eyes.

"Hello Sango." They hugged, and then Sango introduced Miroku. Sango looked over to Inuyasha and made a face at him.

"What did you do to her?" Sango glared deeply at him.

"Sango-" Mrs. Higurashi started, but Sango was interrupted by Inuyasha standing abruptly.

"What do you think Sango? Huh? Do you think _I _shot her? Yeah, that sounds about right. Oh, please."

"Kagome should have never come up here and seen you. You are a good for nothing bastard, and Kagome deserves better." Sango pushed Inuyasha roughly, but Inuyasha grabbed her hands, and brought her close.

"Like Kouga, Sango?" Inuyasha pushed her away from him slightly. "Kouga came into the hotel room, and he tried to take Kagome's virginity, then tried to have me take her virginity. Then I tackled him, and he shot her in her stomach. She had that gun in her mouth before I tackled him. I saved her fucking life, Sango. He could blown off her head, Sango." Inuyasha told the story in two long breaths. Everyone was taken aback by the information that he just told.

"You better hope so, Inuyasha. If _my_ best friend dies in there, you will be the first person I kill." Sango walked away, and sat on the other side of the waiting room.

"Sorry, man." Miroku patted Inuyasha's shoulder and sat down by a very pissed off Sango. Inuyasha and Mrs. Higurashi sat back down in their seats.

"Sorry, Mrs. Higurashi."

"It's okay, Inuyasha. If what you say is true, then I owe you so many thank yous."

"No need. You know I've been protecting Kagome since the beginning of time. I'm just continuing the trend."

"I always knew that that Kouga boy was trouble, but Kagome told me that he was a good man. Obviously he wasn't, and he belongs in an insane asylum." Mrs. Higurashi was crying again. "Thank you, Inuyasha."

"Don't thank me, Mrs. Higurashi. She still is in there fighting for her life."

"Well at least I'm worrying about her fighting for her life, and not worrying about where I'm going to bury her." They sat back, and waited patiently for the doctors to come out.

_Four Hours Later..._

"Mrs. Higurashi?" An older gentlemen came out to the emergency room. He had blood on the front of his scrubs.

"Oh, Kami! Is my daughter okay? Please tell me she is okay." Everyone was standing up by now, and was waiting for the doctor's response.

"It was a very close call, but she is stable, and is up in the ICU. Second floor." The doctor gave a genuine smile.

"Oh thank Kami!" Sango cried out, and hugged everyone except Inuyasha, of course.

"Thank you so much, Dr..." Inuyasha reached out to shake his hand.

"My name is Dr. Yamamoto. I won't be her doctor up in the ICU, but if you have any further questions, just ask for me or the resident doctor up there." The doctor told them what room Kagome was in and they rushed up to see her.

"The doctor said she is still out cold though." Miroku mentioned on the elevator.

"I don't care. I need to see her, make sure she is okay." Inuyasha rushed out the elevator door even before it was completely open. Inuyasha went to the room the doctor said Kagome was in. He gave a light knock, and went in slowly. He walked in and walked back out.

"What's wrong, man?" Miroku saw Inuyasha's ashen face.

"She's hooked up to all these tubes, and she's so pale. I don't think I can do it." Miroku led Inuyasha away from the door, and let Sango and Mrs. Higurashi in.

"Well, what are you going to do when she wakes up and wonders where you are? She's going to be pissed off at you for not being there." Miroku tried to convince Inuyasha that he needed to be there for her.

"I understand that, but she looks so sick. I mean I thought she was dead, and I know that she isn't, but seeing her in that hospital bed, all hooked up to tubes and machines, makes me remember that I thought she was dead."

"Man, you aren't making a whole lot of sense. Just get your ass in there, and be there for her."

"I think I might be sick, though." Inuyasha was right in front of the door, but hesitated to go in.

"You will be okay, man." They walked in, and Inuyasha had his head down. Miroku patted Inuyasha's back reassuringly. "You'll be okay." Miroku whispered.

"She's okay, Inuyasha." Mrs. Higurashi said. "She might be hooked up to all these things, but they are helping her to heal. Just think about it like that." Inuyasha looked up at Kagome, and a nauseous wave hit him, and his balance wavered a little.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku said, trying to hold him stable. Inuyasha tried to keep the room from spinning by putting his hands to his head.

"I think I'm going to be okay." Inuyasha walked over to Kagome's bedside, and looked at her pale face. "You guys think I can be alone with her for just a little bit?" Inuyasha looked at the other people in the room.

"No way, Inuyasha. You don't deserve to be with her alone." Sango protested.

"Of course you can dear." Mrs. Higurashi said, and ushered Miroku and an upset Sango out of the room. Inuyasha grabbed a chair, and pulled it up next to Kagome's bed. He grabbed Kagome's limp hand, that still had dried blood encrusted into her nails. He brushed a strand of hair back behind her hair.

"Hey, Kagome, it's Inuyasha here. I really want you to wake up, woman, because I have to tell you that I have never been so scared and worried in all of my life. Please just be okay, Kagome. I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you. You have to be okay, and you have to forgive me. Please forgive me, Kagome. I care so much about you, and can't watch you suffering." Inuyasha brushed her cheek. "Forgive me."

"Okay, that's enough time with her. Never know what you might try to do with her when you're alone." Sango busted in on Inuyasha's private moment.

"Okay, Sango, enough is enough. I'm sick and tired of you with all this bullshit. I care for Kagome, and even though I made my mistakes, I have always been there for her." Inuyasha retaliated.

"Oh, you have, have you?" Sango walked up to him, and looked up at his strong face. "So, you were there for her when she went through rough break-ups? Or when one of our close friends died from a drunk driver? Or when her dad past away?"

"What? Mr. Higurashi past away?" Inuyasha looked at Mrs. Higurashi.

"You didn't even know?" Sango looked at him bewildered. "Some friend."

"When did this happen, Mrs. Higurashi?" Inuyasha asked.

"It happened about a year ago. He was diagnosed with cancer a few months after you left, and past away not to long after that. It was bittersweet, though, because he died, yes, but at least he is no longer suffering." Mrs. Higurashi had a sad smile on her face.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know, I mean, no one told me."

"How could anyone tell you, Inuyasha? You were untouchable over there in Japan. Kagome wanted to so bad, because you and her dad were close, but you were gone, and she thought forever. Why would anyone that isn't coming back care?" Sango said. Inuyasha couldn't respond to her, because it was true. Kagome's dad was like a father to him, they were really close friends. He looked down at the sleeping Kagome, and felt so bad for her. He had lost his parents so long ago, when he was ten. He couldn't imagine losing a parent at Kagome's age.

"I do care, but I was gone." Inuyasha's gaze was downcast.

"It will be okay, Inuyasha. I'm sure Kagome will understand."

"But why didn't she tell me that Mr. Higurashi..." Inuyasha's sentence ran off.

"Maybe it's because you were to busy breaking her heart." Sango said, bluntly.

"Just shut up, Sango. I don't give a shit about what you think of me!" Inuyasha and Sango were at each other's throats again when a nurse ran in.

"If you all do not quite down, we are going to have to ask you to leave. This is a hospital room, and your friend just got shot. Please respect that." The nurse left abruptly. Sango and Miroku left the room for a breather, and Inuyasha sat down in a chair across from Kagome's bed.

"Don't worry about Sango, Inuyasha. She's just angry at a lot of things, and you are the only one she can take it out on right now. It's not you." Mrs. Higurashi was on Kagome's bedside, holding her limp hand.

"Whatever. She can be mad, I'm not going to take that crap anymore."

"You have to give her the benefit of the doubt, darling."

"Give her the benefit of the doubt? Mrs. Higurashi, I have just watched Kagome shot, and she almost died. If anyone should be angry, then it should be me." Inuyasha said, pissed off.

"I understand, Inuyasha. Maybe you two should just avoid each other for a while."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

_Thirteen hours later..._

Inuyasha and Miroku walked back into the hospital room where Kagome was at. Mrs. Higurashi and Miroku had finally convinced Inuyasha to go get something to eat, and take a small nap at Mrs. Higurashi's hotel room. Inuyasha and Miroku were surprised when met with Kagome's bright smile. Inuyasha looked at her shocked. He ran over to her and wrapped her up into a tight hug.

"We should leave the two alone, ladies." Sango protested of course, but all three left anyway.

"I thought I never would see your smile ever again." Inuyasha said into Kagome's neck.

"It's okay, Inuyasha. I'm okay." Kagome said. He wouldn't let go until she said that she couldn't breath.

"I'm sorry." Inuyasha laughed, and brushed a strand of hair out of her air affectionately. Kagome blushed deeply at the touch.

"It's okay, Inuyasha." She grabbed Inuyasha's hand, and held it in her lap. "So, they tell me I've been out for a while. Everybody is so worried about me, but how are _you_ doing?" Kagome looked at him sincerely.

"I'm doing all right." Inuyasha said.

"Well, that's descriptive. W-what happened after..." Kagome couldn't finish, but Inuyasha knew that she wanted to know what happened after she got shot.

"Well, I beat his ass down to the ground before I even realized what had happened to you. The police ran in, and I think he's in jail, after they clean up his face." Inuyasha was proud of that.

"Thank you, Inuyasha." Kagome said, squeezing his hand in her lap.

"Don't say thank you, Kagome. Look at what happened to you, I was supposed to protect you."

"You-" Kagome was cut off when Sango rushed into the room.

"Time's up." Sango said, walking over to Kagome's opposite bedside.

"We aren't done." Inuyasha said, getting angry.

"So what? You don't deserve the time alone with her." Sango said. "How are you feeling, Kagome? Do you need anything?"

"Yes. I would like some extra time with Inuyasha, please." Kagome said, sweetly to a shocked Sango.

"But he's a jackass, Kagome. Can't you see that?"

"We have to talk about some things, okay? Don't worry, I'll be fine." Kagome smiled at her, to reassure her that she really was okay.

"Yeah, Sango, go ahead and go. She will be fine." Inuyasha said, slyly.

"Shut up, asshole." Sango got up and left, fuming as usual.

"You know I'm about sick of that girl. She has been on my ass since..." Inuyasha ran off thinking of when Sango started hating him.

"Since she first met you, I think." They shared a hearty laugh. "Inuyasha, you did protect me. That gun was in my mouth, and I would probably would have been dead, if it wasn't for you. You saved my life, Inuyasha, and I am forever grateful." Kagome reached over, and kissed him on his cheek.

"That hurt didn't it?" Inuyasha looked at her stomach, where there was a slight bulge from the bandages.

"Yeah, but it was worth seeing your blush." She giggled, when Inuyasha felt his warm face. "A little old kiss on the cheek made you blush." She teased.

"Very funny, Kagome." Inuyasha laughed a little. Sango busted back into the room.

"I don't care how much time you needed. Your time is up, and you better be done!" Sango's voice was raised, and her face was a bright red.

"We're done. Sango. Sorry to keep you waiting." Kagome said, gently with a smile. Sango looked a little confused, but took the answer happily. She told the others to join them in the hospital room.

"Well, you're looking well, Ms. Kagome." Miroku said, with a smile.

"Thanks Miroku. Thanks to all you guys, you know, for being here for me." Kagome said to her mom, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha. They were all talking to each other, when a young man came into the room.

"Good afternoon. My name is Dr. Robinson, and I will be taking care of-" Dr. Robinson looked at the chart in his hands. "-Mrs. Higurashi."

"_Mrs._ Higurashi is my mother, Dr. Robinson. I'm just Kagome." Kagome introduced everyone in the room.

"Well, Kagome, if I could take a look at you that would be fantastic." The doctor walked over to the bed, but Inuyasha was in the way. "Excuse me, sir."

"How old are you, Doctor?" Inuyasha asked looking at him like he was a challenge.

"Inuyasha, what's that have to do with anything?" Kagome hissed at him.

"It's okay, I get that a lot. I'm twenty-six. I know it's young for a doctor, but I started early when I was young, and skipped this, and took that early. It's a long story, but here I am." Inuyasha stood up to him, and measured him up. Of course, Inuyasha was taller then him, being he was taller then usual men (6'3"). He moved out of his way, only because Kagome needed his care. "All right, lets see what we are dealing with."

"Do you want me to lift up this thing?" Kagome looked up at him, innocently.

"If you are comfortable." Kagome lifts the hospital garment up enough so he could see her wounds, and left the blanket on her lower parts.

"Kami, don't you think that's a little personal?" Inuyasha said, from behind them.

"Sir, I'm just doing my job, okay?" Dr. Robinson said in a calm, "doctorly" voice.

"Inuyasha, let him do his job." Kagome said, frowning at him.

"Whatever. Tell him to keep his job appropriate." Inuyasha walked over to the window and looked outside.

"Well, your stitches have bled through the bandages. I'm going to get a nurse in here to redress that for you. Do you feel any pain at all?"

"A little, but I believe that a nurse has refilled my morphine recently." He looked at her chart.

"You are right about that, but you probably need a refill here soon. Well, do you have any questions for me? Any of you?" Dr. Robinson asked the room.

"Yeah, when can she leave?" Mrs. Higurashi asked him.

"As soon as her stitches heal a little better, and we are sure that the led from that bullet didn't seep into her blood. Getting led poison would not be good. After all this hospital stuff should be over."

"So is that what? Tomorrow? Next week? A date would be nice, Doc." Inuyasha said, rudely.

"Kami, Inuyasha, will you stop being so rude?" Kagome glared at him.

"It's okay, Kagome." The doctor said, with a smile.

"That should be Ms. Higurashi." Inuyasha walked over to the doctor, and peered slightly down at him.

"I believe that you are the young man that was in the hotel room with _Kagome_, right?" Dr. Robinson wasn't intimidated by Inuyasha's irritated statute.

"What's it to you to know?" Inuyasha growled out.

"You are being aggressive toward people, and you went through something very dramatic last night. Are you experiencing any dizziness or any other problems?"

"Yeah, whenever you open your mouth, I feel like punching you in your face. Is that a problem that you can fix?" Inuyasha said, rolling up even more on Dr. Robinson.

"Is there something that is bothering you, besides me? Maybe something that you need to talk about to someone?"

"Well, it ain't gonna be you, Doctor." Inuyasha had his hands clenched ready to punch.

"Inuyasha, please, just calm down." Kagome said, to him reaching for his hand. He snatched it away from her, though.

"Listen to _Kagome_, Inuyasha. I'm sure she knows much about you. By the way, is this your boyfriend?" Dr. Robinson asked Kagome.

"No he isn't, Doctor. Look, I think that if there is nothing else that we are going to all calm down here." Kagome smiled up at the doctor, and he kindly smiled back. "Let him by, Inuyasha." Inuyasha hesitantly let Dr. Robinson through.

"If you have any further questions or concerns, please just have a nurse page me. Thank you for your time." Dr. Robinson left the room, promptly, and immediately everyone jumped on Inuyasha.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"He was just doing his damn job!"

"Why would you treat that young man that way?'

"Why do you have to be such a jerk?"

"Will you guys lay off it! He was coming on to Kagome, and that isn't the bedside manner that he was taught in freaking med school." Inuyasha walked back over to the window and continued to look out.

"Are you mad, Inuyasha? He's my doctor, and he's here to help me. He was just doing his job." Kagome protested.

"Whatever, Kagome, he was flirting and asking you questions that he didn't need to ask you. Just forget it, he's not going to be messing with you anymore." Inuyasha quickly walked out of the room.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled after him.

"Should I stop him?" Miroku asked standing by the door.

"I don't think that you can. He is determined to do whatever, I guess." Kagome gave up on trying to stop Inuyasha. Inuyasha stormed through the hallway looking for Dr. Robinson.

"Where is Dr. Robinson?" Inuyasha asked the nurses at the desk.

"He's in the break room. Would you like me to get him?" The older nurse asked, politely.

"Yeah." Inuyasha turned and leaned on the nurses' desk.

"Inuyasha, man." Miroku jogged toward him. "Look, there is no reason to talk to Dr. Robinson. We won't let him talk like that to Kagome, but you're not going about it the right way."

"I don't care what the right way is. He needs to shut his fucking mouth about Kagome." Inuyasha turned to Miroku with rage in his eyes.

"Dude, let's just get out of here, and-" Inuyasha cut Miroku off.

"I ain't going no where. This fucking doctor is going to-"

"Excuse me, sir. Was there something that I could help you with?" Dr. Robinson walked up to them nonchalantly.

"Yeah." Inuyasha grabbed Dr. Robinson up by his collar.

"Dr. Robinson! I'm calling security!" One of the nurses yelled.

"Don't bother, Irene. Listen, Inuyasha, right? I don't understand what's wrong." Inuyasha wasn't loosening his grip.

"You better keep away from her, okay? She doesn't need anyone gawking or flirting at or with her, you understand?" Inuyasha said, menacingly.

"What you have to understand is that Kagome-" Inuyasha's grip tightened further.

"I think you should definitely stick with Miss Higurashi."

"What you have to understand is that Miss Higurashi is my patient, and I must care for her if you want her to heal." Dr. Robinson showed no worry, like he dealt with disgruntled people all the time.

"I don't care how you do it, but get her another doctor. You are not stepping another foot into her room." Inuyasha pushed Dr. Robinson roughly, but he merely stumbled. "Now, fuck off." Inuyasha briskly walked back to Kagome's room. Miroku walked over to the doctor to make sure he was okay.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Robinson. They have had a huge thing for each other since for like forever, and he's just rekindling everything with her, and you seem like a threat to him. So, again, sorry."

"It's okay. I have dealt with his kind before. I respect that he is protecting her, but he has to learn a different way to handle the situation." Dr. Robinson walked away like nothing happened, reassuring the nurses that he was okay.

"Dude! What the hell was that?" Miroku practically shouted when he went into the room.

"What happened?" Kagome's face screamed worry. She looked over at Inuyasha, who had pulled up a chair to her bedside again.

"I just told him to respect that you were his patient, and not a piece of meat." Inuyasha put into nicer terms. Kagome glared at him, and then looked at Miroku. He frowned at Inuyasha and looked at the ladies in the room who were now looking at him.

"Well...I _guess_ you could put it that way." Miroku shrugged and took a seat with Sango on a small bench.

_Late in the night..._

"Kagome, do you mind if I go to the hotel to get some sleep, darling?" Mrs. Higurashi asked her daughter.

"Of course, Mom. Please take those two with you." Kagome laughed at Miroku and Sango, who had fell asleep in a awkward position. Mrs. Higurashi woke them up, and after a few minutes of reassuring the three of them that she would be okay, they left for a much needed rest. Inuyasha had went downstairs to get some coffee, and when he walked in and it was only Kagome, he was a little surprised.

"Where is everyone?" He said and sat down next to her bed.

"I sent them home. You could probably still catch them if you want to go get some rest." Kagome said, with a guilty feeling in her voice.

"I'm fine right here. I want to be here with you, okay? Don't feel guilty or anything." Inuyasha grabbed her delicate hand. They exchanged a blush when there was a knock on the door.

"I'm here to check your vitals, Miss Higurashi." In walked the same nurse that Inuyasha was getting fresh with not only two days ago. "Well, Mr. Takahashi, you're back."

"Yeah." Inuyasha said, nonchalantly. Kagome got nervous that the girl might try something, but she very quickly took her vitals, and left.

"Well, I'm guessing she isn't very happy with you." Kagome smiled at him, jokingly.

"Whatever. She is a whore, and isn't good for nothing but a loose hole."

"How exactly do you know her hole is loose?" Inuyasha hesitantly looked over at Kagome, who had a pissed off look in her eyes.

"It's just her type. I didn't do anything with her except a kiss here and there." Inuyasha turned back to the TV.

"Whatever, I don't even care." Kagome folded her arms in front of her chest.

"Yes you do, and you know it." Inuyasha leaned over the edge of the bed and got into her face with a bright smile.

"Okay, say I do care, which I don't, but say I do. Would you tell me about all the girls you been with?" Kagome wasn't speaking hypothetically, and they both knew it. Inuyasha slowly wiped the smile off his face, and sat back in his chair slowly.

"I don't kiss and tell." Was his sly remark. Kagome huffed at him.

"You mean you don't _fuck_ and tell. That's much different, you know?" Kagome said, meanly.

"Right, I don't fuck and tell. I'm not going to tell you _who_ I fucked, _when_ I fucked them, _where_ I fucked them, _why_ I fucked them, or _how _fucked them." Inuyasha said, nastily back at her.

"I don't care remember? Same goes for me then." Kagome said, with a small smirk on his face. She knew that really got to Inuyasha. That was really crawling under his skin, even though he knew that she never had sex.

"You've never fucked anyone, Kagome."

"How do you know? Two years is a long time to be gone."

"Yeah right!" Inuyasha chuckled.

"Maybe I haven't had sex with anyone, but how do you know I'm a virgin at everything else?" Kagome was so doing this on purpose.

"We did plenty in your bedroom that night." Inuyasha watched her blush, while waiting for her response.

"I was most definitely holding my own that night, so do you know that was my first time doing anything like that, or was I more experienced?" Kagome was putting on a front, but Inuyasha didn't know that. Her and Kouga didn't do anything but kiss, even though he wanted more.

"Shut up, Kagome. You're a liar. I know what a virgin feels like in bed, and you were pretty much like her, so I know better than that." Inuyasha was back in her face to break down her facade.

"Oh, so now you've taken some girls virginity. You horny bastard! And you were trying to take mine that night, weren't you? You just want me because I will be a score for you. A score that is tight, and that will feel really good for you, wouldn't it? Forget you, Inuyasha. I should call Dr. Robinson in here. I bet he wouldn't take advantage of the fact that I'm a virgin! I can't stand you! Get out!"

"Oh please, you think I am trying to take advantage of you? If anyone wants to take advantage of you, it's not me, but it's every man out there. I mean come on! Your gullible and you trust everyone out there."

"Just get out!" Kagome sat directly up, and was instantly stopped by a rush of pain. "Oh Kami!" Kagome said loudly in pain.

"Kagome, sit back, sit back." Inuyasha jumped right to her need. "Do you need me to call a nurse?"

"No, Dr. Robinson." Kagome said, clutching her stomach.

"No way, I told him that he isn't coming back in here." Inuyasha said, looking at the nurses button on the bed. Kagome removed her hand from her stomach which was soaked from blood.

"Call him now, Inuyasha." Inuyasha rushed out into the hallway and skidded to a stop at the nurses station.

"I need Dr. Robinson, now. Kagome's bleeding." Inuyasha rushed out.

"Okay, calm down. Which room is she in?" The nurse said, calmly.

"Dr. Robinson knows. Just get his ass into her room, and stop the bleeding!" Inuyasha ran back to Kagome's room. "Are you okay?" Kagome was still holding her stomach, and shook her head no.

"Is he coming? Is anyone coming?" Kagome said, in pain.

"Well, I told them that they need to get him and send him to you. I think I was pretty convincing." Inuyasha stroked her hair. "Just hold on for a little bit longer, okay?" Kagome nodded weakly, when Dr. Robinson and a nurse rushed into the room.

"What's going on?" Dr. Robinson said, laying automatically laying Kagome's bed down. Inuyasha bit back his mean comment of: "Your the doctor, so you tell me."

"I think her wound opened back up." Inuyasha said, still brushing Kagome's hair to soothe her.

"Okay, Inuyasha, let us make sure everything is okay. Then you can come back."

"What?" Inuyasha said looking at him like he was crazy.

"Just let them take care of me, Inuyasha. I'm not going anywhere, I promise." Kagome said with a smile.

"I won't be far Kagome. I'll be back." Inuyasha gazed deeply into her eyes for a while, and Kagome couldn't help but smile at him and not look away.

"You have to excuse me, sir." The nurse said, and Inuyasha reluctantly left the room.

**I know that is a weird place to leave off, but I am going to go ahead and post this. I hope I wasn't rambling to bad. Love ya'll!!!**

**Bubba 2007**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello people! I'm back with chapter 15 and I hope it's good. You guys have been pretty much great reading my story!! I hope you guys enjoyed Spring Break or will enjoy your Spring Break. Here we go again...**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha or any of it's character, and I never will, and I am so very sad about it. :(**

**ALERT: Inuyasha is NOT a half-demon, Kagome is NOT a miko/priestess, Miroku does NOT have the wind tunnel, and Sango is NOT a demon slayer. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have a rare disease (I'll go deeper into that in the story).**

**Chapter 15**

_About a week later..._

"Kami, it is so good to be home!" Kagome said, walking into her dorm room. Everyone was there, including Miroku, Sango, Mrs. Higurashi, and Sango.

"Well, you've been in that hospital for nine days. I would be glad to be home to." Sango said, sitting on her respective bed.

"Yeah, no kidding." Kagome gave a breath of relief. "I kind of want to go out tonight. Just to get some fresh air, and get out on the town."

"No, Kagome, you have to continue to rest. The stitches are still fresh, and you aren't completely healed." Mrs. Higurashi said in her very motherly voice. "Maybe in another week or so, but not tonight."

"She's right, Kagome. It's a little to soon, don't you think?" Sango agreed, and Kagome watched Miroku and even Inuyasha nod their heads in agreement.

"Oh all right. I'm sorry, but I've just been cooped up in that darn room, and I just wanted to escape." Kagome chuckled at the way she was talking. "It sounds like I was in some sort of prison."

"I know exactly how you feel, Kagome." Miroku said. "I had to get my appendix taken out at an emergency visit. I had a rough recovery and was in the hospital for two weeks. It's the worst feeling ever."

"That really sucks." Kagome looked at her picture wall. Kouga was no longer there, and more pictures were there, and she was sad that she almost didn't get to see the people on that wall ever again. "Why don't we go out to eat? I haven't had any good food since I've been in the hospital."

"I wish I could, but I have to get back home. I know Souta is seventeen, but he still needs to be monitored." Mrs. Higurashi hugged everyone, and made her exit.

"Okay, how about everyone else?"

"I'm game." Miroku nodded. "I'm hoping that seeing you out and about, will let Sango know that you're okay. Maybe now she can give me something." Sango punched him in his arm, and Inuyasha and Kagome chuckled. "Come on now, Sango, it has been a long time, and I'm so freaking horny!" Kagome covered her mouth and blushed at Miroku's bluntness.

"Well, let me get changed into something appropriate, and then we can get you two home quicker." Kagome and Sango pushed the boys out.

"What's wrong with what you're wearing?" Sango asked, still with a deep blush on her cheeks from Miroku's comments.

"I can not wear sweat pants with all you guys looking nicer than me." Kagome said, matter-of-factly.

"Well, hurry up, because I gotta be honest, I am starving and not just for food."

"My dear Sango, when did your mouth turn into a potty mouth?" Kagome stripped down to her underwear, and replaced her sweats with a pair of white form fitting jeans, and slightly loose green and white stripped short sleeve shirt.

"Miroku has changed me so much in the bedroom, but I'm okay with that. Is that horrible?" Sango said, helping Kagome by picking out some green flip-flops out of Kagome's closet.

"Of course not, if he's making you happy, and you are making him happy, then nothing is horrible about it. I could only imagine how great it would be to be as happy as you are with a man." Kagome smiled sadly.

"Oh, please, Kagome. You have a man right in front of you, but he's just a complete asshole at the moment." Sango handed Kagome on of her white head bands, and Kagome put in in her hair.

"You hate Inuyasha."

"No, I don't hate him, it's just that I hate the kind of person he is, and how he treated you is unforgivable. If he can change, though, then I could possibly stand being around him." Sango found some green mascara in her make-up bag and applied some to Kagome's face. She had already applied light foundation and eyeliner.

"Well, I'm glad that there is hope for you two. I thought I was going to have to find new friends." Kagome and Sango shared a small laugh, then Kagome peered in her small vanity mirror. "Wow, I don't think I've looked this good in a while."

"Someone has gotten cocky." Sango said, sarcastically.

"No I haven't, I just never got a chance to wear make-up in the hospital." The girls headed out the door to no boys. "Where did they go?"

"They might be downstairs already." Sango and Kagome headed down in the elevator. Once they stepped out, Kagome automatically got deja vu. Inuyasha and Miroku were standing by the entrance to the dorms, and Kagome recognized two girls as two freshman on her dorm floor. The freshman were practically draped all over Inuyasha and Miroku. Not only were the guys good-looking, but anyone could tell that they were not freshman, and that appealed to freshman girls around here. "Miroku! What the hell are you doing?"

"Sango! It's not what it looks like, okay?" Miroku backed away from the girl.

"Get over here, Miroku Hoshi, and I mean right now." Sango pointed next to her, and Miroku rushed toward her. She punched him in the chest hard, really hard. Miroku grabbed his chest, and tried to breath. "Kami, why can't you just try to stay faithful for like five minutes. You are such a cheater." Sango stormed out, past the afraid freshman. That's when Inuyasha turned his attention to Kagome. She was standing there looking like a freaking goddess in her fresh white and green outfit.

"Kagome-" Inuyasha pushed past the other freshman girl, and took a few steps toward her.

"You know what, Inuyasha, I don't even care who you see. If you want to get with those girls, go ahead, but you and I will never be." Kagome casually responded to everything that was going on.

"Kagome, please don't be like this." Kagome was walking after Sango, and had to walk right past Inuyasha.

"All you have to do is choose the right thing." Kagome walked right out of the building. Inuyasha walked over to a pained Miroku.

"You all right, man?" Inuyasha patted Miroku's hunched form.

"Yeah, I think so. Dude, Sango definitely does not punch like a girl." Miroku stood up straight all the way, and let out a deep breath. "This is going to take a lot of groveling, on both our parts."

"I'm going to have to agree with you on this one." Inuyasha walked past the now gossiping freshman girls and walked outside to where Sango and Kagome were no where in sight.

"Where the hell are they?" Miroku asked no one in particular. Inuyasha smelled the air deeply. He looked down the street and saw Sango and Kagome walking toward them.

"I think Sango had to take a walk." Miroku looked at the furious Sango.

"Baby, please, let's talk about this." Miroku said, when the girls approached them.

"We have nothing to talk about, we're done, Miroku." Sango looked straight at him, and didn't even blink. "I'll be by sometime this week to pick up my stuff."

"No, Sango, you can't do this to me. Tell me what I have to do to keep you. I'll do anything you ask." Miroku said, begging.

"I've been asking you to stop flirting, groping, everything that you do like that. I don't know how many times I've asked you to stop, but you continue being a low-down dirty cheater." Sango started walking back up the stairs to the dorm, but Miroku grabbed her hand.

"Please, Sango, there is no one else out there for me." Miroku continued to beg.

"You should have showed that to me." Sango yanked her hand away, and kept walking, and Kagome followed. "Kagome, you think I could get some time alone. I'm really sorry."

"Of course, just call me if you need me." Sango and Kagome exchanged solemn looks, and Sango disappeared through the dorm doors. Kagome turned around to a frozen in shock Miroku, and a sad-looking Inuyasha. "Are you going to be okay, Miroku?" Kagome asked, walking down the steps to him. Miroku finally blinked out of his shock, and looked at Kagome.

"What?"

"Are you going to be okay?" Kagome repeated.

"No." He simply stated, and walked away. Inuyasha and Kagome stood there in silence, looking after the defeated form of Miroku.

"Are we going to talk about this, Kagome?" Inuyasha turned to Kagome.

"There isn't anything to talk about, Inuyasha. I told you in there that you have to make the right choice. Whether it be in my favor or yours, that's up to. We are both adults here, me twenty and you twenty-one. I'm tired of trying to sway you. Figure it out on your own." Kagome was going to walk away, but she really had no place to go. So she paced back and forth with her arms folded.

"How are you feeling?" Inuyasha finally said.

"I'm so pissed off at you and Miroku, I really don't know what to feel."

"No, I meant your stomach. Are you in any pain?" Kagome turned quickly toward Inuyasha with a "O" look on her face.

"I'm feeling all right." Kagome touched where she was shot.

"Are you still hungry?" Inuyasha was a little shy asking her.

"Yes, I am." Kagome stopped pacing enough to look at Inuyasha. He was wearing dark blue jeans with a stripped blue and white collared shirt and white tennis shoes. He looked sad, but he was still fine-as-hell.

"Where would you like to go?" Inuyasha walked over to Kagome. Kagome looked up at him with her brown eyes.

"How about we go anywhere where there's a lot of people." Kagome started walking down the street.

"Why? So we don't have to have a deep, romantic conversation?" Inuyasha walked next to Kagome.

"Deep? Romantic? Conversation? Are you serious? All you know is-" Kagome stopped and changed her demeanor to match Inuyasha's. She put her hands in her front pockets, and drag her pants down. Inuyasha was met by the top of her underwear, and her grabable hipbones. "-'Hi, my name is Inuyasha. I don't need to know what you're name is. Do you have somewhere where we can get _busy_!'" Inuyasha laughed at her impression, and they continued to walk.

"I don't do that anymore." Inuyasha looked at her sincerely.

"So what was that in the dorm lobby?" Kagome wanted to believe that he was going to choose her, but she just couldn't be sure anymore.

"Those girls were hitting on me and Miroku. We really didn't want them to be there. We were just talking about you guys, when they came up asking if we were twenty-one, and if we wanted to party."

"Well, you're twenty-one. They're eighteen, possibly virgins, why didn't you take that opportunity?" Kagome and Inuyasha arrived at T.G.I.F. Fridays.

"Well, first of all, those girls were so far away from virgins, that not even the holiest of priests can bring them back. And second, there is only one virgin girl that I want." Inuyasha gave his name to the hostess, while Kagome turned away to hide her blush. They sat down on a bench while they waited to be seated. "So you're not going to go off on me if someone flirts with me, right?" Kagome sighed, remembering that night.

"It's your choice, remember? If you choose to flirt with other girls, then there is no reason to make me believe that your flirting with me is purposeful." Kagome was stern, and Inuyasha was surprised.

"When did you get so bold about what you have to say?"

"When I got shot, I had a revaluation about my life. Why beat around the bush?" That shut Inuyasha right up.

"Inuyasha?" A very familiar voice rang out after about three minutes of silence between Kagome and Inuyasha. "Inuyasha? Yeah, that is you."

"Kikyo?" Inuyasha and Kagome both asked surprised. Kikyo looked good, both Inuyasha and Kagome had to admit that. She was wearing a very cute gray pleated skirt that reached mid-thigh, and a red v-neck blouse. She had her makeup and accessories coordinated to a tee. She knew she looked good, and her average looking friend that she was with even knew it.

"Well, hello you two. Looks like love did prevail for you. I thought for sure that what happened a while back would take a toll on your relationship." Kikyo had the nerve to sit next to them.

"We're not together." Kagome said, still in her bold, stern voice she used on Inuyasha. "Inuyasha is a little promiscuous for my taste." Kagome crossed her legs trying to demand attention like Kikyo did.

"That's to bad. You see I found the perfect guy. Gosh, he's so great. He went out and bought be this tennis bracelet." Kikyo flicked her wrist into their faces. "It's worth six-thousand dollars. And you know what he said when I asked him what it was for?" She didn't wait for their answer. "He said, 'Just because it's Wednesday.' Can you believe that?" Kikyo laughed out loud, even though no one laughed with her.

"That's nice." Kagome said, with absolutely no enthusiasm.

"Takahashi. Party of two." Inuyasha's last name was called over the loud speaker.

"Well, it looks like you two have to go." Kikyo stood up, when Inuyasha suddenly went to the host stand to be seated. "Have a great dinner." Kikyo walked away with her sultry walk. Kagome was fuming, but not at Inuyasha this time. She was a tiny bit concerned when he walked away so abruptly. Inuyasha was waiting at the host stand for her, and as soon as she was right next to her, they walked to their table. When they sat down, Inuyasha picked up the menu and held in front of his face.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked, rather confused at the moment.

"Yeah." Was Inuyasha's short answer.

"Can you believe her? Six-thousand dollar tennis bracelet? Can't she see he's just buying her love?" Kagome said, trying to start a conversation with Inuyasha. Inuyasha just gave a small grumble. "What the heck is wrong with you?" Kagome pushed the menu down.

"I don't like the way she came up to us." Inuyasha said, practically fuming.

"What do you mean? She came to brag to you about her new boyfriend." Kagome was confused.

"No, I don't like how she made herself present. What if we were on a date? She would have ruined it." Inuyasha said, slapping his hand on the table, making Kagome jump.

"Inuyasha, it's okay." Kagome placed her small hand on top of Inuyasha's larger one, and rubbed it gently. Inuyasha looked at her with hooded eyes that made Kagome blush deeply. They stayed like this until a waiter showed up.

"I'm sorry. I can come back in a second." The young blonde waiter said.

"No, it's okay. We're ready." Inuyasha didn't even advert his gaze from Kagome's.

"Great! We can start with your drinks. Ma'am, what would you be having?" Kagome turned to the waiter with her blushed face. "Kagome Higurashi?"

"Oh my Kami! Joshua Stewart?" Kagome stared up at the guy who she hadn't seen in about a year. "Wow, it's been such a long time."

"Yeah, like a year. We had such a great time in Spanish, didn't we?" The two shared a laugh, while Inuyasha's gaze turned from a heated sexy gaze to a raging jealous one.

"Oh, I'm sorry. How rude of me? Inuyasha, this is Joshua. Josh, this is Inuyasha." Kagome said, and watched as Inuyasha foolishly looked him up and down, sizing him up.

"It's so nice to meet you. I've been waiting for Kagome to find a man since I met her. I wish I could hook her up one of my friends, but the good ones come through me first." They shared a laugh at the inside joke, but Inuyasha didn't get it.

"Kagome doesn't need your help in that department ever again." Inuyasha said, roughly.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said in a warning tone.

"It's fine girl. He just doesn't get it yet." Josh took out his pen and pad, and jotted down their drinks and entrees.

"I don't like how that guy is so friendly with you. He was touching all over your arm and stuff. That's not very professional. I should tell his manager." Inuyasha said, scanning the room for signs of a manager.

"Gosh, Inu-kun. Josh is definitely after me." She said with a chuckle at Inuyasha's expense.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on! Josh is a homosexual." Now it all made sense to him. The inside jokes, the touching, the "girl-talk." A big "O" formed on Inuyasha's face. "You thought he was hitting on me? It wasn't me he was looking at all googly eyed." Kagome laughed out loud.

"Whatever. Everyone looks at me googly eyed." Inuyasha crossed his arms and sat back in the booth. Kagome felt Inuyasha's long legs on the outside of her legs. She glared at the fact that he had such a big head.

"Sure, Inuyasha. Whatever you say."

"Are you going to tell me that you don't look at me googly eyed?" Inuyasha then leaned across the table and glared at Kagome.

"Absolutely not." Kagome looked away, because she could never lie to anyone's face.

"Why can't you look me in the face? Is it because your _lying?_" Inuyasha gave her a big smirk. Kagome was saved when Josh came over with their drinks.

"All right. I think you're food should be out shortly. Do you guys need anything else?" Josh asked the two.

"Nope. I think everything is great for now." Kagome answered with a smile. Josh smiled at Inuyasha and Inuyasha gave him a small nod in return.

"Wonderful! I should be back with your food shortly." He said and walked away.

"I can't believe I didn't see it sooner." Inuyasha said, shaking his head. Kagome was glad that he was distracted from their interrupted conversation.

"The green monster can make you so blind."

"Kagome, do you think that I'm afraid someone might take you away from me?"

"Inuyasha, I don't belong to you, so how could taking me away from you even be possible?"

"Please, Kagome, if I'm around, you're with me. It's that simple." Kagome looked at him like he just grew a horn out of his head like the show "Fooly Kooly."

"First off, if you're around, so what? We aren't together, so I am NOT with you. Second, if your previous statement was true, what would happen when you aren't around? Do I belong to someone else?" Kagome watched as Inuyasha looked at her like she had a horn growing out of her head.

"Whatever, Kags. You are with me, because you asked me to come with you to dinner."

"Soooo, really you're with me. I asked you and that makes this my outing." Kagome gave of the winner of the debate.

"Okay. You're outing, you pay." Inuyasha smiled, as Kagome's mouth dropped.

"That's not fair. You're the guy! The guy is supposed to pay."

"Only if you are on a date or stuck in the fifty's." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Fine. I'll pay, but you owe me big time." Kagome huffed and they stayed in silence until their food came ten minutes later.

"Bon apetite!" Joshua said, and left them to sulk over their hot meals.

"Are you going to be like this the rest of the night?" Inuyasha asked, not touching his food.

"I'm sorry. I just realized I don't have a place to stay tonight. Sango wants her privacy, remember?" Kagome poked her lip out.

"Of course you have a place to stay." Inuyasha said, digging into his food realizing she was no longer mad at him.

"Where? I can't afford a hotel. I can barely afford this dinner."

"I was just kidding about you paying the meal and all, by the way." He watched as her face lit up a little bit. "I'm not a complete ass. Plus, you can stay at my place."

"No." Kagome said, shortly and started eating her grilled chicken smothered in gravy with mashed potatoes.

"What do you mean no?" Inuyasha stopped mid bite of his baked salmon.

"I mean no. I'm not staying at your place." She said very simply.

"Why not?"

"We both know what happened when we were in my dorm room. I'm not going through that again."

"You make it sound like it was hard, manual labor or something. We both know what happened, and we both know that we enjoyed it." Kagome blushed remembering that night, the way that they touched, the way that they kissed.

"Well I'm still not going over there."

"You are staying with me."

"I will find a hotel."

"You are staying with me."

"I can find a girlfriend to stay with."

"You are staying with me."

"I'll sleep in my car."

"You are staying with me."

"Dammit, Inuyasha, no! No, no, no! I can't do it. I mean, I can't even imagine how many women have been in between those sheets with you. Naked! I can't imagine how many women you've seduced on your couch. I'm sorry, but I can not do that." Kagome looked at him in his eyes. Inuyasha looked shocked at first, but kept his cool.

"You are staying with me." Kagome gave a small grunt in frustration.

"You just don't give up, do you?" Kagome sighed, undefeated.

"You know I don't." He said with a small smile that gave Kagome's stomach butterflies.

"Where would I sleep?"

"In the bed." Inuyasha looked at her eyebrows raise. "Without me, of course."

"Are your sheets clean?" Inuyasha looked at her offended.

"Kagome, let me tell you something-" He was about to go off, but he didn't want her to run off again. "-I'm not like that anymore." He said, calmly.

"How do you know?"

"I know because I haven't had sex with a girl since our incident a couple months ago." Inuyasha said with sincerity dripping from every word.

"That doesn't mean you don't want to."

"Duh, Kags! I'm a guy, I think about sex all the time. When I wake up, when I go to sleep, when I'm eating breakfast, when I'm at school, when I see you."

"Gross, Inuyasha, that's disgusting."

"What? That I think of sex when I see you? Oh please, Kagome, ever since I hit puberty I've been thinking about having sex with you. You were the first girl I saw naked, the first girl I saw in a bikini, the first girl that I had in my bed."

"We were young back then!"

"But I am older than you. When you were ten, I was twelve, when you were fourteen I was sixteen, when you were sixteen I was eighteen. My thinking was always more lucrative when it came to sex. It still is."

"Whatever your thinking may be about sex is, all that didn't answer the question of your sheets being clean." Inuyasha drastically rolled his eyes, but nodded a definite yes. "Well, I guess I'll stay at your place."

"Finally! Hey, I promise not to touch, if you don't." Inuyasha winked at her, and they shared a small laugh. They still had a good time together, even if they argued many times.

After Inuyasha generously payed the bill, they left to his apartment. They had to call a cab, since Inuyasha's car was at his apartment, and Kagome couldn't drive due to they heavy pain medication she was prescribed. On the way home, Inuyasha and Kagome laughed about Sango and Miroku's relationship. They both knew that they would end up back together, break up again, and continue the viscous cycle as such. Once they arrived, Inuyasha escorted Kagome upstairs to the very top floor.

"Wow, this must cost you an arm and a leg." Kagome said, while they rode up the elevator.

"It does, but it's absolutely worth it!" The elevator opened with Inuyasha's special key, and Kagome stepped out into a very nice hallway.

"It's the one down at the end." Inuyasha pointed down to the end of the hallway. When Inuyasha opened the door to his apartment, Kagome was taken aback. She was blown away at the gorgeous microfiber suede couches, and matching carpet and the colorful array of pictures mounted on the wall.

"This is great, Inuyasha."

"You like it?"

"I love it. This is a great bachelor pad." Kagome went from room to room, in total amazement.

"Do you want something to drink?" Inuyasha said, once Kagome was settled in front of his plasma television.

"What do you have?"

"Are you in the mood for alcoholic?"

"Sure, but not to much or to strong."

"I have just the thing." Inuyasha moved to the bar to prepare the drinks.

"You know, I can't help but notice that I didn't see your bedroom." Kagome said twisting a strand of her hair.

"Did you go through the door that was in the master bathroom? That's the thing that sucks here, you have to go through the master bath, to get to the master suite."

"Oh yeah. I saw that, but the door was closed."

"I don't know why. I haven't been here in ages, so housekeeping probably shut it." Inuyasha handed her a mint mojito.

"Thanks. You have housekeeping?" Kagome shouldn't be so surprised. Inuyasha always had the nicest stuff, and maids. He even had a butler growing up.

"Yeah, everyone on the top floor does."

"Who else lives up here?"

"The mayor's son with his new wife, and this creepy old man at the other end." Inuyasha watched as Kagome's eyes rolled in the back of her head after she tasted the drink. "Wait, are you supposed to be drinking that with your meds?"

"I don't know. I really don't care. That is a great tasting mint mojito. You even have the mint leaves in it." Kagome knew she wasn't supposed to be drinking anything at all that was alcoholic. Inuyasha took the drink away from her, with many protests, and came back with a stale Sprite. "That really sucks. Did you throw it away?"

"No, I'll drink it when I'm done with mine." Inuyasha turned on his stereo, and flipped to a radio station that played oldies. After taking a sip of his drink, he stood up and reached out his hand to Kagome. "May I have this dance?"

"Of course you may." Kagome smiled up at him, and let Inuyasha lead her to the middle of his living area. He wrapped one hand around her waist, and grabbed her hand. She placed her other hand directly on his shoulders. They giggled at how silly they were, but continued to dance. "I don't think I've slow danced with anyone since you left."

"Really, what about when you went on a date with someone?" Inuyasha asked.

"They didn't want to slow dance. They wanted to dance to the latest hip-hop song, or dance in the bed. That is why I am currently single." Kagome smiled proudly at the fact that she was still a virgin. Inuyasha then let go of Kagome's hand, and pulled her further, setting his hands gently at her waist.

"I am so proud of you." Inuyasha whispered, then Kagome cautiously put her other hand on his other shoulder.

"If it's not to much to ask, why did you give up your virginity?" Kagome looked up innocently into Inuyasha's golden eyes. Inuyasha cleared his throat, and looked away. "You don't have to answer. I'm just curious."

"It's okay. I just don't know what to tell you. I mean, back then, when I moved over to Japan, all the guys I hung out with were no longer virgins. I was the only one that had kept it all the way through high school, and still planned to keep it that way."

"So you were pressured?" Kagome looked at him shocked. Inuyasha was so stubborn about everything, so she was surprised a group of guys had made him change his mind.

"No, because for the longest time I stayed a virgin. Maybe about eight months until I met this girl."

"This girl have a name?"

"Yeah, Sazumi." Kagome thought better then to interrupt when Inuyasha began to daydream. It was obvious that he still had feelings for this girl, and Kagome saw it too. She just bowed her head, and shook her head from starting this conversation in the first place. "Are you okay?" She heard Inuyasha's voice above her. Kagome kept her eyes down, but shook her head.

"My stomach is hurting a little."

"Do you need to sit down?" It was so interesting to see Inuyasha become so caring for someone. His eyes got wide, and he looked so kind. Usually he looked so damn sexy, and Kagome had a hard time keeping her mind straight.

"Yeah." Inuyasha led her to the couch, and sat her down.

"Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm okay. Finish your story." Kagome leaned back in the couch and looked over in Inuyasha's direction, but definitely not at him.

"Oh yeah. Sazumi was her name. She was a virgin, too, and we both decided that we should be each other's first."

"After how long?" Kagome went wide-eyed.

"A few months."

"A few months of a relationship with this girl and your self-control went out the door? Were you in love with her?" Kagome practically yelled. Inuyasha knew he should have kept his big mouth shut, and he knew she would get angry once she found out the truth.

"No, Kagome, but I'm not going to say it was a mistake though. We weren't in love, but we knew that us having sex was going to be okay."

"Are you a fucking imbecile? Have you went fucking nuts, Inuyasha? Kami, I have lost so much respect for you. There's like none left!" Kagome stood up slowly, minding her injuries, and huffed back to the master bathroom, where Kagome found an impressive master suite decorated in Inuyasha's favorite colors: red and black. She slammed the door shut behind her, and sat on the cushy king-size bed. Seconds later, Inuyasha busted in the room, looking beyond pissed off.

"Your the one who was curious, Kagome! Don't fucking come at me calling me crazy, Miss I'm-gonna-date-a-fucking-lunatic-ax-murderer! Inuyasha shouted at her. He knew at once it was a mistake when Kagome's chin started to tremble. "Fuck!" He yelled after Kagome who just ran out of the room. He ran after her, and found her putting on her shoes at the door. "I'm sorry, Kagome."

"No, I'm sorry for ever thinking that after figuring what happened in Japan, that I would be able to trust you, and love you again. I was so wrong, though." Kagome said, sobbing, and facing the door.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha always felt so confused.

"How could I possibly be in love with you?"Kagome spat out. Inuyasha walked the rest of the distance up to her, and flipped her around. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.

"I thought you promised me that you'd always love me?" He couldn't believe after all these years that Kagome didn't love him anymore.

"Yeah, well, I grew up. And I'm glad that I did." Inuyasha gave Kagome pleading eyes. "Do you want me to understand what's going on? Finish your story."

"No matter what happens, promise me that you'll stay." Kagome looked away, but the desperation in Inuyasha's voice was overwhelming.

"Fine." Kagome took her shoes off, and the two sat back down on the couch.

"Okay. After we had sex, everything changed between me and women. They didn't want me as their friend anymore. They wanted me sexually, and I wanted them the same way." Kagome started getting antsy at his confession, but Inuyasha rested a reassuring on her hand. "Just listen."

"I don't think I want to hear about your sexual adventures. That would be to much for me."

"Okay, I'm sorry. I'll keep it to a minimum." Inuyasha put his hands up in surrender. He didn't want her to run again.

"Thank you."

"Anyway, I started having sex frequently. Not with a different girl every night, but I was never alone at night." They both sighed for the long night ahead. "I became experienced Kagome, and I'm not completely proud of that, but I don't regret it at all. It just became a part of who I am."

"Who you are? So you don't regret becoming a horny, sex-crazed monster?" Kagome looked at him weirdly.

"I'm not a horny, sex-crazed monster. I'm just a man who loves women."

"No, you're a man who enjoys women's parts. You could care less about the actual woman."

"Some of the women, I didn't care about at all, but some were different. You sometimes grow feelings for people that you have several occasions of sex with. You're right though, most of the time it was just for their _parts_." Inuyasha looked away, sad. He was starting to see where Kagome was coming from. He was a horny, sex-craved monster.

"So what now, Inuyasha?" Kagome looked at him with a hard look.

"I want to start saving myself for my wife." Inuyasha stared at Kagome with a sad look.

"Save yourself for your wife? Okay, so it takes ten years to become celibate. On top of that, you can't share the special moments with your wife on your honeymoon."

"What special moments?"

"The special moments when you guys learn about each other intimately just by _experiment_, not because you _know_ what to do." Inuyasha looked at Kagome with squinted eyes.

"What fun would that be? You wouldn't know the great positions or how to do certain things."

"That is the fun of it. You get to figure out the great positions and how to do certain things _together_!"

"No, Kagome, it takes experience. What happens if you get married to a guy who doesn't give it to you right? Who can't hit that spot just right? Who can't give you a blinding, scream-out-loud, not forgetful orgasm?" Kagome blushed so red that Inuyasha saw her hint of cleavage turn red. "Didn't want to think about that, did you?"

"What would happen if I don't get an orgasm?" Kagome asked innocently.

"I don't think a woman could truly be satisfied with her partner if she never reached and orgasm."

"H-have you ever given a woman an...an orgasm?" Kagome was very shy about this. She never spoke about this kind of stuff. She was upset that she had to ask Inuyasha who was supposed to be keeping his virginity, but she felt more comfortable with him then someone else. He didn't make her feel like she didn't know anything, but just a friend asking questions.

"Yeah. At first I thought it was about me reaching my orgasm. But as I got more experienced I learned that it is about the woman you are with. So, I worked at her reaching hers, and then concerned myself with mine. Sex is about consideration. You do what makes each other feel good." Kagome looked at him like a deer in head lights.

"Wow! So if I wait until my wedding night, then I'll be disappointed?" Kagome asked.

"I mean it might be hard for you to enjoy it. I mean, whoever marries you will be extremely lucky." Inuyasha and Kagome looked deep into each others eyes. "It might hurt when it happens."

"Yeah, that I've heard." Kagome wasn't mad at him, but interested. She was still upset with him, but what's done is done. "What time is it?"

"It's 12:30. Why?" Inuyasha asked after looking at his clock.

"Crap, I was supposed to take my medication like two hours ago!" Kagome jumped up looking for her purse. "I was wondering why I wasn't tired. That's what percoset does to you." Kagome grabbed her purse and went to the kitchen. Inuyasha followed and poured her a glass of water. "Thanks." Kagome smiled up at him. She pulled out her cellphone to check and sighed deeply.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sango didn't call me." Kagome washed down her medicine

"She said she needed time, so you have to give her time."

"I know, but no one deserves to be alone after they break up with someone. Not for this long anyway." Kagome gulped down the rest of the water.

"I guess this is how she handles it." Inuyasha shrugged, and ran his hand over his hand over his face.

"Tired?" Kagome asked.

"Haven't had much sleep in the last few days." Inuyasha looked at her because it was her fault, but he was only joking.

"Hey, you should have went and got some rest when I told you." Kagome laughed and walked out of the room. "You take your bed, so you can get some good rest. It's Saturday so you can sleep in."

"Oh, no, you take the bed, I can sleep on the couch." Inuyasha led her to his room. He took out a t-shirt and pajama pants. He gave the shirt to her and shoved her into the restroom to change and shut the door. He stripped down to his boxers and slipped on the fleece pajama pants. He laid down on the bed and put his hands behind his head. When Kagome walked out his eyes went wide. "OH YEAH!"

"Sshhh! You gave me this shirt on purpose!" She pulled at the ends that went about mid-thigh.

"I sure did!" Inuyasha sat up and laughed. He got up and went back to his closet and pulled out another pair pajama pants. He turned around to see Kagome already in the bed, the shirt that he gave her riding up on her thighs. He raised an eyebrow at her then put the pants back in his closet. He leaned on the frame of the closet and looked at Kagome with a smirk on his lips.

"What?" Kagome asked, with a smirk gracing her lips also. Inuyasha simply shook his head. "Do you need one of these pillows?" Kagome asked sitting up slowly to reach for one of the pillows on his bed.

"Yeah, just give me something you're not going to use." Inuyasha went and sat on the edge of the bed. Kagome crawled over and sat right next to him.

"What's wrong?"

"I wish things were like they used to be." Inuyasha's whole demeanor moped.

"What do you mean?" Kagome put a hand on his shoulder. Inuyasha put his hand on top of hers and squeezed.

"I mean, like it was before I left for Tokyo. I want to be your best friend again."

"You are my best friend."

"No, I was replaced when you met Sango, and whoever you befriended while I was gone." Inuyasha turned to face her. "I know that I didn't keep my virginity promise, I wasn't here for you when your dad past away, I missed your graduation. I am no longer your best friend."

"But we're working on it." Kagome reassured him.

"We shouldn't be though. I shouldn't have left you here, and then we wouldn't be _working_ on it." She could tell that he was getting frustrated.

"You said you didn't regret anything."

"No, I don't regret having sex with any of those girls, but I wouldn't have slept with any of those girls if I still had you in my life." Kagome put her head on his shoulder, and he wrapped an arm protectively around her body.

"You can turn your life around now. You can save yourself until marriage."

"Do you know how hard that's going to be for me? To have it then take it away."

"If you want things to be the same, then you have to change for the better." Kagome hugged him and he hugged her back.

"I'll try Kagome, I really will."

"Good, let's get some sleep." Kagome snuggled under the covers and guilty watched as Inuyasha said goodnight and left his own bedroom so she sleep. "Inuyasha?" Kagome called out after about thirty minutes of nodding off, but continuously waking up because she felt bad. She heard his feet hit the floor, and his footsteps as he made his way to his room.

"What's up, Kags?" Kagome could see his sexy silhouette in the darkness.

"You should sleep in here." He turned around without saying anything, and walked out of the room. Kagome jumped out of bed, and grabbed his forearm to stop him. "Hey, you should sleep in your own bed. I'm the guest, and this is your house." Inuyasha grabbed his pillow off the couch and walked back into the room, leaving a confused Kagome in his wake. He came back out and pulled Kagome into the room. "No, Inuyasha, we can NOT sleep in the same bed."

"Kagome Higurashi, get in this bed." Inuyasha was already in the bed and snuggled up underneath the covers.

"No way." Kagome started feeling really drowsy, knowing that her medication was kicking in. Inuyasha sighed and sat up, turning on the bedside lamp in the process.

"What do you want me to do, Kagome? We are both tired, and you don't want me to sleep on the couch, and I don't want you to sleep on the couch. I promise to keep my hands to myself, if you promise to keep yours to yourself." Inuyasha didn't even smile through his sleepiness, just pat the spot next to him. It was a king-sized bed and she knew that he wouldn't touch if she didn't allow it.

"Fine, but stay on your side." Kagome got in the bed, and Inuyasha turned off the lamp. In a few, short minutes Kagome heard Inuyasha's deep breathing. Kagome shortly gave in to her heavy eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

_Late the next morning..._

Kagome turned in the large spacious bed, and was met with a tray of breakfast food when she opened her eyes. A big smile came upon her face as she saw the tray loaded with pancakes, bacon, and orange juice. Kagome dug in then went on the search for Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome walked around on the cold floor, but didn't see him. She was walking through the kitchen and heard some noises in a room in a door cracked on the far wall of the kitchen. "Inuyasha?" She opened the door and saw Inuyasha working out in a small gym. Inuyasha looked through the mirror he was looking in and turned around to Kagome.

"Hey, Kagome, what's up?" Inuyasha put down the weights he was lifting with, and went to her.

"Thanks for the breakfast." Kagome couldn't help but stare at his muscular arms and bare chest.

"Oh, no problemo." Inuyasha led her out of the room shutting the door behind them. "What do you want to do today?"

"I don't have any clothes for today." Kagome started consciously pulling at the hem of the over-sized t-shirt she was wearing.

"So what? It's just me. It's not like your trying to impress me." Inuyasha said, and guzzled his water bottle.

"You're right...but I am wearing the same underwear that I wore yesterday." Inuyasha made a face at her and Kagome laughed, but it was true.

"Well, do you want to go shopping?" He asked.

"I don't have any money to go shopping at a whim." Kagome and Inuyasha walked back into the bedroom.

"I got you. Just like when we were younger."

"That was movies and bubblegum. Clothes are totally different things." Kagome put on her white jeans underneath the big t-shirt.

"I don't care, Kagome. I like buying you things." Inuyasha started stripping of his work out clothes, so Kagome had to turn her back.

"I wish you would take that in the bathroom. I don't want to see your gonads." Kagome chuckled, but she was surprised by a rather naked Inuyasha wrap his arms around her from behind. "Inuyasha?"

"This is my house, you know?" Kagome simply nodded. "Well, I can be naked whenever I please. Now, are you going to let me buy you things, like I want." Inuyasha whispered. Kagome nodded, and Inuyasha let her go, and walked into the bathroom.

"Hey wait, let me get through. I don't want to be trapped in here while you're in the bathroom." Kagome banged on the door. Inuyasha opened it, in his naked glory. "Kami! Get some clothes on!" Kagome yelled and covered her eyes.

"I'm trying to get in the shower!" Inuyasha tried not to laugh as he saw Kagome's blush take over her whole top half.

"Just let me get through to the living room or something." Kagome said.

"Sure, but you have to open your eyes to get through." Inuyasha laughed as Kagome shook her head like a little kid. "Okay, trust me, all right?" Kagome reluctantly went when Inuyasha began to pull her into the steam filled room. He led her out of the bathroom and quietly shut the door behind her.

"Thanks." Kagome said through the door, and walked out into his living area. Fifteen minutes later, Inuyasha walked out well showered and well dressed. "I have to get my shirt." Kagome said, because Inuyasha was heading out the door.

"Fine, I can wait." Kagome went into the room and grabbed her shirt from the previous day. She grabbed the hair band off her wrist, and gathered the back of the shirt like she did in high school. She was careful to mind the bandages on her stomach, and walked out the door with Inuyasha.

"I can't believe that I am wearing the same thing I wore yesterday." Kagome said looking at her outfit.

"Darn! We are just going to have to buy you some more things, I guess." Inuyasha and Kagome went to the mall with huge smiles on their faces the whole time.

**I know this a horrible place to stop, but if I put it all on this chapter, there is none for the next one. Hope there isn't to much to read here...I think this is my longest chapter. Enjoy and review...you all have been great!**

**Bubba 2007**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello people! I'm back with chapter 16 and I hope it's good. You guys have been pretty much great reading my story!! Here we go!!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha or any of it's character, and I never will, and I am so very sad about it. :(**

**ALERT: Inuyasha is NOT a half-demon, Kagome is NOT a miko/priestess, Miroku does NOT have the wind tunnel, and Sango is NOT a demon slayer. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have a rare disease (I'll go deeper into that in the story).**

**Chapter 16**

Inuyasha and Kagome had a great time at the mall, and even had a nice little lunch. Kagome still hadn't heard from Sango, and Inuyasha hadn't heard from Miroku all day. They pulled up to Inuyasha's apartment, and they were both met by Mioku's sulking form on Inuyasha's step.

"What the hell is going on, Miroku?" Inuyasha asked, once he got out of the car.

"Inuyasha, there is no need to be so blunt." Kagome said, grabbing her bags out of the back seat.

"Sorry. Miroku, what is wrong my dear friend?" Inuyasha asked Miroku sarcastically.

"Sango won't take any of my calls." Miroku said into his hands.

"You haven't talked to her at all?" Kagome said, very worried.

"She answered the phone when she didn't know it was me. As soon as she heard it was me, she hung up."

"Let's go over there right now." Kagome grabbed the keys from Inuyasha.

"No, no, no. You are not driving my car, and we need to leave Sango alone."

"I'm worried about her. I called her to, and she didn't answer my calls."

"That's because she didn't want to hear your voice!" Inuyasha watched as Kagome slammed her hands on her hips. "Well, it's true." Inuyasha mumbled. Kagome huffed and went to Miroku.

"Let's go and get your woman, okay?" Kagome said to Miroku. He looked up at Kagome and gave her a sad smile.

"All right! Let's go." Miroku stood up, and walked proudly to the backseat of the car.

"Kagome, no! I understand that you want to help Miroku, but-" Kagome and Inuyasha were now facing each other on the driver side.

"I promise I won't wreck your freaking car, Inuyasha." Kagome rolled her eyes up at him.

"It has nothing to do with that." Inuyasha said, frustrated.

"Well, let me get in the car." Kagome turned around and tried to open the door, but Inuyasha grabbed her arm and twisted her around. "What?"

"I fucking said no!" Kagome pushed away from Inuyasha and walked over to Miroku's side of the car.

"Come on, Miroku, we'll take your car over to Sango's." Kagome said, opening up the door.

"Kagome, I said no, dammit." Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and Miroku walking over to Miroku's car.

"Miroku, let me handle Inuyasha really quick." Kagome told Miroku.

"You know, let me go over there my self." Miroku said.

"Are you sure?" Kagome said, looking through Miroku's rolled down window.

"I need to do this myself. Thank you, though." Miroku and Kagome shared a smile, and Miroku drove off.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Inuyasha?" Kagome turned to Inuyasha who was standing there with his strong arms crossed.

"Nothing anymore." Inuyasha started walking into his apartment building.

"What do you mean?" Kagome ran in front of and they stopped on the stairs, Kagome standing at eye level.

"I mean exactly what I said, Kagome." Inuyasha moved closer to her on his step.

"Why couldn't I go to the dorm with Miroku, huh?" Kagome was upset with the way Inuyasha was acting and treating her.

"You told me at the mall that today was our day! You promised me that!" Inuyasha pointed an accusing finger at her.

"Oh Kami! Grow up! My friend needs me, and you are being such a big baby!" Kagome pushed past Inuyasha and walked out to the street.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha shouted at her.

"Wherever I damn well please!" Kagome turned back and shouted.

"Stop being such a bitch!" Kagome glared at him, and then huffed. She started walking down the street in such a hurry. Inuyasha simply looked at her dumbfounded. What in the world happened? He just wanted to spend time with her today, and he thought it was unfair that she had changed her mind. He wanted to rekindle their relationship so that he could start something big and better. "Kagome! Come on!" Inuyasha ran up to catch up with her.

"Don't you dare talk to me!" Kagome pushed him away when he tried to stop her.

"Kagome, look, I'm jealous." Inuyasha said with his face down.

"What?" Kagome looked completely shocked. "What are you possibly jealous of?"

"Everyone who gets to spend time with you. I feel like every time we spend time with each other, you or I are in a hospital, with other people, or arguing. I just want to spend time with you Kagome. Real, quality time. What's so wrong with that?" Kagome looked up at him, and smiled.

"Why didn't you just say that?" Kagome asked, kindly.

"Does that sound like something I'd say without motivation?" Inuyasha rubbed the back of neck in embarrassment.

"No, it doesn't." They shared a laugh. Kagome grabbed his hand and headed back toward his apartment. "You have any good movies?" Kagome looked up at him and smiled.

"I have all your favorites." Inuyasha blushed and had to look away from her. He couldn't he believe that he was holding her hand walking down the street, and had went out and bought her favorite movies, just in case she came over.

"No way." Kagome became giddy, and let go of his hand and skipped ahead. She stopped suddenly, holding her stomach. Inuyasha became panicked and rushed to her side.

"What's wrong?"

"I did to much." Kagome gave out a small laugh.

"Not funny. You want me to carry you up stairs?" Inuyasha didn't wait for an answer, because he swooped her up and walked up to his apartment.

"Inuyasha, you do not have to carry me. We're on a dang elevator." Kagome complained.

"I don't care. You were supposed to be resting. That's why they let you out of the hospital early, because you promised to rest as much as you can. When you got home you wanted to go out for crying out loud."

"Give me a break, Inuyasha! I was stuck up in a hospital room for forever. Can you blame me?"

"Yes. You seem to be great at breaking promises lately." Kagome looked away from him, in guilt and anger. Inuyasha was driving her nuts, but making her feel extremely guilty. As soon as Inuyasha put Kagome down inside his apartment, she headed to his bedroom, and shut the door. Inuyasha didn't dare go in there, because he knew he would get yelled at. They stayed apart for the remaining of the day, Kagome only coming out to get water for her percocet. At about seven pm., both of their stomachs began to grumble, and Inuyasha ordered some Chinese food. He planned to serve her and give her an apology without any interruption. The food showed up about thirty minutes later. Inuyasha gathered two plates, utensils, and two sodas, plus the food, of course, and went to his bedroom door which was still closed.

"Kagome?" He heard shuffling in the room, but no answer from Kagome. "Kagome, can you open the door, please?" He was trying his hardest to be nice, avoiding upsetting her was definitely key.

"Why?" Kagome asked and he could tell she was right behind the door.

"I have a surprise for you." Inuyasha waited for a few moments, and then Kagome opened the door. She looked at the stuff in her hand and gave Inuyasha a huge smile.

"Chinese?"

"Chinese."

"Do you want to eat in here?" Kagome asked, shyly. Why was she acting all shy?

"Sure thing." Inuyasha walked into the room and sat the food on the edge of the bed. He looked over at Kagome who was still standing at the door's entrance. "What's wrong?" He walked over to her, and he wanted to reach out and embrace her, but didn't.

"Nothing. I'm just hungry I guess." Kagome walked over to the bed and opened the bag of Chinese food. She smiled when she saw her favorite: lemon chicken. "You remembered?"

"Of course I remember. You won't eat anything else." He sat down, and handed her a plate.

"I can eat out of the container." She smiled and sat next to him, facing the flat screen television mounted on the wall. "I'm not a date that you're entertaining. I don't haver to be proper." After she said that she shoved a whole piece into her mouth. Inuyasha laughed, and followed in suite.

"Kagome?" They had been eating in silence for the majority of their meals until Inuyasha spoke.

"Yeah?" Kagome asked, still focused on "America's Next Top Model."

"I'm sorry for being a jerk today." Kagome turned to him, and smiled lightly.

"It's all right. You were right about me not keeping my promises. I'm sorry for doing that." She kissed him on his cheek. She pulled back and gazed at Inuyasha deeply. They shared a heated stare for a few seconds, when Inuyasha planted a sensual kiss on Kagome's lips. He was overwhelmed with joy when she didn't pull back. He put down his box of food and grabbed hers to put it down, without breaking the kiss. He tilted her face to deepen the kiss, and she complied. His tongue ventured into her mouth and they battled for dominance. They broke the kiss only to breath. Their foreheads rested on one another's.

"I'm sorry." Inuyasha panted. Kagome simply mumbled out something. "Can we lay down?" Kagome backed up from him and looked at him questioningly. "Just lay down, okay? I promise." Kagome nodded and watched Inuyasha strip off his jeans and shirt and socks. Kagome shyly took off her new jeans, but left on her new tank top. She saw Inuyasha steal glances of her body when they were clearing off the bed, but she really didn't mind. "I'll be back." Kagome watched his god-like body leave the room to put the food in the fridge.

"Why did we just kiss?" Kagome asked no one in particular. She laid down under the covers and pondered this.

"You want to watch a movie?" Inuyasha asked from the living room.

"Sure!" Kagome answered. He brought in a DVD and put it in the DVD player with a smile on his face. His relationship with Kagome is definitely looking good right now. "What movie is it?"

"'Awake.'" Inuyasha turned off the light and then sat with his back against the headboard next to Kagome. She sat up with him, and actually snuggled up to him to stay warm. "Have you talked to Sango yet?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah. Apparently, Miroku made it over there, and started announcing his love while he was in the hallway of our dorm. Literally yelling that he loved her. She finally let him in, and they are now back together." Kagome laughed out loud and Inuyasha soon joined. They knew they were going to get back together, it was only a matter of time.

"I guess you can go back to the dorms tonight then." Inuyasha stated sadly.

"I can always go back in the morning." Kagome said, quietly as the movie came on. She looked shyly up at Inuyasha who was peering at the Hayden Christansen holding his breath under water. He looked down at Kagome, so she looked away with a blush.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nothing." Kagome wanted to kiss him again. It was one of the greatest things she ever felt. The electricity was unbelievable.

"You are definitely lying to me." Kagome felt Inuyasha laid down to place his head directly in her bosom.

"W-what are you doing?" Kagome blushed deeply.

"I'm going to stay here until you tell me what's wrong." Inuyasha then buried his face between both her breasts. Kagome was very tense. Inuyasha was loving the hell out of this. Kagome was blushing and he had his face in her breasts.

"I-I-Inuyasha?"

"Hmmm?" Inuyasha said from the valley of her cleavage.

"I want to kiss you again." Kagome tried to hold her voice steady, but the embarrassment and nervousness was winning. Inuyasha sat up quickly and looked at her.

"Really?" Inuyasha asked, totally unbelieving. He slid closer to her. "Then kiss me already." Kagome looked at him with shock.

"No way. You are supposed to kiss me."

"You said that you wanted to kiss me." Inuyasha puckered his lips at her. Kagome laughed at his funny face. When he stopped, she looked at him seriously, and couldn't stop looking at his lips. He even had the nerve to lick them. She scooted closer to him, and then softly placed a kiss on Inuyasha's lips. It was soft until Inuyasha deepened it with his tongue. He laid her back on the pillow, and continue to share a passionate kiss. Inuyasha cautiously pulled away from Kagome and then kissed her jaw line. Kagome moved her head to expose her neck, and Inuyasha took full advantage of that. He licked and sucked at her neck. She moaned soundly and gripped her hand in Inuyasha's hair.

"Inuyasha." Kagome moaned out when Inuyasha licked between the valley of her breast. Inuyasha knew that Kagome was being led by her hormones, and would have stopped by now. He knew he could have stopped at a certain time, but he wanted to go as far as he could. He wanted her to know how it feels to feel good. He went to reach for her left breast, but she stopped him.

"What?" Inuyasha said, innocently. Kagome didn't say anything, just sat up. He followed by her example, but was pushed down on the bed by a very sexually driven Kagome. "What are doing?"

"You'll see." She straddled him and began running her delicate fingers lightly up and down his chest. Inuyasha held his breath and closed his eyes. He couldn't believe that even her touch drove him up the wall.

"Oh Kami." Inuyasha moaned out when Kagome lowered down and captured his ear lobe in her mouth. She teased that ear then went to the other one. Inuyasha was squirming uncontrollably underneath her. She reached his neck and sucked so hard she gave him a hickey. Inuyasha had no idea how this could possibly happen. He wasn't in control right now, Kagome was. Kagome reached down for the waistband on his boxers. He sat straight up suddenly, Kagome on top of him and all.

"What?" Kagome asked confused.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Inuyasha asked looking up at her, because she was still straddling him.

"I-I don't know." Kagome began blushing as realization hit her.

"You reached for my boxers. Why?" Kagome shrugged and she couldn't look at him. "Do you think you are ready to have sex?" Kagome looked at him shocked.

"No! I mean yes. I mean I don't know." Kagome put her face in her hands.

"Kagome." Inuyasha grabbed her hands. "Save yourself, please."

"But you told me that I wouldn't have a good experience on my wedding night. What if I'm a bad partner?" Kagome looked so upset and confused.

"I have to be honest with you, a guy that has you on your wedding night will be so lucky. A virgin is an amazing partner because they can be molded into the best sex partner anyone has ever had. You'd be the perfect match, because he teaches you exactly what he likes and loves."

"Okay, I guess. What about my kissing though?" Kagome looked at him expected him to stay to that she was average, but she watched a smile spread across his gorgeous lips.

"You are the most amazing kisser I have ever had in my life."

"Really?" Kagome was excited. "Thank you." She looked down and noticed that she was still straddling him and they were only covered by their underwear, and Kagome had her tank top. She shifted to try to get off, but Inuyasha held her tight. "What?"

"Are we done kissing?" Inuyasha nuzzled Kagome's neck.

"I don't think anything is a good idea right now. We might get carried away." Kagome tilted her head back to give Inuyasha more access to her neck.

"Carried away?" Inuyasha sucked really hard on her neck. "I wouldn't mind that." Kagome slapped his arm, playfully.

"What about the movie?" Kagome moaned out loud when Inuyasha licked a trail from her ear to her neck.

"Who cares?" Inuyasha rubbed her hands up the back of her shirt until he got to her bra. She didn't stop him, so he went ahead and snapped open the clasp. He slipped it off her arms, and looked at her. Her cheeks were tinted pink, and she looked so innocent. He was eye level with her breast, and he looked at her hard nipples through the thin fabric of the tank top.

"Inuyasha?" Inuyasha looked up at her. "What are we doing?" Inuyasha looked down at them, and noticed that they were awfully close to possibly having sex. He knew if he didn't stop now that he would end up taking her virginity tonight.

"We need to stop." Inuyasha caressed Kagome's cheek.

"Yeah, probably." Kagome got off of him and sat next to him, holding her knees to her chest. They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Kagome, does this mean that you are giving me a chance?" Inuyasha turned to her. Kagome looked straight ahead, unblinking. She turned to face him, and looked him in the eye, and gave him a huge smile. Inuyasha grabbed her up and hugged her tightly. "Thank you so much, Kagome!" They laughed lightly with each other. Kagome got up to go to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the bathroom mirror, and smiled. Maybe this whole thing with Inuyasha wouldn't be so bad after all.

_In the morning..._

Kagome woke up in the morning, even though she still felt entirely tired. Her and Inuyasha talked until four in the morning, catching up with a whole lot things, and clearing everything up between them. Kagome tried to get up, but was pulled back against Inuyasha's strong, hard body.

"It's to early." Inuyasha mumbled to her. Kagome looked over at the radio clock he had on his nightstand. It read 8:14 a.m.

"I'm sorry, I thought I heard something." Kagome turned to face the beautiful man that she loved so much.

"Go back to sleep." Kagome, being brave, kissed his closed lips. Inuyasha woke up instantly when he felt Kagome's soft lips on his. He closed his eyes and kissed her back. He pulled her flush against him, and deepened the kiss. That's when he heard his doorbell.

"That's the sound that woke me up." Kagome jumped away from him. He was so completely disappointed in whoever was at the door.

"Damn it!" He got up and straightened his boxers. He didn't bother putting on a shirt, because he was planning on going back to sleep. "Go back to sleep, Kagome. I don't care who is at the door, they are going away." Kagome nodded her head. Inuyasha ran to the door, when it rang again. "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming!" He opened the door, and his jaw immediately hit the floor. Kagome was curious when Inuyasha didn't come back for a while.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called out. When he didn't get a respond, she got up and wrapped the comforter around her half naked body. She walked out of the room to a confused looking Inuyasha and a gorgeous looking woman. "Inuyasha?" Inuyasha turned to her, and looked so guilty.

"Oh, I'm sorry Yashi. I didn't know you had company." The woman said, and walked over to Kagome, who definitely didn't like how she called Inuyasha Yashi. "It's nice to meet you." The woman reached out her hand, and Kagome struggled to accept her greeting hand and keep the cover around her. "I'm Sazumi, Inuyasha's friend from Tokyo." Kagome's eyes visibly popped open, and she immediately became tense.

"I'm Kagome. Inuyasha's ex-girlfriend Sazumi?"

"Nice to meet you, Kagome. And yes, his ex-girlfriend. Did I interrupt something?" Sazumi smiled over knowingly at Inuyasha.

"Actually, no." Kagome asked suddenly very curious. "If you don't mind me asking, are you visiting Inuyasha or are you in the states for another reason?"

"Oh, Inuyasha all the way. Inuyasha and I go way back. We are best friends, and no one is closer then us. Quoted from Inuyasha himself." Kagome looked over at Inuyasha with hurt in her eyes, but Inuyasha only looked away. "I was the one who befriended him while he was over at TU. I decided to surprise him, because tomorrow is the anniversary of our _very_ special night." Sazumi said suggestively to Inuyasha.

"What night is that?" Kagome asked even though she had a clue.

"The night that we took each others virginity. We made the silly promise that we would always spend the night with each other every year on the anniversary, until we got into a serious relationship of course." Sazumi laughed. Kagome smiled weakly at her.

"It was nice to meet you, but I think it's time that I head out of here. Thanks for letting me stay the night, Inuyasha. I need to get back home. Don't worry, Sazumi, me and Inuyasha are a definite nothing. Nothing but _associates_." Kagome spat out the last word like it was poison. She walked back into the room, and got on her clothes from the previous day. Kagome was so enraged and hurt that he didn't notice Inuyasha had walked into the room, until he closed the door behind him.

"Kagome, look-" Inuyasha was cut off when Kagome's hand connected with his face. He held his face in utter shock and pain.

"You are a disgrace of a man, Inuyasha. Don't you ever say my name ever again in your life. I fucking despise you." Kagome spat out. She gathered the rest of her things, and tried to get past him, but Inuyasha wouldn't move. "Move."

"No, Kagome-"

"I said not to say my name!" Kagome practically yelled. The tears started to fall.

"Don't do this, please, I didn't know she was coming." Inuyasha was beyond not knowing what to do.

"I don't fucking care! You should have turned her away! I thought you wanted me, you bastard." Kagome threw the bags of clothes at him. Inuyasha reached for her, but she slapped his hand away. "Don't you dare touch me."

"Please." Inuyasha looked at her with sad eyes, but was met with rage filled eyes that had tears pouring.

"Please what? Please WHAT? You have no need for me in your life, you liar! _She_ is your best friend, _she_ is your lover! We could have been an amazing couple. Amazing! You are the one I would have given my virginity to. But no, once again, I am not good enough! Don't you come near me, you asshole!" Kagome pushed Inuyasha the best she could out of the way, and this time he let her through. He followed her though, and was horrified when she tore the necklace from her neck, the one he bought her yesterday, and threw it at Sazumi. "Here! You deserve it more then me." Kagome practically ran out of his apartment, slamming the door on her way out.

"I'm guessing that she was more then an associate." Sazumi said, handing Inuyasha the broken necklace.

"Yeah, she is the girl that I'm in love with." Inuyasha put the necklace on the coffee table. "Look, Sazumi, we can't even exist anymore, okay? We can't do this whole sex thing at all."

"That's fine, Inuyasha. I'm sorry if I messed things up with her. She was really beautiful." Sazumi placed a delicate hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"She is beautiful." Inuyasha sat down on the couch, and Sazumi followed.

"How are you going to get her back?"

"I don't know, but getting her back is defiantly my only priority." She nodded in complete agreement.

**All right, that is it for this chapter. Short and sweet. Hope it was good enough for you guys!! Thanks for reading!**

**Bubba2007**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello people! I'm back with chapter 17 and I hope it's good. You guys have been pretty much great reading my story!! Here we go!!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha or any of it's character, and I never will, and I am so very sad about it. :(**

**ALERT: Inuyasha is NOT a half-demon, Kagome is NOT a miko/priestess, Miroku does NOT have the wind tunnel, and Sango is NOT a demon slayer. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have a rare disease (I'll go deeper into that in the story).**

**Chapter 17**

It was like she could never find peace. Inuyasha had been calling her phone so much over the past week that she had to turn off her phone. It was time to move out of the dorms and Sango was planning on staying with Miroku this summer. Kagome was going to ask Inuyasha if she could stay with him until the incident with Sazumi happened. Just thinking about Inuyasha and Sazumi having sex in the same bed that she was sleeping next to her love made her nauseous.

"Kagome, where do you want to put these clothes?" Sango and Kagome were trying to pack up all their stuff.

"Just in that box over there." Kagome looked so drawn and Sango was truly worried about her. She hadn't ate but a little bit over the last week. Kagome was so pale and hungry-looking. Sango and Miroku tried, but it seems like this time Kagome was clinically depressed, and if she kept going she would end up in the hospital...again.

"Hey, baby." Miroku came in and kissed Sango on the cheek. Kagome saw Miroku whisper something in Sango's ear, but she turned away so she didn't have to watch them flirt. Sango gasped audibly and Miroku told her to hush.

"Kagome, we will be right back, okay?" Kagome just nodded, but kept her back turned and kept packing boxes. She thought that they were going off somewhere to have a quickie. She wasn't upset with her friend for finding the man of her dreams, she was just mad that she couldn't do the same. She was still busy when she heard the door close behind her. She whipped around to see the last person on Earth she wanted to see.

"Hi, Kagome." Inuyasha winced when Kagome visibly turned from shocked to enraged. "Please, don't be mad, but you have to listen to me."

"I don't have to do anything." Kagome folded her arms in front of herself.

"Please, just hear me out. Let me explain everything to you." Kagome walked up to him and got in his face.

"Why do you think I've been avoiding your calls? Why do you think I ignore you when you come to my finals? Why do you think I walk away when you pull stunts like this? I don't want to hear what you have to say! I do not care!" Kagome spelled it out like Inuyasha was a child.

"You are going to hear me out today, Kagome Higurashi. I don't care what I have to do." Inuyasha looked deep into her eyes. That feeling in her groin returned whenever he stared at her intently, but she wasn't going to falter.

"You can try anything you want, but I am not going to except anything you say as the truth anyway. There is no point, you are just going to waste your breath." Kagome tried to to push him out of the way, but he grabbed her hands. "Let go!"

"No fucking way." Inuyasha pulled a pair of handcuffs out of his pocket.

"What are you doing?" Kagome struggled against Inuyasha as he handcuffed one of her hands to the bedpost.

"Sit down and shut up." Inuyasha sat her down. Kagome looked completely shocked at Inuyasha's actions.

"This could be classified as kidnapping." Kagome said, matter-of-factly.

"I don't care." Inuyasha grabbed the desk chair and straddled the back of it, facing Kagome. "There is something you need to know about me and Sazumi." Kagome rolled her eyes at the woman's name. "She and I have nothing anymore. There was a couple of times where we had sex, but there was no real relationship. It was about the physical, nothing like what you and I have." Kagome looked at him through her tears.

"Why would you say that _she_ is your best friend?" Kagome whispered.

"She is my best friend from Tokyo, Kagome. _You_ are my one and only true best friend in the whole world. I know it doesn't make a whole lot of sense, but that's what I'm saying." Inuyasha pushed the chair away and kneeled in front of her. She tried her best to turn away from him. "Sazumi has returned to Japan, and I have never stopped thinking about the night we were together."

"Well, that's to bad." Kagome said, nastily. Inuyasha sighed, and then made Kagome spread her legs, so he could rest in between them.

"Kagome, you have to listen to me. I don't want to have anything to do with Sazumi. She and I have history, and I am only looking forward to my future with you."

"How does that work if I refuse to have anything to do with you?" Kagome looked at him with glaring eyes.

"Kagome Higurashi, you are my future, and I will not take no for an answer." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hips tightly and pulled her against him. He tried to kiss her, but she quickly pulled her face away.

"Don't you dare touch me." Kagome tried to push him away with her free hand, but he stopped her. He nuzzled her neck, and tortured her with licks, nips, and sucks. "S-stop, Inu-Inuyasha." Kagome's head rolled back.

"Kagome." Kiss. "You have to forgive me." Lick. "Like you said-" Nip. "-we could be amazing together." Suck. He pulled back from her and looked at her flushed face. He wanted to ravish her, but he needed to be forgiven first. "What do you say?"

"I say you have so much more groveling to do, now let me out of these handcuffs." Kagome wasn't impressed with Inuyasha's apology at all, and he could tell.

"Nope." Inuyasha went to the door and locked it including the bolt that you can't unlock from the outside.

"What are you doing?" Kagome was getting nervous. He came back over to her and she saw another pair of handcuffs in his hands. She struggled against him but of course his strength overpowered her. He handcuffed her other hand to the other bedpost. Kagome was now stretched out over the bed. "Inuyasha, what are you doing?" Kagome was breathing heavily.

"I'm going to apologize." Inuyasha starting removing Kagome's shirt just over her bra.

"Are you going to RAPE me?" Kagome practically yelled. Inuyasha gave her long, sensuous kiss on her lips. He led his tongue in her mouth, gently, and when she tried to win dominance he let her. He broke away from the kiss, and placed butterfly kisses down her jawline, her collarbone, top of her cleavage. Her moans were indescribable, and Inuyasha was hoping that he was accomplishing his goal.

"Kagome, I'm so sorry. I hope you forgive me for the Sazumi thing." Inuyasha reached behind her and snapped off her bra. He was very glad that it was a strapless, so it came right off. Kagome started protesting, because she was so exposed.

"Inuyasha, don't do th-" Kagome stopped, because her words were placed with a moan. Inuyasha had shoved her right nipple in his mouth and was teasing the tip of it with his tongue. He licked the tip of his index finger and started ministrations on the other nipple, then he continued his "apology" on her right nipple. "OH MY KAMI!" Kagome was squirming, but not to get away from Inuyasha. He then switched his ministrations to the right nipple and covered the left with his mouth. Kagome was breathing was ragged.

"Kagome. Kagome, look at me." Kagome looked up at Inuyasha on his knees through hooded eyes. "Do you want me to continue my apology?" She looked at him with hesitancy, but nodded. He smiled at her and began kissing her with ultimate passion again.

"Take the handcuffs off." Kagome whispered.

"No." Inuyasha removed his shirt.

"Why not?" Kagome examined his six-pack and wanted to touch him so bad.

"This is my apology. I'm doing this my way." Inuyasha reached for the waistband on her sweatbands, and pulled them off slowly. Kagome's breathing automatically became haggard. "It's okay, Kagome, just relax." Her breathing calmed down a bit, and she watched as Inuyasha slowly strip off her underwear.

"Oh my." Kagome exclaimed. Inuyasha kissed and licked a trail from the valley between her breast down to her fine pubic hair.

"Kami, Kagome. You smell so sweet." Inuyasha expertly spread her legs open, and looked down at his new favorite thing in life. She was already wet and he couldn't wait to taste her goodness. "Kagome, I am so sorry about the thing with Sazumi. Hopefully you will forgive me, because I can do this all day and all night." She looked down at him as he stuck his glorious tongue into her core. She let out a strangled cry of pleasure. She felt so amazing right now. "Kami, Kagome, you are the best thing I've ever tasted in my life." Kagome was squirming uncontrollably, and she never knew she could make noises like the ones she was making now. Kagome felt a sudden feeling deep down in her belly, and Inuyasha could tell that she was ready to have an orgasm.

"Inuyasha, oh, Inuyasha." Inuyasha's head was spinning from Kagome's moan and groans, and she made it worst when she started moaning out his name. He moaned into her core when she wrapped her thighs around his head. He started prodding into her vagina walls, when he knew she was ready to reach her ecstasy. Kagome arched her back, and screamed out when she was struck by the most incredible feeling she has ever felt. "INUYASHA!" Inuyasha continued to lick Kagome's core as she came down from her heaven.

"Kami, Kagome, I think people are going to call the cops. You screamed so loud." Kagome gave him a weak smile. She was feeling so numb, but it was a glorious numb. She silently watched as Inuyasha went to the bathroom. She heard the water running and Inuyasha came back with a wet wash cloth. Kagome felt a cold feeling down in her core, and it was her love cleaning her. He threw the towel aside, and started replacing her clothing, starting with her underwear, and ending with her shirt. He took off the handcuffs and expected her to try and run away, but she curled up on the bed. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Was her simple answer. Inuyasha laid down behind her, and hesitantly pulled her close to his chest. She turned around and cuddled up with him. Inuyasha looked down at her lethargic form.

"You do realize that I am sorry right?" Inuyasha asked her. Kagome looked up at him sheepishly, and nodded. "And what I said was true. Sazumi and I are completely done, and she went back home. She knew as soon as she came in that she did the wrong thing, and she also wanted to give you an apology."

"It's fine, Inuyasha. I forgive you...and her." Kagome sat up and pushed Inuyasha off the bed so she could get off. "I forgive you, but I'm still mad at you." Kagome turned and glared at him. She stripped off her dirty t-shirt and replaced it with a midnight blue strapless shirt.

"How can you still be mad at me after what I just did for you?" Inuyasha asked, mesmerized that she was now stripping off her sweat pants, and replaced with light colored jeans.

"Inuyasha, I am still beyond pissed that you didn't defend our friendship, or what we might have, to your lover." Kagome put on a pair of flip-flops and headed for the door, and Inuyasha followed.

"Where are we going?" Kagome locked the door, and started heading for the elevators.

"_You_ are going home, and you need not worry about where I'm going." Kagome pushed the button for down.

"Kagome, please don't be like this. It's been a week, haven't you calmed down yet?"

"Inuyasha, I am calm. I could have called the cops on you, because you practically raped me in that room." Kagome and Inuyasha loaded the elevator when the doors opened. When the doors closed, Inuyasha practically slammed Kagome against the wall of the elevator.

"How is it rape if you were moaning out my name, like I don't know, you liked it?" Inuyasha whispered in her ear. Kagome tried to push him off of her but only grinded into her stopping her mid-push. "How is it rape if you had an earth-shattering orgasm?" Kagome looked shyly up at him.

"It wasn't earth-shattering." Kagome whispered. Inuyasha chuckled, then took her lips softly into a kiss. They stayed like this until the elevator's doors opened.

"Oh, excuse me." Someone said that was trying to get in the elevator. Kagome shoved Inuyasha away and walked quickly off the elevator with an apology to the person. Inuyasha quickly followed and stopped her before she got to the front doors. Miroku and Sango secretly watched on the lobby couches.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha grabbed her elbow.

"I'm going for a walk, okay? Or do I have to report to you every time I want to go somewhere?" Kagome glared up at him, with her hands on her hips.

"Let's go get some dinner."

"No, I don't think so. I am not having dinner alone with you until I can stand being around you, Inuyasha Takahashi." Kagome tried to go, but Inuyasha stopped her again. "Don't make a scene, just let me go."

"Let's go with Sango and Miroku!" Inuyasha turned to the two that were listening intently to the conversation.

"No, we are not getting into what you guys are going through." Sango protested.

"It's just dinner. Miroku?" Inuyasha had begging in his tone.

"Let's go, Sango, I'm hungry anyway. We haven't been out as a group in a while. Come on, Sango, this way we can keep Kagome from whopping Inuyasha's ass and keep Inuyasha from ravishing her in public." Miroku stood up and pulled a reluctant Sango with him.

"I still didn't say yes." Kagome snatched her arm away from Inuyasha.

"You need to eat anyway." Inuyasha nudged her out the door, and Sango and Miroku followed. They ended up at a cozy style restaurant about ten minutes away from the college. Kagome was sulking next to Sango in the booth, and hadn't talked to anyone. The waiter came and got their orders.

"Kagome, when is the last time you ate?" Inuyasha asked, curiously.

"Yesterday, why?" Kagome asked him, and still had an attitude.

"You look rail thin, and pale." Inuyasha took a sip from his ice tea.

"So fucking what? Maybe I'm trying to lose weight." Kagome said. Sango looked over at her friend. She never has seen her this angry or cursing so freely.

"Don't you fucking cuss at me, Kagome Higurashi. I'm only looking out for your best interest." Inuyasha whispered across the table furiously.

"Whatever, you don't give a damn about me, you bastard." Kagome whispered back.

"You guys are going to get us kicked out of here. Shut up!" Sango regulated the situation quickly. The table was quiet for the rest of the meal until everyone noticed that Kagome was only picking at her food.

"Is there something wrong with your food, Kagome?" Sango asked. Kagome looked at her and looked at her like she didn't even here what she said. "Is there anything wrong with your food?"

"No, it's fine." Kagome put down her fork and took a gulp of her water.

"You haven't ate anything." Kagome looked over at Sango like she was crazy.

"Fine, I'll eat." Kagome started eating, and the table stared. Kagome took one bite then looked like she just tasted the best thing she ever tasted. "Oh Kami." Kagome grabbed some salt and pepper and sprinkled some more flavor. She then ate like a starved dog. The table smiled at her then continued on with their meal.

"That was the best meal I've had all week." Kagome said with a smile as she finished her last back.

"It's the only meal you've had all week." Sango sat back and rubbed her belly. Inuyasha snapped up his head at Sango's statement.

"What do you mean?" He looked between Kagome and Sango, waiting for an answer.

"Nothing." Kagome mumbled.

"Nothing, my ass." Inuyasha grumbled. "When was the last time that you ate something?"

"I eat everyday." Kagome said, defensively.

"When was the last damn time that you ate something?" Inuyasha's face showed the start of anger.

"Look, Kagome was a little depressed." Sango said.

"Sango!" Kagome said, suddenly betrayed.

"You were! She didn't have an appetite for a few days." Sango made it seem not as bad. Kagome didn't eat for three days straight. Kagome put her face in her hands. "I'm sorry, Kagome, but you need to recognize that you might have a eating disorder."

"An eating disorder? Have you lost your mind?" Kagome looked completely offended, and taken aback by Sango's accusations.

"No, I haven't. You haven't ate anything except for a couple muffins, milk, and water for the last week. Do you think that's normal?" Sango was getting angry.

"Move, Sango, move right now!" Kagome said loudly, attracting the people in the restaurant.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked, as Sango slid out of the booth, and Kagome slid out, and turned around to face Inuyasha.

"I am getting away from people who think that I have issues. Maybe you should look at yourselves once in a while. Sango, don't you ever tell me that what I'm doing might not be normal. I don't think that it's normal for you to cuss Miroku out one minute, then make out with him in the next. Are you schizophrenic? Miroku, I don't think it's normal that you feel up every girl beside Sango, then turn around and tell her that you love her. Are you a commitment phobe? Do you need some counseling for that? And Inuyasha. Dear old Inuyasha. I am not going to even start on your stubborn, disrespectful, horny, cheating, bastard self. Don't you guys dare judge me ever again. Try being me for one day! I was shot two and a half weeks ago. My ex-boyfriend, the one that shot me, abused me during our relationship. My best friend, that I was in love with, abandons me without a trace. My father just ups and dies. You really don't think I can't handle something as little as a guys' ex showing up on the night that I was going to give him my virginity. Screw you guys, because you are horrible friends for judging me!" Kagome turned away with the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"What just happened?" Sango slid back into the booth slowly asking the two surprised men in front of her.

"I had no idea she had all that inside." Miroku spoke with complete shock in his voice.

"I knew it was bound to happen eventually." Sango said, scratching her head. "All this bull with you Inuyasha."

"Fuck you, Sango, this isn't my fault." Inuyasha whispered violently across the table.

"Hey man, watch it." Miroku said, defending Sango.

"Sorry, bro, but Sango here shouldn't be blaming anyone. If anything, you were the one to start this shit." Inuyasha sat back with his arms crossed.

"I started this? You started all of this when you showed up. You should have stayed the non-existent friend that you were. If you care so much about that girl, just leave her alone. Give her a chance to be truly free of you, because you are not worth all of this." Sango got up in pursuit of Kagome. Inuyasha put his head down, his bangs covering his eyes.

"Is she right, Miroku? Do I need to let her go?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't really know, but it seems like every other month it's something. Maybe you two should take a consensual break from each other. You know, not because you're mad at her or she's mad at you. A break that is agreed to by the both of you." Miroku gave Inuyasha a little shove to scoot out of the booth. "No need to worry man. Kagome is one of the best people I've ever met. She is forgiving in the long run." Miroku and Inuyasha both walked left the restaurant after paying for their meal. Sango was pacing back and forth by the car.

"I don't know where she went." Sango looked worried and guilty.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha's face fell.

"She isn't out here. I thought she would be out here, waiting by the car, mad as hell, but still waiting." Sango looked around at the parking lot, but there was no sign of Kagome.

"She should be okay, right?" Miroku asked the two other people.

"I don't care if she's all right or not. We need to explain to her that we had no right to judge her and we need to apologize now." Sango said, frantically. Miroku went to her and held her.

"We need to find her." Inuyasha said. "I'll go on foot, and you guys take the car." Inuyasha started walking in a direction where he thought he could smell Kagome's perfume.

"Call us if you find her!" Sango called out getting into the driving seat of the car. Inuyasha walked quickly around the corner of the building.

_Thirty minutes later..._

It was starting to rain, and Inuyasha still had no idea where Kagome was. Sango hadn't called with good news either. Inuyasha was on the verge of involving the police, but that might make Kagome even more upset. Inuyasha dialed Miroku's number.

"You found her?" Sango answered Miroku's phone.

"No. I want you guys to go home, and look for her there. If she's not there, just wait for her."

"What? Are you nuts? It's starting to down pour! She has no shelter right now, Inuyasha!" Sango was yelling into the phone.

"She might be at the dorm already, Sango! Just fucking do it! I'm going to my apartment, and you two go to the dorm." Inuyasha hung up the phone without a response. He jogged in the direction of his apartment, but his wet clothes were weighing him down. He got to his building, breathing hard and soaking wet. He got into the elevator waving at the old man at the front desk.

"Wet night?" Inuyasha chuckled at the old man's sarcastic humor. When Inuyasha got into his apartment he headed for his room, stripping down his cold, wet clothes. He grabbed a clean towel and dried his naked body and hair. He started putting on a pair of dry underwear when the doorbell rang. Inuyasha wrapped the damp towel around his neck, and walked to the door.

"Who is it?" Inuyasha said, and when he heard Kagome's small voice outside, he swung open the door. Kagome was soaked from the top of her head to her now squishy flip-flops. "Kagome?" Inuyasha was in shock.

"Can I come in?" Kagome said, timidly. Inuyasha moved from the door to let her pass. She was holding on to her self tightly, and her nipples were peeking through her bra, but that wasn't the important part. She slipped out of her soggy flip-flops and stood shivering as Inuyasha closed the door.

"Come on, let's get you out of those wet clothes." Inuyasha said, pushing her lightly toward his bedroom.

"Inuyasha, I'm-" Kagome tried to turn around and apologize but Inuyasha hushed her. He pushed her a little more roughly toward his bedroom.

"Let's talk after your warm." When they got into the bedroom, Inuyasha went for his t-shirts and pajama pants. He put them in the bed, and turned to Kagome. "Do you got it, or do you need me to help?" Inuyasha wasn't trying to be perverted or anything, just trying to help. Kagome shook her head, so Inuyasha headed out of the room. "I'm going to make you some hot chocolate, so go ahead and get changed." Inuyasha left, closing the door behind him.

"Thank you." Kagome whispered. Kagome starting stripping the cold, wet clothes from her body. It was more like peeling them off. She also took off her bra and underwear, and replaced her clothes with the t-shirt that was drenched in Inuyasha's scent. His scent automatically comforted her and warmed her. She slowly put on the fleece pajama pants and walked out of the room, still holding her body. Inuyasha was standing in his all his half naked glory in the kitchen, facing the other way. "Inuyasha?" He turned around and showed her that he was on the phone.

"Yeah, she's here now, Sango. No, I'm not sending her to the dorm. She's fine here. Do you want to talk to her?" Kagome shook her head no. "Look, never mind, she's fine. I'll call you tomorrow when she wakes up." Kagome sighed in relief. "Yeah, bye." Kagome walked into the kitchen to the microwave. "She said that she's sorry, and she hopes you forgive her." Kagome nodded, but she kept watching the coffee cup twirl in the microwave.

"Do you think I should forgive her?" Kagome asked.

"You know how me and Sango don't really get along, but in this case, there is possibility that she was just looking out for your best interest." Inuyasha leaned on the counter next to her.

"She humiliated me in front of you and Miroku. She did it on purpose so I would feel bad, and so you would get mad. She probably talks to Miroku about me everyday." Kagome gripped the side of the counter hard. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome up in a hug.

"Sango cares about you. She is a little hard-headed, but I can think of a few other people who have that quality." He squeezed Kagome, and she gave a small chuckle. Kagome hugged his bare waist tightly.

"Inuyasha, I'm still cold." Kagome shivered, and looked up at Inuyasha.

"There is two options I can give you. First option is I can fix this hot chocolate and tuck you into bed. Or the second option is I kiss you until even your toes are tingling from warmth and pleasure." Kagome shuddered, but it wasn't from the cold. "Which one?"

"The second one." The edges of Inuyasha's mouth curled up before descending down onto Kagome's plump lips. Inuyasha moved them across her lips expertly, in a passion that was unbearable. They shared this long kiss for an unknown about of time, but neither one was complaining. "Inuyasha."

"Kagome." They stared at each other in a deep stare until Inuyasha's phone vibrating across the counter brought them out of there stare down. "Shit." Inuyasha backed away from Kagome who also backed away to lean against the adjacent wall. "Hello?" Inuyasha answered.

"Is it Sango again?" Kagome whispered. Inuyasha shook his head no.

"Look, I am trying to say to you that you should go back to Japan." Kagome immediately looked at Inuyasha like he was crazy. He couldn't possibly be talking about Sazumi, could he? "Go home Sazumi." Inuyasha snapped his flip phone closed. "Sazumi thinks she's in love."

"You told me that she went back to Japan, and in love with who? " Kagome was mortified and her face showed it.

"She didn't I guess, and she is not in love with me, if that's what you're thinking.." Inuyasha smiled at her, and watched relief flood her face.

"Oh. Then with who?" Kagome now looked confused.

"With some guy she met at the airport. They were waiting for separate flights, hers to Japan, and his to Korea or something. I don't know. Well, they were at the airport talking for like two hours, and they ended up at a short-stay hotel by the airport and have been at some ritzy hotel since last week." Inuyasha shook his head. "Do you still want this hot chocolate?" Kagome was very glad to see that Inuyasha didn't show any signs of jealousy toward Sazumi and her new found love.

"No, I changed my mind. I just want to go to bed." Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and started leading him to the bedroom.

"It's kind of early, don't you think?" Inuyasha asked, glancing at the clock that read 10:43.

"Well, what else do you suggest?" Kagome stopped in the bathroom, and turned to face Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked down at her and gave her a huge grin. "No, you pervert." Kagome turned to the bathroom and pounced on the bed. She pulled back the covers and got underneath.

"Oh, come on, Kagome. You wanted to give me that nookie last time you were here." Kagome gasped at Inuyasha's use of words. "Well, you did." Inuyasha grabbed the blankets and pulled them off of her.

"Hey!" Kagome, he saw, was in the process of removing the pants that he provided earlier. He started grinning like a Cheshire cat when he saw the smooth skin of her backside. He wrapped the comforter around his back and climbed up to her on the bed. He nudged her legs open and then pressed their pelvic areas together as he lowered himself onto her small frame. "Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered.

"It's okay, Kagome." Inuyasha started kissing and sucking on her neck. She gasped and moaned every time he moved to a new spot. "Just relax." Inuyasha had moved his hand up her soft, smooth leg, pushing the over-sized t-shirt up to her stomach. Inuyasha pressed his lips onto Kagome's in a passionate kiss that had them both moaning in pleasure. They moved together in a sexual manner, and with Kagome having no underwear on, and with Inuyasha only having boxers on, it started to become _very _sexual. Inuyasha's covered hard on was starting to run up and down Kagome's slick uncovered folds. Inuyasha grabbed the hem of Kagome's shirt and slowly brought it over her head. "Oh, Kagome." Inuyasha admired her body with kisses and licks. Kagome was squirming with utter pleasure underneath Inuyasha's wonderful lips.

"Inuyasha." Kagome moaned out. Inuyasha stopped right above her belly button, but came back up to her mouth, against her protests.

"What Kagome?" Inuyasha smiled down at her. Kagome poked her lip out. "I don't know what that means, Kagome." Kagome rolled her eyes, but surprised him when she grabbed his waist and brought him down on her with more pressure. She skillfully wrapped her long legs around his butt, and then wrapped her arms around his neck. "Kagome?"

"Inuyasha." Kagome smiled up at him. Inuyasha smiled down at her, and then kissed her until she was breathless. Inuyasha sat back on his knees and pulled down his boxers. "No, Inuyasha." Inuyasha looked at her with a shocked look on his face.

"What?" Inuyasha looked down at his hard penis and watched it react to her rejection.

"We can't have sex, we aren't even in a relationship." Kagome reached for the shirt that Inuyasha tossed to the side.

"Okay, then let's be in a relationship." Inuyasha snatched the shirt and threw it across the room.

"No, because it's not that simple." Kagome grabbed a pillow and put in front of her.

"What the hell do you mean it's not that simple. We are two adults and we can do what we want. We say that we are in a relationship, then we are in a relationship." Inuyasha pulled his boxers back up. He backed up off the bed, and grabbed the t-shirt he threw, and handed it back to Kagome. Kagome slipped it over her head, and moved the pillow out of they way.

"Inuyasha, you know that I'm waiting until I'm married. Don't you want that for me?" Inuyasha made a sound that was obviously not in agreement to her. "Inuyasha!"

"I know, Kagome, it is what I want for you, but you'll have to forgive my frustrations." Kagome smiled at him. Inuyasha looked at her and poked out his bottom lip.

"Come here." Kagome held out her arms, and Inuyasha crawled back into the bed, laying in between Kagome's long, welcoming legs.

"What?" Inuyasha buried his face into her hair. His new found senses had him needing her scent at night. If he couldn't have her next to him, then at least her scent in his pillow.

"Can I trust you if we are in a relationship?" Kagome asked.

"Of course." Inuyasha looked suddenly anxious. Kagome smiled up at him.

"Okay." Kagome pushed him off and rolled to her side, facing away from him.

"What? What's wrong?" Inuyasha placed his hand on her hip. He suddenly got images of him gripping that hip when he had her bent over something, and pounding into her from behind.

"You have to ask me something." Kagome said. Inuyasha had no idea what she wanted him to ask her. "Oh, come on, Inuyasha!" Kagome turned to face him, now Inuyasha's hand was on her other hip.

"OH!" Inuyasha eased up really close to Kagome's face, and smiled. "Kagome, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" Inuyasha kissed her passionately before she had a chance of answering. She was just to tempting to not kiss. Kagome pushed him back a bit, but Inuyasha just leaned further into the kiss. Kagome ended up biting his bottom lip. "Ow!"

"You didn't let me answer!" Kagome whined. "I would love to be your girlfriend, Inuyasha." Inuyasha grabbed her up and placed her in a straddling position. "Inu-" Kagome was stopped when Inuyasha grabbed the nape of her neck and brought her down to kiss. The kiss they shared had meaning to it, and they kissed like they knew it. Inuyasha couldn't tell the world fast enough that he had the girl of his dreams as his girlfriend.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha pushed Kagome up from him. She was pushing down trying to kiss him again. "Listen, Kagome." Kagome stopped trying to kiss him, and looked at him. "Will you move in with me?" Kagome sat back on Inuyasha's pelvis, and Inuyasha had to bite his cheek from moaning.

"For the summer?" Kagome asked, drumming her fingers on his bare chest.

"No." Inuyasha said, simply.

"For how long?"

"I want you to be on the lease." Kagome eyes bugged out.

"I can't afford a place like this, even if you are paying half of the rent." Kagome folded her arms across her chest.

"I don't care. I want you here with me. Sango is moving in with Miroku, so you should move in with me." Inuyasha rubbed Kagome's naked thighs. She shivered under his touch and heated gaze.

"I can't live with a guy. My mom would kill me." Kagome shifted on Inuyasha, and he had to grip her to stop her movement.

"Your mother loves me." Inuyasha moved to sit up, pulling Kagome's legs around his waist.

"Yeah, more then she loves me." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"So are you going to move in with me, or not?" Inuyasha looked up at her, rubbing his strong hands up her back, that was only covered by his t-shirt.

"I don't know about signing the lease, though. What if you and I don't make it?"

"We'll make it." Inuyasha said with complete confidence.

"I'll stay for the summer, but I don't know about longer then that."

"Where will you stay during school, if not here?" Inuyasha was now rubbing her smooth, flat stomach. And as much as Kagome wanted to ignore it, she felt a warmth in her stomach and her groin that she couldn't understand.

"In the dorm." Kagome whispered. Inuyasha stopped his assault on her bod, much to Kagome's dismay.

"In the dorm?" Inuyasha asked, and Kagome nodded. "No fucking way! You are going to be twenty-one next year, and I'm not bringing alcohol up to the dorms around all those damn freshman."

"Then don't bring alcohol up there!" Kagome tried to get up so she could lay down, but Inuyasha grabbed her hips, roughly.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked in a husky voice.

"I'm laying down so I can go to sleep. Walking in the rain for a few hours makes you sleepy." Kagome shifted, and that's when she felt something hard against her thigh. "Inuyasha?"

"What?" Inuyasha asked in a innocent voice.

"We can't do anything."

"I'm not trying anything, Kagome." Inuyasha brushed his hands against the bottom of her breasts.

"You're not letting me off." Kagome brushed her light fingers on his chest.

"Do you really want me to let you go?" Inuyasha grabbed the hem of the t-shirt, in anticipation of her positive answer.

"Yes." Kagome was able to get up, because Inuyasha was in shock from the straight up rejection. "Are you okay?" Inuyasha looked over at her and rolled his eyes. She looked down at the tent in his boxers, and blushed.

"Fuck!" Inuyasha stood up and went to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Kagome jumped at the sound, and suddenly felt bad. She knew that she wasn't going to give up her virginity, and Inuyasha knew that also. Kagome got up and went to the bathroom door and knocked.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said, quietly.

"What, Kagome?" Inuyasha's frustrated voice rang out from behind the door.

"Don't be mad at me, okay?" Kagome said, grabbing the door handle, but found out it was locked.

"Kagome, just go to bed." Inuyasha let out a frustrated sigh.

"Inuyasha, please, just let me in." Kagome knocked on the door, gently.

"Kagome, just go to bed!" Kagome was taken aback by Inuyasha's outburst.

"Now, you listen to me, Inuyasha Takahashi! You can't talk to me like that!" Kagome was about to keep going, but Inuyasha opened the door so fast a gust of wind made Kagome's hair blow around. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and dragged her into the bedroom. He grabbed her waist, and lifted her onto the counter. He stripped off her shirt, and started ravishing her neck and breasts with his mouth and hands. "Inuyasha, what are you doing?"

"Just let me do this Kagome, all right." Inuyasha murmured.

"Do what?" Kagome was answered when she felt Inuyasha's covered erection massage the inside of her folds. "Inuyasha?"

"Sshhh. Just let me do this." Inuyasha grabbed her hips and dug his erection in her naked core. It hit her clitoris right on. He rubbed up and down her wet nub.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing to me?" Kagome moaned out. This was so close to breaching the boundaries that she planned to keep intact during their relationship.

"I just want us to come together." Inuyasha set a rocking pace.

"Inuyasha, we aren't supposed to do this." Kagome held onto his back tightly while Inuyasha rocked against her vagina.

"Why? We aren't having sex." Kagome felt the head of his penis on the outside of her vagina lips.

"We aren't having sex." Kagome said, dumbly. Inuyasha increased his speed, and they reached their peak together in a short while. Kagome felt a warmth hit her pelvis, but she wasn't sure if it was her or Inuyasha. They held each other tightly, coming down from their orgasm. "Inuyasha, why did we just do that?"

"I had to Kagome." Inuyasha grabbed the front of himself, and turned around to grab a wad of toilet paper and then left the room. He walked into his bedroom and got some new underwear. He sighed a long sigh then pulled down his underwear, and cleaned his private area of semen. He replaced his wet underwear with a dry pair.

"Inuyasha, I'm kind of confused." Inuyasha turned around to see Kagome standing in the door frame, arms crossed, shirt back on, and a blush on her cheeks.

"Confused about what?" Inuyasha balled up the underwear and threw them away. They were probably going to be permanently starched anyway.

"About what? Are you serious? I don't do this kind of stuff, and I don't know what it means!" Kagome moved up to him, and was yelling up at him.

"It means that I love your body! It means that I want to make love to you, but it's hard being a guy and I can't have sex with the girl of my choice! You have no idea what I'm going through! I have pent up orgasms from when you came here!" Inuyasha bared down at her.

"Oh, please, you're a guy! Just...relieve yourself." Kagome's blush deepened, but she held her resolve.

"That's real funny! You mean you want me to masturbate? The only thing I have on my mind is how bad I want you. You can't masturbate to someone like you, you can only hope to just make love to you." Kagome glared.

"Someone like me?" Kagome whispered.

"Someone that is perfect." Kagome gasped at his deceleration. Kagome backed away from him, but Inuyasha simply pursued her. She ended up hitting the wall, and Inuyasha pressed himself flush against her. "Someone who is to fuckable to masturbate to."

"We can't have sex, though." Kagome sounded almost disappointed.

"I know, but that's not going to make me stop wanting it. Actually, it's going to make it worst." Inuyasha laughed a little.

"Are you going to make me feel bad?"

"Maybe sometimes." Inuyasha winked down at her. They smiled at each other, and then Inuyasha lips joined hers. Kagome wrapped her legs around Inuyasha's waist, and Inuyasha hiked her up on his body. Kagome moaned at their position, and Inuyasha walked over to the bed.

"Inuyasha." Kagome stopped kissing him once she saw where they were headed. "Inuyasha!" Kagome said, sternly. Inuyasha looked up at her, and looked confused.

"What's up?" Inuyasha started kissing her neck, her weight not a problem.

"Let's not do to much for a while." Kagome looked at Inuyasha's reaction. He rolled his eyes and sighed a deep, heavy sigh. Kagome felt the slack from Inuyasha's arms, and got the point to release her hold on his waist, and got down.

"Come on, let's go to bed." Kagome looked up at him, but he just avoided her gaze.

"Inuyasha, you and I have to take this slow, okay? We can get into a lot of trouble." Kagome grabbed his arm to get his attention.

"I know, Kagome!" Inuyasha ripped his arm from her grasp. "Don't you think I understand that by now?"

"Obviously not, because you practically had sex with me in the bathroom." Kagome shoved him. Yeah, that got his attention.

"Kagome, did you just push me?" Inuyasha turned to her with a glare.

"So what?! You are an asshole, do you know that? I try to save myself for my husband and you only want to take it from me! Your a prick!" Kagome shoved him again, then reached for the pajama pants that she threw on the floor. Kagome grabbed her cell phone and dialed Sango's number. "Hey, Sango, it's me. Don't worry about anything. I need you to pick me up from Inuyasha's." Inuyasha snatched Kagome's phone.

"She's fucking fine, Sango. No, you don't need to come over here. Stay put, she is fine." Inuyasha had a hard time convincing Sango when Kagome was yelling in the background to come get her. "Good night, Sango." Inuyasha hung up and turned off the phone, then put it away.

"You are such an asshole!" Kagome yelled in frustration.

"So the fuck what, you're my girlfriend, so you have to deal!" Inuyasha yelled back. Inuyasha laid down in the bed as Kagome went into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Inuyasha turned on his side, ready for Kagome when she came out. Inuyasha stopped breathing when he heard Kagome's sniffle. He hated when she cried over him, and he was ready for her to stop. Inuyasha got up and knocked lightly on the door. He heard her stop crying when she heard his knocking.

"Go away." Kagome said, weakly, sniffling.

"Look, Kagome, can I come in?" Inuyasha asked, nicely.

"No, I need to be alone." Kagome answered. He heard shuffling then the unrolling of the toilet paper.

"Don't reconsider this relationship, Kagome. I know that I don't deserve you, but you deserve to be treated beyond well. I can do that if you give me a chance at this boyfriend thing. I've never really been a boyfriend, just more like a fuck buddy." He heard her give loud sigh. "I've never had a relationship that wasn't based on sex, and I'm ready to have you as my girlfriend without the sex."

"Are you sure, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Come out, Kagome." Inuyasha leaned against both hands on the door frame. When Kagome opened the door, she was just about in his chest.

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked, her arms wrapped around herself.

"Kagome, you have no need to worry about me, okay? I am very sure." Inuyasha smiled down at her. She smiled back and reached up to place a light kiss on his lips. Inuyasha let out a playful moan, and picked her up like a toddler. She clung on to him, and was ready when he gently placed her on the bed. He tucked her up, then kissed her deeply. "Goodnight, Kags." Inuyasha turned the bedside lamp off, and shuffled over to the other side of the bed and laid down.

"Inuyasha, what does this whole boyfriend/girlfriend thing mean?" Kagome scooted over to cuddle up with Inuyasha.

"I don't know. We are still friends, but now it just means you stay with me all the time, and we make-out like young teenagers." Inuyasha kissed the top of her head, smiling.

"What do you mean stay with you all the time?"

"You move in here during the summer, leave a large amount of stuff over here if you decide to move in alone. And I leave my stuff at you place. Our CD's will blend, we'll share I-Pods, we'll go out on dates or we'll cook each other dinner. It will be just like being your best friend, but I'll be your boyfriend. I think that is so much better." Inuyasha was about to continue until her heard her light snore. "I didn't know I was so boring." Inuyasha said to himself. He turned her over to face the opposite wall, then snuggled up to her back. Inuyasha felt really good at that moment, he felt complete.

**There you go!! I hope you guys like this chapter. Read and review!**

**Bubba 2007**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello people! I'm back with chapter 17 and I hope it's good. You guys have been pretty much great reading my story!! Here we go!!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha or any of it's character, and I never will, and I am so very sad about it. :(**

**ALERT: Inuyasha is NOT a half-demon, Kagome is NOT a miko/priestess, Miroku does NOT have the wind tunnel, and Sango is NOT a demon slayer. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have a rare disease (I'll go deeper into that in the story).**

**Chapter 18**

Kagome woke up with a heavy arm on her waist. She yawned a big yawn, and tried to stretch. Inuyasha grabbed her waist and pulled her tightly against her body.

"Let's sleep all day." Inuyasha grumbled. Kagome chuckled, but removed his arm off of her. "No, don't go anywhere."

"I have to go to potty." Kagome got up out of the bed, and pulled down the over-sized t-shirt over her naked butt.

"You better come back to me." Inuyasha groaned as he turned over on his other side. Kagome closed the door and handled her business when she heard the phone ring. "Damn it!" Inuyasha swore, then she heard him answer. "Hello? Sazumi? Why are you calling me? You need to go back home! What do you mean the guy was married? Sazumi. Calm down." Kagome flushed, washed her hands, and then went back into the room.

"What's wrong?" Kagome whispered. Inuyasha was sitting on the edge of his bed, with his head down. He just shook his head at her.

"Look, Sazumi, you need to calm down. You rushed into it, without really knowing who he was, so how could you have known that he was a married man?" Inuyasha tried to rationalize with Sazumi, who was sobbing in his ear. Kagome covered her mouth, and her eyes widened. "His wife barged in on you in the hotel room?" Inuyasha's mouth twitched. Kagome slapped him, when he started grinning.

"Don't laugh, that is very traumatizing for a person." Kagome whispered.

"No, no one else is with me." Kagome clamped her mouth shut. "Don't you dare say that about Kagome." Inuyasha said, fiercely. Kagome looked confused. "Shut up, Sazumi! Look, how about you worry about that married man of yours." Inuyasha hung up the phone, and threw it on the bed. Kagome looked at him expectantly. "I gotta piss." Inuyasha got up and went into the bathroom. When he came out, Kagome was on the bed with her legs and arms crossed with a pissed off look on her face. "What?"

"You tell me what's going on, right now." Kagome said, curtly.

"Don't worry about Sazumi, okay?" Inuyasha grabbed some clothes to wear out of his dresser drawers. He went into his closet and grabbed clothes for Kagome, the ones she left over just in case.

"What did she say about me? I thought she was sorry for what happened between us." Kagome stood up, between the exit to the bedroom.

"Don't worry about it, Kagome." Inuyasha tried to get past her, but she gently put her small hand on his large chest.

"In order for our relationship to work, Inuyasha, you need to tell me the truth. If it hurts my feelings, then I will have to deal with it. Tell me." Kagome glared, but kept a kind voice. Inuyasha looked at her, then took a deep breath.

"Fine, but it will hurt your feelings, because Sazumi isn't a very nice person." Inuyasha looked at her, expecting for her to change her mind, but she simply looked at him. "She said that you are a stupid cunt, and that you are a waste of my time. She says that you being a virgin is ridiculous, and that waiting until marriage proves to everyone that you are a control freak. I told her that I want to be with you, and she asked why, then said that you could never make me happy. I defended you, I swear." Kagome simply nodded, and walked into the bathroom. She started the water in the shower, and started to undress. Inuyasha didn't stare, though, he just joined her.

"What are you doing, Inuyasha?" Kagome covered herself the best she could.

"We used to take baths together when we were little." Inuyasha started puling off his boxers.

"This is entirely different." Kagome adverted her eyes from Inuyasha's "area."

"Don't think about everything so deeply, Kagome. We are just taking a shower. You know what I look like naked, and I know what you look like naked, it really doesn't matter anymore about decency." Inuyasha checked the water temperature, then stepped into the shower. Kagome couldn't look away as the water streamed over his body. He turned his head her way and she blushed a deep red when he completely face her way. "Come on, Kagome."

"Inuyasha, this is to much." Kagome grabbed the shower curtain and closed it shut. Inuyasha opened it back up and pulled her to his wet form before she could grab the shirt.

"Just stay with me." Inuyasha whispered into her ear. Kagome nodded, and let herself be pulled under the hot water. She let Inuyasha tilt her head back to wet her hair, and let him turn her around to get her front wet. She let her head drop back on his shoulder, and watched him as he watched her chest go up and down with her breathing. She watched him as he grabbed the soap, lathered it up, and then rub down her stomach, her breasts, her private area.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked in confusion. She didn't want to have these feelings, but Inuyasha was making it very hard to not want that feeling. That feeling deep down in her stomach, deep down in her core.

"What Kagome?" Inuyasha lips trailed hot kisses down her wet neck.

"Why are you making me feel like this?" Kagome didn't want want these feelings, but at the same time she did want them. Inuyasha turned her around, and began washing her back.

"I'm not making you feel anything, Kagome. You want this." Inuyasha looked down at her and began kissing her fiercely.

"What is 'this?'" Kagome asked, after being kissed. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome up, forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist. Kagome immediately felt the head of Inuyasha's penis rubbing against her core. "Oh." Kagome said. Inuyasha smiled at her.

"You want that, don't you?" Inuyasha pushed her up against the shower wall.

"I...I can't." Kagome dub her nails into Inuyasha's back at the feeling in her core.

"I know, Kagome." Inuyasha kissed her deeply and passionately. "We won't do anything until you're ready."

"You mean until I get married, I can't do anything." Kagome looked down at him through her wet bangs.

"Yeah, that's what I meant." Kagome heard the sarcasm in his voice, but didn't say anything. She simply laid a breath-taking kiss onto his lips. Inuyasha reeled back and smiled at her.

"You are a wonderful girlfriend." Inuyasha stated.

"Why thank you. You, on the other hand, need some improvement." Inuyasha bucked at her response, and Kagome instantly wiped the smile off of his face. "I mean, you are the best boyfriend that I've ever come across." Kagome poked out her bottom lip and Inuyasha took into his mouth and sucked softly.

"Come on, Kagome, let's get out of here." Inuyasha let Kagome down, and reached over to turn off the water. Kagome got out of the shower and reached for an over-sized towel and wrapped it around herself.

"I need to get my stuff to move in." Kagome said, shyly.

"Yep. Let's go get all of it." Inuyasha wrapped his over-sized towel around his waist. Kagome looked at his sexy body that was to die for.

"All of it? No, some of it is coming here, and the rest is going to my mom's before I find a permanent place to live in August." Kagome walked into the room. She went to her still wet purse, and grabbed a hair clamper. She rolled her hair up on the top of her head, and clamped it there.

"Kagome, you might as well live with me next year. I have the best fucking apartment in town and you are my woman. You belong here." Inuyasha grabbed boxers and a undershirt from his dresser drawers.

"Belong? What do you mean?"

"You are _my_ woman, and so you belong with me in this apartment." Inuyasha dropped the towel and put on his boxers. He grabbed a brush and began brushing out the tangles in his long hair. Kagome grabbed a light pink lace bra with matching low-rise boy shorts. Inuyasha watched as she turned around to drop the towel to the floor. He had to stop brushing to watch her, slowly pull her pink lace panties up on her body. Then she put on her matching bra, and Inuyasha couldn't believe how unbelievingly gorgeous she was, even from the back.

"Inuyasha-" Kagome turned around and placed her hands on her lace-clad hips. "-I want you to know that no one owns me. I belong to no one, and I definitely don't have to live here with you, because I'm your woman. That's bullshit and you know it." Kagome crossed her arms for emphasizes when she was done.

"You're right." Inuyasha couldn't believe it was coming out of his own mouth.

"Excuse me?" Kagome dropped her arms in disbelief. "Are you agreeing with me?" Inuyasha simply nodded, and continued brushing at the tangles. Kagome smiled at him and accepted that he finally agreed with her with no argument. They both got dressed with no fondling or sexual anything. "So what are we doing today?"

"I don't know." Inuyasha sat on the bed, and watched as Kagome let down her hair, then applied some moose to it. "Sazumi wanted me to meet her at her ex-lover's house. She wants some back-up, I guess."

"What? Why is she going to his house? Isn't his wife there?" Kagome asked, adjusting her black tank-top. She brushed imaginary dust off her white jean shorts that came way above mid-thigh.

"I think she has to tell him and his wife something." Inuyasha shrugged and headed over to Kagome. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." Kagome reached up to place a quick kiss on his lips. "So, what am I supposed to do while you do that?" Kagome placed her hands around his waist, and looked up at him.

"You're coming with me." Inuyasha wrapped his hands around her.

"No, I don't think so. Sazumi was rude to me, even if it was behind my back, I'm not going around her." Kagome shook her head.

"I don't care. I want you there, and if I want you there, then you you're coming." Inuyasha saw her wanting to protest to his chauvinistic approach. "I mean, I need you there to be my support." Kagome smiled, but then glared.

"You're just saying that, so I'll come with you, aren't you?" Kagome asked, already knowing the answer.

"Of course not." Inuyasha said, sarcastically. Kagome rolled her eyes, then went into the bathroom to brush her teeth. Inuyasha took that time to text Sazumi to see what was going on.

"_Y r u goin ova 2 his house?_" Inuyasha asked. A few moments later, she answered.

"_I have 2 tell them somethin_"

"_What?_"

"_I'm pregnant._" Inuyasha dropped the phone. Sazumi was his first lover, and he still can't imagine her having a child. They actually talked about having children a couple times, and it hurt him a little that he wasn't the one that could experience that with her. He has always wanted kids, and he knew Sazumi would have given them to him.

"Kagome, let's go." Kagome was just coming out of the bathroom, when Inuyasha rushed into the bathroom to brush his teeth at lighting speed. Kagome was shocked when Inuyasha practically dragged her into the living room. "Let's go."

"Inuyasha, I don't think it's such a good idea that I go." Kagome said, reluctantly putting on her flip-flops.

"You're coming." Inuyasha put on a pair of white tennis shoes, and was out the door, with Kagome reluctantly in foot. In the car, Kagome kept tapping her foot. "Kagome, stop tapping your foot."

"I don't want to go, Inu-kun." Kagome poked out her lip and reached over and placed her hand strategically on his upper thigh. Inuyasha looked down at her hand, back at the road, at Kagome, then back at the road. "Why do I need to go?" Kagome whined.

"Because I asked you to go."

"You didn't ask me, you told me!" Kagome said, rather loudly.

"Whatever. Are you going to do something with that hand, or is it just going to tease me?" Kagome looked down at her hand then moved it towards his private slowly. Inuyasha started to speed up as a reflex, and continuously watch her hand and the road. Kagome was almost at his groin, when she snatched her hand away and moved to sit back in her seat.

"Just tease you." Kagome smirked and crossed her arms. Inuyasha looked completely shocked, and Kagome almost felt bad until he pulled into the hotel where she guessed Sazumi was staying. Kagome refused to get out of the car when Inuyasha parked. "I'll stay in the car." Inuyasha looked at her then nodded. He thought that was probably best since Sazumi and Kagome weren't exactly the best of friends. Kagome sat in the car sulking for about ten minutes until she saw Sazumi walking toward the car with Inuyasha. She walked up to the passenger side window, and opened it. Kagome looked at her like she was crazy.

"I refuse to sit in the back. The back is for children, so I suggest you make your way back there, child." Sazumi placed her hands on her hips.

"Sazumi, just sit in the back." Inuyasha said, from the back of the car. Kagome gave her a look of satisfaction.

"Don't you fucking look at me, you bitch."

"What did you just call me?" Kagome stepped out of the car and into Sazumi's face. Sazumi was taller then her, but Kagome didn't care at all.

"I called you by your first name, bitch." Sazumi stepped closer to challenge Kagome.

"All right, ladies, this is very hot and all, but there is not going to be any fighting." Inuyasha stepped in like the man he thought he was, and separated them. Sazumi stepped to the side of Kagome, and pushed her on the ground, and then took her place in the passenger seat. "What the fuck is wrong with you, Sazumi?" Inuyasha instantly helping Kagome up.

"Oh, look at that. The man helping the woman that simply leads him on. That's so romantic." Sazumi said sarcastically and rolling her eyes.

"For your information, me and Inuyasha are together, you know, as a couple." Kagome stepped down on her right leg, but hissed in pain. She looked down to see a medium-sized gash on her knee, with gravel inside.

"What? Inuyasha, you're not going out with this useless girl, are you?" Sazumi practically yelled.

"Useless? You whore. Maybe you should look in the mirror, because the only use you have is a empty hole for a married man to get in. Or is it the womb where you let men store their babies, only to abandon?" Kagome yelled back. Inuyasha's eyes widened at Kagome's retort. Sazumi got out of the car and tried to attack Kagome, but Inuyasha grabbed her waist and threw her against the car. Inuyasha pressed himself on her.

"You disrespect my _girlfriend_ again, and I will let you handle this shit on your own. And I will never speak to you again." He applied more pressure against her then removed himself from her. Kagome had walked to the other side of the car, and picked at her wound. Inuyasha walked to her and bent down to her leg. "I have some napkins in the car." He grabbed her naked thigh, and kissed it above the cut. Kagome smiled down at him, and he looked up at her through his eye lashes, and kissed again. They were brought out of their moment by Sazumi hitting the car horn. "I promise to make this up to you Kagome." Inuyasha stood up, and kissed Kagome quickly on the lips. Kagome hobbled into the backseat with the help of Inuyasha, and glared at the back of Sazumi's head. Sazumi had a satisfied smirk on her face, and patted Inuyasha on his thigh when he began driving. Sazumi gave him directions to her lover's house. "Okay, what are we going to do?" Inuyasha asked.

"I have to talk to him." Sazumi smoothed out her black pencil skirt.

"Kagome, you stay in the car, okay?" Inuyasha looked at her through the rear view window. Kagome agreed with a nod, and rolled her eyes when Sazumi started fixing her cleavage to show more in her tight white blouse. Kagome watched as they walked up to the house and was let in by a woman who looked like she had been crying. Kagome sat in the car for about thirty minutes before she saw Inuyasha and Sazumi and some man get practically thrown out of the front door. Kagome opened the door and limped out to the front of the car.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called out. Inuyasha turned around, and yelled for her to get back in the car. Kagome looked toward the door, and saw the woman she saw earlier, but now she held a large shotgun in her hands.

"You fucking bitch! I'll kill you and you're baby!" She screamed. The man, Kagome concluded was the cheating husband, held up his hands to his wife in defense. He moved toward her, but she switched the barrel of the gun to him.

"Emma, please, you have to stop." He called out to her.

"You don't tell me to stop anything, Greg! You should have told yourself to stop when you were laying in the bed between her legs!" She screamed. She was crying hysterically now, and her resolve was crumbling. Kagome could only look from afar, because she had never seen anything like this before. She was threatened and shot by her ex-boyfriend, but she could never imagine a married couple going through so much. Was this what she was waiting on? Is this what her marriage would become? Is this why she was keeping her curiosity at bay with sex, so she can give it to a man that will just cheat on her anyway? Kagome took a deep breath, and kept watching. Greg, the husband, ended up grabbing the shotgun from his wife, and held her trembling form. He yelled for Sazumi to leave immediately, but of course Sazumi refused.

"Haven't you caused enough damage today?" Greg yelled at her. "You have my e-mail. Just don't come by here ever again, and lose my fucking number." He scooped up his distraught wife and walked into the house slamming the door behind him.

"E-mail? Are you fucking insane?" Sazumi tried to run to the front door again, but Inuyasha grabbed her waist and dragged her to the car. Kagome got back in and watched the struggle between the two.

"We are leaving!" Inuyasha shouted at her.

"Fuck off, Inuyasha! He is my man! We are having a child together!" Sazumi tried to claw her way past Inuyasha. She ended up slicing his face right under the eye.

"You won't have that damn baby if you keep stressing out like this!" Inuyasha gave her one last shove and closed the door. She halted and sat looking forward like she just realized something. Inuyasha got into the car, and they drove in silence back to the hotel. "Sazumi, please, don't go back over there. You have to watch out for yourself now. You have a little one to think about." Inuyasha reached over and rubbed her stomach gently. Kagome watched the exchange as Sazumi placed her hand on top of his and smiled at him, like he was the father. Kagome felt like the world was closing in on her. Of course, neither one paid any attention to her.

"I'll call you later, Inuyasha. Let's have lunch tomorrow." Sazumi placed a kiss directly on Inuyasha's lips, and got out of the car. Inuyasha sat back in his seat and sighed deeply. That's when he suddenly remembered that Kagome was in the car. He turned around quickly and saw her with a deer-in-headlights look on her face, she was pale, and her chest was heaving deeply.

"Oh, Kami, Kagome!" Inuyasha got out of the car and jumped into the backseat with Kagome. "Kagome, breath." Inuyasha rubbed her back gently. He pushed her bangs out of her eyes, and saw tears in her eyes. "Kags?" He knew that he had fucked up really bad.

"Inuyasha, do you want to fuck me?" Kagome asked, with a dark voice. Inuyasha's just about fell out of his head.

"What?" Inuyasha choked out.

"Do you want to fuck me?" Kagome turned to face him, and placed her hand right next to the bump in his pants were.

"Kagome, what's wrong, please?" Kagome grabbed the bulge, and rubbed it gently. Kagome's look was vacant, and Inuyasha definitely saw it. He grabbed her hand in his, and brought it up to his lips. "Tell me."

"You, like every other man out there, is going to cheat. That man cheated on his wife with Sazumi, and you want Sazumi to have your baby. It's pretty apparent that was something you guys wanted together. Why wait for the man of my dreams to sweep me off my feet and take my virginity, if he's just going to cheat on me? I might as well have all the fun I can before I settle down with a cheater. That way I won't feel like it's unfair that I have had only one partner all my life, when he has had and still having several partners." Kagome unzipped Inuyasha's pants before he even knew what was happening. She reached inside the open sipper and tried to pull out his penis, but he grabbed her hand. He pulled her closer and placed her roughly on his lap. Kagome was struggling to try and get off.

"Kagome, I swear on my mother and father's graves that I will never cheat on you." Kagome instantly stopped and looked at Inuyasha.

"You said that you would never swear on their graves." Kagome said, quietly.

"Well, I must be pretty damn serious, huh?" Inuyasha smiled at her. Kagome slid off his lap and sat in the middle seat.

"Inuyasha, are you going to go to lunch with her tomorrow?" Kagome asked.

"Not if you don't want to." Inuyasha reached over and placed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I want to trust you, Inuyasha, but-" Kagome started, but couldn't get anything out.

"I know, Kagome, I haven't really proved much to you." Inuyasha ran his hands through his hair. Kagome sighed and nodded in agreement.

"Do you want to be with her?"

"Of course not."

"Then why did you look at her like you did when you two were talking about that baby?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha paused then looked at her.

"There is something I have to tell you, Kags." Inuyasha turned toward her and took a deep breath. "I got Sazumi pregnant when I was in Tokyo." Kagome snapped her head to him in shock. "She was three months into her pregnancy when she had a miscarriage."

"Kami!" Kagome said out loud. She cradled her head in her hands. "Didn't you think this was something worth telling me about, like I don't know, a long time ago?" Kagome wanted to slap him.

"I'm really sorry, Kagome, but that's not something you bring up in normal conversation." Inuyasha was slapped hard across his cheek. "What the hell?"

"You and I are done, Inuyasha Takahashi. Take me home right now. I never want to see you again." Kagome folded her arms, then looked out the window. Inuyasha reached for her, but she snatched away.

"Kagome, please, don't do this." Kagome didn't respond. "Kagome, you have to understand that I didn't want to tell you, because I was scared of this happening. I don't want to lose you over something that happened in the past."

"You want to know what I think? I think you wish that Sazumi was pregnant with your kid. You wish that it could be you and her, raising a family." Kagome said to the window.

"No, I don't want that. I wanted Sazumi to have my kid back in Tokyo, because it was _my_ flesh and blood in her. I simply wanted my child, but I didn't want Sazumi." Inuyasha reached for her again, but she backed away again. "I'm telling you the truth."

"Whatever, Inuyasha, like I said, I'm done." Kagome said. Inuyasha sighed.

"Is this what you really want?" Inuyasha whispered. Kagome nodded her head once, and never looked back at him. Inuyasha sighed again, and then got back into the front seat and drove off to the dorms. Kagome got out, without saying anything, and ran up the steps to her dorm. Inuyasha waited a moment, and drove off back to his apartment. How many times could this possibly happen? Was she for real this time? How could he possibly live without hearing Kagome's voice ever again? Would she let someone else into her heart? Would she let someone else take her virginity? He had no clue in the world what to do.

**There you guys go! Another down, hopefully only a few more to go! Enjoy!**

**Bubba Class of 2007**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you guys for your great reviews! There were two that were really productive for this story, and for them and all of you, I will make this a little more interesting and switch directions of BFF 19! Thanks again! Here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha or any of it's character, and I never will, and I am so very sad about it. :(**

**ALERT: Inuyasha is NOT a half-demon, Kagome is NOT a miko/priestess, Miroku does NOT have the wind tunnel, and Sango is NOT a demon slayer. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have a rare disease (I'll go deeper into that in the story).**

**Chapter 19**

Inuyasha sat on his couch looking at ESPN on his flat-screen television. He wasn't really watching because of all the things going on through his head. He knew that Kagome was the one for him, but Sazumi's pregnancy had him experiencing old feelings he had for Sazumi when she was pregnant. He respected her way more back when she was pregnant. Now, he just felt disappointed in her actions from the previous week. And now, Kagome wasn't speaking to him. He knew that he should have simply told her that Sazumi had been pregnant by him, but it was just hard to say. Now, it had come back and bit him in the ass, like no other.

"Shit." Inuyasha leaned forward and cradled his face in his hands. He wasn't sure what was going to happen now. He talked to Sango and she told him that Kagome had moved back in with her mother, and that Kagome wasn't really talking to anyone. She had mentioned that Kagome was planning something big, though. Inuyasha was tearing up inside trying to figure out what was going on with that woman, and the week of no communication really didn't help either. Inuyasha brought his head out of his hands at the sound of Kagome's ring tone. "Hello?"

"Hello, Inuyasha." Kagome said, softly.

"Hi." Was the only intelligible thing he could muster.

"How are you?" Kagome asked.

"Could be better." Inuyasha ran a hand over his face.

"Are you busy?"

"No!" Inuyasha said, a little more excited then needed.

"Okay. Can you meet me at the Starbucks in the Union in about fifteen minutes?"

"Sure thing." They said their good-bye's and Inuyasha rushed to get out the door. He didn't know if Kagome meeting him was going to turn out in his favor, but it was worth a shot. When he got there, he looked around and saw Kagome already seated in a two top table. She looked great in a yellow sun dress and white flip-flops with a small heal. Kagome turned to him and gave him a small smile. He sat down and smiled back at her.

"Hi, Inuyasha. Thanks for coming." Kagome took a sip of her white chocolate espresso.

"Of course." Inuyasha put his nervous hands underneath the table.

"Let's not hold this off any longer. I have some good news, but I guess it could be viewed as bad news, too." Kagome said.

"What's going on?" Inuyasha's face formed into a worried frown. Kagome took a deep breath.

"I have decided to study abroad in Spain until school starts." Inuyasha's eyes bugged out.

"This summer?" Kagome nodded. "Alone?" Kagome nodded. "Until school starts?" Kagome nodded. "Are you going because of me?"

"Not entirely. We do need a break from all this going up and down in our relationship. That's not healthy, Inuyasha. I think it would be best if we take a break." Kagome had her head up and her shoulders back in a very confident position. She knew this would probably piss him off, but this wasn't about him, this was about her.

"Wasn't two years enough of a break?" Inuyasha asked, and she could tell he was getting angry.

"Inuyasha, that was forced on us, but this is a break for growing up. You left to go to Tokyo for you. I'm going to Spain for me." Inuyasha sat back and folded her arms.

"I know why you're doing this. You're doing this because you're scared of what you feel for me." Inuyasha looked at her, and his stare was returned with a glare.

"Inuyasha, I know what I feel for you, and that's one of the main reasons why I need to get away. If I stay, we might do something that I would regret for the rest of my life." Kagome looked at Inuyasha's face. "Not like I probably wouldn't enjoy it, but we both know my promise to myself, and I would like to keep it." Inuyasha put his head down.

"Fine. When are you leaving?" Inuyasha wanted to stop her from leaving, but he had a feeling she was set on this no matter what he tried.

"Next week." She said and then took a sip of her espresso.

"What? Next week? That's really soon, Kagome, how are you going to prepare for that trip in a week?" Inuyasha waved his hands in the air.

"I know it's short notice, but I have everything covered. I found a sponsor, and a host family already. And all I really need to do now is pack." Kagome put a very proud grin on her face.

"Who's your sponsor?" Inuyasha knew he was asking a lot of questions, but he wanted to trip her up with something. She was so prepared to get away from him.

"Sesshomaru."

"I don't believe this shit! This is un-fucking-believable!" Inuyasha shouted, stood up, and walked out. Kagome grabbed her things, and ran out after him, apologizing to the other patrons on her way out.

"What in the world was that for?" Kagome asked, catching up with him.

"You are so ready to get away from me, you even bring in my asshole half-brother! Can't you see I'm new to this relationship shit? You know I haven't been in a serious relationship, ever, but you're punishing me for being new to this! I know I haven't told you everything about everything, but you have to work with me on this! You can't leave me for two and a half months, Kagome!" Inuyasha grabbed her shoulders, and mildly shook her to get his point across.

"Like I said before, this isn't about you, Inuyasha. It's about me, I'm leaving for me." Kagome responded. "We both need time to grow up, and learn things about ourselves."

"That's a load of bullshit!"

"Inuyasha, stop that. Just give me the opportunity to do this without giving me all this crap! You left me for two years! Two years! And then came back like there was nothing wrong!" Kagome was getting upset, what she had planned not to do.

"So this is payback for me leaving you? I finally ask you to be my girlfriend, and you bail, because you are starting to feel things for me that might jeopardize your virginity. Fuck this shit, Kagome. Fuck it!" Inuyasha started walking away, but Kagome grabbed his arm with her empty hand.

"You listen to me Inuyasha Takahashi." Inuyasha turned at her and then folded his arm, with a glare. "I need to do this for me. I need to become more independent, more confident, stronger for me. No one else, just me. I am going to Spain to grow as a person, and that's that. If you don't like it then that's to bad. I want you to be there for me when I leave, and when I get back. I want you there at the airport. I need you there, because you are my best friend. But if you feel like this is about you, and you don't show up to support me, then we will have no reason to ever speak again, because you don't want me to grow into a strong, independent woman. If you don't show up, then you want me to stay a child, a little girl."

"Kags-" Inuyasha said at her declaration, but was stopped.

"I'm not done. If you do decide to support me, then that's great. That's what I want. The only thing is, you and I aren't going to talk to each other. We can e-mail, but I don't want to really speak to anyone but my mother on this trip. I want to do this on my own, and I want to do it without the necessity of having to talk to you, Sango, or anyone else everyday. I want to experience Spain for it's wonders, without having all these obligations weighing me down from back here. So, what do you choose? To not support me or to support me?" Kagome took a deep breath after her speech, and stood with her hands on her hips. Inuyasha stared at her, then looked up at the blue sky.

"I'll support this stupid ass decision, but that doesn't mean that I like it at all. I just want you to be happy with me, and come back to me." Inuyasha took a step toward her, but she took a step back. "What's wrong?"

"We aren't together anymore, and for the trip we will not be together." Kagome stated, simply.

"Are you fucking kidding me? So, you can go over there and date those Spanish guys?" Inuyasha yelled. He was beyond pissed. He didn't want anybody trying to be with his girl but him.

"If I feel the need to be with someone over there, then so be it, but this isn't just on my half. It's also on yours. If you want to date anyone, then go ahead and date them." Kagome then took a step toward him, and hugged his waist.

"So you're not my girlfriend?" Inuyasha hugged her back and put his nose in her hair. He had a feeling he would miss her smell incredibly.

"No, Inuyasha, you and I are best friends right now. If we feel inclined to pursue the whole couple thing when I get back, then let's do it. While I'm over there, you don't belong to me, and vice versa." Kagome took in his scent of Axe soap, and that scent that was just Inuyasha.

"Kagome, I-" Inuyasha couldn't get it out.

"What?" She tilted her head back to look at him. Inuyasha looked back down at her, and just smiled. "What?" Kagome smiled back.

"I'll be here when you get back." Inuyasha looked at her, then she nodded a quick nod.

_Next week sometime..._

"Kagome, are you all packed up?" Kagome's mom yelled from downstairs. "Everyone's here waiting on you, dear!"

"All right, mom, jeesh!" Kagome exclaimed. She grabbed her book bag with her stuff for the long trip, then headed downstairs. Sango, Miroku, Souta, and her mom were all waiting on her, anxiously to ship her off to Spain for the summer. "I'm all ready to go." Kagome looked around the room to all the people who was here for her, but didn't spot the one person she really wanted to see. "Let's go." Kagome couldn't keep the disappointment off her face and out of the tone in her voice.

"Are you all right, sis?" Souta asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Nervous, I guess." Kagome went out the door, with all the people in tow carrying her four bags of luggage.

"Where is he at?" Sango whispered to Miroku.

"I have no clue. He said he was going to show up." Kagome heard them and closed her eyes before turning around.

"Let's not worry about him. If he didn't want to show up, then no one is going to force him." Kagome gave them a small smile and then slipped into the front seat of her mom's mini-van. On the way to the airport, Kagome brightened up the mood by talking about the year and all the crazy stuff that went on. When they arrived at the bustling airport, Kagome leaned her head back on the head of the seat and closed her eyes. She listened with her eyes closed as the people that were with her moved out of the car and took her luggage out and started heading for the door. Kagome heard a knock on the window, so she looked out to see her smiling mother.

"Are you okay?" She mouthed. Kagome nodded, and got out. They were in the airport, watching people rushing and airplanes coming and going. "Are you ready?"

"Of course." Kagome said with a bright smile on her face.

"If you don't want to do this, you can turn back now." Kagome placed a hand on her mother's.

"I'll be fine, mom. You guys don't worry about me." She turned to her friends and family. An overhead voice announced that the international passengers must begin boarding the plane. "Well, this is it." Kagome gave away hugs and said her goodbye's.

"I'll make him pay, Kagome." Sango whispered, when Kagome hugged her.

"It's all right, Sango. He decided not to come, so he won't see me until I get back." Kagome looked sad, and Sango knew that she really wanted Inuyasha to show up.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Don't even bring me up when you're around him. He's hurting, because of my leaving, so let him hurt." Kagome grabbed up her bring-on bag, and swung it on her shoulder. "This is it, I'm on my way to Spain." She beamed.

"I love you, Kagome." Her mother hugged her one more time.

"I love you, too, Mom. And don't worry about me at all. Souta, be good this summer. Miroku, watch out for her for me. Sango, love you, girlie. I'll miss all of you guys. Tell Inuyasha I said goodbye." Kagome hugged the woman one last time, then got into the line to get in the section in front of the actual door to board the plane. "Damn security." Kagome whispered to herself. Kagome couldn't wait for the new experiences ahead of her, and she couldn't wait to get back and tell everyone how it went. She really hoped that her Spanish would pass for decent over there, too. She looked back one more time and waved goodbye to her friends and family, and then boarded her plane to Spain.

_Meanwhile, across town..._

Inuyasha heard his phone ringing and ringing, but couldn't bring himself to answer it. He knew it was Miroku or Sango, or maybe even Kagome asking where he was, but he refused to answer. He couldn't bear to say goodbye to Kagome. He would never admit it to anyone, but he was terrified that he would lose her to a Spaniard or even one of her fellow classmates that went along with her. He was scared that she would come back a completely different person, and not want him anymore. He didn't want her mad at him, but he couldn't say goodbye to her when he was so against her going. He told her that he supported her decision, so he thought it was best that he stayed at home, because he probably would have stopped her-by force-from getting on the plane. His phone rang again, and he grabbed the pillow and slammed it on top of his head.

"Leave me the fuck alone!" Inuyasha yelled into the pillow. He wasn't going to hear the end of this, especially from Sango. He got up and walked over to the bathroom. He looked at the shower, where him and Kagome took a sensual shower together, and sighed at the memory. That was just two weeks ago, but it seemed like an eternity since he spent quality time with her. He didn't even spend time with her before she left, he just sat at home, moping. He heard a knock on the front door. He rushed because he thought that it might be Kagome, changing her mind. He opened it without checking who it was. "What the fuck?"

"Hello, Inuyasha." Sazumi stood there in a sexy black halter-top dress, and black stilettos. She let herself in, brushing her hand along his naked chest. "How you been?" She took a seat on his couch. Inuyasha shut the door, but didn't go over to her. He leaned his back against the front door, and then crossed his arms.

"Fine. What do you want, Sazumi?" Inuyasha was a little upset at Sazumi, because of the whole break-up with Kagome, but couldn't be mad because she was pregnant. He just felt bad being mad at her.

"Inuyasha, so hostile, you didn't break up with your precious Kagome, did you?" Sazumi said Kagome's name like it was a disease.

"Yeah, and she left for Spain today." Inuyasha looked down at the floor, sadly. He felt terrible for not saying goodbye, but what was done was done.

"Aww. You poor baby. Would you like for Sazumi to make you feel better?" She got up and seductively walked over to him, he didn't see it though, because he was still looking down at the floor thinking of Kagome. When she reached him, she grabbed his chin, and made him look at her. "When is she coming back?"

"At the end of the summer." Inuyasha mumbled. Sazumi rubbed his chest lightly, giving him goosebumps. He didn't want what Sazumi was giving him, but his body reacted naturally.

"Good, then we have plenty of time." Sazumi easily got down on her knees, and grabbed the waistband of Inuyasha's pajama pants. His member flopped out at her and she gasped. "Dear Kami, I forgot how fucking big it is." Sazumi smiled, and planted a kiss on the head. Inuyasha's head went back and was supported by the door while Sazumi got him aroused. She took the whole head in her mouth and suckled gently. She moaned like she was tasting her favorite dessert.

"Sazumi, I think I'm in love with Kagome." Inuyasha breathed out. Sazumi took as much of his member in her mouth as she could, and gave a deep, long moan. "I want her to be in love with me, again." He balled up his fist to try to distract himself from feeling to much pleasure. She let go of his completely hard penis, and looked up at him. He looked down, because he felt her stop.

"You can still love her and fuck me." Sazumi said, and then continued to suck his penis, while looking at him. Inuyasha tilted his head back, drowning out his guilt with pleasure. He was imagining it was Kagome anyway. Inuyasha kept trying to block out the irresistible urge to come, but he lost the battle, and filled Sazumi's mouth with his juices. He grabbed her hair roughly, and continued to pump into her mouth until the last drop was gone, and his penis was completely soft. Sazumi stood up wiping her mouth, and smiled up at him. "That was so good. I almost forgot how good it actually was, Inuyasha." She tried to hug him, but he pushed her away, and then walked into his bedroom, with Sazumi hot on his heels. He laid back into the bed, grabbing Kagome's pillow, smelling her scent still on it, but fading. "Inuyasha, do you really think she's going to want you when she gets back? Don't you know she's going to find someone over there? You are going to be stuck here, with a massive hard-on, and she's going to be fucking some guys dick over in Spain!"

"You shut the fuck up about shit that you have no clue about!" Inuyasha was out of the bed and in her face.

"I know exactly what's going on! I was in her shoes once, and I know exactly what's she going to end up doing!"

"What?" Inuyasha was confused.

"I studied abroad one year when I was eighteen. I was a virgin just like she is. I got over there, and my first month was okay, but my second? Kami, I lost my virginity to this guy in England, and after that I've been rather promiscuous." Sazumi looked almost ashamed.

"Well, Kagome's not a whore like you." Inuyasha sat on the bed, and put his face in his hands.

"I'm not a fucking whore, but she will be one by the end of the summer." Sazumi walked out of the room, and Inuyasha was relieved when he heard the front door slam. He looked at his phone, and saw that he had thirteen missed calls, and ten new voice mails. He started to listen to his voice mails, but there wasn't one from Kagome. He looked through the missed calls, and he discovered that she hadn't even called him. He threw his phone across the bed, and laid back on his pillow. He really hoped what Sazumi had said wasn't true.

_Two and a half months later..._

"Inuyasha, you are coming to the airport today, even if we have to drag you!" Sango pounded on Inuyasha's front door with Miroku trying to pick the lock. Inuyasha swung the door open, and looked at the couple. "It's two in the afternoon, why are you still in your pajamas?" Sango looked at him disgusted.

"Come on, man, let's get you cleaned up. Your girl is coming back into town." Miroku and Sango let themselves in, and pushed Inuyasha into his bathroom.

"Let's get you shaved, bathed, and clothed. You are going to look good when Kagome sees you." Sango smiled at him. She pulled out all his shaving stuff, but refused to do it for him. "Get shaved, showered, and dressed. Kagome will be here in two hours." Inuyasha looked at her in shock. "Yeah, that soon." Sango answered his question like she read his mind. Sango closed the door behind her, and returned to the living room with Miroku. They heard Inuyasha turning on the sink to shave, and heard the shower after that. He came out almost thirty minutes later, clean, shaved, and dressed in a pair of khaki cargo shorts, red t-shirt, and white sneakers. He even braided his hair into one long strand going down his back. He grabbed a red baseball cap that had his school mascot on it.

"Let's go." Inuyasha sounded bored, but looked more upbeat. They got into they car and drove to the airport.

"So, Inuyasha, are you excited to see Kagome?" Miroku asked, looking in the rear view window.

"I don't know." Inuyasha mumbled. Sango looked back at him from the passenger side seat.

"Her mom says that Kagome is looking forward to seeing you. She says that Kagome really wants to make sure that you're okay. You haven't returned any of her e-mails. I had to reassure her mom, to reassure Kagome that you were even alive. Why didn't you answer her?" Sango asked, kind of pissed.

"I didn't want to talk to her." Inuyasha said, looking out the window.

"Didn't want to talk to her? Well, that's stupid. Kagome is your girlfriend." Sango responded.

"She's not my damn girlfriend. She broke up with me before she left, gave us permission to see other people, and we both did." He said with an attitude, thinking back to the day that Sazumi gave him oral sex.

"How do you know if she really saw anyone else?" Sango was still facing him as they pulled into the airport parking lot.

"I don't fucking know! Can you stop asking me dumb ass questions?" Inuyasha spat at her. Sango was about to retort, but Miroku parked the car, and Inuyasha got out quickly. He shoved his hands in his front pants pockets, and walked up to the terminal Miroku parked in front of.

"Inuyasha, she's said that she's coming in gate 38!" Miroku called out to Inuyasha, and Inuyasha nodded to signify he heard, but he didn't turn around to look at them. Sango held Miroku's hand tighter as they walked closer to the gate.

"She's coming home, Miroku. I'm so excited." Sango smiled hard. Miroku released her hand, and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and walked into the air conditioned building behind Inuyasha. They found several people checking the board, checking to see if flights were on time, canceled, or delayed. Inuyasha looked up at the board and saw the one flight from Spain, and it read that it was on time and that it will arrive in-Inuyasha looked at his phone's clock-about fifteen minutes.

"Shit." Inuyasha breathed out. He didn't realize how much he needed to see Kagome until he realized that he was about to see her. He missed her terribly, and the measly e-mails that he got that vaguely described what she had been doing didn't fill his wanting. He backed up and ran into Sango and Miroku. "I need to piss." Inuyasha quickly walked to the nearest bathroom. He leaned against the bathroom sink and looked at himself. Presperation had formed on his forehead, and he had a worried look etched on his face.

"You know that she still loves you, right?" Miroku scared Inuyasha. He turned around, and rolled his eyes. He turned back to the sink and slapped cold water onto his face.

"Whatever." Inuyasha ripped a couple of paper towels from the dispenser.

"You can't be like this when she shows up, man. She is going to take it completely wrong and it might just blow up in your face." Miroku grabbed Inuyasha's shoulder. "Just suck up what you're feeling for right now, and welcome her back like you really want to. Hug her, kiss her, listen to her stories, but don't give any attitude today. If you truly must get in her business and ask her what happened over there, wait until she settles in." Miroku looked at him, expecting some form of acceptance. Inuyasha looked back at him, and nodded.

"For once, Miroku, you're right. She would really want this to be a happy day. I'll try not to make her mad, but that's usually not very easy for me." Inuyasha joked. They shared a laugh and then joined Sango, waiting in anticipation for Kagome's return. "Wait. Sango, where is Kagome's mom and brother?"

"Oh, we forgot to tell you. She's throwing Kagome a little returning home get-together. Just family and friends." Sango said, looking out the huge window to see if any planes were pulling up to the terminal. Sango pointed to a plane that was heading their way. "She's here!" Sango smiled brightly, and Inuyasha had become a bundle of nerves. He never got nervous about a woman, but Kagome was completely different. He watched as people began to file off the plan a few moments later, waiving to their families and friends. That's when he saw her.

"Holy shit." Inuyasha whispered. Miroku whispered low, and Sango gasped. Kagome looked incredible. She had a great tan that made her long hair stand out more. The brown highlights that had been streaked in her hair were brought out also by her tan skin. She had a yellow tank top that held tight to her breasts, and was rode up her stomach to reveal about two inches of skin. She had on a white flowing skirt that hit her mid-calf that hung low on her hips. She wore a basic pare of yellow flip-flops, and her wrists were covered with gold bangles. She had her carry on bag over her shoulder and walked with a new kind of confidence. She walked out of the security area and looked around.

"Kagome!" Sango called out. Kagome looked in the direction of the voice, and smiled hard.

"Sango!" Kagome called out in return. They met half way and embraced for a whole minute, telling each other how much they missed each other. "Miroku." Kagome walked up to him and gave him a big hug. He removed her carry on bag and slid his lecherous gaze across her body. Kagome slapped his arm playfully in return. Kagome looked around Miroku and saw Inuyasha standing there, looking down at the floor. She walked up to him, and dipped down to look into his eyes. "Hi, Inuyasha." He looked up and she straightened out. Inuyasha looked at her strangely for a second, but then grabbed her up in a hug that lifted her off the ground. They laughed as he spun her around for a few moments.

"Kagome, we should go get your bags." Sango called out, sorry to have to interrupt their moment.

"Yeah." Kagome responded, looking up to Inuyasha. "I really missed you, Inuyasha." Kagome smiled up at him, and then raised on her tippy toes to place a soft kiss on his lips.

"Welcome home." Inuyasha said after kissing her back. Kagome nodded her thanks, and grabbed his hand, and held it lightly as they walked to baggage claim.

"So, my mom is throwing me a party?" Kagome asked, brushing her gorgeous hair over her shoulder.

"Yeah, it's a small one, but we're welcoming you back." Sango said. She was walking next to Kagome, and Kagome let go of Inuyasha's hand so they could begin their talking fest ahead of the guys.

"Kagome looks fucking hot." Miroku said to Inuyasha.

"Yeah, she does." Inuyasha watched Kagome's backside seductively switch left to right, calling him in.

"Dude, if she turns around and you're looking at her ass, she's going to be pissed." Miroku laughed at Inuyasha, as he quickly looked away from her butt.

"Shut up." Inuyasha pushed Miroku. When they reached the conveyor belt, they had to wait for her luggage.

"So, what's new Kagome?" Miroku asked Kagome.

"Well, let's see. Hmmm. I got a couple tattoos." Kagome said, excitedly. Inuyasha's brows furrowed as Sango and Miroku asked the usual questions:

"Where did you get it?"

"What are they?"

"You said that you would never get tattoos." Inuyasha said to her. Kagome shrugged and put her purse down.

"I got one here of a kanji that says dream." Kagome grabbed her hair and swept it over her right shoulder, and turned her back on the group. On the back of her left shoulder, had a palm sized tattoo of the dream kanji.

"That's cute." Sango said. "What else?"

"The Pisces symbol." Kagome grabbed the hem of her shirt and the waistline of her skirt and pulled them farther apart, and revealed a very feminine version of the symbol on the juncture of her hip and leg. Inuyasha gaped at it, because it was absolutely sexy. He could imagine licking around it and then sucking it, then simply licking his way to the more southern area. "Do you like it, Inuyasha?" Kagome was met with a heated gaze, and was taken aback when he reached out at grazed it with his fingertips.

"Yeah." Inuyasha whispered out. Miroku grabbed Inuyasha's shoulder and pulled him away.

"Woah there. Let her make it in the door before you start to put your moves on her." Miroku and Sango laughed. Kagome pulled a strand of hair behind her ear, and looked over at Inuyasha. He winked at her, and she gave him a half-smile in return.

"What in the world possessed you to get tattoos?" Sango asked, studying the tattoo on her shoulder.

"I think I just wanted to do something completely out of character, plus I think they're sexy." Kagome smiled fixing her clothes to cover her zodiac tattoo.

"Yeah they are." Miroku and Inuyasha said in unison. They looked at each other, and then looked at the girls.

"Men." Kagome and Sango said and then laughed together.

"Kagome!" A voice called out from the other passengers and their families. The group turned to the sound of the deep, baritone voice with a hint of an accent. They were met by a tall, light-skinned man of college student age. He was struggling with the luggage he was carrying, but he still looked like a god. He was stunningly handsome with his short to the scalp hair, earring in his right ear, a gray man tank top, and a pair of dark blue jeans. His muscles were sexy as hell, and every woman in the area turned the head. "Hola, Kagome."

"Esteban! ¿Cómo fue su vuelo?" (How was your flight?) Kagome greeted him with a huge embrace. He leaned back and kissed her cheeks and held onto her hips tightly.

"It was great, thank you." Esteban answered in a slight Spanish accent. Kagome looked up at him and smiled then looked over at her group of friends like they just got there.

"You guys this is Esteban, he was studying abroad also." Kagome said, stepping away from Esteban, but he kept one hand on her waist.

"Nice to meet you all. I guess you can call it studying abroad, I was just going back home really."

"So you're Spanish?" Sango asked, looking at him like he was the King of the World or something.

"Yep, but I grew up here in the states for the most part. Came here to study law, and met Kagome at the studying abroad meeting. Her Spanish is exquisite, not to mention she's a gorgeous woman." Esteban smiled down at Kagome, who was blushing.

"Oh, Esteban, my mom is throwing me a small welcome home party. Would you like to come?"

"Kagome, it was more of a private party to my understanding." Inuyasha scowled at Esteban. He grabbed her arm and pulled her away from Esteban.

"Aah, this must be the jealous ex-boyfriend." Esteban smirked at Inuyasha's expression.

"You talked about _us_ to _him_?" Inuyasha looked down at Kagome. She opened her mouth to answer, but Esteban interrupted.

"Of course she did. When she came to Spain, she was all up in the clubs, throwing herself at men, until I saved her. She said she was trying to experiment, or some crap. I kept her out of the clubs and out of the streets. We talked late nights and spent a lot of time together." Esteban smiled at Kagome, who gave him a small smile back.

"I don't care if you saved her from a burning building, the party is still private." Inuyasha growled out.

"I think Kagome was the one who gave me the invite, and I think that I don't have to listen to a thing that comes out of your mouth." Esteban defended.

"Look, guys, we are all friends here. Let's just head to the party and have some fun." Miroku tried to deescalate the problem.

"I am not his friend, and never will be." Inuyasha glared.

"Why? Because me and your ex have an intimate relationship?" Kagome stepped up to Esteban and placed a small, delicate hand on his broad chest.

"That's enough, Esteban. El tiene un problema de la ira y él quizás quiera lucharle. Déjelo justo sólo." Kagome said in a low voice. (He has an anger problem and he might want to fight you. Just leave him alone.) Kagome turned to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, we will talk later, let's just go to the party and have some fun. This isn't how I wanted to be welcomed back home. Just leave it alone. Can you do that for me?"

"First, I want to know what you said to him." Inuyasha looked confused at Kagome's Spanish. He thought it was sexy but he didn't understand what she was saying.

"I just asked him to leave it alone, and to not bother you anymore." Kagome changed it up a little bit, but Inuyasha nodded like he was satisfied with her answer.

"Come on then, let's go." Inuyasha went over to the conveyor belt and folded his arms waiting on Kagome's bright orange luggage.

"Gracias, Esteban. He is a little ill-mannered at times, but he is my best friend and you have to except that." Kagome patted Esteban's shoulder. He nodded at her and went over to the conveyor belt also. Inuyasha had started grabbing her luggage that came around and passed a bag to everyone , but Esteban and Kagome. "Who's car are we going in?" Kagome asked as they left the airport's comforting air conditioning.

"Mine, well, my uncle's." Miroku answered. They walked over to the large SUV, and stored Kagome's luggage in the back. Miroku and Sango sat up front, while Inuyasha, Kagome, and Esteban sat in the back, with Kagome in the middle of course.

"So, Estbeban, what kind of car do you drive?" Miroku asked, trying to cut through the tension.

"Well, on campus I either do the walking thing or the bike thing." Esteban said, and opened his mouth to say something else, but Inuyasha cut him off.

"Wow, Kagome, you found a man who doesn't even own a car. What a catch!" Inuyasha laughed looking out the window.

"Um, Inuyasha-" Kagome started, but Esteban stopped her by placing a large hand on her thigh.

"It's okay, Kagome, I'll tell him." He leaned over to look at Inuyasha directly. Inuyasha looked at him and glared. "I own a 2009 Corvette. Fire engine red, black leather interior, and customized just for me." Esteban put on a smirk that screamed that he was bragging.

"Dude, that's cool! I've always wanted a Corvette." Miroku always got excited when it came to fast, expensive cars. He loved them. "How does she run?"

"Like a dream. Muy bueno. Zero to sixty in like three seconds, and she's smooth. Kagome can explain what it's like in the passenger seat. She had a huge grin on her face the whole time." Esteban placed his arm around Kagome and pulled her closer to him, and smiled down at her. "Tell him, Kagome."

"It was nice." Kagome murmured.

"How the hell have you been in his car before, Kagome?" Inuyasha looked at the arm around her shoulder.

"We had a little group meeting before we left, and she took a little ride in my car then." Kagome bowed her head.

"_All_ the people in our group went to the meeting. And I rode in his car to get to my mom's house, instead of walking." Kagome realized everyone was looking at like she was being overly defensive. "It was a nice car."

"Why thank you Kagome." Esteban squeezed her even closer. Inuyasha gave out a low growl that resembled a dog. "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not. Can you please get your hands off of Kagome?" Inuyasha glared over at him.

"If Kagome wants to be let go." Esteban glared back, and purposely rubbed his hand down to her hip, and squeezed.

"Yeah, I'm a little uncomfortable." Kagome straightened up and Esteban removed his hands. "Thank you." Kagome put a strand of hair behind her hair.

"Yeah, thank you." Inuyasha smirked at him. Kagome looked over at him, like he was in trouble. "What?"

"Stop." Kagome simply states and sat back in her chair. They finally arrived at Kagome's mom's house and each took a piece of Kagome's luggage up the shrine steps. Kagome heard the voices coming from the back yard, and told everyone just to leave everything on the porch. The group made their way to the backyard and was met by screams.

"Aaah! Kagome's here!" Kagome's aunt squealed. Everyone turned and gasped at Kagome.

"Oh, don't everyone stand there and just look at the girl! My Kagome, my sweet Kagome!" Mrs. Higurashi ran over to her daughter with her arms open wide.

"Mom!" Kagome met her and hugged her tightly. Somebody took some pictures, and the two women separated.

"You look wonderful, honey." Mrs. Higurashi did a up and down look over. She beamed and had tears in her eyes.

"Thanks, so do you." Kagome hugged her mom again, and then looked around at the guest. "Souta!" Kagome ran over to her brother and embraced him.

"Hey, sis." Souta's voice had gotten even deeper, and he had grown to a whopping six feet and two inches.

"Wow, Souta, you look so grown up!" Kagome had always teased her brother about being shorter then her, but after graduating from high school in May, he was definitely not so little brother. "Ready for college?"

"Yep. Sis, I want to introduce someone to you." Souta grabbed a cute blonde's hand and pulled her over. "This is Melissa, my girlfriend." Kagome and Melissa beamed at each other.

"It's so nice to finally meet you. Souta has done nothing but talk about you whenever I spoke to him." Kagome hugged her politely.

"It's nice to meet you too." Melissa hugged her back. "How was your trip?"

"It was great! I could see myself moving there." Kagome beamed at her. Kagome looked over at her other family and friends. "I'll talk to you later." Kagome began walking around the crowd of people, hugging and asking the same questions over and over again: How was Spain? How was your trip? Who is this new guy? And Kagome had the same answers: It was beautiful! I loved it! He is just a friend.

"So, Kagome tell us, what was your favorite part of Spain?" Her uncle asked her.

"The whole thing. I can't pick a favorite because it was ALL great!" Kagome said excitedly. They were all sitting down to eat the food her mom had prepared.

"That's great and all, but get to the good stuff. How were the men?" Her older cousin exclaimed. Everyone at the table laughed at her.

"The men were men. A little more charming then the state's men, but they were men all the same." Kagome turned to Esteban who had took a seat next to Sango, opposite side, a couple people down. "You can ask a true Spaniard yourself if you're so interested." Kagome directed all attention onto Esteban.

"Well, I think men are a little more charming to women in Spain then here in the states, because we are all mama's boys." Esteban showed how charming he could be by placing a sexy grin on his face.

"Whatever. Men are men no matter where you go." Inuyasha muttered.

"Ah, but Inuyasha, we don't go out there and have sex with many, many women, and not commit to just one of them." Esteban lifted an eyebrow at Inuyasha. Inuyasha's eyes got big and he looked at Kagome who was sitting directly across from her. Kagome bowed her head, because she knew that Inuyasha now knew that she had been talking about him to Esteban.

"Whatever, man." Inuyasha resumed eating, not taking his eyes off of Kagome. Kagome didn't falter under his gaze, he noticed.

"Anyway, like Esteban said they're charming, but like Inuyasha said they're still men." Kagome smiled at everyone. All the people at the table noticed the tension between the three people, and continued to eat in attempt to ignore it. After dinner, everyone talked a little more, and gradually people left as the sunset.

"So, Esteban, where do you live?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, as they took dishes inside.

"I live a few block from campus." He responded. "Kagome's been there." Why did he have to keep mentioning things like that?

"Only on the outside. It's a pretty nice complex." Kagome said, covering her tracks, when everyone turned her way with questioning and curious gazes.

"Yeah, I love it and it does the job." Esteban sat back and looked at Kagome. "So, Kagome, where do you plan on staying this fall?"

"You know, I haven't even thought about it since I left." Kagome sighed, because Esteban was really working her nerves. He wasn't like this in Spain, but for some reason he was just full of bragging today.

"Well, since you and your ex aren't together anymore, maybe you should look for a new roommate." Esteban said, slyly. Sango gasped and covered her shocked expression with her hand, Miroku bowed his head and looked at his lap trying not to laugh, and Inuyasha shook with rage. "And isn't Sango living with Miroku? Who do you have left to live with?" Kagome looked up to the sky, and prayed for a distraction, but it never came.

"I don't really have a clue at the moment, but I will have to figure it out some time, later though." Kagome answered and looked over at him.

"Now, come on Kagome, you know how hospitable I am. You can always shack up with me. I have a second bedroom that I've converted into a office, but if you want I could convert it back to a bedroom. That is if you want to sleep alone." Esteban dared to say that. He grinned at the stunned faces looking at him and then grinned hard when he placed his gaze on Inuyasha.

"Don't you ever talk to Kagome like that again." Inuyasha stood up slowly.

"Oh, poor Inuyasha, you've been kept out of the loop. Kagome loves company in bed, and since I was the only one around, I felt obliged to assist her with that." Esteban dabbed the corner of his mouth with a napkin, and placed it on top of his plate. Miroku had to jump up from keeping Inuyasha from leaping across the table. "I'm sorry, have I struck a nerve?" Inuyasha stood up also and walked to Kagome. "I'm going to head out. Thank you so much for inviting me. Lo siento de haber causado una escena, pero usted es tanto mejor entonces él, y él necesita para ser bajado un nivel. No esté enfadado conmigo, por favor. Es justo instinto que paro la competición." Kagome stood and met Esteban's gaze. (I'm sorry to have caused a scene, but you are so much better then him, and he needs to be brought down a level. Don't be mad at me, please. It is just instinct that I stop the competition.)

"¿Competición? ¿Competición para qué? ¿Quién me puede avergonzar el más?" Kagome asked, confused. (Competition? Competition for what? Who can embarrass me the most?)

"¿No ve usted? El es todavía en amor con usted y yo tengo los sentimientos que tengo nunca sentían para usted. Deseo que usted olvidese su pasado, y comience su futuro, conmigo. Yo le merezco, aunque yo no lo haya demostrado hoy, y deseo que usted sea mi novia. Usted y yo haría una hermosa pareja, Kagome, y nosotros podrían ser tantos uno al otro. Podría ser un amor que usted nunca querría abandonar, y usted el mismo para mí." Esteban caressed Kagome's shoulder, and then cheek. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha who looked like he was going to go Hulk on the poor man. (Don't you see? He's still in love with you and I have feelings that I've never felt for you. I want you to forget your past, and start your future, with me. I deserve you, even though I haven't proved it today, and I want you to be my girlfriend. You and I would make a beautiful couple, Kagome, and we could be so much to each other. I could be a love you would never want to give up, and you the same for me.)

"Yo no sé, Esteban. Disfruto realmente de su compañía, pero después de lo que usted tiró hoy. Yo justo no sé. Tengo mucho en pensar de. Yo le llamaré más tarde." Kagome folded her arms across her chest and looked down at the ground. Esteban was about to say something, but Miroku interrupted. (I don't, Esteban. I enjoy your company, but after what you pulled today. I just don't know. I have much to think about. I'll call you later.)

"Hey, Esteban, how about me and Sango giving you a ride home?" Miroku got up and started heading for the exit. Sango followed in suit and Esteban looked down at Kagome in longing then left with the couple. Him and Inuyasha stared each other down as he exited. Everyone else began leaving giving Kagome hugs and giving Mrs. Higurashi words of thanks for the food. Kagome went and sat on the top of the shrine steps as the last guest left and her mom, brother, his girlfriend, and her grandpa began cleaning. She didn't want her return to be anything like this. She wanted it to have a little less drama. She bent over and place her arms and her head in her lap. She was there for a few moments when a voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"Nice party." It was Inuyasha's voice. Even after being gone for almost three months, she still knew his voice well. She looked toward the voice, and he was seated beside her.

"If you call it nice, then we must have been at two different parties." Kagome said as Inuyasha laughed lightly.

"He really likes you, Kagome." Inuyasha said, looking at the people pass at the very bottom of the shrine steps. Kagome's eyes doubled in size.

"What?"

"Esteban, he likes you, a lot." Inuyasha looked so incredibly sad.

"Yeah, he told me before he left." Kagome looked at the bottom of the shrine steps, also.

"I figured as much. Everyone figured that much out." Inuyasha put a sad smile on his face. Kagome leaned into him, but he didn't move.

"I don't feel the same way, though." Kagome whispered. Inuyasha let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding.

"Why not?"

"He's a player, Inuyasha. Did you the way he was whispering to my cousin during dinner? He asked me to be his girlfriend, but he only did it to make you upset. He just likes the chase." Kagome breathed deeply, taking in Inuyasha's familiar scent again. He didn't know that two shirts that he had lent her sat in her suitcase, but to Kagome's disappointment, lost their scent of Inuyasha about a month ago.

"I'm glad you saw that before you fell for his charm." Inuyasha placed his head on top of her head, and breathed in her shampoo scent.

"Me too." Kagome and Inuyasha sat in silence for a few minutes, before Inuyasha spoke.

"Kagome, why have you never spoke Spanish in front of me?" Kagome laughed at him. "What?"

"You wouldn't even respond." Kagome sat up and smiled at him. Inuyasha looked at her for a beat before answering.

"I think it's incredibly sexy, though." Inuyasha looked at her as she blushed, but her gaze stayed connected with his.

"Usted no tiene la menor idea cuánto yo le perdí. Deseé que usted me hubiera visitado mientras estuve sobre en España, porque usted habría hecho el viaje tanto mejor. Dios, yo le he perdido." Kagome smiled as Inuyasha closed his eyes as a slow smile crept onto his face. His eyes open a dark amber color that made Kagome gasp and falter under his heated gaze.

"That was so fucking sexy. What did you say?" Inuyasha's voice must have fell like two octaves.

"That you have no idea how much I missed you. I wished you would have visited me while I was over in Spain, because you would have made the trip so much better and God, I've missed you." Kagome blushed deeply when Inuyasha caressed her cheek, then placed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"How do you say that you look fucking amazing?" Inuyasha scooted her closer.

"Cuss word and all?" Kagome started thinking about the bad words she knew.

"If you know fuck in Spanish."

"Umm...I think it's usted mira joder asombrar."

"Usted mira joder asombrar, Kagome." Inuyasha said in broken Spanish. Kagome laughed as soon as it left his mouth. "What?"

"That was cute." Kagome stood up and held out her hand for Inuyasha to take it. He did even though he got up not using her help. "Let's help the family." Kagome and Inuyasha went into the house, smiling like everything was how it was supposed to be. Somehow, though, there was a small gray cloud over them and something was definitely going to go down before anything was truly back to normal.

**All right, that took forever, but there it is. I hope you enjoy!**

**Bubba Class of 2007**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you guys for your great reviews! There were two that were really productive for this story, and for them and all of you, I will make this a little more interesting and switch directions of BFF 19! Thanks again! Here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha or any of it's character, and I never will, and I am so very sad about it. :(**

**ALERT: Inuyasha is NOT a half-demon, Kagome is NOT a miko/priestess, Miroku does NOT have the wind tunnel, and Sango is NOT a demon slayer. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have a rare disease (I'll go deeper into that in the story).**

**Chapter 20**

"So, Kagome, what do you want to do tonight?" Sango asked as they got dressed to go out. Sango was wearing a black, tight dress that ended at about mid-thigh. She paired it with shiny blue pumps, and some blue jewelry. Kagome had bought the dress from Spain, and Sango absolutely adored it because it was comfortable and sexy. She was ready to go and was watching Kagome get ready. She was walking around with a light, short robe that wasn't wrapped around her body, so Sango could see the rather sexy fire engine red underwear she had on underneath it.

"I want to have a lot of fun!" Kagome exclaimed while applying rather heavy eye make-up, but it looked really hot. "I talked to Esteban earlier." Sango looked at her expectantly, but Kagome didn't say a word.

"Well? Is he coming?"

"Yeah." Kagome gave her a small smile in the mirror. "But so is Inuyasha."

"Uh oh." Sango shook her head. "This should be rather interesting." Sango turned her head as Kagome removed the robe and replaced it with a black skirt similar to the white one she wore when she arrived, and her top was a sparkly, black tank that stopped above her belly button. She had her hair pinned up, because she knew how much she would be sweating, and it also showed off the tattoo on her back. The skirt was so low that it showed most of the tattoo on her hip. Kagome completed the ensemble with black pumps and the same gold bangles she wore when she arrived. "What's up with those bracelets?"

"Oh, these?" Kagome held them up. "Esteban bought them for me from a custom jeweler. Look, they have faith, hope, and joy on three of them in my handwriting. And, the other four have my grandfather's, mom's, Souta's and my name written on them." Sango looked at them and smiled.

"This Esteban really has the hots for you." Kagome blushed deeply and turned to grab her money off the bed and placed it safely inside her bra. "You have to hots for him, don't you?"

"He's a nice guy...with a great body." Kagome and Sango were laughing when there was a knock on Kagome's door. "Come in."

"Oh, you to look great." Mrs. Higurashi beamed.

"Thank you." They said in unison.

"I just came to tell you that the boys are waiting rather patiently, and to tell Kagome to hurry up." Mrs. Higurashi chuckled when Kagome stuck her tongue out at her.

"We're ready." Kagome sprayed a couple more sprays of body spray onto her chest and then they headed downstairs.

"Where is Esteban?" Sango asked, before they got downstairs.

"He's meeting us there."

"Where?"

"At the club I told him to be at in about thirty minutes." Kagome walked into the living room where the boys were waiting.

"I told you Inuyasha. It was definitely worth the wait." Inuyasha stood up and gaped at Kagome in her outfit. He was looking good in a crisp pair of jeans and a nice blue shirt, but he would fail to gain attention like Kagome would tonight.

"Kagome." Inuyasha whispered as she pressed herself against him in a hug.

"You smell great, Inuyasha." Kagome looked up at him and smiled. "And you look great, too."

"Whatever." Inuyasha didn't take well to compliments, but he was blushing. "Where we headed tonight?" He looked down at the gorgeous girl in his arms. He wanted to express how he thought she looked, but not with everyone in the room. Kagome backed away and answered.

"The new club that opened up on Main Street. I heard from a friend that that place was really fun. That's exactly what I want to do tonight."

"What friend? You've only been here since yesterday." Kagome smiled when Inuyasha asked her that.

"I have more friends then just you guys who I talk to." Kagome turned away and grabbed Sango's hand. "Let's party! Bye, Mom!" Kagome called out and they were on their way. On the way to the club, Kagome and Sango sat in the back gossiping about the people who hooked up and broke up, or just simply just hooked up for the night over the summer.

"Kikyo and her boy toy broke up." Sango said. Kagome eyes went immediately to Inuyasha who was talking to Miroku.

"Why?" Kagome whispered, well as quiet as she could considering the music was pretty loud.

"Rumor is that she heard you were gone and tried to get back with Inuyasha, and then her boy toy found out." Sango shrugged. "But you know how rumors work."

"I wouldn't doubt it though, she is always after him." Kagome sneered in disgust. "Who did you get that info from?" Kagome asked.

"From her friend. She works at the library and is a really nice girl, and her and I are pretty cool. She told me that happened like a week ago." Sango nodded when Kagome looked at her in disbelief.

"A week?" Kagome looked at the back of Inuyasha's head. "And now he's all over me?" Kagome folded her arms across her chest.

"That's because he loves you. And from what I got from it, Kikyo was denied, because of you." Kagome smiled in triumph for convincing Inuyasha to think about her even when she was gone.

"Oh well." Kagome shrugged and began jamming to the music blasting from Miroku's speakers. They pulled up to the club, and Kagome got excited about being back home with her friends again. She missed them so much it was killing her, but she also missed her friends in Spain now. They, however, didn't compare to these three. Her best friends.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha called out to her. Everyone had excited the car and Inuyasha stood next to her with her door open. Kagome removed her seat belt and got out.

"Sorry. Just thinking." Kagome adjusted her clothing and made sure her hair was in place.

"You look fine." Inuyasha whispered in her ear to get her moving.

"Is that a compliment or something to move me along?" Kagome smirked, but started walking to the club's entrance.

"Both." Inuyasha ushered her into the door by placing his large hand on her lower back. They were pretty early, so there was no line and not that many people outside, but it was definitely packed when they got inside. The music was pumping the building all the way through, and people were bumping and grinding to the beat on the large dance floor. Kagome immediately went to an empty table and ordered drinks all around. She wasn't quite twenty-one but she was old enough to drink in Spain, and there was no questions asked in this place.

"Drink up!" Kagome yelled over the music. They grabbed their shots and drank them quickly. Kagome felt the effects of it and had to sit down from a light head.

"You okay?" Inuyasha yelled in her ear.

"Yeah, still not used to the strength of alcohol." Kagome yelled back. Inuyasha grabbed his second shot and downed it.

"You will!" Inuyasha smiled at her and gave her another. She took and swallowed it. She smiled up at him and grabbed his hand to drag him to the dance floor. He stood behind her as she grinded back on to him in such a sexual fashion. The beat was a popular hip-hop song that shook the whole facility, and sent shock waves through out their bodies. Kagome grabbed his hand and placed it on her hip and her other hand was in the air. Inuyasha grabbed that hand and brought it down to her other hip and pulled her closer. The song ended, but another came on, and the two shared another fast song, and another, and another.

"They look like they are having a lot of fun!" A voice said to Sango and Miroku. They turned around to be greeted with Esteban.

"Either that or Inuyasha doesn't want anyone to see his raging hard-on!" Miroku laughed out and Sango swatted his arm.

"Do you want to sit down?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, I think I'll wait for Kagome to come back and rest and then I'll show her how a real man dances." Esteban sat down in Inuyasha's seat.

"Look, man, Inuyasha might come off as a complete asshole, but he really has strong feelings for Kagome, and they've known each other for a freaking long ass time. He doesn't like you, because you threaten his chances for Kagome. So, if I were you I would be really careful, because he will do anything to be with her again. I can see it in his eyes sometimes." Miroku warned.

"And what do you think I feel for her? I've known her for three months, but she means so much to me! She is everything I want in a woman, plus some, and I, like your friend Inuyasha, will do anything to get the woman that I deserve. He's your friend, but he just doesn't know what he's in for with me." Esteban responded not taking his eyes off the couple on the dance floor.

"Are you not threatened by their history?" Miroku asked.

"History is just more time to look back on the bad things between them. If she starts fresh with me, she will get to know me, and not worry about the past getting in the way." Esteban answered smiling as Kagome stopped mid-grind and looked over at him. She rushed over and gave him a big hug, leaving Inuyasha high and dry.

"You made it!" Kagome asked, from in between Esteban's legs. He was still on the high stool, and had Kagome squeezed between his thighs.

"Of course, mi amor, anything for you." Kagome looked at him and smiled. "What would you like to drink?" He asked as Inuyasha walked up with a scowl on his face. "Aw, Inuyasha! ¿Cómo estas?"

"I was great until you showed up." Inuyasha glared at Kagome and Esteban's position.

"Inuyasha, be nice." Kagome parted from Esteban, and reached into her bra for her money. "Gross, it's all sweaty." Kagome put the damp five dollar bill on the table and ordered a bottle of water for her and Inuyasha.

"No alcohol, Kagome?" Esteban asked. Kagome shook her head.

"I've had two shots of some strong stuff, and definitely don't want to get drunk." Kagome was talking when a song with a Spanish beat came on.

"Vamanos, Kagome, baile conmigo." Esteban took Kagome's hand and took out to the dance floor. They started feeling the beat and started doing some impressive Spanish dance moves that had everyone staring at the couple. Kagome's skirt was flitting around showing the bottom of her sexy, lacy red underwear, that Esteban noticed and loved. He made their dancing more provocative and brought Kagome closer.

"What the fuck are they doing?" Inuyasha looked on anger and pain, because Kagome had a huge grin on her face.

"They're dancing, Inuyasha!" Sango grabbed Miroku's hand and joined the couple on the dance floor. Inuyasha looked on, but couldn't stand to look any more when Esteban's hand went up the back of Kagome's back, under the material.

"What's wrong, honey?" Inuyasha looked up to a beautiful brunette with freckles, with her cleavage winking at him. "Don't you want to dance?" She asked, and smiled. She was no near as beautiful as Kagome, but she was decent.

"Now I do." Inuyasha got up and dragged the girl onto the dance floor. They started moving like they were having sex with clothes on, and Inuyasha was distracted for the rest of the song and the beginning of the next one until he looked up from the girls hips over to his Kagome, and his face showed his devastation. Esteban and Kagome were making out, right there on the dance floor, still grinding, but slowly. "Fuck that!" Inuyasha moved from behind the girl, and swept to them, pushing Miroku and Sango out of the way. "Get the fuck off of her!" Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's arm, and pulled her roughly behind him.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha landed one hard on Esteban's jaw. He didn't fall down to the nasty floor, but was thrown off balance.

"Stay the fuck away from her!" Inuyasha turned to yell at Kagome to find her gone. "Where is she?" He asked the shocked couple.

"She ran for the exit." Miroku pointed to the door, and then they all, including Esteban, followed Inuyasha outside.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled once he got outside, because he didn't see her. He looked down the street first to the right, then the left. "Kagome?" He stepped off the curb and looked around. He then saw her retreating form, pretty far directly ahead of him. "Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled and then looked at the people behind him. He went to Esteban and stood in front of him. They seemed the same height, but in all reality Inuyasha was just a few inches taller. "Stay away from her." He warned.

"How about you worry about not pissing her off for five minutes, instead of how far along I'm getting with her." Esteban smirked. Inuyasha pushed him all his might, and this down he fell hard down to the ground.

"You are _not_ getting anywhere with her. She is way to special to be in the middle of your fucking mind games. Fucking stay away from her! I don't give a shit what you think you should be doing right now, you will not go anywhere near her!" He lunged at him when he smiled hard at him, but Miroku intercepted.

"She's getting away." Miroku said, looking off to where they saw Kagome, but she was gone now.

"Don't let him go near her if you find her before me, okay?" Inuyasha looked him dead in his eyes, and was met with a nod. Inuyasha took off like a bullet in the direction where he saw Kagome running. He could run so much faster then her and she was in heels, but he wasn't completely sure which way she went after a certain point, so he just kept going straight. He kept running until there was no more sidewalk and just a twenty-four hour diner on the adjacent street. He put his hands on his hips and caught his breath. He looked through the windows of the diner just thinking when he saw Kagome! "Kags?" He jogged across the street and entered the diner. Her back was facing him and she had no idea he was coming. He slid in the booth and stared at her. She looked extremely pissed off.

"Why did you follow me?" Kagome said, glaring at him.

"I always follow you, Kagome." Inuyasha crossed his arms on the table.

"Yeah, but I'm different now, maybe I wanted to be on my own." Kagome whispered.

"You might look different, your confidence might be boosted, but you are still Kagome." Inuyasha reached across the table to grab her hand, but she snatched it away.

"Don't touch me." Kagome snarled out. Inuyasha brought his hand back toward his body and looked out the window. That's when he made direct eye contact with Esteban.

"Shit." Kagome looked up at him, and then turned to see what he was reacting to. "What the fuck is he doing here?"

"Why can't you guys just leave me alone?" Kagome said out loud and got up to leave.

"Why are you going to him?" Inuyasha called out behind her. She ignored him and left the diner with Inuyasha in tow.

"Kagome-" Esteban reached out for her when she got in front of her.

"Please." Kagome went around him when Miroku and Sango pulled up on the street.

"Just listen! I'm sorry I kissed you without permission!" Esteban called out before she closed the door in his face. He looked into the tinted window and stared at her silhouette.

"Inuyasha, get in." Miroku called out. Inuyasha made his way to the other side and slipped inside. He looked over at Kagome who was looking out at Esteban with a sadden expression on her face. _Maybe she really wants to be with him, but she feels guilty about it because of my feelings_, Inuyasha thought. "Esteban, man, are you all right getting home?" Miroku asked, still being the nice guy.

"I'm all right." Esteban answered without taking his eyes off of Kagome.

"Okay, man, we're gonna head out." Miroku rolled up the window and turned the air on to take away the humidity of the outside air. Esteban backed away from the large vehicle, and watched as the car headed out onto the street.

"You want to go home, don't you, Kagome?" Sango asked, turning in the seat. Kagome looked at her hands for a while then smiled up at Sango.

"Let's rent a movie and chill at you guy's apartment, if that's okay?" Kagome said, looking over a shocked Inuyasha.

"It's fine, but I thought you would want some alone time." Sango said, taking a quick glance at Inuyasha and then back to Kagome.

"Look, I've been gone from you guys for almost three months, and I've missed you three terribly. Let's just cuddle up on the couch and watch a movie. I think that would have been better." Kagome placed her hand reassuringly on Inuyasha's thigh. Sango turned back around and directed Miroku to the closest open video store. "Are you okay?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"Me? I'm fine. What about you?" Inuyasha grabbed her hand and squeezed it. She smiled brightly.

"I'm okay. I don't need time alone anymore, not from you guys, especially from you Inuyasha." Miroku turned up the music, so they could have a little more privacy. "You didn't deserve to see me with Esteban in that way, and for that I'm sorry."

"Okay." He looked at her and smiled his heart-stopping smile. Kagome smiled back and then looked out the window, but still held onto his hand. "Kags?" Inuyasha called her, and she looked over at him. "I'm sorry for hitting him." Kagome laughed.

"I actually expected that from you." Inuyasha looked offended. "Not like that, it's just you have always been that way, and that's why I lo-" Kagome stopped herself. Inuyasha looked at her expectantly, but she smiled. "That's why you're my best friend." She looked back out the window, and Inuyasha retreated into himself feeling defeated. He had really wanted to say that she loved him, but maybe she just didn't feel that way toward him at all. They arrived at the store and picked out two horror films, a comedy, and a chick flick. When they got to Sango and Miroku's apartment, Sango and Kagome went to the room to get into some more comfortable clothes while Inuyasha and Miroku removed their shoes and top shirts to reveal under muscle shirts. The girls came back with tight tank tops, and flannel short shorts. Inuyasha's breath caught up in his throat when he noticed that Kagome had no bra on, and her nipples were standing at attention due to the cold air condition in the apartment.

"So, what are we watching first?" Kagome sat next to Inuyasha on the couch, while Sango sat with Miroku on the over sized chair. She was more like in his lap while he pressed play and hit the light switch. Kagome looked at the television that had showed they were about to watch one of the horror films. She hugged her knees to her chest when she shivered. Inuyasha wanted so bad to take the girl into his arms, and kiss her crazily, but she wasn't paying him any interest. The movie was about an hour in when Kagome and Inuyasha noticed that the other couple in the room were not paying any attention to the movie.

"Miroku, stop." Sango whispered, but she definitely didn't sound like she wanted him to stop whatever he was doing. Kagome looked over to Inuyasha with a blush on her face. He looked back at her and smiled a knowing smile, but Kagome just looked back at the movie, trying to ignore the couple that were now groping each other.

"Hey, do you guys think you're okay in here, alone?" Miroku asked out of no where.

"Miroku!" Sango gasped.

"Well, are you?" He had stood up taking Sango with him. Inuyasha said yeah and the two went into their bedroom and closed the door.

"Guess they couldn't wait." Kagome chuckled out. Inuyasha looked over at her and gave her a small smile then looked back to the movie. "Inuyasha, who have you been with since I've been gone?" Kagome blurted out.

"W-what?" Inuyasha looked over at her in disbelief.

"How many girls have you been with since I've been gone?" Kagome kept her face to the screen.

"Do you really want to know?" Inuyasha knew that there had only been one on the day that she had left, but he wanted to know if there was a reason to her asking this question.

"Has it been that many?" Kagome looked over at him in disgust then composed her composure and looked ahead again. "Yeah, I want to know."

"Okay, but on one condition, you tell me how many you have been with, first." Inuyasha crossed his arms and waited for her answer.

"Okay, Inuyasha." Kagome turned to him and took a deep breath, and from Kagome's serious expression, he instantly got nervous. "I just want you to know that I am still a virgin-" Inuyasha let out a breath of relief. "-but I have been on several dates with different guys, and have been clubbing with a few."

"I feel a but coming." Inuyasha unfolded his arms and put one on the back of the couch.

"But I have had more experience then just you." Inuyasha's mouth slacked a little.

"Experience?" Inuyasha said slowly.

"Yeah, experience."

"Like what?"

"Kissing, touching, nakedness." Kagome said, uncertainly.

"Someone else has seen you naked? Was it Esteban?" Inuyasha was panicking. He was supposed to be her first, her last, and her only, but that's impossible if someone else is in the picture.

"Yes and no." Kagome answered. "Tonight was the first time Esteban had ever tried anything. He had always given me clues that there was a possibility he wanted something from me, but I never gave him the opportunity to even tell me what he wanted." Kagome scooted over to him, exposing her still hardened nipples, but Inuyasha quickly looked away. "I thought I liked Esteban, but I think he's just after me because I'm a virgin. He was a someone I could talk to, though." Kagome snuggled up to Inuyasha. "But he's nothing compared to Inuyasha." Inuyasha looked down at her as she gazed up at him from the crook of his armpit.

"So, you are going to stop inviting him places so he can hit on you? I will punch in his face again." Kagome laughed, but nodded her head yes.

"He is my friend, but he will never be anything more." Kagome hugged closer to him and pressed a kiss to his neck. He tried to retain a moan, but it poured out of his mouth like water.

"But you have showed your entire body to other men, right? Did you do anything with these men rather then kiss?" Inuyasha just needed to be reassured.

"Yes." Inuyasha stood up quickly and put his face in his hands. He wanted to find these men and kill them, but Kagome would be mad. He looked at her, and she looked scared, and she should have the way Inuyasha was feeling.

"I need to know exactly what happened." Inuyasha demanded, by this time he was across the room , pacing. He looked down the hallway to the bedroom, and swore he just heard a moan, but didn't give a hot damn at the moment.

"That's not any of your business." Inuyasha crossed the room in two large steps, and grabbed Kagome up by her arms.

"I don't give a damn what my business is, I just need to hear what you did, so I can do it to you, and make it ten times better." Kagome saw the desperation in his eyes and written on his face.

"One guy that I had went on like five dates with, he saw me naked and he did to me what you've done to me a couple of times." Kagome blushed a deep red, even though she had no problem saying it.

"He ate you out?" Inuyasha whispered, bending down so he could be eye level with her. Kagome looked at him and then looked away, but answered with a nod. He released her and ran a hand through his hair, and blew out a breath. "I can deal with that." Inuyasha put his hands on his hips and looked at the wall with a vacant expression on his face. He felt small, delicate arms encircled his waist in a hug. He placed his arms on top of hers and leaned to her when she pressed her body onto his back.

"Now it's your turn." Inuyasha turned around in her arms and wrapped her up in a large hug.

"One woman." Kagome looked up at him.

"One? Do I know her?" Inuyasha adverted his gaze to the couch. "Who?"

"That's not important." Inuyasha tried to push her toward the couch, but Kagome pushed him forward.

"Just like you needed to know, I need to know too." Kagome thankfully crossed her arms over her hard nipples.

"It was...Sazumi." Inuyasha whispered out. He knew that she was going to be pissed.

"Sazumi?" Kagome looked at him in utter disbelief. "How could you possibly do that to me?" Kagome cried out. Inuyasha told her to hush, as to not bring attention to themselves. "Don't tell me to hush! What did you do with her? Did you fuck her?" Inuyasha looked on in amazement because of Kagome's choice of words.

"No! Of course not! She came to me on the day you left the states, and took advantage of my situation. She knew I was missing you something terrible, and gave me a blow job to-" Inuyasha didn't finish, because Kagome slapped him hard across his cheek.

"You asshole! Anyone else would have been perfectly fine, but you chose the one girl who you've had sex with that is in the states. Someone you have history with? How could you choose her to use to get your mind off of me?" Kagome shrieked. "I would have taken in stride if it was anyone else, but Sazumi?" Kagome punched him in the chest and then ran to the bathroom, slamming the door. A few minutes later, Sango and Miroku exited the room looking flushed and slightly frustrated.

"What is going on out here?" Sango asked, knocking on the door. "Kagome, are you all right?" Kagome said a watery yeah from the other side of the door. "What did you do to her?" Sango rushed into the living room pointing a finger at Inuyasha.

"Shut up! Stay out of our business." Inuyasha said, and sat on the couch with his head in his hands. "I can't deal with your mouth, Sango. Please just leave us alone." Inuyasha looked over to Miroku who was about to defend Sango, but Inuyasha started first. "Can I borrow your car when I can convince Kagome to come out of there?"

"Sure, man." Miroku took Sango's arm and pulled her in the direction of the bedroom. "The keys are on the table by the door. Lock the bottom lock on your way out. See ya later." Miroku dragged Sango in the room and closed the door behind them. Inuyasha went to stand in front of the bathroom door, and slid down the wall directly in front of it.

"Kagome, please come out." Inuyasha called out. He didn't get a respond, and was met with silence. Ten minutes later he heard the lock click and the door knob turned. By the time he was up on his feet, Kagome was standing across from him, skin red and blotchy, eyes puffy and teary. "Let's go." Kagome nodded at Inuyasha and they left, taking Miroku's keys and locking the bottom lock, like he was instructed. Inuyasha and Kagome didn't talk in the car, just listened to the radio on a low volume. They pulled up to Inuyasha's apartment building, and Kagome didn't protest. "Kagome-"

"Let's just go inside, Inuyasha. It's 2:30 in the morning, and we've both had a long night." Kagome got out of the SUV and headed to the entrance. Inuyasha silently followed as they rode the elevator and went inside of Inuyasha's apartment. Besides the moving of furniture around, it looked exactly the same, and Kagome instantly felt at home. She removed her heels and dropped on the couch. She took out all the bobby pins and shook her head to release it of its up-do, and then laid down.

"I though you wanted to lay down?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Yep, right here." Kagome curled up into a fetal position and closed her eyes. She heard shuffling around, and then felt a warmth embrace her.

"Good night, Kagome." Inuyasha leaned down and pressed his lips against her forehead and left the room, turning off the main light, but leaving the kitchen one on. She drifted off to sleep in about ten minutes, and had only pleasant dreams going through her head.

_In the morning..._

Kagome opened her eyes and looked around the room. Not only was it Inuyasha's bedroom, but she was now dressed in only a t-shirt and panties. Kagome looked over to the nightstand that read 7:14 a.m, and then looked over at Inuyasha sleeping peacefully. She got up to go pee, and when she came back Inuyasha was staring at her.

"Morning." She said, sheepishly, tucking a strand of wild hair behind her ear.

"Morning." He turned over in the bed, and a few moments later he heard his light snoring. Kagome chuckled, and crawled back into bed. She snuggled up to Inuyasha's naked torso, placed her arm across his waist, and went back to sleep. "Kagome." She heard in her sleep. "Kagome." She opened one eye. "Wake up. I'm hungry." It was Inuyasha standing over her completely dressed.

"Go get you something to eat then." Kagome rolled on her stomach and closed her eyes in an attempt to go back to sleep.

"Aren't you hungry?" Inuyasha asked, getting on her last nerves.

"No, now leave me alone!" Kagome grabbed a pillow and slammed it on top of her head.

"I'll bring you something to eat then." Inuyasha knew Kagome was going to be hungry as soon as she took a step out of that bed.

"Whatever." A muffled voice Kagome said. After Inuyasha left, Kagome tried with all her might to go back to sleep, but she had to pee and was thinking about what Inuyasha was going to bring her. She was a small woman, but she still ate a lot. She groaned as she got up, stretching her muscles, and went to the bathroom. She washed her hands, and then went into the living room. She saw the pillow and blanket that Inuyasha had given her last night, but he still brought her into his room. Kagome went over to the desk in the corner and grabbed Inuyasha's Apple laptop, and sat on the couch. She smiled when she opened it, because her picture was his screen saver. It was her smiling at the beach with a red polka dot bikini on. She went to her e-mail and checked it and then went to her Facebook to respond to the many messages.

"Hey." Inuyasha said when he walked through the door with two bags in his hands. She put the laptop on the coffee table and went to him to help. She reached up and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you." Inuyasha looked down at and had the nerve to blush from her attention. He seemed so different. He seemed almost innocent. "Where do you want to eat?" Kagome looked over to the living room and then to the small table in the kitchen.

"Bedroom." Inuyasha handed her the lighter bag, and led the way into the bedroom. He opened the bag and revealed breakfast tacos from a local Mexican resteraunt. Kagome loved the eggs, cheese, and bacon tacos, so he made sure he got her plenty, and got the sausage, eggs, and cheese for him. He removed his shirt and jeans and sat on top of the cover. Kagome pulled the shirt down as far as she could, and then sat down on the bed next to him. They ate in silence mostly, with Inuyasha taking peaks at the shirt that he had put on her last night. She just looked so uncomfortable on the couch, and then he put her in bed and she still looked uncomfortable.

"Inuyasha, can I ask you something?" Kagome asked, sitting her half eaten taco down.

"What's up?" He answered after he swallowed a mouth full.

"Do you still have feelings for Sazumi?" Kagome asked, looking down into her lap.

"Sazumi? No fucking way! She sleeps with way to many people, and-" He grabbed Kagome's chin to make her face his way. "-she has absolutely nothing on you." Inuyasha gave her a small smile, then proceeded to eat the rest of his meal. Kagome smiled at him, and then copied him.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Kagome asked, swallowing the last bite of taco.

"I was thinking apartment hunting." Inuyasha said, gathering their trash.

"Apartment hunting? For who?" Kagome got up to help him.

"For you, Kagome." Kagome looked at him and then cocked her head to the side in confusion. "Don't you need a place to live for this year?" Kagome nodded. "Well then, we need to go find an apartment somewhere for you." Inuyasha left the room with the trash, while Kagome sat down on the bed, thinking. She had no idea what she was going to do for her living arrangements for the fall. "What's up?" Inuyasha had went to where she was on the bed, and kneeled down in front of her.

"I can't afford a place on my own, Inuyasha." Kagome looked at him with her big brown eyes. He looked at her and smiled, and brushed a hair strand behind her ear. "What?"

"Nothing." Inuyasha removed his hand from her hair and looked away. "What do you want to do then?"

"Well, I was thinking about Esteban's offer." Kagome looked as Inuyasha's face contorted to annoyance, then anger, then defeat.

"He's going to hit on you all the time." Inuyasha mumbled. Kagome looked at him in disbelief. He was actually going to let her move in with Esteban.

"Inuyasha, you would be okay with me moving in with him?" Kagome placed her hands on his shoulder.

"No I wouldn't be okay, but if its what you want-" Kagome interrupted him by hugging him tightly.

"That's really nice of you Inuyasha, but I would never move in with him." Kagome felt Inuyasha's sigh of relief on the skin of her neck. "I have a question for you."

"What?" Inuyasha backed up to see her face.

"Is the offer still available to move in here with you?" Kagome asked rather timidly. Inuyasha looked a little taken aback, but smiled the biggest grin ever.

"Of course!" He stood up, picking Kagome up on the way. She laughed as he spun her around a few times.

"Excited much?"

"No." Inuyasha tried to hold his grin back, but it didn't work. He grinned at her, and she grinned back.

"I'll start moving my stuff in tomorrow?" Kagome asked.

"Today." Inuyasha put her down on the ground, and moved over to the closet. He pulled out a pair of jeans that Kagome recognized.

"Those are my favorite pair of jeans! I've been looking all over for them!" Kagome snatched them from him and hugged them to her. "How did you get them?"

"You left them over here one day, or something like that." Inuyasha shrugged, and went back into the closet and handed her one of her college branded t-shirts. She never wore it because it used to ride up and show skin, but she didn't care anymore. She appreciated her body a lot more now. She put the clothes on before Inuyasha could leave the room to give her privacy. He watched her silently as she turned her back, and removed the large shirt.

"Inuyasha, where is my bra?" She turned around, covering her breast with one arm. His heart practically stopped. Kagome looked incredible, standing in nothing but a pair of lacy panties. "Inuyasha?" Kagome asked to get his attention.

"Sorry." He turned his attention to the large window, turned to it, and looked out. "You took it off at Sango's house, remember?"

"Oh, yeah." Kagome started putting her clothes on, looking at her nipples peaking through the fabric of the shirt in Inuyasha's mirror. "Crap." She whispered. Inuyasha turned around.

"What?" Kagome turned to him and pointed at her breasts. He looked down to see her nipples peaking. Inuyasha immediately looked away, and started fidgeting.

"It's okay to look, you know." Kagome came up to him and placed her hands on his biceps.

"Maybe for the guys over in Spain, but I have a little more respect for you then they do." Inuyasha looked her dead in her eyes. Kagome blushed at his mentioning the Spanish men, but blushed deeper because of his mentioning his respect for her.

"Thank you, Inuyasha." Kagome squeezed his biceps.

"Whatever." Inuyasha blushed with her. His phone rang interrupting whatever they were doing at the moment. Inuyasha went over to it and answered.

"Hello?...Yeah, this is him...Who is this?...Kikyo?...Why are you calling me?" Kagome put her hands on his hips and glared at him. He looked over at Kagome, and held up a thumbs signal to her.

"What the hell is thumbs up for?" Kagome whispered furiously. Inuyasha turned his back to her and that really pissed her off. She pushed him hard, and made him lose his footing.

"Kikyo, I'll have to call you back." He shut the phone before she could respond, while on his floor.

"What the hell is your problem?" Inuyasha got up, and bared his teeth at her.

"Problem? Oh, Kami! Are you stupid? There are two people that I would have guessed that you have common sense not to talk to, Kikyo and Sazumi. So, why in the world are you talking to Kikyo? Why did you say you would call her back?" Kagome shouted and pushed him again, but this time he was ready and didn't falter.

"Kags-" He tried to start but Kagome cut him off.

"You and I have a chance Inuyasha, but this has got to stop. Kikyo, Sazumi, any other girls that you make out with, get blow jobs from, have fucked. They all have to go away." Kagome left the room and sat down in the living room.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha went and stood in front of her.

"What?" Kagome crossed her arms, and looked away from him.

"I have thought of no one but you since the day you left. You are _my_ woman, Kagome, because you are my best friend and I care about you. You might not want to be my woman, but I will do everything in my power to make you my woman. I'm done with being the guy you don't want. I want to be the guy that you want to be with, the guy you want to marry one day." Inuyasha stood there declaring his feelings for Kagome, but she still wasn't having it...yet. She wanted, no, needed more in order to forgive and forget everything he'd ever done.

"Inuyasha, just take me home." Kagome mumbled. Inuyasha's eyes got big, because she didn't come crawling into his arms after that. What the fuck did he just declare his feelings for if she didn't want to listen to him.

"Kagome." He whispered in disbelief. "Kagome, I-I-I-" He let a frustrated groan, and started pacing, careful of the large coffee table.

"Just spit it out." Kagome rolled her eyes, and looked up at him.

"I...um...you know I'm not good with words or anything like that, but...ummm...fuck it." Inuyasha sat down next to her and shielded his eyes with his long bangs. "I love you, Kagome." Kagome snapped her head to him, and looked at him absolutely astonished.

"You what?" Kagome put her hand on his shoulder so he would look at her.

"I love you, Kagome Higurashi." Inuyasha looked at her, and held her hands tightly.

"Inuyasha." Kagome whispered to him, and lunged at him, hugging him tightly. They stayed in silence for a while, but Inuyasha spoke.

"Kagome, I don't do this often, you know, but wasn't there supposed to be something that you are supposed to tell me in return?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome backed away from the embrace slowly, and didn't look at him. "Kagome?" She stood up and now she was the one who was pacing. "Kagome." Inuyasha was getting upset now.

"Look, Inuyasha, you know that you are my best friend, and that you know that I used to love you, but-" Kagome stopped when he stood up abruptly, and got in her face.

"But what, Kagome? Huh? You've had some other guys rubbing their dick around you, so you can't be in love with me anymore?" Inuyasha yelled.

"NO! It's that I can't trust you anymore! You can't ever tell me the truth! You have never brought something out from your closet of skeletons on your own! You don't want a relationship, and even if you truly did, you aren't trustworthy!" Kagome yelled back.

"Trustworthy? Trustworthy? Trustworthy of what?"

"I can't trust you with my heart, Inuyasha. I've tried that one to many times, and you've broken it in return!" Kagome screamed. Inuyasha slammed her against the nearest wall with a thud.

"Kagome, I know for a fact that you've never stopped loving me. Just stop this shit, and tell me you love me, and we will work it out from there, please." Inuyasha nuzzled her neck, pleading with her.

"I don't. I can't. I don't trust you." Kagome whimpered. Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and slammed her again, now with her wrist on the top of her head.

"Please, Kagome, say you love me." Kagome shook her head. He grabbed both of her wrists with one hand, and moved the other to her pants zipper.

"What are you doing?" Kagome was silenced with a passionate, claiming kiss. Kagome moaned when his tongue moved into her mouth, and placed his hand inside her panties. He started fingering her clit, slowly. Kagome started moving against his hand, encouraging him to move faster, but he moved at a very slow pace. "Inuyasha." Kagome pleaded with him.

"Say it Kagome." Kagome shook her head again, so Inuyasha let out a frustrated grunt. Kagome felt him start to push her pants down, but he had difficulties with one hand. He blew out a sigh of anger, and grabbed a protesting Kagome up onto his shoulder. He went into his bedroom and grabbed the handcuffs he had used in the past on her, and went into the kitchen. He placed her wrists on the handle to the oven, sat her down, and then proceeded to pull her pants and panties off.

"Inuyasha, stop, okay." Kagome protested, but shivered when Inuyasha licked her right inner thigh.

"I will, when you admit that you love me. We can work on the trust, but I need to know that you love me." Inuyasha licked the other thigh, closer to her core.

"I can't." Kagome started breathing really hard, when she felt Inuyasha breathing deeply over her core.

"Fine, Kagome." Inuyasha spread her legs as wide as they could go, and took a deep smell of her aroma. He then took a long lick from bottom to the top. Kagome gasped and then let out a deep moan. Inuyasha began licking her clit, making her practically scream. When she got close to her climax, he moved down to her opening, and began to prod it slowly. She began to beg him to make her cum, but he stopped. He pulled his pants and boxers down and removed his semi-hard penis.

"Inuyasha, no." Kagome warned. Inuyasha moved to her on his knees, but she clamped her legs shut. He was much stronger then her, and reopened them. He grabbed her dominant hand, and released it from its hold. He grabbed her hand, and made her grip his girth. "Inuyasha?" She squeezed it, and watched as some shiny, wet stuff came out of the little hole on top. She started stroking it, and watched as Inuyasha closed his eyes, and grabbed hold onto the oven handle above her.

"Oh, Kagome." Inuyasha sighed out. Kagome smiled a small smile, and began to stroke him faster. After about ten minutes of her experimenting, he began to feel his climax coming on. He released her other wrist, and laid her on the kitchen floor. He laid on top of her, his penis pressing on her clit. He got on his knees and began rocking his penis against her clit.

"Oh. Oh. Oh!" Kagome screamed. She felt the heat in her stomach, and the pleasure in her core. "Please, Inuyasha, come for me." Kagome moaned out. That did it for Inuyasha. He let out his load on her thigh, with a loud grunt, but continued rubbing her clit with the pad of his thumb. "Oh, Kami, Inuyasha. It feels so good!" Kagome was humping his hand, and then came with a loud, short shout. They stayed there on the kitchen floor, breathing deeply, and waiting for their post-orgasm feelings escape their bodies.

"Kagome, I'm sorry, I shouldn't of-" Kagome shushed him, and released her own wrist from the handcuffs.

"It was okay, Inuyasha. It felt incredible." Kagome went to him and hugged him. She kissed him full on his lips, tasting herself in the process.

"It did feel good." Inuyasha agreed after they stopped kissing. He stood up, dragging her up against his body. "So, what do you want to do today?"

"Start moving in." Kagome smiled up at him.

"But we still haven't figured out this whole thing between us." Kagome looked up at him and then looked away, in thought. "I mean, I can try to ignore it, but I can't help how I feel. And if you're going out there on dates with other guys, and I'm sitting here, moping, because you don't want me, I'm not going to be able to deal with that!" Inuyasha's voice had escalated by the end of the sentence.

"Inuyasha, I do want you." Kagome whispered, placing a small hand on his chest.

"You do?" Inuyasha looked down at her confused. "Then why don't you love me anymore?"

"Oh, Inuyasha, I could never stop loving you." Kagome said. He smiled and picked her up sitting her on the island in the middle of the kitchen and grabbed a paper towel to wipe the semen off her leg. "But I still can't trust you with my heart."

"Huh? How can two people love each other, but one person won't give their heart ?" Inuyasha asked, confused.

"Simple. I love you as a best friend, and as someone who has been in my life for a very long time, and as someone that has taught me a lot about myself. I just can't love you as a boyfriend, at the moment." Kagome nodded her head, and smiled to herself like she had just explained basic math to a high schooler, but Inuyasha looked upset. "What?"

"That's a load of bullshit." Inuyahsa said, calmly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that's a load of cow manure! You love me, but you don't really love me. That's what you're saying!" Inuyasha shouted at her.

"Inuyasha, you have to give us time, okay?" Kagome reached out to him, but he backed away.

"Time, Kagome? You have been gone for three months! Don't you think that was enough time to figure everything out?" Inuyasha leaned against the stove. That's when she noticed that both of them were still uncovered from the waist down.

"Inuyasha, can I have my pants?" Kagome looked over at them, while Inuyasha grabbed up her panties and the pants and handed them to her. She jumped off the island and proceeded to put her clothes on, while Inuyasha followed in suit.

"You still haven't answered my question." Inuyasha said, zipping up his jeans.

"Please, Inuyasha, can you give it a rest?" Kagome rolled her eyes, and walked out of the room.

"Hell, no, I won't give it a rest!" Inuyasha grabbed her arm and pulled her toward him. She snatched it out of his grasp, but remained sitting in front of him. "I have feelings for you like I have had for no other person ever. I've never had to truly love someone before, until you came into my life, Kagome. Why can't you respect my feelings, and just give me what I deserve?"

"What you deserve? What about what I've deserved since we became adults? All I ever wanted was for you to show me and tell me how you felt, but no, it never came! So, there I was at seventeen looking incredibly STUPID, because I've professed my love for you, and you still leave with the dust flying up behind you!" Kagome yelled.

"I was stupid then, and I'm fucking sorry, Kagome! What the hell do you want from me to go back in time?" Inuyasha didn't yell, but he was agitated.

"No, I want you to realize that you changed everything between us, and after you left I was devastated me. I can not be your one true love right now, okay, and I'm sorry, but you are going to have to deal with it." Kagome walked away, and slipped her shoes on. "Do you still want me to live with you? And please be completely honest with me." Kagome stood at the door, with her hands on her hips, facing Inuyasha. Inuyasha turned to her, and had his face glued to hers.

"I have a question that you must answer first." Kagome nodded. "Do we still have a chance?" Kagome looked away from him then, and began thinking about his question. She knew that she loved Inuyasha deep down in her heart, but she didn't know if she could ever trust him. She didn't know if he was holding any other secrets from her.

"Do you have any other secrets?" Kagome asked. He shook his head no, right away. A little to quick for Kagome's liking. "I can't make you any promises, Inuyasha." Kagome looked at his saddened face, and looked away, her eyes full of tears. She didn't want any of this, but life isn't perfect, and even Kagome has drama.

"Kagome, I love you, I care for you, and I want you to be my girlfriend. If I have to wait, I guess I'll have to wait." Kagome smiled at him as a tear dropped down her cheek. She went to him to give him a hug, but he stopped her. "But, if you decide that you will never want me, I can't see you with another man."

"What are you saying?" Kagome looked at him confused, with her head cocked to the side.

"I'm saying if you choose for us to be done, then we're done for good. I couldn't look at you without feeling pissed and hurt." Inuyasha grabbed her in a hug.

"So, basically, you're giving me an ultimatum. Either I become yours or I never see you again." Kagome said into his chest. She really didn't like that choice.

"I guess." Inuyasha shrugged.

"You can't go one more day without seeing me, Inuyasha." Kagome laughed. Inuyasha laughed, and agreed with a nod. He could never stop seeing Kagome, but he could never let another male close to her at the same time. There was no way in hell that someone like Esteban was coming around his woman. He loved her, and she knew it, but only time could tell what Kagome would say for her answer.

**The End.**

**Just kidding! You guys thought I was telling the truth, didn't you? Sorry! Nope, there is more to come, but not to much more. Will Kagome love him back? Will Esteban give up? Will Kagome give up her virginity before marriage? Like Inuyasha thought, only time will tell.**

**Bubba 2007**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys, it's me again! I want to appreciate all the reviews from you guys! You all are pretty much awesome! I did quite a few reviews on the spanish in the last chapter, and I do want you guys to know that it was strictly from . I'm sorry if it sucked so bad! I am in a Spanish minor, but I'm extremley lazy when it comes to writing Spanish, and not that good at it either. Sorry guys!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha or any of it's character, and I never will, and I am so very sad about it. :(**

**ALERT: Inuyasha is NOT a half-demon, Kagome is NOT a miko/priestess, Miroku does NOT have the wind tunnel, and Sango is NOT a demon slayer. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have a rare disease (I'll go deeper into that in the story).**

**Chapter 21**

"Kagome, do you need anything else out of your room?" Kagome's mom shouted from the front door.

"No, Mom, I have everything!" Kagome shouted back up to her. Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango in a caravan of two vehicles, make their way to Inuyasha's apartment. Kagome has decided that they can move into together, and even share the same bed. Inuyasha, of course, has no problem with this. They make it to the apartment and start unloading Miroku's SUV first, filled to the top with Kagome's stuff. She didn't have that many big things, thanks to dorm life forcing her to down-size.

"Kagome, where do you want this box?" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome ran out into the living room, to see Inuyasha holding a box marked clothes.

"In the bedroom." He walked in front of her, and smiled at her. "What?"

"You mean, our bedroom?" Inuyasha said, mischievously, and Kagome rolled her eyes, and went back downstairs in the elevator to get more stuff. Two hours later, everything was unpacked, and the group was saying their goodbyes.

"You guys sure you don't want anything to eat? That's how I was going to repay you, by feeding you." Kagome whined out the door. The couple stood hand in hand at the end of the hallway, waiting for the elevator.

"We're sure." Sango said, and waved as the elevator's doors closed. Kagome shrugged and went into the kitchen.

"Well, Inuyasha, what would you like to eat?" Kagome asked, but he had already jumped into the shower. She cautiously opened the bathroom door, and was met by a wall of steam. "Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?" He called from behind the shower curtain. That's when she noticed he had gotten rid of his previous shower curtain, and now just had one that was sheer. She could easily see the outline of his chiseled frame, and could feel the effects of his physique down in her loins. "Yeah?" Inuyasha said, a little louder this time.

"What do you want to eat?" Kagome adverted her eyes to the ground, because Inuyasha had stuck his head out of the shower.

"Why don't you take a shower first? We've been sweating all day. You, especially." Kagome raised her head to yell at him, but she stopped short, because he had opened up the curtain all the way. "Come on. I'll wash your back for you." Inuyasha turned back to the shower, so now Kagome's view was filled with Inuyasha's firm butt. God, he had an amazing ass! Kagome in a trance, took off her sweaty t-shirt, jeans, bra, and panties. She got in slowly, and closed the shower curtain even more slowly. Inuyasha hadn't even noticed she had gotten in. Kagome looked at his toned back, and saw the scar he got when he fell off his bike in the fifth grade. Kagome reached out and ran her finger along it. Inuyasha jumped at the feeling.

"Sorry." Kagome said. Inuyasha turned to her, surprised she had actually gotten in the shower. He tried his hardest not to look at her, as he pulled her underneath the shower head.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered into her ear, and then tilt her head back, getting her whole head wet. "I'm going to get out." Inuyasha backed away from her, looking as she grabbed her soap she had just put in there. He hadn't seen her naked since she got back, and he had to admit, she was still as gorgeous as before.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said, before he could make it completely out of the shower. He turned to face her, and she was standing there, facing him, with her hands on her hips. "I thought you were going to wash my back?" He grinned a big grin at her. Kagome smiled right back at him, and handed him a wash towel and her soap. She turned away from him and he stepped up to her, admiring her glistening back and plump backside. He lathered up the wash cloth, and started washing her back, and Inuyasha was loving every minute of it.

"Kagome?" He said, with a deep throaty voice. Kagome turned around and looked up at him. "Can I-um-can I kiss you?" Kagome cocked her head to the side in confusion. "What?"

"In all the years that I've known you, you have never _asked_ for a kiss." Kagome looked up at him and smiled, with a laugh right on the horizon.

"I was trying to be polite." Inuyasha mumbled. Kagome let her laugh out, and Inuyasha glared at her. "Whatever." Kagome watched as he tried to leave.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha." Kagome stopped her laughing and pulled her back to him. "Of course you can kiss me." Inuyasha didn't hesitate. He pulled her flush up against him, and kissed her with all his longing from this summer. He gripped her waist tightly with one hand, and cupped the back of her head with the other. Kagome moaned into the kiss, egging him on to make it deeper. He smoothly put his tongue into her mouth, and searched the crevices like he was searching for buried treasures. He backed her up against the wall, and ravaged her. Kagome broke away from the kiss, knowing exactly where that kiss was headed to.

"Kags." Inuyasha breathed out, placing his forehead on her forehead. Kagome looked up at him, and said her apologies. She got out of the shower, and grabbed one of her towels. She wrapped it around her self and stepped into the bedroom. Inuyasha stood there by himself, still very naked, leaning his forehead against the cool shower wall. He punched the tile before he turned off the shower and got out, wrapping a towel around his lower half. "Kags?" He said, walking into the bedroom. She had already dried off and was now placing her bra in place, and had already put on a pair of polka dots bikini panties.

"Look, I'm sorry, Inuyasha." Kagome said, turning to him once she put her bra on. Inuyasha's heart stopped and looked at her beauty. Inuyasha's face was now a bright pink. "What more do you want me to say?"

"Why are you sorry?" Inuyasha looked away from her perfect breasts to look at her face.

"Because I can't go through with what you want. I can't have sex with you, Inuyasha, and I'm sorry." Kagome folded her arms across her chest.

"I didn't ask you to have sex with me." Inuyasha said, simply. "I asked for a kiss."

"I know that, but that kiss-that kiss-" Kagome looked off out the open window.

"What?" Inuyasha walked up to her, but still kept a certain distance.

"That kiss was no ordinary kiss." Kagome stated, looking at him with serious eyes. Inuyasha looked away and nodded. He walked over to the dresser and got out underwear and a muscle shirt. Kagome watched as he dried off, and put the boxers and shirt on. She had a blush on her cheeks and was getting hot an bothered, looking at all those muscles work, just putting on clothes.

"I'm sorry to break it to you, but that was just a kiss." Inuyasha turned to her, and Kagome looked away instantly, but looked back as soon as she registered what he said.

"What do you mean it was _just_ a kiss? That kiss screamed that you want to have sex with me!" Kagome watched as he brushed some kinks out of his hair.

"Nope." Inuyasha checked his phone.

"Nope? Are you saying that kiss didn't say that?" Kagome asked, softly.

"It sure didn't." Kagome let her arms fall to her side.

"So...so you don't want to have sex with me?" Kagome asked him. Inuyasha looked at up and down, standing in matching polka dot underwear, looking so hot, and smiled.

"Kagome, you already know the answer to that." Kagome shook her head no. "I have wanted to have sex with you since I hit puberty, and I still do."

"Then why did you say that kiss didn't mean 'sex' to you?" Inuyasha shrugged. "I mean if we had kept going, what would have happened?" Kagome reached for her shirt from her side in the closet, and put it over her head.

"We would still be in the shower making out like two teenagers." Inuyasha reached for some sweat pants, and slipped them off. He then walked out of the room, while Kagome was struggling to put her jeans on and follow him at the same time.

"So, you wouldn't have wanted to just jump in the bed after that kiss?" Kagome looked so confused.

"I mean, I can jump into the bed and sex you down any time on any day, but I can't." Inuyasha shrugged again, going into the kitchen.

"Oh." Kagome stood in the entrance way of the kitchen and looked at Inuyasha start making a bowl of ramen. Kagome backed away and then turned to go sit on the couch. Inuyasha peaked his head out, and looked at Kagome twisting her fingers together, with her head down.

"Would _you_ have jumped in the bed if we kept going?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome looked over at him abruptly, with a blush on her cheeks. She nodded, then quickly shook her head no, then finally shrugged. "You don't know?"

"I don't know." Kagome shrugged again. Inuyasha went to sit down next to her.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha wanted her to elaborate on what she was confused about.

"Inuyasha, I really am just confused. You and I have been friends for so long, and have been so...intimate lately. I went away to see if what we have is real, you know, if I would miss it, miss us being together...like that, and I did." Kagome turned to look at him. "If we take this slow, do you think that you can take my virginity?" Inuyasha eyes almost rolled out of his head.

"Do you mean right now?" Kagome looked away for a moment, and then looked directly in his eyes, and then nodded. "Are you serious?" Inuyasha shook his head. He had been wanting to make love to Kagome for years now, but now that she actually wanted it, he said no. What the hell was wrong with his brain.

"Yes, Inuyasha. I want you to take my virginity." Kagome said, quietly.

"Kagome, you just want to lose your virginity. You need to want this, me, sex, for real. Not just to get rid of something, but to make something else better."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked, confused.

"Say you were my girlfriend, again, then you need to want to make love to me because you want to make our relationship better, maybe even stronger." Inuyasha didn't really know if he was making a whole lot of sense, but Kagome nodded her head slowly in agreement anyway. "But don't get me wrong, it's not because I don't want to have sex with you, it's because I l-love you, and don't want you to regret anything." Kagome smiled at him and hugged him tightly. Inuyasha rubbed her back up and down, and couldn't believe he had said that he loved her, again, and she still didn't say anything back. He had even made up some sappy crap about how he didn't just take her clothes off and bend her over the coffee table just then.

"So, you're making ramen?" Kagome pulled away from the embrace. Inuyasha nodded and stood up. They walked into the kitchen to his noodles starting to boil on the kitchen stove. "I guess we need to go grocery shopping tomorrow?" Kagome chuckled as she looked at the barren cupboards.

"Yeah, I either order take out, or go out and buy ramen." Inuyasha leaned against the counter. Kagome bent over to look in the refrigerator, and Inuyasha had to will himself not to look at her backside in those tight jeans. Shit.

"Inuyasha, this is bad." Kagome laughed again, as she went to stand in front of him again.

"Sorry." Inuyasha glared at her. She smiled brightly, and he couldn't help his grin.

"Inuyasha...can I kiss you?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha looked stunned, but nodded. He braced himself by putting his hands on the counter's edge. She put her whole body against his, and put her hands on his chest. She stood on her tippy-toes, and then softly pressed her lips against his. Kagome didn't much into because she was to short, so Inuyasha took matters into his own hands. He gathered up with one of his arms, and switched positions. He sat her on the kitchen counter, and deepened the kiss. His tongue traced her teeth, gums, and finally her tongue. He loved kissing Kagome, and Kagome felt the same way. The shivers that went throughout her body, when grabbed the nape of her neck to turn her head for easier access into her mouth, were undeniable.

"Kags." Inuyasha whispered into her ear. He started placing sensual kisses on her neck, and Kagome had to put her hand on the counter underneath her to hold herself up. Kagome was running her hand through Inuyasha's hair, and moaning out. Kagome was surprised when Inuyasha grabbed one of her breasts, but didn't pull back, she actually arched her back more. Kagome loved that feeling. Inuyasha brought his lips back up to hers, and brought the same hand that was on her breasts, underneath her shirt to her bra-clad breast. Kagome moaned out into the kiss, and gripped onto his hair tighter.

"Inuyasha." Kagome moaned out, and Inuyasha took this as an invitation to remove her shirt, so he did. He laid Kagome back against the counter, but pulled her down far enough so his mouth was level with her breasts. He kissed the underside of her breast, and Kagome shuddered. He replaced his mouth with his hands, and his mouth went to the top of her breast, where there was a little bit of flesh falling out of the bra, and began to suck and nibble and lick.

"Kagome, you are incredibly sexy." Inuyasha said, with a deep, husky voice. Kagome grunted in some sort of "okay" Inuyasha guessed. Kagome had her back arched, so Inuyasha put his hands behind her bra to unclasp the bra. Kagome arched a little more, and just as Inuyasha was about to undo the bra's clasp the doorbell chimed. "Fuck." Inuyasha stood up and Kagome sat up, looking between Inuyasha and the front door.

"Who is that?" Kagome asked him, still in a sexy as tone. Inuyasha looked at her, and looked at her tussled hair, blushed cheeks, and heaving chest. He kissed her quickly, and then went into the living room. He looked through the peep hole to see Kikyo standing on the other side.

"What?" Inuyasha shouted through the door. Kagome walked into the living room behind him, pulling her shirt over her top half.

"Who is it?" Kagome asked again. Inuyasha ignored her for good reasons. He didn't want to get into any trouble with Kagome. Not right now.

"Inuyasha! Come on, it's me! I need to talk to you, like, right now!" Kikyo yelled back through the door. Kagome gasped, but was beyond pissed at the audacity of this girl. Kagome pushed Inuyasha out of the way, and opened the door.

"Kagome, what are-" Inuyasha stopped, because Kagome had actually opened the door, and let Kikyo in.

"What are you doing here, Kagome?" Kikyo spit out Kagome's name like it was poison.

"I live here, so I can actually ask you the same thing." Kagome stood with her hands on her hips, blocking Kikyo from entrance.

"You live here?" Kikyo asked, unbelieving.

"Yeah, she does." Inuyasha stood behind Kagome, with a smirk on his face. "What's up, Kikyo?"

"I need to talk to you, in _private_." She said, looking at Kagome when she said private.

"About what?" Inuyasha asked.

"About you and me." Kikyo looked up at him with longing.

"That's simple. There is no you and him." Kagome stood with her arms crossed. Inuyasha looked down at the back of Kagome's head, and smiled. She was defending what they had...sort of.

"What the hell do you mean? You mean you two are together?" Kagome's confidence stopped there, because she remembered their conversation on her trust issues with Inuyasha.

"We're working on it." Inuyasha said, covering Kagome.

"Working on it means you're not together, meaning you're up for grabs." Kikyo tried to get in the door.

"Yeah, but he would have to want to grab you, Kikyo. I would appreciate it if you leave now." Kagome said, and Kikyo looked so offended. "Buh-bye." Kagome grabbed the door, and slammed it in her face. She turned around and faced Inuyasha. "She is such a bitch." Kagome ground out.

"I know." Inuyasha let Kagome pass and they went back into the kitchen. Kagome still had a pissed off look on her face.

"So...where were we?" Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and made her back come up against his chest.

"Inuyasha, I'm really not in the mood anymore." Kagome pushed away from him. Inuyasha sighed deeply, because he really wanted to keep making out with Kagome.

"So what are you in the mood for?" Inuyasha asked throwing his overcooked ramen in the disposal.

"Chinese." Kagome smiled and grabbed the phone book. Inuyasha jumped up onto the counter, and watched and listened as Kagome called the place ordered her favorite and his favorite. "I'm so hungry right now." Inuyasha eyebrow went up.

"I can think of a few things to keep your mind off of that for a while." Kagome looked over at him, with her lips pursed and her eyes glaring.

"Like what?" Inuyasha went over to her with a stare that sent chills straight to her core. He dipped down just over lips, and brushed them gently.

"Scrabble." Inuyasha whispered, then walked away, laughing. Kagome huffed and ran after him, jumping on his back. They dropped to the floor in a laughing heap, and began wrestling. After a few movement that put them in compromising positions, they landed into one, with Kagome straddling him on top.

"Yes! Kagome has won the wrestling match! I just want to thank all my fans-" Kagome was cut off thanking her imaginary crowd, when Inuyasha grabbed her hips and shoved her down on his erection. "Inuyasha?" Inuyasha looked up into her eyes with the glint of a horny man. Kagome got off of him, much to his protest, but unbuckled his pants, and brought the zipper down.

"Kagome, you don't have to do that." Inuyasha sat up on his elbows to watch her take his member out of his jeans and boxers, and sit back and look at it.

"You don't know what I'm going to do." Kagome looked at him. Inuyasha looked between her mouth and her hands and back to his penis a few times.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha then watched as she pulled his pants down to his knees.

"Experimenting." Kagome smiled up at him. "Do you trust me?" She was on her hands and knees, so he had a lovely view of her cleavage.

"Y-yeah." Inuyasha grabbed a decorative pillow from the couch and put behind him, where his head will go, for later, when he couldn't hold it up anymore. Kagome grabbed his penis lightly in her hand. "Oh, God." Kagome squeezed it, making Inuyasha jump.

"Did that hurt?" Kagome let it go. Inuyasha looked at like she was crazy, and shook his head no. "Okay." Kagome grabbed it again, and began massaging it up and down, teasing the head and the little slit at the top. "Have you ever measured this?"

"No." Inuyasha said from his position. "Why?"

"It's big." Kagome smiled at him, got up, and went to the other side of the room to the desk. She picked up a ruler and brought it back to Inuyasha who had laid his head back on the pillow. "Is it as hard as it possibly can be?" Kagome whispered. Inuyasha shook his head no. Kagome grabbed it tightly and began stroking it up and down fast.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Inuyasha moaned out. Kagome stopped and Inuyasha let out the breath he had been holding. "Fuck, Kagome."

"It's really hard now." Kagome whispered with a smirk. She grabbed the ruler and set it next to his penis. "Wow, Inuyasha, it's nine inches long." Inuyasha looked down at her and then his penis.

"Now we know." Inuyasha smiled at her. Kagome smiled back, put the ruler down and continued what she was doing. She stroked him long and hard, and about ten or fifteen minutes later, just as the doorbell chimed, Inuyasha came all over Kagome's hand. "Ah...Oh...Fuck!" Inuyasha moaned out. "Kagome." Kagome got up quickly and went into the kitchen, and was washing her hands when the doorbell rang again.

"Hold on just a minute!" Kagome called out. "Inuyasha, get up!" Kagome whispered, placing some paper towels on top of his soft penis.

"I can't fucking move right now, Kagome." Inuyasha whispered back. Kagome grabbed the money, and forced Inuyasha into standing. She helped him hobble into the kitchen, and then went to the door.

"Sorry about that." Kagome smiled at the delivery man. He gave her the food, Kagome gave him the money and tip, and then closed the door. She remembered to grab Inuyasha's pants and underwear on the floor and went into the kitchen. There stood Inuyasha in his half naked glory, leaning on the kitchen island, with his arms folded and a smirk on his face. "What?" Kagome put the food on the counter, and turned to face him.

"What the hell was that about?" Inuyasha pointed down to his manhood. Kagome looked down and looked away quickly, and threw the clothes at him.

"Nothing. Are you ready to eat?" Kagome turned back to the food, and began opening the Chinese food containers. Inuyasha didn't answer, but Kagome continued to empty the containers, reaching for plates. Kagome was halted when Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist, and pressed the front of his body against the back of hers. "Inuyasha, come on now, I'm starving."

"I know, Kags, but-" Inuyasha lowered his mouth to her ear. "-you are making me feel loved without saying it. Why don't you just say it, and we can go back to being a couple?" Inuyasha said.

"I-I...um...I-Inuyasha." Kagome was trying to figure out what to say to him, but nothing would come out.

"Kagome, you honestly want me to believe that you don't feel anything for me?" Inuyasha turned her around and pressed her against the counter.

"I never said that I don't feel anything for you, Inuyasha, it's just that you are pressuring me into saying something that I should feel comfortable saying to you. Don't make this into an everyday argument."

"Well then stop being so damn confusing! You are going back and forth, Kagome! You say that you don't love me, but yet you want me to kiss you, make love to you!" Inuyasha pushed away from her, and grabbed his boxers from off the counter top, and put them on.

"I'm sorry, but I like the way you make me feel." Kagome went to him as he put on his pants, but he backed away as soon as he was up straight.

"I don't fucking like the way you make _me_ feel, Kagome. What the hell do you want me to do? Just sit back and take the bullshit you're throwing at me?" Inuyasha grabbed her upper arms and began shaking her slightly.

"No! I just want to take my time with this." Kagome knew she didn't make any sense, but she kept opening up her mouth.

"Take time with it? Kagome, you are so fucking confused, and I'm just right in the middle of it." Kagome was about to speak, but Inuyasha cut her off. "How about we do this. We stop with all this kissing, touching, and other stuff that 'friends' don't do. We start being roommates on a friendly basis. No other way about it, okay? That way you can do your _thinking_ and any other shit you can think of. Then if we can get together as a couple, then we can go from there, but I can't take anymore of this back and forth shit! You have got to get _your_ shit together, before you come up to me with any kind of relationship." Inuyasha went to the Chinese food, and started where Kagome left off.

"Inuyasha, let's talk about this." Kagome said, but Inuyasha looked turned to her with his cocked to the side.

"What can we possibly talk about, Kagome? You don't love me, so you can't have me."

"Are you serious? You're telling me that you don't want me to 'have' you? Are you keeping _me_ at bay?" Kagome was kind of entertained by this, but at the same time was a little pissed, because she wasn't getting what she wanted.

"I might sound like a woman, with emotional whatever, but I've had to sit here in this apartment for three months, thinking that I was going to get you back, and you came back with another guy on your arm. There is no way that I'm all right, and in order for me to be okay, you need to get your shit together." They went back to the Chinese food, and ate it in the kitchen (for once).

"I'm sorry about everything, Inuyasha." Kagome said, after swallowing a piece of chicken.

"Just give me the results I want in the end." He looked over at her and winked at continued to eat. Kagome continued also, but was still weirded out because the tables have definitely turned.

**I know, this chapter absolutely sucked, but I did it pretty fast. No Spanish this time.**

**Bubba Class of 2007**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys! I know this story is going on for forever, but I promise there is going to be some resolution here soon! I'm back in college now, so I don't have that much time for the story, but I will make some time here and there. Thanks for sticking with me on this! You guys have been great!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha or any of it's character, and I never will, and I am so very sad about it. :(**

**ALERT: Inuyasha is NOT a half-demon, Kagome is NOT a miko/priestess, Miroku does NOT have the wind tunnel, and Sango is NOT a demon slayer. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have a rare disease (I'll go deeper into that in the story).**

**Chapter 22**

It had been a five weeks. Five weeks of living together. Five weeks of sleeping in the same bed. Five weeks of no touching, kissing, hugging, dry humping. Five weeks of being just best friends. And Kagome was pissed. They hung out like back in the day: playing games, watching movies, going out to eat, but there was nothing more. Kagome knew that she loved Inuyasha with all of her being, but she didn't know if she could trust him fully. There was still instances where girls would come up to them and flirt with Inuyasha, but recently he had just been blowing them off. Kagome was proud of him, but she didn't know if he was doing it so he could just get her, and then revert back it his old self. It had hit the fifth week mark, and Kagome was antsy. She went into the bedroom where Inuyasha was still asleep, in his half naked glory.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome sat on his side of the bed and looked at him. He was incredibly cute when he was asleep. "Inuyasha?" Kagome said a bit louder, and watched as Inuyasha's eyes fluttered open.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha turned on his side and reached for his bedside clock. "Kagome, why are you up, it's 9:30 in the morning." Inuyasha looked up at her through one eye.

"I'm going to work." Kagome watched Inuyasha turned on his back, and saw his defined abs work as he stretched out the kinks in his sleepy body.

"It's your day off." Inuyasha opened both eyes this time.

"Yeah, I know, but I can't relax today." Kagome stood up, and started to the closet to put her shoes on.

"Kagome, what's got you so antsy?" Inuyasha got up out of bed, scratching himself, and then went into the bathroom.

"You don't want to know, Inuyasha." Kagome said through the door. She waited with her arms crossed, as she heard the toilet flush and then the faucet started and then the brushing of teeth. Kagome tapped her foot with impatience and frustration. Inuyasha walked out of the bathroom, smelling like mint.

"Yes, I do want to know, Kagome." Inuyasha blocked her way out, but leaning against the door frame.

"Come on, I'm not in the mood right now." Kagome pushed him, but Inuyasha held strong. Kagome sighed in frustration and defeat. "Inuyasha, please, move."

"Just tell me." Inuyasha had a very amused look on his face.

"Look, I-I'm just frustrated." Kagome said, looking away from Inuyasha's intense gaze.

"About what?" Kagome looked up at him, and he was gazing back with a smirk on his face.

"I'm just frustrated!" Kagome practically yelled. She pushed past him with her whole body, but Inuyasha grabbed her upper arm and pulled her back. Kagome snatched her arm away. "Don't touch me."

"Kagome, what the hell is going on with you. You've been like this for a few days now." Inuyasha looked at Kagome confused.

"I need to be alone." Kagome whispered.

"Alone is not the answer all the time." Kagome looked up at Inuyasha's gold eyes, and looked down at his soft lips. She reached up and placed her lips onto his. Inuyasha tried to hold in his moan, but it escaped. He grabbed her up against him, and deepened the kiss. This went on for a good five minutes, until Inuyasha pulled away. "Is this why you're frustrated?" Kagome looked away with a blush on her cheeks. "Don't tell me our precious Kagome is horny?"

"Shut up." Kagome playfully punched him in his arm. Kagome reached behind Inuyasha's neck and brought him back down for a searing kiss. Inuyasha was beyond surprised and extremely turned on. She released his lips and began kissing his neck.

"Kagome, y-you really should stop this." Kagome protested by going on, kissing his chest, and giving two quick kisses to each nipple. "Those are way to sensitive." Kagome nodded to signify she knew. Kagome reached back up to kiss him on his lips again, nibbling gently on his lower lip, making Inuyasha moan out in absolute ecstasy. "Kagome." Kagome licked the column of his neck. "Kagome, you have to stop." Kagome didn't listen. "Kagome, stop!" Inuyasha grabbed the top of her arms and held her away from him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm releasing some frustrations." Kagome breathed out.

"No, you're starting something you can't fucking finish." Inuyasha let go of her arms, when he knew she wasn't going to attack again.

"I would finish if you would let me." Kagome pouted.

"Kagome, it's not even close to the time and place." Inuyasha walked into the bedroom. "Now, get out of your work clothes and go back to sleep."

"You expect me to go back to sleep like this?" Kagome practically yelled. Inuyasha turned back to her and saw her standing there with her hair disheveled from his hands, and her face and neck blushing a beet red.

"Just get into bed." Inuyasha chuckled, and ignored her scream of frustration.

"NO! I refuse to get into that bed with you ever again!" Kagome huffed, and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Kagome, what the hell do you want from me? Huh? You know what I want from you, but what do you want from me?" Inuyasha asked.

"I want you to want me like you used to." Kagome said, softly.

"Kagome, are you insane? I've never stopped wanting you. I mean if I can take you into that bathroom and bend you over that counter, or have you ride the shit out of me in this bed, I would do it. I can't though Kagome. Our first time together needs to be so fucking unforgettable." Kagome blushed deeper if it was possible.

"Inuyasha, no matter how it happens, I will never ever forget." She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I know, but _I_ want it to be special for you."

"Then let's do it." Kagome looked up at him excited.

"It won't be special right now." Inuyasha stopped shaking his head no when Kagome laughed. "What's so funny?"

"I mean, let's plan something to make it special." Kagome had an excited look on her face.

"Kagome, you aren't even my damn girlfriend!" Inuyasha said, and Kagome looked away.

"What if I want to be?" Kagome whispered. Inuyasha looked down at her with a small smile on his face.

"What was that?" Inuyasha already knew what she said, but he wanted to hear it again.

"What if I want to be?" Kagome said, louder with more confidence.

"Then you have to say you trust me, and, oh yeah, that you love me on top of that." Kagome looked up at him with a bright smile on her face.

"Inuyasha, I trust you, and I love you. Now, can we plan our 'special' evening?" Kagome giggled. Kagome was surprised when Inuyasha grabbed Kagome up under her breast and lifted her over his head. She braced herself by placing her hands on his shoulder. "Inuyasha!" Kagome was scared, but like she had just said, she trusted him, and loved this man like no other.

"Kagome, I love you." Inuyasha brought her down to earth and placed his forehead on her forehead, and looked down at her.

"I love you, too, Inuyasha." Kagome smiled up at him, and for the first time in a long time, they kissed with love. Not just passion or lust, but love. And even though it's extremely corny, they both knew it and was loving every minute of it. They were brought out of their "loving" kiss by Kagome's cell phone.

"Is that Sango?" Inuyasha asked going to lay back in the bed. "She's calling awfully early."

"No, it's not her. I don't know who this is?" Kagome looked at the phone's caller ID, before answering it. "Hello?" Kagome said, in her usual happy tone. "Hello?" Kagome looked at the phone to make sure there she actually hit the talk button. "Hello?"

"_Kagome?"_ Kagome heard. She strained to hear.

"Hello? Who is this? How do you know my name?" Kagome looked over at Inuyasha who was looking at her, with a questioningly.

"_Has it been that long you can't remember what my voice sounds like?" _The voice asked, giving a small chuckle.

"Well, I know you're a guy, but I have no clue who this is." Kagome was getting a little weirded out.

"Hang up then." Inuyasha said, covering his head with the cover. "Plus, it's a fucking guy. Hang up."

"_Okay, Kagome, here's the thing. You can't hang up no matter who I say I am, please?"_

"It depends. Just tell me who you are." Kagome sat on her side of the bed, and was getting kind of frustrated.

"_It's me, Kouga."_ Kagome nearly dropped the phone when she stood up quickly. She didn't say anything for a while. _"Kagome?"_

"How did you get this number?" Kagome asked, with fear in her voice. Inuyasha threw back the covers quickly and stared at Kagome.

"_Look, Kagome, can you meet me?"_ Kouga asked her.

"NO!" Kagome shouted into the phone. "You tried to kill me! You shot me!" Inuyasha jumped out of bed and took the phone from Kagome.

"Why the fuck are you calling, you crazy motherfucker?" Inuyasha yelled into the phone.

"_Why, hello, Inuyasha. I'm calling because I want to see Kagome. I need to apologize for what I did to her."_

"That's easy, because that's not gonna fucking happen." Inuyasha wanted to hang up, but he wanted to know how he got Kagome's number. "How did you get this number? Are you out of your fucking insane asylum?"

"_So many questions, Inuyasha. Put Kagome back on the line, and I'll answer the questions, but only if I'm talking to her."_

"You're not going to talk to her, as long as I'm on this Earth."

"_Well, then you'll never know. I'm not trying to start anything, Inuyasha, I just want to right my wrongs." _

"Well, I'll tell her. Now, don't fucking call her number ever again." Inuyasha closed her phone, and threw it back on the bed. He went to Kagome, who was standing with her back towards him, and her body trembling with her tears. "God, he's such a lunatic. Don't worry about anything Kagome. You know that I will protect you from him. He won't bother you again."

"What if he does though?" Kagome turned around and looked up at him, with tears in her big brown eyes.

"Then I'll be here to whoop his ass." He winked at her and tried to reach out to her.

"You can't whoop a gun's ass, Inuyasha." Kagome pushed his hand away. "What did he want?"

"He wants to meet up with you to apologize." Kagome looked over at her phone, and pondered. "What's with that look? Please don't tell me you're getting the dumb ass idea of going to go see him." Kagome couldn't meet his gaze. "Fuck that shit! You aren't going anywhere near that crazy bastard! I won't fucking allow it!" Inuyasha was near hysteria with the thought of Kagome going to go see Kouga, face to face.

"Inuyasha, don't you get it? He is crazy, he is insane. He will stop at nothing to get what he wants, and what he wants is to apologize in person. At least he's not calling me threatening my life!" Kagome looked back at him.

"You aren't fucking going and that's that." Inuyasha got up in her face and pointed at the phone, and his voice was a scary deep, and then simply walked away.

"Inuyasha, you aren't my father! You are supposed to be my boyfriend. Now act like it and support my decision."

"If you think that I'm going to let you go meet that lunatic, then you're as crazy as he is. He tried to fucking rape you, then kill you. Sorry to remind you on the obvious, but there is a reason why he went to the loony bin, Kagome. Stop acting like you are slow, and get with the fucking program. You aren't going to see him, and I say that as your boyfriend. The man you love." Inuyasha got back in the bed and furiously pulled the blanket up over his head. Kagome stood there one more minute, grabbed her phone, and couldn't believe what she was about to do, but grabbed her purse, and was walking out of the room when Inuyasha's voice stopped her. "Where you going?"

"Doing what I fucking want." Kagome knew that she didn't have much time before Inuyasha caught on to what she meant, and then came after her. She had just locked the door when she heard Inuyasha yell her name. "Shit." Kagome ran to the elevator and slammed the button a few times. "Come on." Inuyasha opened his front door.

"Don't you fucking go anywhere." He went back into the house and Kagome knew he was going for at least a pair of pants and shoes. Kagome heard the elevator a few floors down and was waiting for it to come to her floor.

"Come on!" She heard the elevator ding and it opened. "Thank God." Kagome hit the lobby button and saw Inuyasha come running toward the elevator as the door shut.

"Kagome, you can't go see him!" Inuyasha shouted out. Kagome tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, before she dialed 69.

"_Kagome?"_ Kouga sounded shocked.

"Hi, Kouga. Look, you said you wanted to meet, I'm free now." Kagome said quickly before she lost her nerve.

"_Are you serious? Umm...okay! Where do you want to meet?"_ Kouga asked, excitedly.

"Let's meet at the Starbucks on Main Street." Kagome confirmed everything and rode the rest of the elevator ride in a complete bundle of nerves. She reached the lobby and was met with a heavy breathing Inuyasha. Kagome was shocked and almost reached to close the elevator doors, but walked out of them instead. "Inuyasha, are you ready to act civil?"

"Fuck civil!" Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand to take her outside where there was less people listening. "Kagome, I love you, and you can't expect me to stand around and let you go meet that psycho path."

"Inuyasha, you have to understand. This could be closure for me and for him."

"No one gives a shit about him. I want him to feel guilt for the rest of his got damn life!" Inuyasha was in her face now. Kagome looked up at him, and brushed some hair out of his face.

"I need to do this, okay?" Kagome cupped his cheek, and Inuyasha leaned into it.

"I'm just worried about you." Inuyasha grabbed her up in his arms, and placed his lips on hers. She leaned into the kiss, but before Inuyasha could deepen the kiss, Kagome's phone started ringing. Kagome broke away from the kiss and answered it.

"Hello?" Kagome wiped some lip gloss away from Inuyasha's bottom lip

"_Kagome, do you mind if I pick you up?"_ Kouga asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"_Well, I'm on my way there, anyway."_ Kagome looked up at Inuyasha with a concerned look on her face. _"I'm actually in your parking lot, right now."_ Kagome looked toward the large parking lot and saw a new Mustang coming their way. Kagome hung up the phone as Kouga got out of the now parked car. Inuyasha stood defensively in front of Kagome.

"You need to leave right now." Inuyasha said, before Kouga could approach them.

"Look, me and Kagome are supposed to be meeting up, and I just want to save her the trouble in trying to drive over there." Kouga said, putting his hands up in front of him.

"Did you tell him to pick you up?" Inuyasha said back to her.

"No." Kagome looked at Kouga, and he smiled at her.

"Kagome, I promise that everything is okay." Kouga said to her. Kagome stepped to the side and took a step closer to him.

"You shouldn't of come here. How do you know where I live?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha looked at her, and then back at Kouga, who had taken a few steps closer.

"Simple. I just asked around, and found out that you were living with Inuyasha, and then I asked around some more, and I had an address. Don't worry, I'm not the same person I was months ago. I won't abuse that information." Kagome looked over to Inuyasha.

"I don't care if you've changed into the pope himself. You aren't going anywhere with Kagome, alone." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's purse, and removed her car keys. "If you want to have this meeting, then I need to be there." Kagome knew that she had no room to argue anymore. All she could do now was hope that Kouga agreed to Inuyasha's conditions.

"That's fine and totally understandable." Kouga returned to his car, while Kagome and Inuyasha got into Kagome's car.

"Inuyasha, thank you." Kagome placed her hand on his thigh. "Are you still mad at me?" Kagome pouted with her large brown eyes looking just like a puppy.

"There is a way you can make it up to me." Inuyasha looked over at her with lust on his face.

"I'm the virgin here, you're going to have to plan everything on your lonesome. Oh, and don't worry, I think my compliance to your wish will be good enough to make it up to you." Kagome winked at him. Everyone parked in the Starbucks parking lot. Kagome sat down at a table, and Kouga sat in front of her, while Inuyasha sat next to her.

"So, you wanted to talk, so talk." Inuyasha had his arms crossed on the table, looking rather meanly at Kouga.

"You don't want a strawberry and cream frappuciono?" Kouga asked Kagome with a smile on his face. She looked surprised at him.

"You remembered my favorite?" Kagome was taken aback from his memory.

"Well, yeah, you were my girlfriend for like, four months." Kouga was already heading up to the counter to place the order.

"I don't like this. He's flirting." Inuyasha glared over at Kouga's back.

"It's fine, Inuyasha. I don't know why guys get so jealous all the time."

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha looked over at her.

"Don't guys know that when we belong to a man, that we won't stray." Kagome smiled at him. Inuyasha didn't smile back, but only scowled.

"If I remember correctly, you and I were doing some unmentionable things when you were still with him." Inuyasha looked as Kagome nodded.

"That is true, but you and I were...different." Kagome looked at him. "Are different." Inuyasha seemed satisfied with that answer, and looked toward the door.

"You have got to be shitting me." Kagome looked to the door to see Esteban coming into the door.

"Kagome." Esteban said, as soon as he saw her. Kagome smiled and stood up to hug him.

"Esteban, it's been a long time." Kagome kissed him on his cheek. "What have you been up to?"

"Nothing much." Esteban couldn't stop smiling. "God, you look good." Kagome blushed.

"Thanks." Kagome and Esteban stood there for a moment, until Kouga showed up.

"Here you go, Kagome." Kouga handed her the pink drink.

"Thank you so much. Kouga, this is Esteban. Esteban, Kouga." They shook hands and then Esteban turned to Inuyasha.

"It's nice to see you, Inuyasha." Esteban said, without a smile on his face.

"Yeah, you too. How's that jaw?" Inuyasha asked, mocking punching his own jaw.

"That punch didn't even bruise." Inuyasha stood up.

"We can try again." Kagome pushed Esteban away.

"Esteban, you can't do this anymore, okay? Inuyasha is my...he's my boyfriend." Esteban looked down at her with a shocked look on his face.

"Are you serious? When did this happen?" Esteban looked so hurt.

"This morning actually." Kagome gave him a weak smile. "Look, I don't want this to change the friendship we have."

"No puedo, Kagome. I can't do that. You and I have something, and that little boy can never treat you like you should be."

"Esteban-"

"He doesn't deserve you. I deserve you. I want you. You can't do this to me, please." Kagome looked up at him.

"I'm sorry, Esteban." Kagome placed her hand on his cheek, which he leaned into.

"Me too." Esteban reached down and placed a chaste kiss on her lips, and then turned to leave. Kagome was going to say something, but turned back to her table instead.

"Sorry about that." Kagome sat down, facing Kouga.

"That's fine." Kouga glanced over at Inuyasha, who was getting even more mad by the second.

"Okay, what did you want to talk about?" Kagome asked, taking a sip of her drink.

"I wanted to start off by saying that I'm so, so, so sorry about everything that I did to you both, especially you, Kagome. I have a problem. I started obsessing over you, and that obsession led me to do horrible things to you. I never wanted or meant to harm you in any way shape or form. I'm actually glad that you two ended up together, because even though I couldn't admit it months ago, now I know that you're perfect for each other." Kagome smiled over at Inuyasha, who just responded with a small smirk.

"Is that all?" Inuyasha asked, roughly.

"Pretty much. I can't really ask you to forgive me, because that would be a stretch, but I can still give you my deepest apologies." Kouga said, sincerely.

"I do forgive you, Kouga. I've forgiven you a long time ago. I know that the Kouga I first met would have never hurt me. Plus, it was kind of my fault, because I was doing things with Inuyasha that I shouldn't of been doing, because I was with you. I never meant to hurt you either, Kouga, but Inuyasha and I are a special kind of couple."

"Yeah, you're one of the rarest of them all. You guys have been soul mates since you were little. I just can't wait to see you guys wedding pictures in the paper or something." Kouga laughed a little. Kagome smiled at him. "Well, I know I interrupted you're day, but I said what I had to say, and I'll let you guys go."

"Thank you for this, Kouga." Kagome got up, and reached out her hand. Kouga stood up and took her hand in his and gave it a final shake.

"No. Thank you." Kouga reached over to shake Inuyasha's hand, but Inuyasha looked at his hand like it was poison. "Good luck with everything." Kouga said a final goodbye and walked out of the Starbucks door.

"Wow, that was pretty intense." Kagome sat down, and took another sip of her drink.

"Good riddance." Inuyasha took her drink and stole a sip. "What happened with Esteban?"

"We went our separate ways." Kagome looked down at her hands.

"What?"

"I never meant to hurt his feelings, but I can't help who I love." Kagome said, sadly. Inuyasha reached over and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"He'll get over it." Inuyasha grabbed her drink, and stood up. "Let's head out of here." Kagome nodded and stood up to leave. While they were leaving Kagome brought up their little situation from earlier.

"Are we still going to plan out this...thing or what?" Kagome blushed, something fierce.

"What do you mean 'this thing?'" Inuyasha smiled down at her as the walked to Kagome's car, holding hands.

"I mean the thing we talked about earlier." Kagome didn't want to have to say what she meant.

"Kagome, you're going to have to tell me what you mean, or else I'll never know." Kagome leaned against the trunk of her car and looked up at him. He pressed his lower body against hers.

"Are we still going to plan out you making love to me, taking my virginity?" Kagome looked up at him with a smile spread on her face.

"Oh, hell yeah!" Kagome gasped as Inuyasha grabbed her up and placed her on the trunk of her car and kissed her, hard. They kissed for a good while until a passing car honked. Kagome pulled back and laughed and saw Sango and Miroku pulling up in the parking spot next to them.

"Well, hello lovebirds!" Miroku said, getting out of the car. "It's nice seeing you two here."

"What's going on here?" Sango said, as Kagome slipped off the back of her car.

"Nothing." Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, who had a smirk on his face.

"What do you mean nothing? You two are making out in broad daylight! What the hell is going on?" Sango had a mean look on her face.

"Umm..." Kagome looked over to Inuyasha for help, but Inuyasha shook his head no. "Me and Inuyasha are a couple." Miroku's lips spread into a large smile, but Sango's frown deepened.

"Again?" Sango said like she had a nasty taste in her mouth.

"Yeah, again." Inuyasha finally spoke.

"Congrats, dude." Miroku patted Inuyasha's back. "Congratulate them baby." Miroku turned to Sango.

"I won't congratulate them until they get past the first week. Every other day, they go back and forth, between love and hate, and you guys can NOT have a stable relationship like that. I know you two are in love and all, and that's great, but it won't last! At least Miroku and I have stopped arguing as much, and we're happy together." Inuyasha walked up to Sango, and looked down at her.

"So the fuck what if you two are in your own perfect world? You guys ain't us! Kagome and I love each other just fine, and if you don't care, I don't give a shit!"

"Love? Please, Inuyasha, you might think you love Kagome, but you really don't. Kagome has loved you all her life, but that doesn't mean that you love _her _like that. You're a huge bullshitter!" Sango said, right back to him in the same tone he had.

"You guys, let's drop it." Kagome tried to pull Inuyasha away, but he snatched away from her.

"No. Sango, you here me out right now, and you listen like no other. You stay the fuck out of my business! You stop saying your shit to Kagome, because no one gives a damn what your opinion is. Kiss my ass, and leave us the hell alone." Inuyasha turned on his heel before Sango could respond and got into Kagome's car.

"I'm so sorry, Sango. I'll see you two later." Kagome got in the passenger side seat. "Inuyasha, that was so unnecessary."

"Unnecessary? Sango is in our business all the time, trying to tell you what to do, telling me that I don't love you. She is fucking nuts. She knows nothing about me. Nothing." Inuyasha pulled out of the parking space, and peeled out of the parking lot.

"She's just worried about me. She's seen me hurt by guys and she doesn't want that to happen again." Kagome said, trying to rectify the situation.

"Fuck that. She needs to let you live your life and shut the hell up!" Inuyasha turned on the radio and drowned out any option of Kagome saying anything else to defend Sango. He was starting to get pissed off at Kagome because she didn't defend their relationship or his love to Sango. They rode back to the apartment in complete silence, with Inuyasha concentrating on the road, and Kagome looking out the window. Kagome didn't know what to say about any of this. She loved Inuyasha and she knew that Inuyasha loved her. Plain and simple, but why did Sango have to say those thing? They made it back to the apartment and right as Kagome was about to turn to talk to Inuyasha, he got out of the car.

"Inuyasha." Kagome got out of the car, and closed the door shut, but didn't move after that.

"Kagome, just come on." He sounded so aggravated.

"No. Are you mad at Sango, or are you mad at what she said?" Kagome stood with her arms crossed, facing him. Inuyasha stayed in the doorway to his apartment.

"Kagome, why the hell does it matter? She shouldn't have opened her mouth."

"So, you don't like Sango as a person, or you don't like what she said? Just answer the question." Kagome put her hands on her hips in frustration.

"I don't like her or what she has to say." Inuyasha was about to go grab Kagome, and drag her into the building, but he didn't feel like explaining anything to any cops. "Now, bring your ass inside Kagome."

"So, explain this. You don't like her at all, or you don't like her when she speaks the truth about you?" Inuyasha turned around to her slowly and glared at her.

"What?"

"You heard what I said."

"You believe that bullshit she was saying about me, about us?" Kagome shrugged and looked away. Inuyasha just nodded, but looked so hurt and felt so betrayed. He walked over to Kagome, and grabbed her chin forcing her to look at him. "Kagome, you and I are fucking meant to be. We've been in love with each other since we were little, and you feel the same way. You know that we should be together, and that's why after all this time, we are. Don't you ever listen to a damn word she says about us, because she has no fucking clue. If you think she's right, then you go to her with that bullshit." He released her chin and headed inside the building without her. Kagome had chills running through her whole body from Inuyasha's little speech. He had never been so passionate about his feeling toward her, and she loved it. A smile spread across her face, and she ran into the apartment building.

"Inuyasha?" She called out when she saw him standing in front of the elevator, with his hands shoved in his pockets. He turned around slightly, but then turned back facing the elevator door. "Inuyasha, look I'm sorry." Kagome said when she stood next to him. "Talk to me." She grabbed his bicep and tugged.

"What do you want me to say?" Inuyasha looked down at her from a side glance.

"I want you to say that you accept my apology, and that you're ready to plan our special weekend." Kagome smiled up at him, but he just looked away. "What? Did you change your mind?" He just looked up at the indicator above the elevator to see where the elevator was. It was coming down from the third floor. "Inuyasha, talk to me." Kagome stood in front of him, and put her hands on his chest. He still didn't look at her. "What do you want from me?"

"I want you to just love me like you always have. No fucking questions. No fucking doubts. No fucking Sango. Just shut up and love me." Inuyasha looked down at her and was surprisingly blushing, probably because he knew how corny he sounded.

"I love it when you're cheesy." Kagome stepped up on her tippy-toes and placed a kiss on his lips. He kissed her back, and grabbed her up against him in the process. His tongue found hers and the battle began, even while the elevator doors open.

"Oh, excuse me." Some lady with her poodle said, coming off the elevator. Inuyasha murmured and then pushed her Kagome into the elevator. He had to let go of her to get his key out to even let them up on the top floor.

"Fuck." He backed away from her and took his key out. He put the key into the slot and then pressed the top floor button. Kagome had leaned against the back wall and had her head tilted back, taking some much needed deep breaths. Inuyasha closed the distance and starting placing kisses on her neck.

"Inuyasha, we have to stop." Inuyasha kept kissing her, holding onto her hips, tightly. "Inuyasha, stop."

"Why?" Inuyasha pulled back and looked at her.

"Because we are going to start this and we both know we can't finish it...yet." Kagome said with a small blush gracing her cheeks.

"You are torturing me, Kags." Inuyasha went in for one last kiss, then backed away. Kagome let out an audible breath, and relaxed a little.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha." Inuyasha looked at her, and cocked his head to the side.

"Why?"

"For torturing you." Kagome smiled, and Inuyasha smirked.

"It's fine. I probably wouldn't want it as bad, if it came to me so easily." Kagome nodded her head in agreement.

"So, about our special weekend."

"What about it?" Inuyasha asked as the elevator doors opened. Inuyasha and Kagome left the elevator's confinement, and walked toward their door.

"We need to plan it."

"Kagome, can I be completley honest with you?" Kagome nodded. "If we plan everything out, then it won't happen. It has to be a spur of the moment. Something that we both want at the time." Kagome opened up the apartment door.

"So, what are you saying? You don't want to plan out the weekend?"

"No, I think going to a really nice hotel for the weekend would be fun, but you should not be upset if nothing happens. You shouldn't even expect anything. We're just going to celebrate our new found relationship, or something corny like that." Kagome removed her shoes, and put her purse on the couch.

"Okay. I won't expect anything, and we'll just have a fun weekend. Where are we going though?"

"Out of town." Inuyasha walked into the kitchen after removing his shoes.

"Where?" Kagome followed him in there.

"Manhattan." Kagome looked at him shocked.

"New York?" Inuyasha nodded. "I mean that would be great, but I was thinking _this_ weekend, not like a month from now."

"That's fine." Kagome looked at him like he was crazy while he was simply pouring a glass of apple juice.

"That's fine? How do you plan on arranging this in such a short amount of time?"

"It's been taken care of." Inuyasha said, and then took a long swallow of the juice.

"Wow. You sure know how to do first dates." Kagome smirked and then left the room. She went into the bedroom, removing her pants and shirt, and then climbed into the bed. Inuyasha followed shortly after, and let out a low whistle when he saw Kagome's half naked form laying in bed. "Just come lay down." Kagome pulled the cover back and then scoot over to Inuyasha's side. She put her face in his pillow and took a deep breath. Inuyasha stripped down to his boxers and laid down on Kagome's side.

"Smell good?" Kagome took her face out of the pillow and had a small smile on.

"So, when are we leaving?" Kagome turned on her back and reached for Inuyasha's hand. She took it and held it.

"Friday night." Kagome looked over at him.

"Today is Wednesday. When were you planning on telling me?"

"I was going to surprise you." Inuyasha looked over at her, with an eyebrow raised. "Are you mad?"

"No. That would have been nice, but knowing so I can prepare is even better." Kagome looked at the ceiling.

"All right. To New York to take Kagome's virginity!" Inuyasha shouted. Kagome turned over and placed her hand over his mouth.

"You're an ass!" Kagome laughed. "Plus, you told me that I can't expect anything, right?" Inuyasha nodded. "I'm still ready for it though." Inuyasha's eyes got wide with shock. Kagome was still ready, after all this time, to give her virginity to him. He so loved this woman.

**All right. We are planning the whole virginity thing, but will the plan follow through? Only the next chapter will tell. Muwah, ha, ha, ha!**

**Bubba 2007**


	23. Chapter 23

**What's up guys! I don't really know what to say, so just get to readin!'**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha or any of it's character, and I never will, and I am so very sad about it. :(**

**ALERT: Inuyasha is NOT a half-demon, Kagome is NOT a miko/priestess, Miroku does NOT have the wind tunnel, and Sango is NOT a demon slayer. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have a rare disease (I'll go deeper into that in the story).**

**Chapter 23**

"This place is amazing!" Kagome put her suitcase down, and looked around the lavish suite.

"Yeah." Inuyasha went over to the vast windows and opened up the curtains. Kagome looked at the large flat-screen and the brown leather couches. It was so elegant. She went into the huge bedroom with the king-sized bed. She ran and threw herself on it with a giggle.

"I so want to move here!" Kagome practically screamed as Inuyasha came into the room to see what all the fuss was about.

"You want to move here, huh?" Inuyasha leaned against the double-door frame into the bedroom.

"Yes, and live in a place like this hotel room." Kagome sat up and pushed the hair out of her face. Inuyasha watched as she rolled off the bed and went to the big windows, and opened up those curtains. "God, look at this view." Inuyasha came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist.

"Beautiful." He said into her neck.

"I know."

"I wasn't talking about a view." He said, placing gentle kisses on her neck. Kagome blushed and then turned around in his arms. She looked up at him with a grin on her face. "So, are you as hungry as I am? You know what I've been craving lately? Steak and shrimp." Kagome left his arms to go view the room service menu.

"You don't want to go out somewhere? We're in New York!" Inuyasha sat went to his suitcase to pull out the basic necessities like his toothbrush and shower soap.

"I'm tired, Inuyasha. I want the first night to be all about relaxation." Kagome found her steak and shrimp dinner and then turned to ask what Inuyasha wanted. He had stripped down to his boxers, and was about to take those off until Kagome saw him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to take a shower, is that okay?" Inuyasha started slipping his boxers off, and Kagome couldn't look away. He slipped them off, but turned in time so she didn't have to see his penis. "Do you want to join me?"

"Well, I was going to order room service." Inuyasha nodded and then walked into the lavish bathroom.

"Can you order me a bacon cheeseburger. Oh, and get some root beer." Kagome said okay and then dialed room service. Once she was done with her order and room service said it should be there in about thirty minutes, Kagome decided to take Inuyasha up on his offer. She stripped down to her birthday suit and then knocked on the shower door. Inuyasha slid the door open and saw Kagome standing there in her naked glory. "Kagome?"

"You asked me to join you." Kagome stepped up closer, and Inuyasha felt his manhood jerk. He backed up to let her in, and Kagome stepped in, going directly for the water. "This shower is incredible." Inuyasha watched her as she stepped underneath the warm water, and choked back as she turned toward him, tilting her head back to get her hair wet. "This is so nice." She whispered out.

"Kagome?" Kagome wiped the water from her eyes, and looked over at him.

"Yeah?" Kagome looked over at Inuyasha's sexy self.

"You are-" Inuyasha shook his head and looked at her wet figure. "-amazing." Kagome blushed and smiled. She walked over to him, and kissed him full on the lips. Inuyasha returned the kiss, and gathered her up in his arms. He lifted her up, grabbing her plump butt in the process. Kagome moaned into his open mouth, and wrapped her legs tighter around his waist. He walked forward slowly so they wouldn't fall, and they were both met with the water cascading down them.

"Oh, Inuyasha." Kagome moaned out as Inuyasha sucked gently on her neck. Kagome's head rolled back in absolute ecstasy. Inuyasha hissed as Kagome reached for his semi-hard member. She began stroking it softly, lubricated by the water tricking between their bodies. Inuyasha tried to stifle his moan by biting down on Kagome's collar bone, but that only made her stroke harder. Inuyasha could never deny that he loved this girl.

"Kagome, slow down." Inuyasha whispered into her ear, but that didn't stop her, it only fueled the fire. Kagome jerked harder and even grabbed his balls, massaging them slowly. Inuyasha was going crazy, and he couldn't stop her because he was holding her up in mid-air. Kagome reached and placed his erection in along her slick folds, and began rocking against him, the tip of his penis hitting her clitoris.

"Ah." Kagome breathed out. Inuyasha began taking control again, and braced himself against the wall with one hand, and began rocking wildly against her.

"Shit." Inuyasha feared he wouldn't be able to hold on long enough for Kagome to reach her orgasm, but his fears were abolished when a few moment later, Kagome's loud moans rang out into his ears. Inuyasha felt her grip on his back tighten. He rocked a few more times in her, now, wetter folds, and then grunted out his much needed release. Kagome slumped against him from her post-orgasm, and Inuyasha struggled to keep both of them up. Kagome slid off of him, placing a very sensual kiss on his lips. They both finished showering, and got in time to hear the knock on the door, and then a voice announcing room service. Inuyasha skipped the towel and just put on his dirty jeans and went to answer the door.

"Good evening, sir." A rather tall, black man rolled in a cart with four silver tray covers on it. Inuyasha told him to leave the cart by the dining table and then tipped him five dollars.

"Thanks man." Before the room service left, Kagome walked out in something so incredibly sexy. It was a strapless light blue sun dress, that had a split up the left leg that stopped on her upper thigh. She had put her wet hair up in a bun. She didn't notice the two men staring her down like two hungry wolves, and just went straight for the food.

"It smells _so_ good!" Kagome took a deep sniff over the covered trays.

"Why are you so dressed up, Kags?" Inuyasha hadn't noticed the room service guy still standing in the room.

"I want to go for a walk after dinner, is that okay?" Kagome turned while asking her question. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know we had company." Kagome looked over at the room service and smiled. Inuyasha turned around and glared at him.

"What are you still doing in here?" The room service finally looked at Inuyasha.

"I'm sorry. It's just that it's not everyday that I see a woman with such natural beauty." Kagome blushed.

"Thank you." Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and stood slightly behind him.

"Yeah, she's pretty hot. That is why she's my girlfriend." Inuyasha growled out. Kagome stared at the guy who wouldn't let his eyes leave her.

"Hot isn't it. Hot is for a girl. Beautiful is for a woman." He took a step toward them.

"Look man, you need to leave, before I make you leave." Inuyasha took step toward him.

"I'm sorry." He looked at Kagome one more time and then left the room quickly.

"Wow, he was persistent." Kagome hadn't moved from her spot. Inuyasha left the room and went into the bedroom, probably to get dressed. His hair was still dripping all over the place. Kagome went to the cart with the food, and began setting the table with their food and drinks in place. "Inuyasha, dinner's ready." Kagome called out and then sat down in front of her food. Inuyasha came out about five minutes later and looked really good. He was wearing a pair of dark jeans, and a dark blue polo, his hair combed through somewhat. It was drying better now that he had fluffed a towel through it and combed it. The buttons on the top of the shirt were all unbuttoned, showing some of his creamy chest.

"I'm surprised he didn't come back." Inuyasha took a seat in his chair and began eating, and so did Kagome.

"You scared him away." Kagome laughed, after swallowing her first bite of shrimp.

"So what? He was hitting on you."

"Are you going to beat up everyone that hits on me?" Kagome said taking a bite of her steak. "Mmm...that's good."

"Not that many guys hit on you." Kagome swallowed down the tender steak and looked at him with a confused look on his face.

"You might get hit on all the time, but so do I." Inuyasha rolled his eyes at her. "Guys hit on women more often then women hit on men, Inuyasha. You know that for a fact. Look at Miroku." Kagome said, sipping on her root beer. Inuyasha stopped mid-chew when he realized what she was saying was true. He looked at her, and she smirked. One of his smirks!

"How many guys have hit on you since we've been in New York?" Inuyasha asked, once he swallowed his food.

"Well, it's harder to flirt with a woman when her boyfriend is right there, but just a few."

"I haven't seen them."

"You wouldn't." Kagome kept stuffing her face, while Inuyasha just stared at her and tried to figure out what was going on. Kagome was so calm about this, but when a girl flirted with him she started freaking out.

"That's bullshit. Guys don't hit on you." Kagome glared at him, but ignored his ignorance.

"Okay, so next time some guy comes up to me, then don't get mad, because he's not flirting. Just like room service. He wasn't flirting at all." Kagome said, sarcastically. Inuyasha looked over at her with a smirk on his face.

"Well, next time your wet pussy wants my hard dick then call one of the guys who you flirt with to help you out with that." Kagome's mouth dropped open. She stood up quickly and threw the napkin that was in her lap on top of her food. She ran to her white flip-flops and then walked out of the door, slamming it behind her. Inuyasha took another bite of his hamburger, and then ran after Kagome. Kagome was walking down the long hallway fuming, upset over the fact that Inuyasha was so vulgar and because she had to leave that succulent steak.

"He's so aggravating." Kagome listened as a door opened, but she kept walking. She didn't know if she was mad at what Inuyasha said, or how he said it. She didn't it know.

"Kagome, just stop!" Kagome was pulled to a stop, and pressed against the wall. Inuyasha breathed down at her, and was just swallowing some food.

"Do you have to be so vulgar about stuff like that?" Kagome said, with anger in her voice.

"Stuff like what?" Inuyasha asked, completely confused.

"I'm still a virgin, and you have to talk to me like that?"

"I'm sorry about that, but it was completely true, because you're going to want this all the time once I take your virginity." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"So what? You didn't have to say it like that, and you and I both know that I would never go to someone else." Kagome pushed him roughly to go back to the room. Inuyasha leaned against the wall and watch Kagome's irresistible figure walk down the hallway.

"I'm sorry, Kagome." Inuyasha called out. He walked back in the same direction but more slowly.

"Yeah, you are, Inuyasha." She stopped and turned around, and waited for Inuyasha to catch up. "And when you're begging for _my_ wet pussy, you're going to be _even more_ sorry." Kagome turned back around, leaving a stunned Inuyasha in her wake. Kagome walked back into the room, and went back to her food. A couple moments later, Inuyasha walked back in. Inuyasha sat at the table, glaring at a still very angry Kagome.

"Are you going to be mad all night?" Inuyasha asked.

"Are you going to be vulgar?"

"If I just heard right, you were just vulgar!" Inuyasha said, his voice rising.

"To make a point."

"Who said I wasn't making a point?"

"You were talking to the girl that is going to give you her virginity! Why would you talk like that to me?"

"This is some fucking bullshit! I'm just talking to you, Kagome! Of all people, you should be the person that I can talk to about anything, anyway I want." Inuyasha said, getting pissed off. "This is ridiculous! You are blowing this was out of proportion." Kagome kept eating, and listening to Inuyasha making a lot of sense. "You know what? I know why you want to start an argument. You want to have a reason to not have sex with me. Isn't that it?" Kagome kept chewing and looked out the window. "Kagome, have the fucking decency to talk to me!"

"I don't know." Kagome still adverted her gaze.

"You don't know? Kagome, we're in New York City! Maybe you should have figured this out one-hundred percent before we flew out here."

"I'm sorry, got dammit!" Kagome shot a glare at him. "I'm not used to being so nervous about something like this. Yeah, I've kissed a few guys, but I can count on my fingers on how many people I even thought about giving my virginity to! What to you want me to do?" Kagome's eyes started welling with tears. Inuyasha looked at her with sincerity in his eyes.

"Kagome, I told you that you don't have to stress about this. We're going to make love, okay? We'll take our time."

"But you just said I should have figured this out before we came."

"I know, and I fucked up with that. We have to take our time, or it won't be right." Kagome looked at him as tears silently fell. "Don't cry." He stood up and reached across the table and wiped away her tears.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha."

"For what?"

"For blowing up at you." Inuyasha shook his head, as he grabbed both their plates and went to the microwave. He placed her plate in first, and after that was done, he stuck his in. He placed her plate in front of her.

"Eat." Kagome nodded her thanks, and began to finish her meal. Inuyasha sat back down shortly and they finished their meals in peaceful silence. Kagome sat back in her chair once her plate was clear. "Full?"

"Stuffed." Inuyasha finished his last bite and then went into the bedroom. Kagome stood up, and looked out the window to the dark city, and bright city lights.

"So, where are we going?" Inuyasha asked, when he got back in the room. Kagome simply shrugged. "That doesn't help me." Kagome turned to him, with a small smile.

"Maybe we should just stay in." Kagome looked down at her dress and sighed.

"We have to show off your fancy dress."

"I could wear it tomorrow, I guess." Inuyasha walked up to her, and grabbed her up in a hug. Her arms snaked around his neck. "Thank you for this, Inuyasha."

"No, thank you for coming with me." Kagome smiled into his neck. He lifted her up off the ground, and she immediately wrapped her legs around his waist. Inuyasha started caressing her naked collar bone with his lips and tongue. "Kagome, you taste so sweet." Kagome moaned, and began bucking against him. "Kagome, don't start something right now."

"But I can finish it." Kagome whispered. Inuyasha smiled against her neck. He started walking into the bedroom while they kissed passionately. Kagome moaned into his mouth as he finally found the bed. He placed one knee on the bed, and gently laid her down slowly. Her dress had risen up, and the flesh of her thighs were very visible. Inuyasha backed away, and leaned on his knees. He caressed her curves with his eyes, and then placed his hands on her bare shoulders, and moved down slowly, making her shiver.

"Inuyasha." Kagome breathed out. Inuyasha ran his fingertips up her thighs, and into the inside of her dress, making her gasp. Inuyasha smiled and then leaned down to kiss her. This kiss wasn't passionate like the previous one, this one was needy. Inuyasha lapped at the skin on her neck after the kiss, and Kagome started clawing at his polo shirt. Inuyasha grabbed her hands to keep them at bay, much to Kagome's dismay. Inuyasha kissed in between her cleavage, reaching up to grab one in his large palm. Kagome's breathing was getting more labored by the moment. Inuyasha had to catch his breath and slow down, because he was losing control.

"Kagome, do you want me to stop?"

"No." She whispered out in a very sultry voice. Inuyasha grabbed the stretchy material covering Kagome's breast and peeled it down. Kagome held her breath as Inuyasha discovered that she wasn't wearing a bra. He grasped both breasts in his hands, and massaged them gently. She had nice plump breasts, and his mouth was yearning for a taste. He latched onto a nipple like he was a needy baby, while the other breast was being treated by Inuyasha's fingers. Kagome's back arched into the attention, and her head tossed back and forth. Her mouth was forming the words, but she couldn't find her voice. Inuyasha reluctantly left the breast he was on, but discovered the other tasted oh so sweet. After that he moved down, peeling the dress down with each kiss, lick, or nibble. Kagome started reaching for Inuyasha again, but Inuyasha kept her at bay.

"Kagome, hold on for me. Just relax." Kagome whimpered, but listened. He finally got to her panties, if you could call them that. They were a plain black color, but they were the littlest thongs Inuyasha had ever seen. They were low, and thin. God, how he loved Victoria's Secret! "I like these, Kags." Inuyasha said, grabbing the string going along her hip, and snapped it.

"They're new." Kagome laughed out.

"What else is new?" Kagome shrugged.

"You'll just have to find out." Kagome giggled, when Inuyasha tickled her sides. Inuyasha removed the dress from her body, and took it over to the chair in the room. He laid it across the back of the chair so it wouldn't be wrinkled tomorrow. He turned around to be greeted with Kagome walked over to him, in just her lovely thong. "You're wearing to many clothes." Inuyasha smirked at her, but didn't say anything as she led him back to the bed by his hand. He loved watching her ass in those panties. She instructed him to sit, and he did. Kagome reached for the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head, as well as the undershirt. She got down on her knees, and told him to lean back. She got in between his knees, and unbuckled his belt, and unbuttoned and unzipped. His semi-hard penis was definitely trying to peak through his boxers as she dragged the jeans down to his knees.

"Kagome, what are you about to do?" Inuyasha started to get up from the position on his elbows.

"Just trust me." Kagome, using her fingernails, dragged his boxers down, and left them on top of his jeans, bunched at his feet. Kagome looked at his semi-erect penis and licked her lips.

"I don't like that look on your face. You're planning something." Kagome simply smirked, and then grabbed his penis in her soft hands. Inuyasha immediately sat up, pushing Kagome back a bit, but did not let go of his member. "Come on. This weekend is about you." Kagome nodded, but just started stroking him to being fully erect. Inuyasha tried to act that it wasn't effecting him, but it was having a definite effect.

"Inuyasha, stand up for me." Inuyasha looked at her with a raised eyebrow, but did it anyway. She backed up a bit, but was now eye level with his penis.

"Kagome, whatever you're thinking, just stop it." Kagome looked up at him, and swallowed some spit.

"What do you think I'm about to do?" She asked.

"Something you probably won't like." Kagome just grabbed the base of his penis, and stared it down. "For, real, Kagome, stop." He tried to walk away, but his jeans around his ankles were keeping him in place.

"Just relax." Kagome took a deep breath, before taking the head of his penis in her mouth. Inuyasha gasped, and bucked backward, popping it back out of her mouth. "What?"

"I fucking knew it. Shit." Inuyasha looked down at her big brown eyes.

"Was that bad?"

"Fuck no, but you can't be doing that, okay?" Kagome shook her head, and took the head in her mouth again. Inuyasha's mouth fell open, and he just watched her start to go up and down on his penis. Every time she took more in her mouth, and Inuyasha couldn't deny that he loved every moment of it. Kagome moaned as Inuyasha grabbed her head to steady himself. "Oh boy." Inuyasha moaned out. He had no idea that Kagome's mouth could feel like this. So fucking amazing, so fucking perfect. About ten minutes later, he knew he had to stop her. If she didn't stop, she might have ended up with even more in her mouth. By this time, she was taking it so deep, and even caressing his balls. Inuyasha started backing up, but Kagome just followed. He ended backed up against the bed, and he figured she might stop if he sat down. Boy, he was so wrong. Kagome took it upon herself to give Inuyasha the best oral sex he'd ever experience. Inuyasha was bucking against her, and Kagome had to lay an arm over his hips, so he wouldn't choke her.

"Inuyasha, stop moving." Kagome said, taking a breather. She kissed the underside, and licked from top to bottom. Kagome started sucking him, furiously now, and both of Inuyasha hands were in her hair, trying to keep control of the situation, but that was a lost cause. He bucked against her a couple more times, and knew what was about to happen.

"Shit, Kags, y-you have t-to stop. I'm almost there." Kagome took him out of her mouth slowly.

"Then why would I stop?" She whispered against his member. She steadied herself for whatever was coming, and started back on the matter at hand. She loved the control she had over Inuyasha right now, the way he was squirming and moaning out what she guessed was her name.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Inuyasha bucked violently inside her mouth, and then tensed up. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and waited. She sucked softly, and then a warm, wetness hit her tongue. Her eyes widened with surprise, and as Inuyasha calmed down from his orgasm, and joined Kagome back on Earth, he opened his eyes. He looked down to Kagome looking confused, and his penis jerking in her mouth. He pulled his member out of her mouth slowly, and he could tell that he left something in her mouth. "You should go spit that out." Kagome shook her head no, tilted her head back, and gulped.

"You taste surprisingly good." Inuyasha's mouth was hung open as she stood up and walked over to her suitcase to pull out a silk robe, that stopped mid-thigh. She didn't tie it, which had Inuyasha's penis coming back to attention. Kagome walked over to him and sat next to him. "Was that okay?"

"It was awful." Inuyasha kicked his jeans and boxers off. Kagome playfully smacked him on his arms, and then crossed her legs.

"Seriously, that was my first time doing that."

"That's not possible." Inuyasha said, sarcastically. Kagome sighed and looked over out the still open window. Inuyasha looked at her and smiled. "It was great, Kagome. I mean, I thought you would figure that out from my positive reaction." Kagome looked at him with a wide smile on her face.

"Positive reaction? You were all over the place. I had no idea I could get you to squirm like that." Kagome said, proudly.

"Why didn't you spit that out?" Kagome shrugged.

"Was I supposed to?" Inuyasha looked at her like she was somebody new. "What? I just asked around, and they told me it's up to me." Kagome shrugged again. "It seemed like a good idea at the time." Kagome got up and tied her robe.

"Where you going?" Inuyasha stood up in all his naked glory.

"To brush my teeth. Find a movie to watch." Kagome went into the bathroom and shut the door. Inuyasha looked at the door in shock. Kagome had just given him a blow job. A great blow job at that. Inuyasha laid his back against the headboard and flipped the television on. He found some movie about a wedding planner and decided Kagome would want to watch it. She came back out of the bathroom shortly and laid down next to him. "Oh, I love this movie."

"I guessed that." Kagome smiled over at him, and they watched it. Every so often, Kagome would glance down at Inuyasha's soft, exposed member. "What are you looking at?" Kagome shot her glance back at the television, while Inuyasha smiled at her because he definitely knew what she was looking at.

"What time is it, Inuyasha?"

"It's twelve thirty. Why?"

"I was wondering why I was so tired." Kagome yawned, and got up. She stripped away the robe, blushed when Inuyasha gave her a wolf whistle, and then got under the covers. Inuyasha gave a deep sigh when he heard Kagome's light snoring shortly after that. Inuyasha was so horny! He just wanted to flip Kagome on her stomach and mount her right now, but she was tired. He got up and grabbed his boxers. He went to the window and looked out. He had no idea how he was supposed to go to sleep with this mind set. All he was thinking about was Kagome's body, squirming under his touch.

"God, stop thinking like that." He whispered to himself. He turned around and looked at a sleeping Kagome. He kneeled beside her and removed some strands of hair from her face. "I love you." He whispered before getting up. He went into the living area of the hotel room, and sat down in the plush couch in the dark. He must of drifted off, because when he woke back up, the first rays of sun were shining through the cracks of the now closed window curtains. He got up from his laying position to see a blanket fall away from him. Inuyasha looked over to the bedroom and saw Kagome's sleeping form. He walked into the bedroom, and laid down next to Kagome. "Kagome?" She stirred, but didn't wake. "Kagome, wake up."

"Go back to sleep, Inuyasha." Kagome moaned out and turned toward him with her eyes half open.

"Did you let me sleep out there?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"People don't like to be awake in the middle of the night."

"I was out there for hours, Kagome." Inuyasha said, sounding furious, but Kagome just turned her back to him, and tried to go back to sleep. "Kagome, I'm not done with you yet." Kagome turned around quickly, sat up and let the blanket fall from her naked chest.

"Go back to sleep." Kagome got up and stumbled into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. Her ass looked so good in that thong. This was going to be a long ass weekend. Kagome came out of the bathroom shortly, and laid back down, facing away from him.

"Kagome, I'm not tired anymore." Inuyasha made his way over to Kagome, who didn't respond. Kagome took a deep breath, but still didn't turn around.

"Inuyasha, go back to sleep. We have a long day ahead of us." Kagome said, and then turned around. She held the blanket close to her chest, so she wouldn't show her naked breasts.

"Talk to me."

"Put the T.V. on." Kagome moved some of his bangs out of his eyes. "That should make you go to sleep." Kagome smiled at him and then closed her eyes. Inuyasha surprised her with a light kiss on her lips. "Inuyasha, what are you doing?" She asked after the kiss, opening her eyes.

"Nothing." Inuyasha reached for the remote and turned the television on, turning the volume down. He grabbed Kagome's body, and tucked her under his arm. "Go to sleep, Kags."

"M-kay." Kagome cuddled up into him, wrapping an arm around his bare stomach. "I love you, Inuyasha." Kagome drifted off without waiting for an answer. Inuyasha watched the movie on the television for another ten minutes before his eyes got to heavy to open. Inuyasha thought before he fell into slumber: _Tomorrow is going to be the day. Tomorrow Kagome and I are going to make love, and she's going to want it more then me._

**The next day...**

"Inuyasha?" Inuyasha heard his name, but he didn't want to wake up. "Inuyasha, it's past noon. We have to go sight seeing." Inuyasha opened his eyes to see Kagome, standing over him with a pair of low-rider jeans, and a pink and white polka dotted halter top.

"Why aren't you wearing the dress?" Inuyasha smirked up at her.

"I expect we're going to be walking a lot, so I want to be comfortable."

"You still look hot, though." Kagome rolled her eyes, and then ripped the blanket off of him. She was about to walk off when she saw Inuyasha's member standing tall. "Hey."

"What?" Kagome looked away quickly.

"You're staring, because I have morning wood. Are you surprised?" Inuyasha sat up and threw his legs over the bed.

"Yeah, I am. I've never seen that before." Kagome opened up the curtains to let in the New York sunlight.

"I just have to pee." Inuyasha stood up, and gave Kagome a great view of his tented front.

"Really?"

"Or you can help me with it." Inuyasha walked up to her, but she got out of his way.

"No thank you. They closed the breakfast bar, so if you're hungry, we'll have to find a McDonald's or something." Kagome went into the living area of the suite, and sat on the couch. She watched a local news channel while Inuyasha brushed his teeth, combed/brushed out the tangles in his hair, and got dressed in a pair of jeans, a blue button up top, and a pair of all white sneakers.

"Let's go, I'm starving." Inuyasha announced as he made his way into the living area. Kagome flipped off the television, and put on some pink flip flops to match her polka dots. She grabbed her money and put it in her front pocket, put her phone in the other front pocket, and put her camera in Inuyasha's jean pocket.

"Are we going to look for a McDonald's?"

"Whatever we can find first."

_Five hours later..._

"Where are we at?" Inuyasha asked, looking around at the Italian restaurant.

"We're in Little Italy. It's been a long time since we've eaten. Do you want to stop at this place?" Kagome asked, pointing to a small restaurant. Inuyasha shrugged, but was really happy about having a place to rest.

"Welcome! Just two today?" A young lady asked Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Yep." Inuyasha said, and they followed her to a small booth.

"Will this be okay?"

"This is great, thanks." Kagome answered and they sat down. "Oh, I bet they have great ravioli."

"Forget the ravioli, they better have good lasagna."

"Oh, we do." A man with a apron on came up to him. He had olive skin, and bright brown eyes. He was tall, and slightly built. "My name is Tony, and I'll be your server for the evening. Can I start you off with something to drink?"

"Yeah, can we have a bottle of red wine, please?" Kagome looked over at Inuyasha with a look of shock on her face.

"Inuyasha, no, that's way to expensive." Inuyasha waved her off, and turned his attention back to the waiter.

"It'll be fine." Kagome crossed her arms.

"And a glass of water, please." Kagome said, not taking her glaring eyes off of Inuyasha. He adverted his gaze when he saw the death glare.

"Oh, and yeah, we get garlic bread, right?"

"Yes, sir." Inuyasha confirmed what he had ordered so far, and then the waiter left.

"Do you have to throw your money around like that?" Kagome asked.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha looked confused.

"This trip, the hotel room, room service, buying me a really expensive dress, a bottle of expensive wine? It's all a bit much, don't you think?"

"All this is for you." Inuyasha responded, looking out the window.

"Inuyasha, I don't need all this." Kagome looked at him, but he didn't look back.

"Here you go." The waiter set down two wine glasses, and then pulled a wine holder up with ice in it. He set the wine in the holder, opened. "Would you like me to pour you guys your wine?" Inuyasha nodded. Kagome watched as he expertly poured the wine and then sat it in front of them. "Are you guys ordering some appetizers or are you ready to order your meal?"

"Can you give us a few more minutes?" Inuyasha asked him, and the waiter nodded and walked away. "Kagome, I can take you home now, if you don't want me to treat you this weekend."

"Inuyasha, don't be so dramatic. I am just saying you don't have to throw your money around. If we just stay in the hotel room and keep each other company, I would be happy. I wanted to spend time with you this weekend, I don't need all this money spent. Don't get me wrong, I appreciate all you're doing for me, for us, but I don't need all that." Inuyasha swirled the wine around in the glass, and took a sip. He sat it back down and looked at her.

"Let's go back to the hotel."

"Are you that angry you don't want to eat? Inuyasha, I'm sorry." Inuyasha shook his head.

"Let's go."

"We have to pay for this." Kagome pointed to the wine.

"Kagome, don't worry about it." Inuyasha threw a hundred dollar bill on the table, grabbed Kagome's hand, and dragged her out of the restaurant. "TAXI!" Inuyasha shouted when they had walked about a block.

"Inuyasha, you have to tell me what's going on. I mean, I'm still hungry. You can at least tell me why we've left a perfectly good place to eat." Kagome snatched her hand away, and wouldn't walk to where the taxi stopped. Inuyasha turned to her and walked up to her, very close, pressed together.

"Kagome, we need to go to the hotel, so I can make love to you." Kagome stood there shocked as Inuyasha grabbed her hand and dragged her to the taxi. Kagome sat in the back and looked out the window. Now, that the proposition was right in front of her face, she couldn't stop thinking about if it was the right decision. He said himself not to expect anything, and she kind of stopped thinking about the possibilities of it happening. "Kagome." She didn't know what would happen if she decided to keep her virginity until marriage. "Kagome." Could they handle the sexual friction between them, if she told Inuyasha no tonight? "Kagome!" She snapped out of her thinking and looked over at Inuyasha who had her door open.

"I'm sorry." She stepped out of the car and walked into the hotel lobby with Inuyasha . Inuyasha grabbed her waist while they waited for the elevator. "I thought you told me not to expect anything."

"You didn't expect this, did you?" Inuyasha smiled down at her, and then looked up at the elevator numbers.

"Inuyasha!" They heard a voice behind them and turned around. They were not happily surprised with the sight of a very pregnant Sazumi, approaching them. "What are you doing here, Inuyasha?" Sazumi pushed Kagome aside, and hugged Inuyasha, and placed a large kiss on his cheek.

"Kagome and I are spending a weekend together." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's waist and brought her close to him.

"Oh, how sweet." Sazumi faked a smile in Kagome's direction.

"It really is. How is your baby doing?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, it's fine. I haven't found out if it's a he or she, but they're doing just fine." Kagome nodded, even though the whole conversation on her end was directed only to Inuyasha.

"That's good, Sazumi. What are doing here?"

"Well, actually, I'm here looking for you." Kagome's eyes all about rolled out of her head when she heard that.

"Why?" Inuyasha was shocked to, but held his composure.

"Well, my baby's father won't speak to me at all, even though I'm carrying his baby. And of course we both know that you're the only person I got over here in the States. I need a place to lay my head, but when I found out you were here in New York, I just had to come find you." Sazumi's eyes looked at the elevator open. "We going up to the room or what?" Inuyasha and Kagome's mouth hung wide open.

"Look, Sazumi, Kagome and I are supposed to be having a weekend together, you know, just the two of us."

"That's no problem for me. You guys aren't having sex or anything, so at night, we sleep peacefully without any awkwardness." Sazumi boarded the elevator.

"And where, must I ask, will you be sleeping?" Kagome asked, standing next to Inuyasha with her hand on her hip.

"I'm pregnant, so obviously the bed." Kagome let out a shocked gasp and walked away.

"Kagome, where are you going?"

"I have enough money to buy a standard room at this place for one night. I'm going to the front desk to get a room, and I will be going to the airport tomorrow morning."

"What? Kagome, what am I supposed to do about Sazumi? She's pregnant." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's arm, before she started to walk away from him.

"I know. Just let her stay, and deal with her crap." Kagome tried to yank her arm out, but Inuyasha pulled her close.

"Why don't I just get her the room, and we don't have to have our weekend ruined." Kagome looked over at Sazumi who had her head poked out of the elevator, eavesdropping.

"She's not going to go for that." Kagome whispered.

"She will." Inuyasha walked back to the elevator. "Sazumi, why don't I get you a room?"

"Why? Your precious virgin not wanting to share a room with me."

"You don't know anything about me." Kagome snapped at her.

"Whatever."

"Sazumi, we want to be alone this weekend. It's nothing personal against you." Inuyasha was trying to get her to understand.

"That's bullshit! That bitch wants you all to herself! Doesn't she know that your dick can be spread around to just about any female?" Sazumi pushed Inuyasha out of the way, and slapped Kagome hard, knocking her back a few feet.

"Kagome! Sazumi, what the fuck?" Inuyasha yelled, rushing to Kagome. Kagome got her footing back, and was about to go back at her, but she remembered she was carrying a baby. "You fucking bitch!" Sazumi spat at her.

"I might be the bitch, but at least I'm not a home-wrecking whore!" Kagome saw as people down the hallway turned their heads.

"Sazumi, what the hell is your problem?" Inuyasha stood defensively in front of Kagome.

"That cunt thinks she's better then me! She thinks that she's changed you into a one-woman man, but you're not! Doesn't she know that you're a playboy? What? You didn't tell her the number of woman you've been with before her? Shit, this very well could be _your_ baby! You might have several babies running around Japan, looking just like you! On top of that, you didn't wear protection! Ha! Didn't tell her that, did you?"

"Shut up, Sazumi!" Inuyasha turned to Kagome, to see her eyes welling up with tears, and her face a bright red from where Sazumi slapped her. "We're going up to our room." Inuyasha went to the elevator behind them and pressed the button, since the other one had left already.

"We're not done here, Inuyasha Takahashi." Sazumi pulled Inuyasha away from Kagome, while he had his back to her. Sazumi grabbed Kagome, put her in a head-lock, and brought a eight-inch knife out of somewhere and placed it on Kagome's throat.

"Sazumi! Stop!" Inuyasha screamed out, mixed with other people's screams in the hotel lobby.

"Call the police!" Someone cried out, while other people made it out the front doors.

"Sazumi, what are you doing?" Inuyasha took a step closer, but Sazumi dug the knife into Kagome's neck, drawing blood.

"She thinks she can have you all to herself. I need a father to my child, and I want you to be that father, since my good for nothing baby's daddy isn't here." Sazumi cried.

"Sazumi, Kagome and I are in love. You and I aren't in love at all."

"You are a liar! I have loved you with all of me for this whole time! You are my baby's father!"

"No, I'm not!" Inuyasha responded.

"Yes, you are! _He's_ not going to be there for my baby, but you will be, because we love each other."

"I don't think so." Kagome strained out.

"You shut up, bitch! You're a whore, and you will die tonight, because you're in my way!"

"Don't, Sazumi." Inuyasha pleaded out, looking at Kagome. Kagome smiled at him trying to keep him from freaking out to much, even though she was beyond freaked out.

"Ma'am, put down your weapon and release the young lady." Sazumi heard the cop, but didn't listen. She laughed while tears ran down her face. "Ma'am, put down your weapon!" Sazumi sliced through the right of Kagome's neck. Kagome gasped and then fell at Sazumi's feet, grabbing at her bleeding wound.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha rushed to her side.

"There's no use, Inuyasha." Sazumi laughed, but was then brought down to the ground by two police officers.

"We need an ambulance to the grand Hyatt on 42nd and Park Street." The third officer said, standing over Kagome and Inuyasha. "You need to cover that and put more pressure on it." Inuyasha removed his shirt, and pressed it to Kagome's wound. "Keep talking to her, and keep her awake." The officer left to assist with the arresting of Sazumi.

"Kagome, can you hear me?" Kagome looked up at him, and nodded a bit. "Okay, you're going to be okay, do you hear me? You're going to be fine. The ambulance is coming, and they're going to fix you right up." Kagome tried to smile a bit. "I love you." Inuyasha whispered out, the tears threatening to fall.

"I-I...l-l-love..." Kagome started to fade out.

"No, Kagome, you have to stay awake, okay?" Inuyasha cried out. Kagome tried to keep her eyes open, but they were so heavy. Too heavy.

"I-I...love...y-y-you." Kagome's head lolled to the side, and Inuyasha shook her, while still applying pressure to his now soaked shirt.

"Kagome, you have to wake up. Kagome, please." Inuyasha couldn't control the tears from falling. They trailed down his cheeks, hitting Kagome's face. "Please, don't go." Inuyasha cried.

"Don't worry, Inuyasha, baby, I'll be there for you when you have to bury her in the ground." Sazumi yelled out as the police officers dragged her away. Inuyasha ignored her, and concentrated only on Kagome. A few moments later he was interrupted.

"Sir, it's the paramedics. If we can get you to back up, we can help her." A woman's voice calmly said above him. Inuyasha didn't move, but was dragged backwards by a male paramedic, and he let him, because he was in shock. He watched as they checked Kagome's pulse, put her on a gurney, gave her oxygen, and then wheeled her away. "Sir, are you going to ride with her?" Inuyasha looked up at her, and nodded, numbly. "Are you injured in anyway?"

"No." Inuyasha whispered out. Inuyasha was led to the ambulance by the female paramedic, and then climbed into the ambulance.

"Talk to her." The other paramedic instructed. Inuyasha wanted to so bad, but the words wouldn't come out of his mouth. The paramedic turned to his female partner. "I think he's in shock. Check him out." She came over to him and shined a small light into his eyes.

"Sir, can you hear me?"

"Yeah." Inuyasha mumbled, looking over to Kagome's limp body. "She's pale."

"She's lost a lot of blood, and we have to get her to the hospital, now." The paramedic took his pulse and asked him if could breath all right. He said he was fine, and she went back to work, addressing Kagome's neck wound. It took them about ten minutes to get to the hospital and Kagome had lost even more blood. They rushed her into the hospital with Inuyasha not far behind.

"What do we have here?" A emergency room doctor rushed up to them

"Her throat was cut on the right side, and she's lost a lot of blood." The male paramedic answered. "It looked like a ex-girlfriend versus the current girlfriend, and the current one got knifed up." Inuyasha listened and suddenly found his voice.

"Sazumi was not my ex-girlfriend. She's just some girl I fucked. Kagome didn't deserve this." Inuyasha said, while three set of eyes found his.

"Sorry. Are you the boyfriend?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay, here's what's going to happen. We are going to take Kagome into surgery and close up the wound, and then we're going to have to do a blood transfusion." Inuyasha nodded. "What's Kagome's last name?"

"Higurashi."

"Okay, thank you. Now, we do have a waiting room provided for you, and it will be a while before she is ready to be seen, so just relax. You should probable call any family that you can." Inuyasha nodded and watched as they rolled her away.

"Wait!" Inuyasha ran after them before they went behind the doors of the O.R. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and noticed how cold it was. "Kagome, I'm waiting for you out here, okay. You need to make sure that you make it out of there to see me again." He placed his lips on her cold ones. "I love you so much it hurts." Kagome never moved, but he had a feeling she knew what he had said. He let them roll her away, while he silently cried.

_Four hours later..._

"Inuyasha?" Inuyasha looked up from his vending machine coffee, and saw the doctor coming toward him, not looking very happy.

"How do you know my name?" Inuyasha mumbled.

"Oh, Ms. Higurashi told me." The doctor smiled. Inuyasha looked up to the ceiling and let a huge sigh of relief out.

"How is she?" Inuyasha finally asked.

"She's doing okay. You already know, but she lost a lot of blood. We stitched up the wound well, and she will barely have scar, but she has to replace a high volume of blood. She's weak and very tired, but she'll be just fine." Inuyasha smiled.

"Can I see her?"

"Of course. We moved her up to the second floor in the Intensive Care Unit, room 217."

"Thank you so much." Inuyasha said, and then ran like a bat out of hell to go see her. This was so deja vu. Inuyasha practically ran down to room 217 once he made it off the elevator. He opened the door slowly, just in case she was asleep. He walked in and saw Kagome, laying there, back slightly elevated, with her eyes closed. She was even paler then before, and her neck was bandaged heavily. He walked over to the side of her bed, and looked at her. He didn't want to wake her up, but at the same time he did.

"Kags?" Inuyasha whispered. Kagome's head turned toward him and then she slowly opened her eyes.

"Inuyasha." Kagome whispered back with a small smile. Inuyasha was so overwhelmed with a sense of happiness. Inuyasha enveloped Kagome in a light, gentle hug, that she returned.

"How are you feeling?" Inuyasha asked once he let her out of the embrace.

"Tired, and my neck is a little sore, but they got me on morphine, so I'll be okay." Inuyasha nodded. "Did they get Sazumi?"

"Yeah, and I think they're going to be taking her off to a loony bin far, far away." Inuyasha smiled, but Kagome's didn't. "What?"

"Why do we deal with crazy people, Inuyasha Takahashi?" Kagome then laughed, and Inuyasha joined. "Oh my god! I have to call my mom!"

"I already called her, and she was on her way, but I told her to wait to see if you were okay first."

"And what if I wasn't?" Kagome asked.

"Then she would be on her way." Inuyasha looked out the window, looking at the second floor of the building next to it. "Do you need anything?"

"Yeah, to get out of this place. I hate hospitals." Kagome crossed her arms, but winced in pain when she realized it pulled at the stitches on her neck a bit.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Kagome muttered. She was tired and was trying to fight off the sleepiness, but the drugs were working double time.

"Go to sleep, Kagome."

"I'll go to sleep if you promise that you'll go back to the hotel and sleep."

"No fucking way. I'm not leaving you here."

"Then I'm not going to sleep." Kagome poked out her bottom lip in attempt for Inuyasha to go to the hotel.

"Bullshit. You're about to pass out now."

"Inuyasha, please, I would feel so guilty. You're paying for that room, and you're not even there."

"I don't care about the room. Plus, the room was for you, and since you're not there, there really is no point."

"Inuyasha, go. I kind of want to be left alone to sleep anyway." Kagome smiled to reassure him that she was okay to be left alone. "All I'm going to do is sleep." Inuyasha looked at her for a bit, and then let out a sigh of defeat. "And you need to shower and change. You're covered in blood." For the first time in four hours, Inuyasha looked down at himself, and realized he was covered in Kagome's blood.

"Okay, fine, but if anything happens, I'm giving my number to the hospital."

"Okay."

"And I'll be here first thing in the morning." Kagome nodded and smiled. He brought his hand up to his lips and kissed it. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Umm...is that all I get?" Inuyasha looked at her, cocking his head to the side. "I want a kiss." Inuyasha grinned, and bent down to her level. He kissed her gently, but Kagome grabbed his head and made the kiss deep. She pushed his tongue like she was the dominant male, and Inuyasha wasn't having it. He kissed her back, but with a little more force, mindful of her neck. Kagome moaned into the kiss, and gave him the dominance.

"Excuse me?" A male voice said from behind them. Inuyasha reluctantly let go of Kagome's bottom lip, and backed away from her, calming down his breathing.

"Sorry." Kagome said to her nurse. He came in to tell Inuyasha that he had to go home, and to check Kagome's vitals. "I'll see you tomorrow, Inuyasha. I love you." Inuyasha smiled at her and then turned to leave.

**You though he was going to tap dat ass!! Fooled you, huh? Look, I promise, Inuyasha and Kagome will be gettin it on soon enough. I'll write to ya'll soon!**

**Bubba 2007**


	24. Chapter 24

**What's up guys! I don't really know what to say, so just get to readin!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha or any of it's character, and I never will, and I am so very sad about it. :(**

**ALERT: Inuyasha is NOT a half-demon, Kagome is NOT a miko/priestess, Miroku does NOT have the wind tunnel, and Sango is NOT a demon slayer. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have a rare disease (I'll go deeper into that in the story).**

**Chapter 24**

"Hello?" Inuyasha answered his phone with an urgent tone. He didn't recognize the number and that it might be the hospital calling him about Kagome's condition.

"Inuyasha, you are such a dumb ass!" A female's voice rang out.

"Who the fuck is this?" Inuyasha sat up in bed, looking at the clock that read 7:30 a.m. He had just got to sleep a few hours ago.

"It's Sango, Kagome's best friend. The best friend that wouldn't have gotten Kagome stabbed." Inuyasha rolled his eyes, threw the covers back and stood up.

"Kagome wasn't stabbed because of me. She wasn't even stabbed, stupid! Sazumi brought the knife across the right side of her neck." Inuyasha realized he had trouble getting that out. He opened the curtains to reveal a bright sun, and a new day.

"Whatever! I have every right to come up there, and give you the same treatment! God knows you deserve it! Kagome hasn't had a moment of rest since you've shown back up into her life! You make me so sick!" Inuyasha just stood there listening to her babble. Inuyasha looked back at the bed and saw the lost cause that some people call sleep.

"Sango, look, you have every right to be upset, but I'm not Sazumi's crazy ass. I'm going to the hospital and I'll have her call you." Inuyasha ended the call before Sango could say another word. Inuyasha went into the bathroom and got ready to go see Kagome. He wore a pair of cargo khaki pants and a red muscle shirt, with a pair of clean white tennis shoes, and he wore his hair in a low ponytail. He thought Kagome would want a pair of new underwear and some clothes to get discharged in, if she got discharged today, so he dug into her suitcase. He was surprised to find Kagome's suitcase full with sexy lingerie in his favorite colors: red and white. She had lacy thongs, lacy bras, and teddies. "Fuck." Inuyasha whispered out. Inuyasha grabbed a pair of jeans and a dark blue tank top for her, and a pair of red thongs. He went to the hospital, grabbing enough McDonald's breakfast for Kagome and him. He made it up to her room by eight-thirty a.m.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome smiled when she saw him, but he had to turn around, when he saw that her bandages were off. "Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Kagome sat up. Inuyasha came back but couldn't bring his eyes up to meet her.

"I brought you some food." Inuyasha handed the food over so she could have her pick.

"Oh my God! Thank you! I'm starving." Kagome reached into the bag for a hash brown. "Here." Kagome tried to hand him one, but Inuyasha just looked away. "What is wrong with you, Inuyasha?"

"Your neck." Kagome reached up and touched the tender spot.

"Oh, yeah, my nurse had to go and get some more gauzes. Does it bother you?"

"Not really." Kagome cleared her throat. "Just a little." Kagome sucked her teeth in disbelief. "Yeah, it's bothering me." Kagome nodded.

"He should be here in a little." As if the nurse heard her talking, he walked in with gauze in his hands.

"Oh, good morning. Kagome hasn't stopped talking about all morning." Kagome blushed, and just kept chewing her food.

"Was she really?" Inuyasha looked at her, and tried to ignore the stitches on her neck.

"Yep. She has been talking about how you guys are here for the weekend, and you've been treating her like a princess. I wish my wife would take me out of town for a romantic weekend." The nurse laughed. "Okay, just lean back on your pillow. Swallow your food first." Inuyasha watched as the nurse carefully bandaged up her neck. "All righty, that should do it. You two have a good breakfast." He smiled at the young couple as he left the room. He was going home in thirty minutes and he was going to put it on his wife!

"So, you've been thinking about me, Kagome?"

"I was just telling Nurse Washington that you saved my life, and how great a boyfriend you are." Kagome took a sip of her orange juice. Inuyasha smirked a very cocky smirk and then began eating his portion of the breakfast.

"We were supposed to leave tomorrow." Kagome nodded, but kept eating. "Are they going to discharge you today or tomorrow? That way I can get the tickets moved up to either Tuesday or Wednesday."

"Tuesday or Wednesday? Why that late?"

"Because you deserve a day of relaxation before we leave." Inuyasha watched as she face broke out into a humongous smile.

"I like that idea." Kagome and Inuyasha finished off their meal in a peaceful silence. They were shortly interrupted by the Kagome's doctor.

"Good morning, Ms. Higurashi, and guest." Inuyasha looked at her doctor. He was tall and lanky, probably about 6'4" and weighed 150 pounds. Kagome looked him over and was surprised at how young he looked.

"Good morning. This is Inuyasha, my boyfriend."

"Oh, shucks. I was hoping to flirt with the only pretty lady on the floor." Inuyasha glared at him, and Kagome laughed nervously, with a furious blush spread across her cheeks. "Just joking. So, how you feeling today?" He immediately removed the bandages that the nurse just put on, and looked them over to make sure she was healing well.

"A little sore, but I'm not as tired as I was last night."

"Oh, that was on purpose. We didn't want you having trouble sleeping, so we assisted you on that." He said pointing at the medication going into her I.V. "You look like your healing well, so you can head on home in a couple hours. How's that sound?"

"That sounds amazing." Kagome leaned back against the bed, as the doctor put on a pair of gloves and put new bandages on her stitches.

"Well, I'll get some pain medication sent to the pharmacy, and you can probably take the gauze off of your stitches in a few more hours. I recommend you relax, don't stress, have Inuyasha at your beck and call, okay?" Kagome laughed at his joke. "Well, I hope you two have a better stay in New York." He gave them one last smile and then walked out of the room.

"Thank God!" Kagome smiled at Inuyasha, and he smiled back. Kagome reached for Inuyasha, and brought him up close to her. She placed her lips gently on his, but pulled back when she realized she hadn't brushed her teeth.

"Here." Inuyasha pulled the small duffel bag with her things in it, and sent her off to the bathroom. He went out into the hallway to find a nurse. "Hi. Umm...my girlfriend is being discharged later on today. Is it okay that she put her regular clothes on now?"

"Yes, Ms. Higurashi. I have her discharge papers right here, and she can get dressed, but she has to be mindful of her I.V. Wires."

"Okay, thanks." The nurse turned back to what she was doing, and Inuyasha went back to Kagome. "Hey, Kags, you can put those clothes on that are in that bag. The nurse said it was okay." Kagome said okay from inside the bathroom, and a hour and a half later, Kagome and Inuyasha were back in the hotel room.

"This isn't home, but it's oh so nice." Kagome said, lounging on the plush couch. Inuyasha lifted up her legs and sat underneath under. He took off her flip-flops and began massaging her feet. "Mmm...that feels so good." Inuyasha smiled at her, and watched as she leaned her head back on the arm rest and started to drift off to sleep. Inuyasha let her go to sleep, and got up to carry her into the bedroom. "Inuyasha, where are you taking me?"

"We're going to bed. They gave you pain killer right before we left and I didn't sleep well last night." He had to practically kick the comforter back to get Kagome underneath. "Let's sleep all day long." Kagome laid back as Inuyasha stripped off Kagome's jeans, and then stripped down to his boxers. He laid down and waited for Kagome to get comfortable, and snuggle up to him.

"Inuyasha, did you really sleep with that many women over in Japan?" Kagome suddenly asked. Inuyasha was taken completely off guard. He hesitated his answer, and then felt Kagome sit up. She scooted to her side of the large bed, and looked out the window. "I guess that the answer is yes."

"Look, Sazumi is crazy and she exaggerated everything. Besides her there were a few women, but I've always practiced safe sex, so I don't have any babies running around."

"How the hell do you know? Have you had any one-night stands? Have you talked to any of those woman since you had sex with them, besides Sazumi? Or did you leave Japan like a bat-out-of-hell and never looked back?" Kagome was upset, Inuyasha could tell. Kagome began to cry, and Inuyasha didn't know what to say to make her feel better. He had slept with many women while in Japan. He had probably around thirty to forty one-night stands, and those were while he was having sex with some girl that thought she was his girlfriend. He was a player, and it was something that he was no longer proud of.

"Kagome, I'm not going to lie and say that I didn't have a lot of sex. I was younger then, and definitely dumber. I'm sorry for that, but I can't go back and change the past." Inuyasha said to her, but she never even turned her head to look.

"Inuyasha, when we get back home, we need to sit down and have a nice long talk about all of this." Kagome laid down underneath the covers and turned her back to Inuyasha. He was about to scoot over and cuddle with her, but decided that it was for the best that he stayed on his side of the bed. Neither one of them slept very well, but they didn't really keep each other company either.

_The next day..._

"Come on, Inuyasha, we're going to be late." Kagome called out from the door of the hotel room. Inuyasha was trying to take as much time as possible, because he was freaking out about the "talk" Kagome and him were going to have.

"Are you sure we got everything?"

"Yep." Kagome looked around the living area once more, before walking out of the hotel room. She went down the hall to the elevator and waited for Inuyasha. They made it to the airport on time, but Kagome still wasn't really talking to Inuyasha. When they sat down in their assigned seating on the airplane, Kagome immediately took out her i-Pod and her 400-page book, and ignored the hole world. She was still upset, and it was made even worst with people staring at her six-inch cut on her neck. Inuyasha tried to sleep during the flight, but his mind was racing fast. Thinking about all the things Kagome could say or do to him. "Inuyasha?" He jerked forward noticing that he had went to sleep.

"What's up?" He looked at Kagome who looked at him.

"We're home." Kagome stood up, keeping her head low enough not to hit the above compartment. Inuyasha stood up quickly, and walked out of the airplane with the other passengers and Kagome. They walked next to each other in silence to Kagome's car that they had left at the airport, and got in silently. They drove to the apartment in silence, unloaded the car in silence, and settled in to there place in silence. It was driving Inuyasha up the wall!

"Kagome." He called out from the kitchen, drinking a bottle of water. He walked to the bedroom, anticipating the talk. "Kagome?"

"Mom, I'm fine. We're back in town now. Yeah, it was okay. Mom, I'm in a little bit of pain, but everything really is okay. All right, Mom. I'll call you later. Love you, too." Kagome shut her cell and turned around to be startled by Inuyasha. "Sorry."

"About what?" Kagome looked at him for a minute and then looked away, confused.

"I don't know." Kagome smiled a small smile, and then turned back to unloading all the dirty clothes into her hamper.

"You said we need to talk about something. Can we talk?" Inuyasha asked.

"Right now?" Kagome didn't even stop what she was doing.

"Yeah, before I go out of my mind." Kagome turned back to him and looked at him. She took a deep breath looked away, and then looked back.

"We need to slow down." Inuyasha looked shocked, and kind of angry.

"Slow down? What the fuck for?"

"We need to take this thing day by day and a lot slower."

"This _thing_?" Inuyasha accented the word with his confusion.

"Our relationship. I don't know to much about your life over the last three years, besides all the drama with me and the two years you didn't exist. We're basing this relationship on what we had in high school, which still wasn't much. I think if we slow down and I move out, we can-"

"What did you just say?" Kagome looked away. "You said move out, didn't you?" Kagome nodded, but adverted her gaze. "What the fuck? This is the most bullshit I've heard in a long time."

"Inuyasha, you can't blame me!"

"Well, it sure in the hell ain't got nothing to do with me!"

"You can't blame me because I have had a knife put to my throat this weekend, by a girl that happens to be your ex."

"She and I aren't ex anything. We fucked a few times, and that's it."

"Whatever!" Kagome slammed some clothes into the basket. "I'm moving out in like a week." Inuyasha stood there absolutely astonished.

"Why so soon?" Inuyasha walked up behind her when she didn't answer, but she was already so mad. He didn't want to force her. Fuck that! He grabbed her and swung her around. "Have enough decency to tell me why."

"Inuyasha, you're acting like I'm breaking up with you. That's hardly it. I'm moving out, because I think we should wait for this whole sex thing. I just want to take a step back, but I don't want to break up." Inuyasha looked down at her and then looked away.

"I feel like you want to stop all this." Inuyasha made a motion around his room, signifying them living together.

"I do want to stop us living together, but definitely not stop our relationship. We can do this. If we can't make it without sex and living together, then we can't make it at all." Inuyasha still looked uncertain. Kagome hugged him around his waist. "I still love you, Inuyasha Takahashi, never forget that." Inuyasha looked down at her, gave a defeated sigh, and then hugged her close.

"Where are you going to move?" Inuyasha asked, into the uncut side of her neck.

"Some small studio apartment on Main Street." Inuyasha sighed roughly.

"God, Kagome, why do you have to do this? I mean, we can slow down and live under the same roof."

"Really? You really think so? Sharing the same bathroom, the same bed? It's impossible." Kagome backed up away from his reach, and began unloading all of her unused lingerie. "I guess I don't need these." Inuyasha walked to her, and grabbed the silky red teddy. He shivered thinking of how sexy Kagome would be in it. "Are you okay?"

"Can you model this for me?" Inuyasha held in front of her. Kagome blushed and then shook her head no. "Please? It would be my present for you leaving me."

"I'm not leaving you, Inuyasha." Kagome sounded irritated, like she wanted the subject to end. "I'm just moving to my own space.

"Whatever bullshit you need to say to make yourself feel better." He gave up on the teddy and left the room abruptly. This was to much drama for Kagome. She thought she was done with it. She unpacked Inuyasha's dirty clothes into the hamper as well, went into the laundry room and began doing clothes. She heard Inuyasha in the weight room, pumping out his frustrations.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked when she got in there.

"What?" He growled out. He had removed his shirt and jeans, and was just in a pair of black basketball shorts.

"I'm sorry, okay?" He didn't respond, so she walked over. "I'm sorry."

"I heard you." He looked past her to the mirror in front of him.

"Then say something." Kagome put her hand on his slick chest, from the little preparation he had on him. Inuyasha put down the thirty-pound weight, and looked at her.

"I don't want you to move out." Inuyasha looked over to her and never once did his eyes stray from hers. His stare was intense and focused, but Kagome had to look away from his stare.

"I don't want to leave either, but I think it's for the best." Inuyasha simply nodded, and then started to leave. "Inuyasha, stop." Kagome wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"Kagome, I really just need some time alone, okay?" Kagome nodded into his strong back. "I'm going for a run." She reluctantly let him go, and watched as he grabbed his i-Pod, and left. She numbly took some pain medication and laid down to go to sleep. She never felt Inuyasha's from lay down next to her that night.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome bolted out of the bed after falling asleep for a few hours. She had turned over to not find Inuyasha there. "Inuyasha?" She went into the living room, but didn't find his sleeping form on the couch. "Where are you?" She looked throughout the apartment, but didn't find him. She ran to her phone back int the bedroom, and saw three missed calls, all from Miroku. She dialed his number quickly. "Miroku, where's Inuyasha?"

"Hey, Kagome! Inuyasha is over here at my apartment. He ran over here a few hours ago, and then we went out to the bar, and he got a little wasted, but he said he didn't me to take him over there." Kagome breathed a sigh of relief, but was saddened at the fact that Inuyasha didn't want to come home.

"Is he sleep?" Kagome asked.

"No, he's still drinking."

"What? Stop him, or do you want him to die of alcohol poisoning?" Kagome panicked. "Where's Sango?"

"After she saw Inuyasha come over, she went to go stay with her cousin across town." Miroku sounded a little disappointed.

"Look, Miroku, make sure he's ready to go, because I'm coming to get him." Kagome had already slipped on a pair of shorts, and was slipping on her flip-flops when Inuyasha got the phone from Miroku.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said, his words slurred.

"Inuyasha, are you insane? You had me panicking!"

"Don't worry about me Kagome. When you move out you won't know what I'm doing at night, so you need to get used to it." Inuyasha hiccuped.

"Inuyasha, just stop it. I'm coming to get you in like ten minutes."

"No! I'm not going home with you!"

"Yes, you are. Just get your ass together, and wait for me." She hung up the phone before he could say anything else. When she arrived at Miroku's apartment, she immediately heard Inuyasha being entirely to loud. She knocked on the door to be greeted with Inuyasha shirtless, no pants, just boxers, and a raging hard-on.

"Kagome! I am so ready to take your virginity." She was pulled into the apartment, and saw Miroku laying out on the floor.

"He just punched me!" Miroku stood up and left the room. "You're on your own, Kagome." Kagome tried to pull away from Inuyasha's grasp, but he had a solid hold on her waist.

"Kagome, let's fuck!" Kagome pushed him away successfully after this.

"Inuyasha, I have to get you home." Kagome grabbed his hand, and pulled him out Miroku's front door, with his clothes in her hands.

"No, I want to fuck you right here on this wall." Inuyasha snatched his hand away and slammed her against the wall. Kagome had to blink a few times to take away the feeling of having to pass out, from having her head slam against the wall.

"Inuyasha, you can't have sex with me." Inuyasha was pushed back a few feet. He pouted a drunken pout.

"Fine." Kagome looked a little shocked at how easy he gave in, but took the opportunity to take him to the car, and drive him home. She struggled getting him into the elevator and into the bed, but she was successful. She let out a sigh of relief, and finally laid down with Inuyasha. "Good night, Kags."

"Good night, Inuyasha." Inuyasha and Kagome didn't face each other that night.

_The next morning..._

"Oh, shit." Inuyasha groaned as he rolled out of the bed. He stumbled over to the bathroom, and took a leak. "Kagome?" He called into the bedroom. "Kagome?" He washed his hands and then walked into the room. He didn't see Kagome in the bed, and when he glanced at the bed. He left the room and went into the living room to see Kagome on her laptop.

"Good afternoon." Kagome said over her shoulder. Inuyasha jumped over the back of the couch, and landed beside her.

"What's up?" Inuyasha rested his throbbing head back against the couch.

"Nothing much, just catching up on some homework. How do you feel?" Kagome never looked over at him, but she knew he wasn't feeling all that great.

"Oh, just a minor hangover. How did I get home last night?"

"Me." Kagome kept typing on her computer. "Do you need some aspirin?" Kagome asked, as Inuyasha leaned forward to cradle his head in his hands.

"Please." Inuyasha listened to Kagome put her computer down, and go into the kitchen. She brought Inuyasha a tall glass of water, and two aspirins. "Thanks." Kagome sat back down and began typing away on her laptop. "What happened last night?" Inuyasha asked after awhile. Kagome let out a loud sigh.

"Nothing." Inuyasha looked at her.

"You're lying. Did I say something to make you mad?" Kagome shook her head, and that's when she turned her laptop toward him. He looked at it and an apartment complex that was leasing showed up. "What's this about?"

"I'm going to sign the lease today." Inuyasha looked at it one more time and then looked away with a frustrated look.

"I can't believe you're really doing this." Inuyasha breathed out.

"Inuyasha, you act like I'm going to go away and never come back, but I'll be down on Main Street, and you can come see me whenever. I've never had my own space before, and the way we're moving, we're going to be popping out babies here soon." Kagome tried to lighten up the situation, but Inuyasha didn't seem amused. "This doesn't have anything to do with our relationship."

"Yes, it does! You're moving out, because we're getting heavy. Kagome, I'm twenty-one-years-old and you're twenty. We're supposed to get heavy, we're supposed to be having sex, we're supposed to be practicing making babies. What do you want me to do? Not want to have sex with you? That's not gonna fucking happen." Inuyasha stood up to quickly and was hit with a strong current of pain to his head, and a wave of nauseousness. "Just move out Kagome, but if anything happens to our relationship, it's your fucking fault. Oh yeah, I'm not helping you move." Inuyasha turned to go back to sleep, leaving Kagome on the brink of tears. Kagome let out a shaky sigh, but knew she was doing the right thing for her, for him, and for them.

_**One whole year and some change later...**_

"Kagome!" Sango called out from the front door. "Come on, Kagome, we are waiting out here." Sango knocked on Kagome's door again. Her and Miroku were waiting outside for movie night to start at Kagome's place this week, and Sango's feet were hurting from work today.

"This is why I'm glad I have a key." Inuyasha said, coming up from behind them. He put the key in the lock and opened the door. They were immediately welcomed with the smell of baked cookies, and heard Kagome humming in her small kitchen. Inuyasha told them to set up the movies and the snacks they brought and went in search of Kagome, who ended up being in the kitchen. She was wearing a white sun dress, that flowed around her body, and had her iPod in, dancing a little seductively and humming. She was mixing some margaritas, and checking on her cookies, and doing some other things. He watched her from the door, and smiled. It had been about a year since she moved into her place, and Kagome was completely right, everything was okay. Inuyasha came over a lot, and vice versa, but they still had their own space. Kagome made this little place her own, and she loved it. Inuyasha was still wanting to take her virginity, but that was something that was just going to happen, eventually. Inuyasha walked up to her, and scared her shitless when he wrapped his arms around her waist. She was about to scream until she saw the almost invisible silver hair on Inuyasha's arms.

"Inuyasha." Kagome took her headphones out and turned around in his arms.

"Surprise." Inuyasha smiled at her, and then placed a kiss on her lips. "Mmm...you taste good." Kagome smiled back.

"That would be cookie dough." She giggled.

"Can I have more of that?" Kagome poked out her bottom lip.

"Sorry, but I baked all the cookies already."

"Not that." He dipped his head to hers, and brought their lips together again. Inuyasha deepened the kiss by massaging her lips and then tongue with his tongue. They shared their first passionate kiss all day until they were interrupted by Sango.

"Will you two please not do that when we're here?" Sango joked when she moved to Kagome's refrigerator. Kagome backed away from Inuyasha, and helped Sango bring two two-liters of root beer and Mountain Dew.

"Sorry, Sango, sometimes it's hard to resist." The girls left Inuyasha standing there listening to their giggles.

"Shit!" Inuyasha felt his pockets for the box. "Shit!" He had just remembered the thing he was going to give Kagome after Sango and Miroku left tonight was still in his glove compartment. "I'll be right back, okay?" Inuyasha said as he left the apartment.

"What's wrong with him?" Kagome said, while going back into the kitchen to get the margaritas.

"He probably forgot the ring in his car." Miroku blurted out before he thought about it. He quickly started sipping on the beer he had brought to the gathering. Kagome almost dropped the blender cup when she was heading back into the living room.

"What did you just say?" Sango whispered, hoping Kagome didn't hear Miroku.

"Nothing." He turned in his seat to see Kagome standing in the entrance of the kitchen. "Kagome, it was nothing, okay?"

"What kind of ring, Miroku?" Kagome asked, feeling a little queasy.

"A special one?" Miroku didn't want to ruin the surprise then he already had.

"No, Miroku, a promise ring? A fashion right-hand ring? An engagement ring?" Sango asked, also curious.

"Look, he's had it for like two weeks now, and he wanted to do it at the right time. He asked me not to tell anyone, and the night that he wants to do it, I spill the beans. God, he's going to murder me." Kagome went and put the large margarita cup on the coffee table along with everything else.

"Why now? Why not two weeks ago?"

"I don't know, Kagome. He really is all torn up about all this." Miroku sat up and looked at Kagome standing in front of them. "Kagome, just act surprised." Miroku begged.

"Act surprised about what?" Inuyasha's voice called out. All three looked his direction and he immediately looked confused and worried. "What?" Kagome looked away, and blushed. Sango looked at Kagome, then Miroku, then back to Inuyasha. And Miroku looked very worried all of a sudden.

"Nothing, Inuyasha, man. Let's watch this move, huh?" Miroku faked his being excited, and took a long swig of his beer. Inuyasha looked at Sango who had a telling gaze on her face, and Kagome wouldn't look at him, or move from her spot. Inuyasha took a moment to realize what happened, but he knew that Miroku leaked the most important information ever.

"Miroku, you fucking promised that you wouldn't tell!" Inuyasha yelled out, absolutely enraged.

"I'm sorry, dude, it just slipped." Inuyasha turned and punched the wall. Miroku stood up and went over to him, which was a brave move. "How about you just propose to her, now that she knows." Inuyasha glared at him, but looked over at his Kagome, who was blushing and her eyebrows were brought together by thinking. Inuyasha walked over to her, and immediately got down on one knee. Kagome's face had a look of shock, even though she knew what was going to happen.

"Kagome, I'm sorry that you had to find out from Miroku's mouth that I want you to marry me. We've been through so much shit together, and you even have the minor scars to prove it, but I'm so glad we went through it together. Umm...I've been trying to figure out what to say to you for weeks, but I don't want to sound to cheesy. Kagome, I'm tired of calling you my girlfriend, I'm tired of not spending every night with you. I'm tired of your mom not being my mother-in-law. So, Kagome Higurashi, will you marry me?" Kagome watched as he opened up a small box with a huge ring in it. It was white gold with a two-carat yellow square diamond, and smaller diamonds surrounding it. It was beautiful, perfect.

"Oh my God." Kagome whispered. She looked at the ring and then into Inuyasha's matching gold eyes.

"I got yellow so you would never forget the color of my eyes." He said jokingly. Not even the most cheesiest guy on Earth would do that for real.

"Inuyasha, I don't know what to say." Kagome started to smile, but was still in shock to get it all the way across her lips.

"Say yes." Sango whispered. Kagome looked over at her way really quickly, but looked back quickly, just in case it was a dream. Inuyasha nodded in agreement with Sango, for once. Kagome looked at Inuyasha, and smiled the biggest smile ever.

"Yes." Inuyasha let out a relieved sigh, and slipped the ring on her left ring finger. When he stood up he swooped her off the ground. "Oh my God." Kagome cried out. Her happy tears were falling freely, ruining any make-up she had on. "I can't believe this!" She said happily. He set her back on the ground, and kissed her sweetly. It was an amazing kiss that sent chills all throughout both their bodies. "I love you so much, Inuyasha Takahashi."

"I love you, too." Kagome kissed him on the lips quickly, and then let out a shrill scream when she turned to Sango. They left the room hand in hand to go to the bathroom to fix Kagome's make-up. Kagome could never dream that she would have exactly what she wanted.

"You know, that that turned out well." Miroku said, looking proud of himself.

"You better be glad it did." Inuyasha sat on the love seat and waited for his fiancée to return.

"I'm sorry that-"

"It's cool, dude." Inuyasha dismissed his apology, and started flipping through the T.V. channels. His nerves finally got the best of him, so he needed to sit down and get something to drink before he passed out. The proposal went off perfectly, and he was so proud that his Kagome even considered spending the rest of her life with him.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Sango came out first and then Kagome, who was still wearing a brilliant smile and an engagement ring. Kagome went and sat next to Kagome, who pulled her close.

"I love you." He whispered into her hair. Kagome giggled in response.

"Hey, hey, none of that." Miroku laughed at them, while Sango started the movie. Inuyasha threw Miroku the bird, while Kagome got in a more comfortable position, Inuyasha with his back against the arm rest, and Kagome (her back to his chest) was in between his legs.

"So, what are we watching?" Kagome asked snuggled up into Inuyasha's arms.

"The Strangers." Sango said, excited. Miroku and Sango had seen it already, but they loved it, and wanted to see it again.

"I heard this movie was the shit." Inuyasha said, grabbing Kagome's hand that had her new ring on it.

"It really is, and it scared the shit out of Miroku." Sango laughed out. They all shared a laugh, but quieted down when the movie started. Kagome looked over about forty minutes into the movie and saw Sango and Miroku making out, kind of hoping no one saw. Kagome nudged Inuyasha to make him look over to the other couple.

"Hey, if we can't kiss, neither can you two." Sango and Miroku broke apart and laughed.

"We're going to head out." Miroku stood up and then lent a hand for Sango to get up.

"What? Why?" Kagome immediately got up to play good host. Sango and Miroku looked at each other, and grinned hard.

"They're horny, Kagome." Inuyasha sat up trying to watch the movie and not Kagome trying to stop the couple.

"I'll call you tomorrow, hon." Sango called out as Miroku grabbed a few of the beers off the table, and they walked out the door.

"That's a load of bull! They could have waited until the movie was over." Kagome went to go sit where Sango and Miroku were just sitting, and pouted.

"Kagome, just come over here with you fiancée and finish this movie." Inuyasha didn't take his face from the movie. Kagome tried to keep the smile from her face, but couldn't help her lips break out into a huge grin.

"Inuyasha, I'm going to get out of this dress." Kagome stood up, gave him a quick peck on the lips, and then slipped into her room. Inuyasha knew that he should go in there with her and talk to her about their engagement, but the movie was so good. Inuyasha pressed pause, and ran into the room. Kagome was standing in her closet doorway with just her pretty black lace panties on. It wasn't a thong, but it was still extremely sexy.

"You know, you can just stay like that." Kagome turned around, covering her naked breasts. She watched as Inuyasha sat down on her full bed, some where he wasn't very familiar at.

"I could, but you wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything else." She turned back around while Inuyasha watched her long creamy legs, and perfect back, and never forget her gorgeous ass. He couldn't resist and got up and wrapped his arms around her body, and pressed his semi-erection into her back.

"Kagome, I'm sorry if the proposal wasn't what you thought it would be." He said into her neck.

"What do you mean?" Kagome had stopped looking for clothes and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's arms, leaving her breasts free.

"It wasn't like a dream engagement, it wasn't in Paris or some place exotic." Kagome chuckled at him. "What?"

"You think that I needed some place like that, to what, answer your proposal?" Kagome turned around in his arms, her breasts gazing his chest.

"Well, I don't know." Inuyasha shrugged.

"Never would I want anything like that, Inuyasha. I wanted you to propose to me on a normal day, just like this. And it was okay for Miroku to spill it, so don't be mad at him." Inuyasha smirked at her, as she placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "I love you, Inuyasha, and that proposal was perfect. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." Inuyasha smiled a large smile. Kagome shrieked when Inuyasha picked her up, and held her close, closing a mouth over a nipple. "Inuyasha." Kagome moaned out. It had been about a month since they had done anything really sexual, and Kagome greeted this experience with open arms. Inuyasha playfully threw Kagome on her bed, after he was done feasting on both breasts.

"Kagome, I'm really glad that you said yes." Inuyasha said, after kissing her lips again. "Shit." Kagome sat up quickly.

"What?" She said, about to panic.

"You are going to be my wife, Kagome Takahashi!" Inuyasha smiled, and then they shared a laugh together as they became realizing what their engagement meant.

"I mean, it _is_ got damn time that you did." Kagome huffed, and pushed on Inuyasha's naked chest. When did that come off? "But, we are going to wait until we're both done with school, right?"

"Of course, Kags." Inuyasha had started on his journey down to Kagome's core. "We are going to take our precious time." Inuyasha was on her panty line, kissing with sincere gentleness. "Can I, Kags?" Inuyasha looked up into Kagome's deep, brown eyes, and smiled when she nodded. He drug her panties down her smooth legs, and spread them open to gaze at his dinner. He quickly licked his lips (like LL Cool J), and began licking, nibbling, sucking at her core. "Aah...you're so wet." He whispered. After about ten minutes of this, Inuyasha had licked the right spot the right amount of times and Kagome shuddered. Kagome didn't scream or yell out his name, but her back arched and she let out a low moan, while white lights filled her vision. She panted a few times and then came back down to Earth. Kagome relaxed as Inuyasha cleaned her up with his tongue. He went up the link of her body and gazed into her half-lidded eyes. "You are so fucking amazing." He whispered. Inuyasha laid down next to her, and linked his fingers with hers.

"Inuyasha, I love you." Kagome whispered out.

"Love you, too." Inuyasha said. Kagome sat up, and worked on Inuyasha's sweat pants. "What are you doing?"

"Can I, Inu?" Kagome asked him, using the same line that he had earlier.

"Sure, but go easy on me this time." Inuyasha made sure that he threw that in because last time she nearly gave him a heart attack, because it was that good. Kagome nodded, and removed his sweat pants and boxers at the same time. Kagome immediately began kissing on his hard member. Inuyasha was completely turned on, and it was evident with his moaning, and when Kagome began sucking hard and long, he was bucking all over the place.

"Inuyasha, you have got to stay still." Inuyasha nodded furiously, hoping she would never stop again. Kagome kept going and going and going until Inuyasha began tensing up, and his penis began throbbing in Kagome's mouth. He grabbed the back of her head, as a way to prepare her, and then shot a mouthful of his seed in the back of Kagome's throat. She wasn't exactly an expert, so she struggled keeping it down, and some dribbled down her chin. She sat let go of his softening member, and swallowed his seed. She got up and got a towel from her closet, cleaned her mouth and his penis.

"Th-thank you, Kags." Inuyasha grabbed her from her sitting position on the bed, made her straddle him, and kissed her full on the lips. She tried to pull back, because they just had oral sex. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. We'll go brush." Inuyasha smiled at her. They went into the bathroom, and brushed their teeth with their own toothbrush. The went into the bedroom, still very naked, and laid down.

"Inuyasha, I love you." Inuyasha chuckled as they snuggled in a spoon position under her comforter.

"How many times do you think you have said that today?"

"Not enough. You've proposed with a beautiful ring, and just gave me an earth shattering orgasm."

"There's pretty more where that came from." Kagome turned to face him, with a very serious expression, well what Inuyasha could tell in the dark.

"Make love to me." Kagome whispered, but Inuyasha heard it loud in clear. His face was one of utter shock, pleasure, and disbelief.

"Kagome, you of all people know that I want desperately to make love to you, but maybe you should think one more time. We just got engaged tonight, and that might be what's fueling whatever you're thinking."

"What I'm thinking, is that I'm ready. I want you so bad it hurts. And what if I'm awful, don't you want to know?" Kagome said.

"You'll never be awful. There's no way." Inuyasha smiled at her and kissed her softly. Kagome smiled against his lips.

"I want you to make love to me." Kagome grabbed his hand, and stuck it in between her own legs. He felt the warmth, and when she led him up beyond her lower lips, he felt her wetness. "I want you." Kagome was dead serious. "And I know you want me, too." Kagome licked her lips. Inuyasha kissed her passionately knowing that she was 100 percent right. He had no idea how long he had wanted this moment to happen. Before he left for Japan most likely. Inuyasha pinched her nipples, and was turned on when she heard her gasp then moan. He rolled over on top of her placing his forearms on either side of her. Kagome opened her legs for him, and felt his now hard member pressing into her thigh.

"Oh, Kagome." Inuyasha whispered into Kagome's neck. He rocked against her body, while she gripped his back gently.

"Inuyasha, please." Kagome begged him, and moved her hands down to Inuyasha's lower back, tempted to push his ass to finally take virginity.

"Kagome, we don't have any protection." Kagome looked up at him and smiled.

"Yeah, we actually do." Inuyasha let her roll over to her nightstand, to pull out a unopened box of Trojan condoms.

"Why do you have those?" Inuyasha asked a bit curious and a tad bit angry, because his girlfriend has a fresh box of condoms, conveniently by her nightstand.

"Sango told me to get some when I told her, a few weeks ago, that I was thinking about having sex with you." Kagome shrugged and pulled one of the box. Inuyasha grabbed it from her hand and then ripped it open with his teeth. He grabbed Kagome's waist and pulled her back underneath him, while he sheathed himself.

"I'm so sorry, baby, this isn't going to be pleasant." He kissed her deeply while he pushed the tip of his penis into her opening. Kagome eyes shot open from her deep kiss, as she pulled back in pain. "I...I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Kagome winced, and he stopped.

"I can stop." Kagome shook her head.

"Inuyasha, just be gentle with me." Kagome cupped his cheek, and nodded for him to keep going. He pushed a little more in her, and a little more. She winced at the large invasion, but felt a sense of ultimate pleasure. Soon, Inuyasha was all the way in, and was laying chest to chest with Kagome, kissing her lips, chin, eyes, forehead.

"It's okay. You're all right." Inuyasha whispered his reassurances. Kagome held onto his back with a death grip and Inuyasha knew for sure that she was going to leave a mark, but right now she didn't care. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and found that that brought him deeper, closer. After a while, Kagome let out a breath she was holding and relaxed.

"Inuyasha." Inuyasha looked up at her. "Can you please go? Make love to me." Inuyasha smiled at her and then brought his lips to hers, while he brought his member out to except the head, and then plundered back into her cave. Kagome was still in pain, but with Inuyasha kissing her, and feeling on her nipple, she was soon in absolute ecstasy. They rocked together in a beautiful rhythm. Kagome had no idea that something that could hurt, could also feel just as good. She ran her finger nails up and down his back and made him shiver.

"Oh, God, Kagome. You're so tight. So wet. So perfect." Inuyasha breathed in her ear. This was so perfect, Kagome thought.

"Inuyasha...please...harder." Inuyasha sat back on his haunches, and grabbed Kagome's hips. He thrust deeply into her vagina, earning a strangled cry.

"Shit." Inuyasha breathed out as he began to rock her harder and harder. He reached down and began rubbing her clitoris with the pad of his thumb. Thrust. Thrust. Thrust.

"Oh...oh...oh...Inu-Inuyasha. It feels...it feels so-" Kagome couldn't hold back the coil in her stomach and moaned out her orgasm. The clamping down from her convulsions made her vagina tighter, and Inuyasha had to let go. He grunted and leaned forward to kiss Kagome during their orgasms. Kagome and Inuyasha could barely breath, but they couldn't let each other go. The first experience usually sucks, but Kagome was one of the lucky ones. She still was in pain, and her vagina was throbbing and aching, but she also had felt so good, and so connected to Inuyasha. Inuyasha was in shock at how amazing that was. He had been there and done this whole sex thing, but hands down Kagome was and will always be his best. Finally, Inuyasha pulled out of Kagome's core and rolled over. He pulled the condom off, and threw it in the wastebasket next to her nightstand.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha rolled on his side to see Kagome with her eyes squeezed shut and her breathing heavy. "Are you okay?" She nodded her head. "You have to talk to me, Kags, baby." She rolled to face him, and smiled.

"I love you, Inuyasha Takahashi."

"I love you, too, Kagome soon-to-be Takahashi." He answered with a laugh that they shared.

"That was amazing." Kagome grabbed his cheek, and kissed him tenderly. "God, if I wasn't so sore, I would want to do that again." Inuyasha was concerned, but couldn't escape the smile that spread at Kagome's new found libido.

"Is your soreness really bad?" Kagome shook her head no.

"It's a good sore, but I have a feeling that I should rest it before we go again." Inuyasha let out a laugh.

"Of course." He kissed her soundly.

"Now, I feel so tired!" Kagome let out a loud yawn, while being covered by her comforter.

"I'm going to wash up." Inuyasha leaved the room, and even though Kagome wanted to stay awake to tell Inuyasha one more time that she loved him, sleep won the fight and she drifted off. Inuyasha came back in the room, and laid down next to his sleeping fiancée. Kagome naturally snuggled up to his warmth, and they cuddled even in their deep slumber, with the dreams of their wedding at the shrine, their three kids (two boys, one girl), all with golden eyes and black hair, their trips all over the world, and of course the love that would never be broken. They were _still_ best friends, now much more_, _and that was going to last forever and a day.

The End.

**OMG!! I can't believe that I'm actually done. What am I going to do with myself now? Jeez! Well, I hope it turned out okay and that you weren't disappointed by the outcome. I'll hopefully be coming out with something a little different soon, so watch out for it! You guys have been nothing but awesome, so _please_ stay that way. Love y'all! Have a great Halloween!**

The website for Kagome's engagement ring:

/webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/product11045110001-19902458051906119061.19078.19104


End file.
